The Ascension to Pokemon Mastership, Ash Ketchum's Most Epic Voyage
by PokeLoverTJC
Summary: In an alternate version of the Pokémon world, Ash Ketchum's epic voyage has brought him to the region of Kalos. There, his already godlike caliber will evolve beyond measure and his limits will be tested for the first time in many years. Features Godlike/Champion Level/Smart/Mature/Aura Master Ash. Strictly AU, but has some loose ties to canon. An Amourshipping Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello There everyone, I'm new to but have taken a significant liking to the Amourshipping fanfiction stories I've seen posted on the site. As an aspiring creative writer, I wish to post my own stories featuring Ash and Serena as well as other ships on the site. This is my first Amourshipping fanfiction so please go easy on me, though I'm definitely open to constructive criticism, I won't respond to flames. This story takes place in the Kalos region just before Ash's first gym badge and his reunion with his closest childhood friend Serena. Strictly AU, but with some loose ties to Canon. Features Champion Level/godlike/Mature/Smart/Aura Master Ash Ketchum/Satoshi as I never cared for the fact that he and his Pokemon never kept the hard earned skills amassed through at least 5 years of intensive training. Will also have multiple legendary Pokemon in his vast collection but I won't say which ones. Anyways, on with the story, as I have probably rambled on enough for one day._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfiction, trust me, if I did, Amourshipping would be so much more than just a ship tease. I make absolutely no profit from this whatsoever, and I merely write this in pure, unbridled, fun._

Chapter One: The First Badge In A New Region

Ah, the Kalos region, so vibrant, so full of life as well as the promise of an epic continuation of a certain young man's Pokemon journey. This particular man possessed quite distinguishable features, from his tall, muscular body honed from years of traveling and training, to his disheveled raven colored hair. He wore loose fighting jeans, running shoes with a distinct master ball insignia embroidered on them, a blue jacket vest with red and white trim, and a baseball cap he had kept with him since the start of his epic voyage across the wildest, deepest, and most Pokemon ridden places of the world. Most notable of these features however, was the strange Z shaped scars adorning both his cheeks, scars he had received way back before his journey began.

Ash Ketchum was his name, son of Delia Ketchum and a father so famous neither he or his mother discussed him in public. He walked unceremoniously through the narrow pathway leading through Santulune forest, having already finished his glorious supper of his favorite lazy boy no chew stew, a recipe he received from a very dear friend back in the day. Now however, it was just him and some new friends, along with the Pokemon he brought with him. Most notable among these Pokemon, was the yellow mouse with red cheeks and the lightning bolt shaped tail sitting contently on his favorite perch, Ash's very own shoulder. Pikachu had been his best friend and partner for the last five and a half years, a gift from his father Red Ketchum, the greatest Pokemon trainer in all of history.

Being the son of such a distinguished father really put the pressure on Ash, but he had paved admirably in his quest to live up to Red's wondrous, sometimes even godlike accomplishments. Pikachu had been Red's Pokemon since the very start of his own journey, and before his inexplicable disappearance while training on the road, he had left his starter Pokemon with his son, to carry on his legacy.

Pikachu hadn't liked him at first, feeling Ash wasn't fitted to own a Pikachu of his legendary calibre. This all changed the first day they headed out together at the request of Professor Oak to complete the Pokedex, and were attacked by a flock of angry wild Spearow and a very high level Fearow. The Fearow had challenged Pikachu to a one on one match to settle the score when Ash had inadvertently belted one of its flock with a stone, and with his pride as the world's number one individual of his species on the line, Pikachu had accepted and took up the fight with Ash sitting on the sidelines. Ash watched in awe and wonder as Pikachu completely overwhelmed the Fearow that, if Ash had to estimate by using the world famous but often ineffective leveling system, was probably at least level 50, but probably closer to the level 60 range.

With a deadly combination of extreme speed and volt tackle, Pikachu had won the duel in a single blow, and thanks to decades of intensive training with his former partner, received hardly a scratch from the recoil. Unfortunately, the Fearow had gone back on its word to have a one and one battle, and Pikachu had been repeatedly sucker punched from behind by the whole flock. Injured by underhanded tactics, Ash rushed into the chaotic scene before him, protecting his battered, bruised Pokémon as it was being incessantly pecked, scratched, and assaulted by the angry swarm.

Pikachu had refused to listen to him at all, but watching Ash literally risk life and limb to protect him brought the mouse Pokemon closer to his new trainer. Deciding to run, Ash carried Pikachu in his arms, ignoring the pain stinging his whole body as the angry bird Pokemon barraged him and his partner with peck attacks. Their retreat ended up throwing them into a river, washing up on shore and meeting a strange, orange haired girl who pointed him in the direction of Viridion city. (_You know who I'm talking about)_

After 'borrowing' her bike and promising to give it back some day, Ash rushed Pikachu to the nearest Pokemon center, the pursuing Spearow hot on their tail. A storm brewed overhead as Ash pedaled for his life and that of Pikachu's, but the resultant mud had slipped him up and both trainer and Pokemon ended up sprawled in the dirt, easy pickings for the onslaught of infuriated bird Pokemon. After trying and failing to get Pikachu to go inside its Poke ball, Ash got up and took a stand against the whole flock, vowing to capture every last one of them.

Seeing his new trainer in an entirely different light, Pikachu rushed to Ash's rescue, frying the entire flock extra crispy with an ultra powerful thunderbolt that literally set the air on fire, barbequing the orange headed girl's bike in the process and charring an enormous portion of the ground. Not long after that, the storm vanished, and as Pikachu and Ash looked into each others' eyes while lying on the ground, something extraordinary happened as their gaze shifted to the sky. The rainbow colored Pokemon of legend known as Ho-Oh glided across the rainbow, and after confirming the mythical Pokemon's identity in Johto just over a year later, Ash knew he and Pikachu would only grow stronger and closer from then on.

Now he traipsed with his buddy on his shoulder, the two of them so close and so much alike now that if they weren't of two entirely different species, one would assume they were brothers. Ash's journey lead him through the Kanto and Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, the Battle Frontier, Sinnoh, Unova, and finally Kalos. Along the way, he had encountered countless different Pokemon, legendary and not alike, made countless friends, and gained much wisdom in the art of Pokemon mastership. He had gained all eight gym badges in every region, won every league, and even become the first ever trainer to defeat all seven facilities in the Kanto battle frontier as well as the Orange Islands league. Despite this however, Ash never challenged the Elite Four or the regional champions, feeling as though he weren't quite ready for that yet.

That said, nearly all of his Pokemon were at level 100 right now, and some like his Pikachu had acquired a truly legendary, deity level status. His Charizard was another one of his most powerful Pokemon, and according to the leveling system was at least level 100. Among his other legendary status Pokemon was the Garchomp he acquired as a Gible from Cynthia, the champion league master of the Sinnoh region and one of the most powerful trainers in the world today, the Tyranitar he rescued as a Larvitar back in Johto, the shiny Salamence he caught in Hoenn after losing to Drake of the Elite Four, the shiny Metagross he caught in Sinnoh, and the Hydreigon he caught in Unova. Ash had collected over six hundred different species of Pokemon in total, including all the starters outside of Kalos, all the Pseudo legendary Pokemon and even some of the most powerful legendary Pokemon.

Another one of his legendary level Pokemon was the Lucario he caught back in Sinnoh, one who mastered the power of aura while training with Ash. A few years ago, Ash had run into another Lucario back in the Hoenn region, one that was over a thousand years old and locked inside of the staff of the legendary aura guardian Sir Aaron. That Lucario hadn't been around long enough to do more than teach Ash the basics of aura, but its ability to hold its own against the Regi trio and come out on top made Ash desperately want a Lucario of his own.

He had certainly come a very long way, both with the help of his Pokemon and with the help of his friends. As he neared the edge of Santalune forest and Pikachu moved into his backpack to take a nap, images of all the friends he made during his travels flashed through his mind's eye. Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan were chief among these flashbacks, but thoughts of other, less thought about friends bombarded his mind as well, as his aimless trekking through the silent forest made him ponder everything he had accomplished since the day he left home at ten years of age.

He thought of Gary Oak, younger brother to Blue Oak and Professor Oak's youngest grandson. Gary had been one of Ash's five childhood friends and rivals from before he started his Pokemon journey. There was also Leaf, the daughter of the famous former princess Yellow and her husband, Jimmy the son of Gold who eventually moved back to his home region in Johto, Marina the daugher of Crys, who's family likewise moved back to Johto when Ash was still very young. Finally, there was Ash's oldest and closest childhood friend, Serena, daughter of the famous Ryhorn racer, Grace.

'_Never give up until the end,_" Ash reiterated fondly, a blissful smile on his face as he remembered his and Serena's favorite motto growing up. Man, he really must have been musing for a long time, because he hadn't thought about his old catchphrase in years. Going into his backpack, Ash ignored Pikachu's protesting as he pulled out several keepsakes from his journey all across the Pokemon world. The fishing lure he got from Misty, the half Poke ball from Gary, the half contest ribbon he and May split in half in the Lily of the Valley contest, and finally at the bottom of his backpack, he pulled an elegant pink ribbon, one that used to be tied around Serena's very own straw hat.

He smiled sadly at the memories, having kept Serena's ribbon ever since he was eight years old. Now he was fifteen, and he hadn't seen Serena in seven long years, since she moved from Pallet town with her mother and left for some far off region, never to return. She had given him the ribbon to remember her by, and after giving her the handkerchief that ultimately brought them together, Ash and Serena had parted ways. Watching the departure of the only girl he hadn't felt was icky or gross at the time was the hardest day of his life. How could he have thought she was strange back when he first met her at Professor Oak's summer camp? He hadn't thought about how much her straw hat personalized her, but he would have given anything to see her in it again. She was gone now though, nothing but a distant memory, and Ash managed not to think about how much he missed her most of the time. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about her, and recently his mind had wondered to the subject of Serena more frequently than ever. They had planned on journeying together, leaving Pallet and embarking on a quest through Kanto, but those plans had been scrapped when her mother decided to move far away. It had happened so fast that Ash never even got a chance to ask for her new address, so at times it seemed like his former neighbors had dropped off the face of the earth.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu inquired curiously, eying the ribbon clutched in Ash's hand. "It's nothing buddy, just reminiscing is all. We've been through a lot together haven't we pal? We've certainly come a long way, I've even pretty much got this whole aura business down. Now, let's say you and I head back to Santalune town and get our first gym badge, I managed to capture a really decent Flecthling and I think it will fare well against Viola the gym leader, plus Bonnie and Clement are probably wondering where we are now," Ash answered, scratching the electric mouse behind the ear, earning a contented 'cha,' from the Pokemon.

Pikachu had become Ash's constant companion in every new region he journeyed to, and just recently he had started bringing more of his Pokemon with him to Kalos, rotating his new and old Pokémon and taking the time to train them all. Ever since attaining the Elite level Pokemon trainer rank, Ash had earned the right to carry more than six Pokemon with him at a time, being allowed to carry up to fourteen with him now everywhere he went. He wouldn't get the final increase to twenty five until he beat a regional champion however, but fourteen choices left plenty of options and made Ash too powerful to participate in field battles with run of the mill trainers anymore, though he often did so anyways to train any new Pokemon he caught. Despite the leveling system, Ash knew there was actually no limit to how powerful a Pokemon could become, and achieving level 100 merely stated that a Pokemon's power level had become too high to accurately measure anymore. Through rigorous training, even a Magicarp could ascend to unfathomable levels of strength, possessing its typical move set of tackle, flail, and splash, though at limitless levels enabling it to take out anything not as powerful in one devastating tackle attack. Also, by sticking around Ash's current party, even the weaker Pokemon like his Fletchling and the Froakie he caught back in Lumiose city when he saved it from Team Rocket would grow by leaps and bounds at an accelerated rate. It was well known that any new addition to an Elite level team would adapt and grow much quicker than normal, especially with the more experienced Pokemon sharing their awesome powers and training regimens.

Ash had brought Charizard and Garchomp with him in case Team Rocket gave him any trouble. He also had two master balls strapped to his jacket, though he would never use the Pokemon within them in any battles outside of a regional championship or during the climactic battle with the leader of whatever evil team this particular region secretly harbored. Sensing a recurring pattern in the making when he came to Kalos, Ash had the distinct feeling another team was waiting for him in the Kalos region, just like Team Plasma back in Unova, Team Galactic in Sinnoh, or even Team Aqua and Team Magma in Hoenn. His suspicions were somewhat confirmed when his old questionable enemies Jessie and James of Team Rocket appeared in Lumoise City in yet another attempt to pilfer his Pikachu, along with their bipedal, talking cat Pokemon, Meowth.

He figured they would have learned by now that Pikachu was legendary and almost impossible to capture, but they were persistent, annoyingly so. They had been nothing short of laughable the first few years of Ash's journey, though sometimes they could be dangerous and strangely enough they proved to have a capacity for goodness when the world was in Jeopardy. Unfortunately for Ash, they had really stepped up their game in Unova, and even contributed to the fall of Team Plasma, while Ash fought and defeated Ghetsis in Kyurem's cave. He wasn't a naive little kid anymore, he was fifteen years old and fully understood that there were people out there who needed to be put down like rabid animals, people like Ghetsis who were pure evil and willing to kill in order to accomplish their evil ambitions. Once Ash had bested him, he had wanted to kill him, he really did. That monster had put him and his friends through hell, he had orchestrated the freezing of Unova at the hands of his ultimate weapons, and came pretty close to killing Ash himself on more than one occasion. In the end though, Ash knew he didn't have the right to play judge and jury with peoples' lives, he couldn't decide who lived and who died, that was Arceus's job in a way. All the crap he had been through had hardened him in many ways, but he opted to let the authorities handle Ghetsis, just as the legendary Unova trainer Black had done two years prior.

He had captured the dragon trio of Unova in the process, acquiring Reshiram on his own, freeing Kyurem from Ghetsis's control and receiving Zekrom from N when the once estranged boy interfered when Ghetsis had sicked Kyurem on Ash. Unfortunately however, when Zekrom and Reshiram were near, they allowed Kyurem to ascend to even higher levels of power, but that didn't stop him from breaking Team Plasma's leader's anti Pokeball device and capturing Kyurem in the master ball he obtained in Unova. With Ghetsis arrested and N resuming his own journey, Ash left with three insanely powerful legendary Pokemon to add to his ever growing collection.

He almost laughed out loud, Dawn had often commented on how he seemed to be a magnet for legendary Pokemon and epic situations, and he supposed she had been right. With Kyurem and the other two dragons in his possession, Ash's Kyurem gained the ability to transform into his insanely powerful black and white forms, making him one of Ash's strongest Pokemon to date, and arguably the strongest dragon type Pokemon in the entire world. The only other Pokemon that came close to him was Ash's Pikachu, and the Mewtwo he captured back in the Decorola islands after helping it find a home for the five Genesect attacking the island. Having earned the Mewtwo's trust and acceptance, it captured itself inside of a Master Ball and offered to accompany Ash on his journey from then on, vowing to help him in his quest to become the best and help him protect the world as the hero he seemed to have a habit of becoming.

Believe it or not, this Mewtwo wasn't the only one Ash encountered, there was one back in the Johto region which was being hunted by team Rocket. After defeating Giovanni and helping Mewtwo escape, Ash and the legendary Pokemon had parted ways. The Mewtwo he captured however, had the astounding ability to take on two different forms, of literally absolute attack power and speed, making it the single most omnipotent Pokemon Ash had and probably the single most powerful Pokemon in the totality of existence.

Ash only used his legendary Pokemon when the world was in danger, or when he was battling other legendary level trainers. It wasn't fair to ignore all the hard work of his other Pokemon by taking the easy way out with Pokemon who were naturally obscenely powerful. His Charizard and Garchomp were fine examples of Pokemon he put a lot of effort and love into, and they were his most powerful non legendary Pokemon, second only to his Pikachu. Having his Fletching in a team of this caliber meant he was ready to take on Viola, and definitely win.

He hesitated to challenge gym leaders these days, because although they were definitely above and beyond average trainers, even Ash's lower tier Pokemon could probably best the eighth gym leaders of each region, some of whom, like Volkner or Blue in Vidirdion city, were serious contenders for the Pokemon league championship and could hold their own against even the strongest of the Elite Four. Unfortunately for him though, in accordance with the rules of the Pokemon league, he had to best every gym leader, and who knows, Viola's bug type Pokemon might actually put up a suitable challenge.

Ever since Kanto, Ash's Pikachu had dominated nearly every gym battle on its own, easily outstripping Lt. Surge's Raichu, and winning him every badge from that point onward. Pikachu had pulled his entire team as well as himself through every gym battle in Kanto, though his eighth and final badge had been a joke because team rocket leader Giovanni had somehow managed to assume control of the gym once again during Blue's temporary hiatus, just as he had done in Red's time all those years ago. Gary had beat Ash to the gym, taking after his older brother with his ability to annoy his rival to no end. He had lost soundly to Giovanni's Mewtwo however, surprising Ash with the news of an evil Pokemon, something Ash once thought to be impossible. Ash struggled to find suitable challenges for most of his Pokemon now however, because if he were being honest, only people on the level of the Elite four or even the regional champs could really push him to his limits. His Pikachu had been level one hundred when he first inherited it from his dad, now however, due to five additional years of intense training, his starter Pokemon's prowess as a Pikachu knew no equal, and his speed and attacks were so vast, they enabled him to create afterimages of himself while moving and without using double team. His physical strength was astounding as well, enabling him to literally toss Pokemon such as Pike Queen Lucy's Milotic, Misty's Gyrados, and Brock's Onix using sheer physical force alone and without any stat increases. Unfortunately, Pikachu's prowess also made him arrogant, cocky, and more than a little lazy outside of the battle field. He had been a little chubby and out of shape when Ash first received it's Pokeball from his dad, who had sent him the package containing his trademark hat, his starter Pokemon's Pokeball, and a letter his mother Delia still had with her. Knowing his father was still alive and out there somewhere made Ash determined to make him proud, and he hoped that when his journey finally came to an end, he'd have equaled and even surpassed the legendary example his father set for all other trainers.

His five year journey had yielded some of the richest rewards a trainer like himself could have dreamed of, and with his Pokemon by his side, there was no limits to what he could achieve. "Hey buddy, what do you say we head back to the Pokemon center now, Bonnie and Clement are waiting for us back in Santalune city, and besides, I'm hungry," Ash suggested, his stomach growling as Pikachu sweat dropped at his trainer. No matter how much Ash had grown up in the last few years, he was still a kid at heart, and Pikachu wouldn't have his best friend any other way.

"Man, I've been thinking so much these past few hours that I lost track of the time. I honestly can't remember the last time I reflected this much, but come on, even a guy like me needs time to think," Ash thought out loud, speaking to nobody in particular as he hoisted his backpack up on his shoulders and left Santalune forest. He had already introduced his newly caught Fletchling to Froakie and his other Poke palls, and with Pikachu, Garchomp, Charizard, Lucario, and his two legendary master ball worthy Pokemon, Ash still had six slots left in his roster, which he would fill with all Kalos Native Pokemon. He had arrived in Kalos by plane with the reporter Alexa back in Lumiose city, who had recommended the Kalos region to him and who's sister ran the Santalune gym. He had been somewhat miffed to learn Viola had taken a bit of a vacation, but decided to use that time to train and catch new Pokemon.

When he had been cast out of the Lumiose city gym for not having enough badges to challenge it, he had quite literally dropped into Clement and Bonnie's arms. Clement had used his fancy gadget filled backpack to catch Ash on a cushion as he fell from Lumiose tower, while Bonnie caught Pikachu in her arms. Upon thanking them for their help, Ash became fast friends with the blonde haired brother and sister. Bonnie was such a sweet little girl, eight years old and remarkably energetic, full of life and childlike wonder and innocence. After helping him rescue Froakie and bringing him to Professor Sycamore's lab to heal, Bonnie and Clement had decided to travel with Ash, much to the joy of the experienced Pokemon trainer.

Ash couldn't remember the last time he had such memorable companions traveling with him. Clement was one of the best inventors he'd ever seen, even though his inventions couldn't handle even the slightest bit of damage and had no resistance whatsoever. He opted to teach Bonnie everything he knew about Pokemon, his vast experience and knowledge outstripping even Clement, who was probably the smartest companion Ash had ever traveled with. Bonnie was only too eager to learn, and he suspected his teachings would make her a great trainer some day.

After helping people like May and Dawn back in the day, Ash was pleasantly surprised to discover he had an aptitude for teaching. Thanks to his help, May and Dawn were two of the world's top coordinators, both of them having gained much experience from traveling with Ash. Ash himself was driven, headstrong, and reckless, but he had a heart of pure gold and would risk his life in order to protect his friends.

He couldn't count the number of times he'd almost died at the hands of an enraged legendary Pokemon, like the time he turned to stone during a fight between a Mew and a Mewtwo, or the time he and Pikachu almost fell to their deaths during a fight with an Entei conjured by the Unown, or the time he almost died in the tree of beginning while trying to save it, or the time he almost ceased to exist when an Arceus almost died in the distant past.

'_Man, I've had some pretty crazy adventures_,' Ash mused, finally arriving in Santalune city, the sun setting as it lit the sky up a vibrant combination of colors. Pikachu perked up on his shoulder, his ears twitching excitedly, and Ash waved as Bonnie and Clement rushed out of the Pokemon center to greet them. "What took you so long Ash?" Bonnie whined, barely coming up to Ash's chest as she hugged him in greeting. Back in the day, such displays of affection would have embarrassed him, but Ash had come to enjoy the content feelings a simple hug could entice in him. Bonnie had become the little sister he never had in such a short amount of time, so he felt particularly fond of the girl just as he felt about Max during his journey with May, even if the boy could be annoying at times.

"Welcome back Ash, any luck finding new Pokemon?" Clement wondered, his glasses flashing as the sunlight glanced off of them. Ash didn't answer his question, instead he pulled out his newest Pokeball and tossed it into the air, releasing a mostly red colored robin-like Pokemon. "Flectch, Fletchling," it sung, and Ash knelt down to gaze at his catch of the day at eye level. "Guys, this is Fletchling, Fletchling, say hello to Bonnie and Clement," Ash introduced, and Fletchling flew up onto Bonnie's shoulder and said hi. Thanks to his mastery of aura, Ash had a deeper understanding of Pokemon behavior and language than ever, and by concentrating, he could fully understand their thoughts and feelings.

"Aw Fletchling, you're so cute," Bonnie squealed excitedly, patting the Pokemon on the head as it switched spots from Bonnie's shoulder to Ash's shoulder. "I must admit Ash, that's a really healthy looking Fletchling you have there. I'm glad we have the chance to travel with you, ever since that Garchomp incident at Lumiose tower, I have to admit I'm in awe of you," Clement added, and Ash grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh come on, it wasn't that big of a deal," Ash replied modestly, but Clement shook his head. "No I mean it, the way you and Pikachu got that collar off its neck, and the way you leaped off of the tower to save Pikachu when it fell, it made me realize there is a lot I can learn from you," he said in response, and Ash's cheeks flushed.

He thought back to the aforementioned incident, professor Sycamore's Garchomp had been studied for being thought to have the ability to evolve even further, through a process called Mega evolution. All Garchomp apparently had this ability, including Ash's own monster of a Garchomp, one he reckoned could hold it's own against Cynthia's itself. With mega evolution, Garchomp had the ability to evolve even further, not to mention experience an exponential increase in power. Garchomp was already insanely powerful, since as a Pseudo legendary, it was on par with legendary Pokemon when fully trained. With mega evolution, it would make Ash's Garchomp almost unstoppable, on par with the strongest of his Pokemon, maybe even Kyurem. There were tons of other Pokemon that could mega evolve, one of which was Charizard, another being the Mewtwo Ash caught. According to the Professor's studies, there was an undetermined number of Pokemon with this ability. So far, reports had come in that Garchomp, Lucario, Ampharos, Heracross, Pinsor, Manectric, Gengar, Alakazam, Tyranitar, the Kanto starters, and Blaziken were all capable of mega evolving. All of these were Pokemon Ash had in his roster, all of them at elite levels, and in the case of his Garchomp, Lucario, and Tyranitar, level 100 and wielding a near legendary status, able to take on whole armies of normal Pokemon and emerge the victor without effort.

So when Team Rocket had attacked and strapped a mind control collar to Professor Sycamore's Garchomp, Ash had watched in horror as the poor creature lost control and the collar malfunctioned, causing it to rampage all over the city, but not before sending Team Rocket blasting off for the umpteenth time. Ash had managed to corner Garchomp on Lumiose tower, freeing it from the collar and jumping off after Pikachu when it fell. Ash had just been about to call out Charizard in mid fall and have him fly them to safety, but there was no need, for the same mega evolved Blaziken he encountered back when he first came to Kalos swooped in out of nowhere and grabbed hold of Ash and his buddy. Once he, Pikachu, and Garchomp were safe, the professor was relieved and grateful, and he gave Ash the mega evolution stones for his Charizard and his Garchomp out of gratitude, a Garchompite and Charizardite. The curious thing about Charizard was that it was like Mewtwo, and thus had two mega evolution forms which it could alternate between at will, which was really cool in Ash's opinion.

He hadn't been able to achieve mega evolution with any of his Pokemon so far, but professor Sycamore said he believed Ash had the capacity to achieve absolutely anything. He advised Ash to head to Shalour city when he had the chance, because rumor had it that there was a man there who was a renowned expert on mega evolution. Excitement bubbled up inside of him as he thought about tomorrow's match with Viola, and with that, he, Bonnie, and Clement headed back inside the Pokemon center. His journey to become the very best was a lofty goal, but he would not stop until he had absolutely unquestionable legendary status, until he wasn't just a Pokemon master on a regional scale, but a master among masters, a god among trainers.

"Nurse Joy, can you take a look at my Pokemon, I'm heading to the Santalune gym tomorrow and I want to make sure my Pokemon are in top form," Ash requested of the pink haired nurse, holding out his Pokeballs to her, though he kept his two master balls hidden. Almost nobody aside from his mom and Professor Oak knew about his legendary Pokemon, and he kept his two master balls hidden in his vest pocket. He knew a lot of people would kill to have Pokemon like those in their possession, so he crossed his arms over his jacket vest, while awaiting the check up of his other Pokemon. Even Clement and Bonnie didn't know about them, but Ash supposed he would trust them eventually, just as he trusted N with his secret capture of the Unova dragon trio, or how he trusted Dawn and May with his capture of Giratina and Kyogre, respectively, or how he trusted Misty and Brock and all his other close friends with his capture of the elusive Pokemon Mew, perhaps the rarest Pokemon he had. On top of the legendary Pokemon he managed to capture, he also had encountered every one of them at one point or another in every region aside from Kalos. In terms of raw power, Mew was unprecedented, but it was its versatility that really took the cake in Ash's eyes. Mew had a limitless move pool, possessing the complete arsenal of powers and abilities, including Draco meteor, the three elemental hyper beams, the one hit KO moves, and literally every other power and ability in the totality of existence. It was no wonder the pink, cat-like Pokemon was considered to be so invincible, because its infinite versatility outstripped that of even Arceus and its clone Mewtwo, rendering it capable of countering every and any opponent in the Pokemon world, even if those Pokemon outranked it in brute force.

All of these Pokemon of Ash's resided at Oak's lab, though the professor recently had to expand his ranch to contain all of his vast collection. Tracey had a field day with the Pokemon he was able to sketch, and during his short trips back to Pallet town, he had friends over from different regions and had a small party he and his mom threw. He had filled Dawn and May in, since the two of them were perhaps his closest female friends. Though friendship was hardly enough to do what Ash felt for them justice, for it was around the time he started traveling with May that he also started to take a very personal interest in members of the opposite sex. He had a very serious crush on May, and had even kissed her a couple of times. The day she met Drew however, Ash decided to let her go, since she and Drew were happy together. He fondly remembered her dirty blonde hair, her angel blue eyes, and everything about her that just seemed so surreal to him. She had this ethereal beauty to her that reminded Ash of his childhood BFF Serena, and though he found it difficult to let her go, he knew she was happier with Drew. Despite his willingness to put May's happiness above his own, Dawn had been a different story for a long while. Ash had a much harder time controlling his jealousy around her whenever she mentioned Kenny. Ash had loved Dawn very deeply, but at the end of the day, she only saw him as a really close friend, so he eventually learned to let her go as well. Ash's select few romantic pursuits in girls had ended rather poorly for him, and he vowed to never again fall for a girl who wouldn't reciprocate his feelings, if he could help it.

Dawn and May both had one thing in common, their deep blue eyes, and Ash realized he was subconsciously thinking of Serena when he interacted with these two as their similarities to her were apparent, at least as far as looks were concerned. There were things about them that set them apart from his childhood BFF though, May was quirky, stylish, and loved shopping. She was somewhat absentminded at times, and was the only girl Ash knew with an appetite that surpassed his own. Dawn was into shopping and fashion as well, though not to the same degree as May, and she was very caring and considerate of Ash's feelings, and unlike the former of the two did not expect Ash to accompany her whenever she went off on one of her shopping sprees. Dawn didn't have as much of a temper as May or especially Misty, but when she was angry she was bloody scary. She didn't have anywhere near the appetite Ash or May had, but she was smart and had a good memory, and unlike Ash's former female companions she seemed to be the only one who reciprocated his feelings to some degree, at least that was what he thought.

Serena, at least the Serena he had known, wasn't like Ash's other female friends. She had almost perfect recall of everything, her memory practically eidetic, and she was probably the smartest girl Ash had ever known, easily capable of squashing any dumb blonde stereotype before they could even begin. She was even kinder and more compassionate than Dawn had been, at least where Ash was concerned, but like Dawn was terrifying during the few rare instances she was angry. She had an average appetite from what Ash could recall, and wasn't as into fashion as he expected a girl as well dressed and well off as her family to be. Like Ash, she had a famous parent, her mother was considered by many to be the best Rhyhorn racer in the world, and her father was a Pokemon war hero who fought in the war against Team Cipher and died in action, his Pokemon dead by his side. Her father was said to have been a very powerful Pokemon trainer and friends with the mythical trainer Eagun. According to rumors he had discovered Escade's true identity before anyone else, and engaged the boss of Team Ciphor in a climactic match to the finish. It had taken the power of Escade and Nascour together to defeat Serena's father and cover up their shadow Pokemon plan, which was revealed when Wes finally disbanded the evil organization, and Serena had been devastated to hear of her father's demise, though thankfully she had Ash to comfort her at the time. Ash shuddered to think what would have become of Serena had he not talked her out of pursuing vengeance, and he was grateful Serena had given it up, saying that Cipher's disbandment was enough for her. Of all the friends Ash made and travelled with, none had connected with him on the same level as his one true best friend, and though May and Dawn were awesome, he still missed Serena and the way things used to be.

May and Dawn were still two of his closest friends, and despite the fact that both of them started out as total novices, Ash's drive and determination had rubbed off on them during their time together and both coordinators became top of the line. Aside from possessing legendary coordinator statuses, both Dawn and May had absurdly powerful Pokemon for battling as well, their battling styles augmented with the finesse that comes from years of contest battles. May's Blaziken was level 100 now easy, and her Bulbasaur and Squirtle had both fully evolved into Blastoise and Venesaur. Her Glaceon had become an elite level Pokemon as well, rendering her one of the most powerful Pokemon coordinators in the world.

May wasn't the only one who had grown though, because Dawn had also amassed enormous popularity, fame, and power, winning the Johto grand conference and defeating even May to win the final round. Her Piplup had finally decided to evolve into Empoleon, and like May's Blaziken, was now level 100. On top of all that, Dawn's Mamoswine, Pachirisu, and Togekiss were elite level Pokemon as well now. Her Quilava had evolved into a powerful Typhlosion, and her bunery had evolved to. In short, Dawn and May, two of Ash's best friends and two beautiful, strong, skilled Pokemon coordinators whom he cared for very deeply, were Elite Four and coordinating champion material, having attained a legendary level trainer status since they both won grand conferences and thus gained the privilege of being able to build huge teams of up to 25 Pokemon, something Ash himself had yet to achieve. He was happy for them no matter how badly Dawn may have broken his heart, but he remembered an old saying that if one truly loved something, they should set it free, and if they don't come back, they were never yours in the first place.

He never felt that way about Iris, because although they were very good friends she just plain annoyed him at times, what with her always calling him a little kid when the fact remained that he could duel circles around her and was a lot more mature than he led others to believe. At least, he could have beaten her at the time, but last he heard, Iris had grown tremendously in a very short amount of time, having finally bested her teacher Draydon and going on to challenge the Elite Four and win the Unova championship. Ash had been extremely proud to hear of his friend's accomplishments, and vowed to take her on in the Unova league some day. During their time apart, Iris had caught an extremely powerful level 100 Haxerus, as well as an equally powerful Hydreigon that could probably beat Ash's. Not too bad, not bad at all, Iris had become insanely powerful, and unlike some of Ash's other female companions, she hadn't been a complete rookie when he first met her. She was well on her way to becoming a dragon type trainer on par with Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four and Lance the Johto League champion master, who were rivals for the title of world's best dragon master, and were both on par with Cynthia.

Then there was Misty and Brock, who were probably the only two gym leaders in Kanto with elite level Pokemon, and that was all thanks to their traveling with Ash. He hadn't heard much from Brock since he left Sinnoh to become a Pokemon doctor, but he kept tabs on all his friends and followed the news. Misty was still working as the Cerulean gym leader, her Gyrados making her the gym leader to beat in Kanto, as well as her powerful Starmie, her Golduck, and her Seaking. Last he heard, Misty had also obtained a really powerful Milotic, which quickly became the powerhouse of her team, even more so than Gyrados.

Brock's Onix had evolved into a Steelix while training at the gym with his brother Forrest, and since he had it since the very start of his journey with Ash and before, it was an insanely powerful level 100 Pokemon, and was the behemoth of his team. His Croagunk was now a mighty Toxicroak, his Forretress also having grown by leaps and bounds. On top of all that, his Happiny had evolved twice into a monster of a Blissey, and his Geodude was now a level 100 Golem. Brock's Sudowoodo was likewise an elite level Pokemon, rendering his old friend a very powerful Pokemon doctor. Brock had become an Elite level trainer due to all the time spent on the road with Ash himself, but usually preferred breeding and fulfilling his Pokemon doctor duties to actually battling. Ash was proud of his friend's achievements, and out of all his traveling companions, none had traveled with him as much as Brock over the years, in fact only Pikachu had been with him longer.

Pride coursed through Ash's veins as the thoughts and memories of all his friends flashed through his mind's eye. Every traveling companion he befriended was now a serious contender for the Elite Four themselves, and though they all had differing goals, Ash knew he'd have a difficult time besting anyone of them in battle. Heck, Iris was already the regional champ of Unova, which meant he absolutely had to battle her, when he finally got around to taking on the Elite Four of each and every region. Having come in first place in every Pokemon league tournament, Ash could challenge the Elite Four at any time he wished, but decided to continue training and traveling instead. He had already made plans to go back and conquer each and every region when he finished in the Kalos region.

He couldn't explain it, but the Kalos region seemed different somehow, like something very interesting was going to happen to him. He sensed a great ascension in his stature and power on the horizon, and with this whole mega evolution thing, he knew he was only going to grow more powerful than ever before. It had been a very long time since any of Ash's elite Pokemon had shown such a drastic increase in power, but aside from the obvious perks of mega evolution, Ash also sensed that all the heartache he had endured from the unrequited love he had felt for Dawn was somehow going to be worth it. He didn't know how he knew, but he sensed that his match in life was somewhere in this region, though he couldn't identify her. He wasn't like Brock, he wasn't looking for a date on principle, but it would be nice to settle down with someone once he attained his title of Pokemon godhood, rightfully fulfilling his destiny. Maybe someday he could start a family of his own, just like his father Red had done, only to disappear soon after he was born.

Red's mysterious disappearance had been one of the biggest questions on Ash's mind growing up. Where had he gone to when he vanished off the grid? The last place he had been reliably spotted was at the summit of Mt. Silver, training in the extreme environments, only to drop off the face of the earth. One of Ash's lifelong dreams had been to track his old man down, to challenge him to a battle and prove that the greatest trainer of all time had just met his match in his own child. It had been his heart's deepest desire ever since he could remember, to prove to the world and to himself that he truly was his father's son.

"Good news Ash, your Pokemon are at their optimum condition," Nurse Joy called out to them, signaling Ash and getting his attention as he sat in the empty Pokemon cafeteria with only his thoughts for company. Suddenly remembering he wasn't alone, he looked around for any sign of Bonnie and Clement, and found them ordering food at a nearby table. Ash smiled at Bonnie's enthusiasm when the waitress brought her and her brother an order of cheese burgers and some fries, her eyes going wide with childlike wonder as she gazed upon the Dedenne perched on the woman's shoulder.

"What's that, oh, thanks nurse Joy," Ash said as he got up and walked over to the front desk, and the pink haired nurse frowned slightly. "You seem distracted Ash, something on your mind?" she wondered, and Ash grinned sheepishly, the Pokemon healer had hit the nail right on the head. "Yeah, for some reason, I'm in a really reflective mood today, I've barely said a word out loud all day, and that really isn't like me," Ash replied with a chuckle, as Pikachu jumped into his arms and nuzzled his cheeks. "Hey buddy, ready for the battle tomorrow?" Ash asked his best friend, scratching him behind the ear.

"Pika Pika, Pika Pi," Pikachu cooed excitedly, which Ash translated using the power of aura not to mention a superb five year friendship with the creature in his arms. "_Of course Ash, I don't even know why you bother asking me that question anymore._" Ash supposed that made sense, Pikachu was probably strong enough to sweep Viola's entire team with ease, but because of that, he wanted to give Fletchling the opportunity to fight her first. After all, he couldn't make it too easy could he, and this would be really good training for his newly caught Froakie and Fletchling. Ash had always been good at following his Pokemons' thoughts and was always considerate of their feelings, but thanks to his newly mastered aura powers, his senses and his ability to read the thoughts and emotions of his Pokemon had increased exponentially.

He and his Lucario often honed their many aura abilities together. Ash could create unbelievably powerful aura spheres in a matter of seconds now, could speak with Pokemon by using telepathy, augment his strength, speed, stamina, even fly. On top of all this though, Ash's most impressive aura powers was his ability to emulate any and all Pokemon moves, attacks, and abilities. He could summon thunderbolts, flamethrowers, ice beams, solar beams, and even hyper beams and giga impacts at the same level of power as even his strongest Pokemon. He could summon the strongest psychic type moves, ghost type moves, and dragon type moves, and though he still had yet to emulate any of the really powerful fairy type moves, he was definitely getting there. His training had made him all but impervious to every Pokemon attack, so that he often trained with and battled his own Pokemon, including Lucario and Garchomp. He could copy the powers of Pokemon and make them his own, including the telekinetic powers of psychic types, the intangibility of ghost types, and even the vast omnipotent powers of nearly all the legendary Pokemon, including the limitless telekinetic powers and natural combative skills of Mewtwo, the ability to create infinite energy just like Victini, to expand the seas or continents like Groudon and Kyogre, to negate the effects of weather like Rayquaza, to tap the infinitely destructive fire and electricity of Reshiram and Zekrom, to freeze the entire world with absolute zero ice powers like Kyurem, and even remold the fabric of the universe in any way and to any degree by copying the reality-warping powers of Dialga, Palkia, and even the original power of Arceus itself. His move pool was almost as obscenely massive as Mew itself, and unlike Lucario, who was limited to moves of his type, Ash knew that human masters of Aura weren't bound by such constraints. Being able to do all that made Ash feel like a human Pokemon himself, but he was grateful to at least be able to truly participate in his Pokemons' training regimens in every way, shape, and form. In short, Ash was capable of borrowing power from everything and anything, rendering him one of the most powerful aura users in all of history.

Baring these thoughts in mind, Ash took the rest of his team back from the tray nurse Joy held out for him, returning to the cafeteria and sitting beside Bonnie across from Clement. "Hey Ash, can I get a Dedenne pretty please?" Bonnie pleaded, giving him her irresistible puppy dog eyes. Ash looked at Clement questioningly, and he shook his head at Bonnie's antics, "don't ask, Bonnie saw one on the shoulder of the waitress taking our orders, and now she wants me to catch one for her," Clement replied in response to Ash's unasked question. Ash smiled down at the adorable little girl beside him, "I don't see why not though Clement, Dedenne is part fairy type correct?" Ash questioned curiously, and when Clement nodded in confirmation Ash's mouth curved into a feral grin. "Excellent, I'll tell you what Bonnie, I'll catch one for you, and keep it in my party. I'll let you take care of it though, how does that sound?" Ash smiled, and Bonnie squealed excitedly and hugged Ash for the second time that day.

"But Ash, don't you already have six Pokemon?" Clement intelligently observed, and Ash almost swore, wanting to smack himself for his absentminded statement. He hadn't told Bonnie or Clement about his elite level trainer status or the fact that he had transcended the six Pokemon limit, and frankly the less they knew right now, the better. It had been one of the most refreshing things about the Kalos region, nobody here had any idea just how famous or powerful Ash really was as a trainer. Here he could avoid the envious, and sometimes even worshiping stares he received in nearly every other region now. In the Kalos region, he could continue his journey without some random trainer fawning over him, asking for his autograph, or just plain idolizing him. It was so far off the beaten path and separate from the other regions, that the name Ash Ketchum was refreshingly unfamiliar to the general population. Even Clement and Bonnie didn't know who he was, nor have they really seen his full capacity in a Pokemon battle, something for which he was very grateful.

"Don't worry about it, I was thinking of sending Froakie to professor Oaks' for a while back in Pallet town. He's probably never seen a Froakie before so I'm sure he'll have a field day," Ash said, and luckily for him that seemed to satisfy both siblings, Bonnie more so than her brother, for obvious reasons. "So you're from Pallet town back in Kanto? Can't say I've ever heard of a Pallet town, but I definitely know who professor Oak is," Clement commented nonchalantly, and Ash almost burst out laughing. It amazed him that despite how many times he'd been introduced as Ash Ketchum from Pallet town in every official battle, it was still a peacefully quiet and infamous town, just the way he liked it. His former rival Trip from the Unova region had even referred to the Kanto region as the boonies, which Ash paid him back for in kind by kicking his ass in the Unova league finals.

Thanks to his partnership with a ridiculously overpowered Pikachu, Ash had never lost in a gym battle, and with his powerful hoenn team backing him up, he even conquered the Kanto battle frontier while suffering only two losses total. Even Pyramid King Brandon, whom many considered to be as powerful as Cynthia herself, eventually fell to Ash's Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Blastoise, Articuno, and Slacking. Of course, Brandon had been the one to hand Ash his two defeats, he wasn't an elite level trainer for nothing. It was on the third try that Ash finally beat him, though it was close. Pikachu managed to beat his Regice and his Regirock on his own, but fell to Brandon's Registeel. It had been his victory over the Kanto battle frontier that earned him his elite title and the chance to become a frontier brain, which he politely declined, though he considered the possibility of returning here once his journey was over.

In the Hoenn region, Ash had lost only once. Having attained his seventh gym badge from Tate and Liza with little to no hassle, Ash had started getting a swelled head as his arrogance grew a little carried away. During this particular ego trip, Ash and his friends had encountered Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four, the most powerful of the Elite Four in that region and on par with the strongest regional champions. Drake was a dragon master comparable to Lance himself, having collected an enormous team of all the most powerful non legendary dragon type Pokemon from across the world. Drake had a level 100 Dragonite, Garchomp, Haxerus, Hydreigon, two level 100 Flygons, a level 100 Altaria, a level 100 Noivern, a level 100 Drudigon, a level 95 Shelgon, and finally his signature Pokemon Salamance, the most immeasurably powerful level 100 Pokemon in his roster.

When Drake had asked Ash and his friends aboard his ship to have a battle, Ash had jumped at the chance to engage a member of the Elite Four. It had been the exact sort of challenge he'd been looking for, and he had been confident that even though Drake would be tough to beat, Ash would pull out a win in the end. Oh how wrong he had been, Drake's Shelgon, the weakest member of his team, had beaten Ash's _Pikachu!_ Altaria had beaten his Sceptile, and his Dragonite had swept the rest of Ash's Hoenn team, from his Swellow to his Torkoal, from his Glalie to his elite level 99 Slaking, which aside from Pikachu was the most powerful member of his team at that time. It had been the most crushing defeat Ash had ever been dealt, Drake had swept most of his team with Dragonite alone and hadn't lost a single Pokemon himself in the process. He didn't even have to use his Salamence, which in terms of sheer raw power even outstripped Ash's Pikachu.

By time he reached Sinnoh and met Dawn, Ash had worked very hard to curb his arrogance, refusing to let his ego inflate to the point where he was careless in battle. Drake had only beaten him so badly because of his overconfidence, Ash's confidence had rendered him reckless in combat and caused him to miss things he normally would not. In the Sinnoh region however, Ash's skills soared to new heights, and with his newly earned right to have up to 14 Pokemon at any given time, Ash redoubled his efforts and took the time to help Dawn realize her full potential as well. Pikachu had grown by leaps and bounds in Sinnoh, and for once Ash didn't bring only Pikachu with him this time, since his Aipom had snuck aboard with him. Sinnoh was also the time he finally decided to start breaking the tradition of only bringing Pikachu along, feeling as though all his Pokemon could use additional training. His loss to both Brandon and Drake proved he still had a ways to go, but his time with Dawn and Brock during their epic voyage through Sinnoh would work wonders for Ash's abilities as a trainer.

Getting caught up in all kinds of amazing and extraordinary situations, the Sinnoh region offered Pokemon of obscene powers and abilities. It was where he received his Gible, which had been bred from Cynthia's own monster Garchomp and given to him as a gift for his assistance in getting rid of Team Galactic and saving Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina from Cyrus' evil clutches. Entering the reverse world, Ash managed to capture Giratina and obtain the Griseous orb, an item of exceptional value that allowed Giratina to maintain it's origin form outside of it's native realm. He would have captured Dialga and Palkia to, but the later incident with Arceus, Sheena, and Kevin kept him from trying.

After traveling to the past and helping Arceus obtain its jewel of life, Ash decided it best to let the Alpha Pokemon go in peace, rather than confine it to a master ball and force it to accompany him when it had just been through a terrible ordeal. Besides, Arceus was basically the all-powerful creator of the entire Pokemon universe, a god of gods, and Ash knew in his heart he was not yet worthy to possess such a supremely sacred Pokemon, just as he didn't feel quite worthy enough to capture Ho-Oh just yet. He figured once he conquered all the Kalos region, then he would go back for Arceus and the rest of the legendary Pokemon he hadn't captured yet. Once he did that, he'd focus on locating his father and challenging him to the most epic battle in all of creation, but no sooner. He didn't think the mythical Pokemon would be as well off in the hands of a tyrant or novice trainer that couldn't handle them as they would under his tutelage. Ash didn't like to be presumptuous, but he felt there were very few trainers in the world capable of properly handling a legendary Pokemon, if any at all. Ash himself had a difficult enough time not giving into the temptation to use his Mewtwo and Kyurem to sweep every Pokemon in his way aside like dust bunnies, but he managed. Being able to use their power to make the world a better place was part of Ash's plan for them, but it was also beneficial to strong arm any evil organizations if he had Pokemon that were unfathomably powerful. He would never abuse their power, feeling as though legendary Pokemon were sacred, he'd only ever use them against the best of the best, like Cynthia, Lance, Steven, Iris, Wallace, the Champion Diantha of Kalos, and especially the most powerful of them all, his father Red, who had bested his rival Blue in the Indigo league once upon a time. Professor's oak's eldest grandson still ran the Viridion gym from time to time, but he had once beaten Lance himself and supposedly provided Red with one of the hardest battles he ever fought.

Blue was another contender for the world's best, and before Ash challenged his father, he figured his old rival Gary's older brother was the next best thing. He'd take the Viridion gym challenge once again, against a gym leader who never lost a match as gym leader, except to Gold once upon a time. Jimmy's father had also been a serious contender for the top trainer on all of earth, and Ash was astounded to learn of these icons all having been born in and living together in Pallet town. Thanks to his hometown's isolation these people could lead quiet, mundane, generic lives, free from the prying eyes of their many fans and adorers. Gary still checked in at Pallet town sometimes, as did Leaf, Jimmy, and Marina, though not quite as frequently. All of them, Gary, Ash, Leaf, Jimmy, and Marina, had taken after their predecessors.

"So, Ash, who are you going to use in your battle with Viola tomorrow?" Clement questioned, snapping Ash out of his reverie. Ash thought about it, staring down at Pikachu and Fletchling, both of whom were stuffing their faces with cheeseburgers and fries, or in Pikachu's case, lapping up the entire bottle of ketchup like some kind of vinegar and tomato addict.

"Well I'll start things off with Fletchling and maybe Pikachu after," Ash replied confidently, showing complete faith in his Pokemon's abilities. "Wow Ash, you sound so sure of yourself, I really hope you win," Bonnie yawned sleepily, her eyes drooping as she started to nod off. "Thanks Bonnie," Ash smiled, and Clement sighed at his little sister. "Come on Bonnie, time for bed," Clement instructed, guiding Bonnie out of her seat as Ash scarfed down the remainder of the cheeseburgers and fries. "I don't want to go to bed, I'm... not... tired..." Bonnie insisted, though her constant yawning and permanently drooped eyes strongly suggested otherwise.

"You coming Ash?" Clement asked, and Ash nodded wordlessly before returning Fletchling to its Pokeball and following the siblings to their room in the Pokemon center's dormitory. It was a simple three bedroom flat, resembling a hotel room, and Ash threw himself down on the bed nearest the entrance as Bonnie went into the bathroom to change into her Tyrantrum pajamas. Taking off his signature cap and resting it on the bedside table, Ash and Pikachu curled up and almost instantly fell asleep, their dreams filled with the happy victory he would win over Viola tomorrow...

Morning came as Pikachu stirred from its soundless sleep, and as it stretched it's front legs, it looked at its trainer with a sigh. '_Ha, and he calls me lazy_," Pikachu chortled inwardly, somewhat startled when Ash's voice echoed in his mind. "_I heard that, my aura abilities allow me to fully __decipher__ your thoughts and feelings, remember_?" Ash smirked telepathically, slightly groggy as he started to rouse from a rather pleasant sleep. Pikachu had known Ash for the last five years, and though his trainer had matured in so many ways, the main characteristics of his best friend hadn't changed in the slightest, namely his eating and sleeping habits. This aura ability Ash had still surprised the yellow mouse from time to time, but their understanding of each other had deepened considerably. His former trainer Red had possessed a very strong aura as well, though unlike Ash he never bothered learning how to use it.

Ash's mastery of his powerful aura made him comparable to Pikachu and even some of Ash's mythical Pokemon, allowing him to fully train with and even spar with them during their training sessions. These abilities were insane, rendering Ash the most powerful Aura guardian in many centuries. Pikachu was a legendary Pikachu, yet even he shuddered to think of how dangerous his trainer could be if he set his sights on conquering the world and mankind. He'd be an unstoppable force of destruction, and Arceus help him if Ash ever started to become drunk on the powers he possessed. Despite this though, Ash was very disciplined with his aura mastery, and despite his obvious increase in knowledge, wisdom, and maturity, Ash was still the same reckless, headstrong, and pure heart-ed kid he met five years ago, the one who would die to protect his loved ones, the one who loved all Pokemon equally and firmly believed each and every one of them had limitless potential. Pikachu was honored to be the partner of such a fine and noble young man, and knew Ash was a trainer who could make the mouse happy for the rest of his life. Apparently Red had seen more in Ash than Pikachu had ever imagined, because the two of them had become even more inseparable than him and Red.

'_I love you too buddy, __and__ we'll always be together, no matter who else may walk into my life_," Ash whispered mentally, snapping Pikachu from it's musing. "_So what will we do after you become the best there is? I don't think you'll have too much trouble climbing up the totem pole to number one, __considering the power you now possess__, __but__ what will become of us when you do defeat my former partner and finally accomplish your life long ambition? What will we do then Ash?'_ Pikachu couldn't help but wonder. Ash shrugged mentally, '_I don't know, I guess we'll just have to find a new dream, maybe watch the rise of the next Pokemon master. As long as people continue fulfilling their dreams and accomplishing wonders, the world of Pokemon will keep getting brighter and continue to prosper. To be honest, becoming the very best there is, i__t'__s a lofty goal, because as strong as we are right now, and as strong as we will one day become, we're not the only ones working to become number one Pikachu. If we don't constantly break our limits and surpass them, somebody will eventually come along who is better than we are, and we'll no longer be number one,_" Ash replied. '_Be that as it may, can we really keep this up for the rest of our lives? Our powers may seem extraordinary Ash, but we are not gods, it's like Ghetsis said, even a Pokemon revered as a deity is still only a Pokemon. We're mortal, heck even Arceus isn't truly eternal, at least not in every sense. I personally think that once we beat your father in our final, most epic match ever, we should stop there and look for something else to work towards. Maybe starting a family and observing the rise of the next ultimate Pokemon trainer __is the way to go from then on__. __H__onestly my old friend, I'm inclined to retire from __serious__ battling once I help you best my former partner_,' Pikachu sighed intelligently, and Ash flashed the yellow mouse a mental grin. '_You're probably right, man, when did you get so smart_?" he chuckled, and Pikachu scoffed in response. '_Hey, I've had two of the universe's most powerful trainers as my partners, __and__ with that much history behind me, my learning a thing or two was pretty much inevitable_," Pikachu smiled, and Ash couldn't help but smile giddily in return. '_Well, I really appreciate that you find me comparable to my dad, I really want to make you proud to call me your new partner and more importantly your friend. Now, let's say we wake up and get this gym battle on the road_?' Ash suggested adventurously, and Pikachu gave him a thumb up with his little yellow paw.

'_Absolutely, and Ash_...' Pikachu answered as he and Ash sat up in their bed. '_Yes Pikachu_?' he said inquiringly, wondering what Pikachu was going to say next. '_I'm already proud of you... Now let's dispense with this sentimental crap and do what we do best, kick everyone's ass in a sporting, exhilarating match_," Pikachu said after several moments of silence, and Ash flashed him a thumbs up in agreement as he jumped from his bed and rushed for the shower just as Bonnie and Clement began to stir.

After taking a relaxing shower and eating a big enough breakfast to probably feed a third world country, Ash, Pikachu, and Fletchling were ready for their gym battle with Viola. (_Author's Note: I should probably point out that gym leaders and the Elite Four aren't just a small margin above average trainers in this story like in the Anime __or even the games__. They are truly many leagues above nearly every average trainer, and possess Pokemon with devastating attacks. Also, while Ash __has amassed__ far more power than nearly every gym leader on earth, the Elite Four, Regional Champions, and even the eighth gym leaders are another matter entirely. So don't expect him to have anywhere near as easy of a time with Wulfric __or even Olympia or Valerie__ as the other gym leaders. By the way, I'm planning on making Wulfric comparable to the Elite Four just like Volkner, so he'll be having elite level Pokemon, and his Avalug will be level 100, but again, the leveling system in my story is a system used to mathematically extrapolate the speed, attacks, and defense of Pokemon as compared to other individuals of a certain species. __A__t the end of the day __though__, numbers and equations cannot truly measure the fathomless depths of an Elite Pokemon's powers, anyways, let's carry on_)

After Ash, Bonnie, and Clement left the Pokemon center to find Viola and her gym. As Ash trekked aimlessly in search of the Santalune gym leader, he was delighted and surprised to discover the city was easy to navigate. The signs and landmarks were very clear, and soon enough, Ash and co were standing at the entrance to the Santalune gym, with Clement falling behind and dropping anime style onto the asphalt when he finally caught up to them.

"Come on big brother, you're so slow," Bonnie whined, and Clement huffed and puffed as he wheezed a wisp of a response. "I'm so tired, man, all this running is making my legs hurt," Clement spluttered breathlessly. "Bonnie is right Clement, you really need to exercise more, but we can worry about your poor stamina and physical fitness later, right now I've got a duel to win," Ash stated with his trademark pose while bumping his fist into the air.

"Such confidence, though considering your skill levels, I can't say I'm surprised," mused an attractive sounding, female voice, and Ash and co gazed at the entrance to the gym. A young woman Ash recognized immediately was waiting to greet them, with light blonde hair, beautiful greyish-green eyes, skin tight clothing, and a perfect figure and body that had Ash's pubescent, hormonal teenage body experiencing all sorts of erotic reactions. Perched on her shoulders was her signature Pokemon Helioptile, a small, adorable, frilled lizard sort of Pokemon that was mainly yellow in color.

"Hey Alexa, it's been a while," Ash greeted as he walked up to meet the attractive journalist, managing to keep his calm and cool persona despite the significant increase in his body temperature, Clement and Bonnie on his heels. Helioptile jumped from her shoulders and into Ash's waiting arms, knocking him down on the ground in the process with its overly enthusiastic greeting. "Helioptile, Helioptile," the electric lizard Pokemon cooed excitedly, which Ash easily translated as a friendly hello from the Pokemon.

"Hey Ash, I know you said you were going to challenge my sister so I thought I'd inform her of your arrival and wait here for you. Are these your new friends?" Alexa asked conversationally, indicating Clement and Bonnie who politely introduced themselves. "Hey Alexa, nice to meet you, and yes, we met Ash just a couple of days ago back in Lumiose city. I didn't realize you already knew the gym leader of Santalune city Ash," Clement said matter-of-factually. "She's not the gym leader Clement, but her younger sister is," Ash answered, and Alexa nodded in confirmation. "Yep, my sister's name is Viola, and she should be here any minute," she added, indicating something behind Ash and his friends, all three of whom spun around.

They were all greeted with the sight of a blonde haired young woman who looked similar to Alexa, bearing a plain white tank top that accentuated her curves nicely, blue denim jeans, green eyes, and an expensive looking camera strapped around her neck. "You must be Viola," Ash said as though it were obvious, and the girl flashed him a pageant winning smile. Ash suddenly felt weak in the knees, but he managed to somehow remain steady and respond with a kind smile of his own. Both Alexia and Viola were very pretty, and Ash had been noticing girls more and more as he got older and more developed, though both sisters were a little old for him if he was honest.

"Indeed I am, you must be Ash. I take it you're here to challenge the Santalune gym, well then come on in you guys, I'd be happy to take you on, especially considering all the things I've heard about you from Alexa," Viola smiled, leading them inside without another word. Ash wondered what Alexa had mentioned to her sister, hoping she hadn't said too much. Alexa knew about Ash's elite trainer status, but she had promised Ash's secret legendary stature was safe with her, so he couldn't help but trust that whatever the blonde journalist told the gym leader was an abridged version of the whole story, an obscure half truth about the true extent of Ash's abilities. Even Alexa didn't know everything though, like Ash's capture of the world's most powerful legendary Pokemon, or his mastery of aura to a degree that rivaled his legendary Lucario, who through rigorous training, had become even more powerful than the ancient, thousand year old Lucario Ash encountered all those years ago.

"Of course, I look forward to our upcoming match Viola," Ash said with a nonchalant wave, deciding to play it cool. Clement and Bonnie followed behind with hardly a word, and Alexa caught Ash's eye and winked, making him blush as red as Misty's hair. "I can't wait, you're going to do great Ash," Bonnie squealed euphorically, her faith in Ash unshakable as he caught Clement's eye, the two of them sharing an imperceptible nod as they finished sight seeing the inside of the gym and took their separate positions, Clement to watch the battle from above, and Ash to win the battle in the large battle field down below.

The stadium was built beneath an upper level plateau, where friends and family could observe the challenger as he or she either won or lost a match. The stadium was perfect for bug type users like Viola, jungle themed with a small forest of palm trees, green grass, and a sandy surfaced battle field. Clement, Bonnie, and Alexa were watching the match from up in the Plateau, leaving Ash, Viola, and the ref down in the field below, squaring off as Ash awaited the battle rules and conditions.

As a normal and flying type, Ash knew his Fletchling had a huge advantage against bug types, and he knew some fairly decent moves as well including air cutter, quick attack, double team, aerial ace, and pound to name a few. He wasn't a very high level, having been approximately level 24 when Ash first caught him and thanks to the natural experience transfer of his stronger Pokemon, Fletchling had quickly elevated to level 27 and was still growing, no doubt close to evolving. Still, Ash learned long ago not to completely rely on the power level calculation system as an accurate measure of strength, skill, speed, and determination, all of which and more were important factors in a battle and due to being abstract notions, were impossible to precisely weigh or measure.

"Alright, trainers, take your positions. The battle will be 2 on 2 and will be over when either side is unable to continue, only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. Trainers, begin!" the referee exclaimed, waving her flag and signaling the match to start as Ash assumed his battling stance. Viola drew a Pokeball from her belt, enlarged it, and tossed it into the air baseball style. As it landed on the dirt, it opened up in a brilliant flash of light, revealing a high level Surskit.

Ash grinned confidently as he summoned Fletcling's Pokeball from inside the hand made jacket vest he got from his mom. Giving the ball a quick peck with his lips, Ash tossed it haphazardly, releasing Fletchling in a flash of white light. The robin bird Pokemon took to the skies almost immediately, and Ash sportingly decided to let Viola have the first move. "Thank you Ash, but you may end up regretting that, Surskit, use sticky web to ensnare Fletchling," Viola commanded quickly, but Ash was just as fast to initiate a counter strategy. "Quick Flecthling, use quick attack to boost your speed and then double team to dodge," he commanded, and Fletchling complied, his tiny body glowing in a white aura of power as he accelerated in a whirl of speed. Ash's counter measure was timed perfectly, for as Surskit shot a volley of sticky, white globs of webbing from the antenna on the top of it's head, Fletchling created multiple illusory copies of himself to intercept the attacks.

Due to his speed, Fletchling dodged everything with relative ease, using the last of his afterimages to take the last orb of webbing, effectively canceling out the attack. Adrenaline coursed through Ash's veins as he ordered his next attack, "Fletchling, spin into a deep dive now and use a combination aerial ace and quick attack," he commanded, believing in his Pokemon completely. Fletchling struggled to comply, using two separate attacks in unison was a difficult feat, but years of patience and training in both gym battles and contest battles had honed Ash's finesse and creativity in battle. He willed his confidence to Fletchling through the power of aura, knowing his inexperienced Pokemon could do it.

While diving at Surskit, Fletchling succeeded in using the effective combination attack. Surrounded by waves of pure white energy, Fletchling's most powerful flying type attack was augmented by the speed and momentum gained from the successive quick attacks, his speed almost doubling as it crossed the distance between it and Surskit in a matter of seconds. "Surskit, counter with ice beam, then use it to cover the field," Viola commanded quickly, her training as a gym leader keeping her cool and collected even in the face of a heated battle.

Surskit obliged, its mouth opening up to reveal a glowing white sphere of energy, which burst from his mouth an instant later in an arc of freezing cold, concentrated snow and ice. "Now Fletchling, don't back down, head right for the ice beam and spin just before it hits you," Ash commanded, his faith in his Pokemon evident due to the recklessness of the move he ordered. Fletchling didn't even hesitate, a sure sign of its trust in Ash despite having only known him for a day. Both bird Pokemon and the Ice beam met in the air about ten feet above ground, and at the last possible second, Fletchling began twirling rapidly in the air.

Both Viola and Surskit gasped when the ice beam failed to hit its mark, as Fletchling was spinning so hard and so fast it had vaulted to the side just as the ice beam soared past it, dodging it in a fluid motion of speed and elegance, all the while retaining his momentum. "Now, use air cutter," Ash commanded as soon as the ice beam faded, and Fletchling obeyed once again.

Bonnie and Clement watched the ensuing battle in awe and admiration of Ash. "Wow Clement, where do you think he learned to dodge like that?" Bonnie wondered, and Clement's glasses flared as he explained the dodge. "You see Bonnie, Fletchling's spinning creates a lot of wind pressure, and that acts just like a dodging cushion, and the stronger Viola and Surskit's attacks are, the more effective Ash and Fletchling's move is," he explained, and Bonnie cheered out loud as she fawned over Ash's skills as a trainer. "Wow, Ash is amazing, the way he dodged with Fletchling, they are totally in sync out there," Bonnie yelled enthusiastically. Alexa snickered at Bonnie's antics, "you two have absolutely no idea how powerful Ash really is, heck, I'm not sure there is anyone on this earth who knows the upper limits of his strength," Alexa commented with epic significance. Clement furrowed his eyebrows as his attention was temporarily diverted from the battle. "What do you mean by that?" he questioned suspiciously, and Alexa gave him a knowing look. "You'll see soon enough," she replied vaguely, and Clement shrugged in defeat and turned back to watch the battle just as Fletchling completed it's awesome dodge, only to fire a powerful air cutter attack at point blank range, scoring a direct hit.

As the smoke cleared, Surskit was revealed in a crater, sprawled on the dirt ground with swirls for eyes, unable to continue. "Surskit is unable to continue, the winner is Fletchling," the referee declared after a long pause, evidently shocked the first battle ended so quickly. "Alright, great job Fletchling," Ash congratulated, flashing his newest Pokemon a passionate grin and two thumbs up.

"I can't believe Ash won the battle so quickly, and with one move no less," Bonnie shouted in admiration, and Clement had to agree. Something about what Alexa mentioned piqued his interest, that knowing smile and the way she assured them Ash held more power than either one of them could possibly know. Clement prided himself on his intelligence and knowledge, and not knowing the answer to something was one of his biggest pet peeves. Unfortunately though, he was forced to accept that he really didn't know Ash very well at all, and how could he, he hadn't even known the trainer for a week. He thought back to the day he first met Ash, the seemingly unremarkable boy had quite literally fallen out of the sky, twice. Once when he first met Clement and Bonnie, and once when he literally plunged himself off Prism tower to catch his falling Pikachu. In the very short week he and Bonnie had known Ash, they'd been attacked by team rocket, watched a Garchomp rampage across Lumiose city, almost seen Ash die, seen his Pikachu defeat a powerful Wobuffet in one move despite the Team Rocket Pokemon's mirror coat attack in place, and now he was dominating a gym battle as though he did this sort of thing all the time. All of these things made one thing very clear to the glasses wearing aspiring inventor, and that was that Ash had a propensity for finding trouble and somehow always coming out on top.

"Just one more Pokemon to go, Ash just might win this," Clement commented, his thoughtful musing ending just as Viola recalled her unconscious Surskit. "Return Surskit, you did well," she smiled kindly. She stared at her opponent in a whole new light, apparently Alexa wasn't kidding when she said Ash was a strong trainer. Viola had seen many kinds come to her gym, but Ash was something else. He seemed to radiate a powerful vibe brimming with confidence and complete and utter faith in his Pokemon's abilities. The way he commanded such stylish combination moves in a Pokemon he hadn't had for more than a day spoke volumes of Ash's experience in Pokemon combat. The boy wasn't just powerful, he was a strategic genius, coming up with absurdly effective combination attacks and maneuvers like it was the most natural thing in the world. If all that wasn't enough, Ash was also dazzlingly handsome, and she wasn't ashamed to address the sharp intake of breath and the struggle to suppress the contented sigh that threatened to escaped her lips when she caught sight of him for the first time. If he was just a few years older, she might have felt inclined to date him, but as it was, she wasn't about to let him win this gym battle without doing the best she could to present a suitable challenge to him.

Ash gazed confidently at his Flecthling, sensing that his victory was near, just one more Pokemon and he would have won his first gym badge. Viola's Surskit was strong, and a considerably higher level than Ash's Fletchling, around level 35 or so. Despite this however, Fletchling had won with apparent ease, and Ash could sense he was still raring to go and that his tiny but nimble body was surging with a mad rush of adrenaline and exhilaration that mirrored Ash's own. He had done some research on the native Pokemon in Kalos back in the Pokemon center, which was why he had decided to catch a Fletchling in the first place. Apparently it's final evolution, Talonflame, was one of the fastest flying type Pokemon in the world, rivaling even Ninjask, and if Ash trained it right, it may even become faster than his Pikachu.

"You ready to take it home Fletchling?" Ash stated questioningly, and when Fletchling nodded Viola's smirk broadened as she regained her composure and drew her final Pokemon from her belt. "Careful Ash, don't get overconfident just yet. My gym leader pride is on the line and I have no intention of losing, go Vivilon," Viola proclaimed, tossing the Pokeball and bracing herself for the final bout as it opened up and released her strongest Pokemon in a sphere of light.

Vivilon was a butterfly type Pokemon not unlike the Butterfree, Beautifly, and Masquerin breeds. It was a vibrant purple with random blotches of black scattered to and fro across its winged body, and it graced the skies with elegance and grace at an impressive level 44, almost twenty levels higher than Flecthling. Ash wasn't worried though, with the right strategies and combination moves implemented, one could render the difference in any two Pokemon's level effectively useless. Without style and finnese to back it up, raw power alone was just an empty threat. Ash grinned at what he sensed was about to happen, anticipating it happily. The experience Fletchling gained from defeating Surskit had given it the push it needed to evolve, and Ash was able to pick up on the powerful surge of life energy that indicated a Pokemon's evolution using his aura enhanced senses.

Bonnie, Clement, and even Alexa gasped as Fletchling became enveloped in a harsh, blinding white light, becoming swallowed in a burst of pure energy and power as its body transformed, enlarged, and changed shape before their very eyes. "Alright Flecthling, way to evolve into Flecthfinder at a very opportune moment," Ash congratulated. This wasn't the first time one of his Pokemon evolved to get him out of a tough jam, not this this situation qualified as such, but it was nice to see his newest team member making the push to evolve so as to win him the battle by itself.

Flecthfinder was larger, longer, and slightly more slender proportionately than it's former evolutionary form, but aside from that, it's appearance and coloration were similar; a grayish underside, black wings edged with gold, black tail feathers trimmed with white, and a red upper body and head with a black beak and dark eyes.

"Wow, talk about good timing," Clement observed from above, and Ash couldn't agree more, though this had happened to him so often he was used to it by now. "Alright Fletchfinder, let's wrap this up with aerial ace," Ash commanded enthusiastically, his adrenaline now rising to critical levels as his newly evolved tiny robin Pokemon's body was swallowed in a harsh light for a second time as he covered the distance between him and Vivilon too quickly for the human eye to follow.

Ash's aura was augmenting his senses however, so he picked up on Flecthfinder's astonishing speed as he watched the scene unfold in slow motion. He had very seldom seen such a dramatic increase and power in one evolution, Fletchfinder's speed was off the charts, but Viola managed to order counter by having Vivilon use psychic in order to stop the attack cold. As Ash formulated a possible counter measure, and a blue aura of psychic power enveloped the startled bird Pokemon, Viola gave her next order. "Smash it into the ground with all your might Vivilon," she said, and her singature Pokemon obeyed, the psychic energy field it radiated intensifying and growing brighter as Fletchfinder was slammed into the ground with meteoric impact, leaving a large crater in the earth.

"Flechfinder get up," Ash said calmly, not wanting to give his opponent an opening yet managing to keep a level head, but it was too late. "A picture perfect opportunity, use solar beam, maximum power," Viola commanded, and the butterfly Pokemon obliged. Ash honed in on the powerful absorption of solar energy the bug type was initiating, trying to will his Fletchfinder to get up and out of the way. His Pokemon tried with all its might to take back to the skies, but it was already spent. Vivilon's body became swallowed in a harsh golden light, which quickly centered around the powerful bug type Pokemon's open mouth as it fired a blinding, greenish-gold beam of pure energy right at the helpless Flecthfinder. The solar beam collided harshly with a cataclysmic explosion, kicking up a spiral of dust, smoke, and debris, but Ash wasn't bothered by it. His aura enhanced durability and sight enabled him to see past the cloud of dirt, revealing his Flectchfinder to him before anyone else with swirls in its eyes.

"Fletchfinder is no longer able to battle, the winner of this match is Vivilon," the referee announced once the smoke was cleared and the truth was revealed to everyone else well after Ash. "Return Fletchfinder, you did amazing, and deserve a good, long rest," Ash whispered gently as he sucked the unconscious bird Pokemon into his Pokeball with a red beam of energy.

Ash stared across the field at Viola with a confident grin plastered across his face, shocking the surprised gym leader to her core. "Well fought Viola, well done, not only did you come up with an impressive counter strategy for my Fletchfinder's speed on the fly, but you also took out one of my higher tier Pokemon in terms of speed. You've paved admirably, but I'm sorry to say this battle is already over," Ash stated with serene, absolute certainty, his victory assured, his confidence entirely undiminished despite Viola's turn around.

Bonnie and Clement watched the exchange with surprised expressions. "Brother, do you think Ash has already won like he says he did?" Bonnie wondered, and Clement stared long and hard at both Ash and his shell-shocked opponent. "I can't say for sure Bonnie, but something tells me he's not bluffing," Clement replied calculatingly. He turned to Alexa, who was staring at Ash with a knowing smirk, "my sister is very strong, but Ash was controlling this battle right from the very start, just you wait and see," Alexa grinned, her Helioptile mirroring her assurance of Ash's victory with an identical, confident smile.

Ash turned to Pikachu with an intensely dark expression, "Pikachu, end this with a half powered Iron tail, try to leave the poor thing in one piece will you," Ash commanded, and Pikachu nodded with a smile. '_You got it_,' Pikachu replied, his inner thoughts perfectly translated by Ash's mastery of aura, his starter Pokemon's voice brimming with unparallelled confidence yet also apprehension of putting the poor Vivilon in a coma, or worse. In the time it took for Viola and Vivilon to get over the shock of Ash and Pikachu's exchange, Pikachu had covered the distance between it and the startled butterfly Pokemon in an instant. Pikachu moved so fast that Ash had trouble following the pure unmatched speed of the fastest Pikachu in the world, even with his aura augmenting his senses. In a fraction of a second, Pikachu had materialized right in front of Vivilon, spun around on it's axis in mid-air, and delivered an absurdly powerful whack to Viola's impossibly outmatched signature Pokemon with a tail strengthened beyond titanium steel. The force of Pikachu's blow, although nowhere near it's maximum output, had literally created a sonic boom by surpassing the speed of sound itself, utterly smashing the picayune Vivilon and sending it catapulting through the air with an almighty _crunch_.

The sound barrier had been broken twice in the same exact moment, but the second time was due to the speed at which Vivilon tore through the air as a direct result of Pikachu's insanely powerful iron tail. Pikachu had rematerialized beside Ash before the ramifications of its first and only attack took full effect, and in the infinitesimal amount of time it took for Pikachu to rejoin Ash on the other side of the battle field, Vivilon's body smashed through about a dozen palm trees in rapid succession, before cratering the far wall all the way at the other side of the gym with its body. Ash observed that it's wings were broken in several places at once, it's purple body swollen with bruises, and it landed in a sorry looking heap all the way at the back of the gym, most definitely unconscious and probably extremely fortunate to be alive.

"Vivilon, no," Viola cried, rushing to her Pokemon's aid. She couldn't believe this, it had all happened too fast for her brain to properly register, her Vivilon was her prized Pokemon, the powerhouse of her team that had for years won her many battles against countless trainers as gym leader of Santalune gym. Gym leaders weren't supposed to have their Pokemon soundly beaten half to death by an apparently underpowered iron tail, but this Pikachu's speed and strength were truly too immeasurable for her to comprehend. Never had she felt such awesome power in any Pokemon she faced, was this what it was like to battle a member of the Elite Four? Were they so strong that they would only accept challenges from trainers who had collected all eight gym badges in a region? Were their Pokemon so ridiculously overpowered that battling them could prove to be fatal for even Elite level trainers? She didn't know the answers, but right now her Vivilon was in critical condition, so she purged the sheer, crushing incomprehension from her mind for the time being.

Bonnie and Clement were stunned into silence, even Alexa was wide eyed and mute, her Helioptile gawking at Ash and Pikachu with slacken jaws. Ash merely looked down at his partner, shaking his head ruefully, '_overkill much_?' he telepathically drawled with guilt riddling his features. Pikachu bowed its head in shame, '_sorry Ash, I really did tone it down, if I hadn't, that Vivilon would be a mound of lifeless powder right now,_" Pikachu replied remorsefully, and Ash sighed, trying to reassure Pikachu that he did well and that they shouldn't let their victory be tainted by this.

Ash walked over to the still shell-shocked Viola, who had returned her star Pokemon with a grim expression. "I'm going to the Pokemon center with you, I want to make sure Vivilon is fine," Ash whispered guiltily, his head bowed in remorse as he apologized profusely to Viola. "It's okay Ash, just really shocking is all, I'll take you up on your offer though, you need to heal Fletchfinder too," Viola murmured in a flat little voice.

Ash nodded in acceptance and accompanied Viola out of her gym, Bonnie, Clement, Pikachu, and Alexa walking wordlessly behind him. Ash knew a lengthy explanation was in order, but first he needed to make sure Vivilon was going to be alright. This situation had made Ash better understand the Elite Four and their hesitancy to engage anyone who wasn't at least on the same level of power as they were. He understood the rule of eight gym badges more than ever now, yet at the same time he felt horrible that these rules had to apply to him as well. Ash always tried to do what was right, he didn't always play by the rules but he had respected the Elite Four's rules and regulations. Yet at the same time, Ash's willingness to play by the rules set by the Elite Four and compete in the gym battles in order to gain access to the Pokemon league put him in a very compromising position. It was clear that his Pikachu and other fully trained Pokemon were too powerful to compete in ordinary battles with average trainers and even gym battles it seemed. Because of his eagerness, because of his blind enthusiasm for battling with the best and earning acceptance into the Pokemon league, his legendary elite level Pikachu beat Viola's Vivilon half to death in one underpowered move. It was painfully clear to him now that his Pikachu and other fully trained Pokemon were too powerful to use anywhere outside of a battle with the Pokemon league's own Elite Four and resident regional champ.

Before he could fully conclude the train of sad and guilty thoughts plaguing his mind, Ash and the others were already back at the Pokemon center, and Nurse joy was waiting for them from behind her desk as usual. "Welcome back you guys, and welcome Viola, I haven't seen you here in quite some time, how may I be of assistance?" nurse Joy smiled cheerily, and Viola managed a small smile in return. "I got handed a very sound defeat by a very talented young man, and I need you to heal my Pokemon, unfortunately one of them, my Vivilon, is in bad shape," Viola answered, handing the compassionate nurse her Pokemon.

Ash stepped up behind her, withdrawing Fletchfinder's Pokeball from inside his vest, "also, I need you to heal my newly evolved Flecthfinder," he added listlessly, and Nurse Joy nodded with a reassuring smile aimed at Viola. "Don't worry Viola, your Pokemon will be just fine, in the meantime, feel free to stay here for the night," nurse Joy said warmly, whisking the three Pokeballs away into the nursing room behind her front desk, a Chansey waiting on the other side.

Ash lead the entirely too silent group to the cafeteria and ordered everyone something to eat. There were a couple of other new trainers hanging around, but for the most part, it was fairly empty. Ash sighed as the Waitress took his order, his Pikachu's ears drooping beside him as he stared at each lingering face in turn. Clement and Bonnie seemed to be waiting for him to speak first, Alexa was smiling sadly, and Viola was attempting to break the dreary atmosphere with a small smile of her own. "I'm sorry I freaked you guys out," Ash finally said, and Pikachu cooed sadly in accord. Bonnie stared up into her Ash's own eyes, and he felt all the more ashamed of himself when he didn't detect the usual unwavering admiration the little girl held for him, but instead almost seemed to be afraid of him and his unfathomably powerful Pokemon. "Your Pikachu is so strong, I had no idea it was so powerful," Bonnie said, eying the little electric mouse with a little of her usual awe and apprehension, but also no small amount of apprehension.

"What I want to know is how Pikachu came to possess such enormous power Ash. Alexa told us you were powerful, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were somehow an Elite level trainer yourself," Clement stated intelligently, and Ash gave him a grim smile. "That's because I am," he finally said. "What?!" Clement and Bonnie shockingly inquired simultaneously, and Viola sat up straighter as she gazed sharply at both Alexa and Ash, who seemed to be the only ones not surprised by this revelation. Ash sighed in defeat, and Pikachu looked up at it's trainer, '_our secret was out anyways when you and I beat Vivilon so soundly, might as well tell them the truth about our stature_," Pikachu whispered inwardly, and Ash nodded in accord as he turned to gaze at Viola, then at Clement and Bonnie. "Might as well make yourselves comfortable you guys, we have a lot to discuss," Ash said with a hint of finality, and he began to launch into a full summary of his past records and achievements, both in the Pokemon gyms and Pokemon leagues of each and every region.

Meanwhile, two towns away in the small village of Vaniville, a small congregation of houses and neighborly people not unlike those of Pallet town, a 15 year old, teenage girl was feeding her Rhyhorn in the front yard of her mother's house. It was Serena, who had moved to the Kalos region over seven years ago. She had waist honey blonde hair held in a single large rubber band, and her sapphire eyes gleamed with excitement and adoration as she watched her mother's famous racing Rhyhorn devouring the bowl of food. She had filled out very nicely, and she seemed to radiate an ethereal glow of pure kindness, compassion, fondness, and beauty all at once.

"Oh Rhyhorn, I just can't believe he's here in the Kalos region, I mean, I knew he was traveling but I never expected him to ever be this close to me ever again," Serena sighed, her voice in a heavily dreamy state as fond memories raced through her mind with shocking abruptness. She flashed back to the news program she had seen on the Television, the Garchomp incident of Lumiose city still fresh in her mind and in her heart. She remembered the shock and absolute bliss she had felt when she caught her first glimpse of him in over seven years, standing as bold and as brave as she remembered on the top of Lumiose tower, risking everything to save a Garchomp that wasn't even his, because that was just the kind of selfless, heroic, kind, and caring person he was. It was as if she had eaten a million of Blissey's happiness inducing eggs all at once, and seen the promise of eternal bliss by Ho-Oh itself at the same time. On top of those amazingly indescribable feelings, Serena had also felt the all too familiar longing to see him again, and the adoration and love she had secretly harbored since she was six years old. She had been deeply, desperately in love with Ash before she even really knew what love was, and it went all the way back to that fateful day in a distant forest.

Her shocking happiness had quickly turned to insurmountable fear as she watched him throw himself off the tower to catch his falling Pikachu. In that instant, she had wanted nothing more to be there with him, so if he was dying, she could be right there with him, and they would die together. She knew her life was ultimately meaningless without him in it, knowing since time immemorial that he was the one, the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Fortunately for her, Ash had been caught in mid fall by some Pokemon she'd never seen before and relief flooded her veins the way a Kyogre floods the entire planet with its astounding ability to sink the land into the seas, purging every negative thought and feeling that had been going through her mind and heart at an infinite rate, and she had sighed contently when they did a close-up shot of his face, with those all too familiar, and endearing Z shaped scars.

Serena laughed and smiled at the memories, petting Rhyhorn on the bridge of its horned nose. "I can't wait to see him again. Can you keep a secret Rhyhorn? Perfect, I knew I could count on you. You see, the reason I waited so long to start my journey was because it didn't feel right without Ash right there beside me. Did you know we made plans, extensive plans to go on a journey together through Kanto and by extension the whole world, and did you know that when those plans were squashed and I found myself in an unfamiliar environment without my Ashy here with me, I decided to hold off on my journey for _seven_ agonizing years! Don't ask me how I knew, because I don't know how I did, but I knew he would eventually find his way back to me, and we would finally get to travel together as we had always dreamed. So I decided I would wait for him, even if it took the rest of my life to see him again," Serena whispered with absolute adoration and love. She knew he would return for her, she knew it as surely as the sun rises in the morning and sets at night. It was fate, inevitable, written in the stars by Arceus himself, and with that, she stood up and pranced back to her house, a spring in her step, a buoyant sparkle of euphoria in her sapphire eyes. Vowing to find the cutest outfit she could find, Serena was the happiest she had ever been. Finally, after seven long, excruciatingly painful years of longing and waiting, her Ash was back, so close she could practically taste him, and she closed the front door behind her with a quiet snap.

_Author's Note: Well there you have it folks, chapter one completed. Honestly, I did not expect to fall so in love with this story when I first started working on it, but now it seems like I can't stop until Ash completes his epic voyage in Kalos, goes back to the conquer the other leagues, captures the rest of the legendaries and finally facing his father in the most epic showdown once he has literally 'caught them all.' I know some of you probably think I made Ash way too powerful in this story, and I don't blame you for surmising that, but trust me when I say that Ash is as powerful as the story requires him to be. The road to Pokemon master godhood will be paved with difficult trials for our hero, and don't expect him to simply bowl over people like Wulfric or Lysandre as easily as he did Viola in this chapter. Also, I'm aware I made him have legendary Pokemon, and some of you may have a problem with it, but honestly, I don't plan on Ash busting out his most bad ass Pokemon in just any run of the battle, mostly he'll just stick with Fletchfinder, Froakie, and the other Kalos native Pokemon I plan on him catching. You saw what happened when he got carried away in his battle with Viola, power corrupts, and absolute power absolutely corrupts. Ash felt horrible, and I guarantee he will be more reticent about using his higher tier Pokemon in low level battles from here on out, even Pikachu. On top of all that, despite his immense Aura powers, Ash is not invincible, he has very prominent weaknesses, chief among them being his astounding ability to care about others, humans and Pokemon alike. Also, his eventual romantic involvement with Serena will be very effectively utilized as a weapon against him, namely by people like Team Flare and yes, even Team Rocket, on more than one occasion I might add. I know Serena was technically supposed to find Ash as he was battling Viola, but I felt it prudent to wait a little to orchestrate their reunification. I don't mind the way they did it in the anime, but honestly, their eventual reunion can be so much better. Remember people, this is strictly AU with only some ties to canon, and I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you've already noticed at least several major deviations from the anime portrayal of Pokemon. Anyways, no more spoilers for now, this story has become one of my favorite pass times, so read, rate, and review gentlemen and ladies. I'll say this in advance, I don't respond to flames, but I would greatly appreciate some feedback and constructive criticism, because I know that there is definitely room for improvement, it's just like Pokemon training in a way, always room for one to amass more prowess, more talent, and more experience. Anyways, I've ranted and rambled on long enough, later peeps._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hello again peeps, I'm back with my second chapter of Ascension to Pokemon Mastership. For those of you who aren't up to speed, in the last chapter, Ash battled the gym leader Viola and ended up critically injuring her Vivilon. Now I know some of you are probably confused that Ash never asked for his gym badge after such an easy win, but honestly he isn't a selfish person. Viola's Pokemon was gravely injured and Ash was so concerned for it the badge was the last thing on his mind. It also looks as though our hero is about to come clean about everything, but you'll just have to read on and see for yourself how much Ash is willing to reveal. Another fatal flaw in this particular Ash's character design is his secrecy, his reticence to share all that he is with the people he is supposed to trust stems from his fear of scaring them off. No matter how noble his intentions, he is still lying to people who love and trust him, so this secrecy will be coming back to bite him in the ass. Also, on the subject of Serena, she'll share certain traits with both her game and anime counterparts. She won't know what to do with her life at first, but like any other partner of Ash, she ends up learning the confidence and strength needed to confront any obstacle in her way with unwavering courage and determination. Also, unlike Ash's past companions, Serena will eventually become as strong as Ash himself in every way, for as his future partner in life, Ash is going to push her a lot harder than he did his other friends and traveling partners. He won't be intentionally nasty to her at all, but he will be considerably more gentle and firm at the same time with his teachings for her than his past friends. Also Spoiler Alert, Serena shares certain qualities with Ash that will render her a ridiculously competent trainer, and by the end of their Kalos Journey together, she'll be more powerful than any of his other major friends. Again I point out, Ash is not invincible, and he'll be much more careful about displaying his true power from here on out. Anyways, on with the story, and as always, read, rate, and review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I'm beginning to wish I did, I've grown very attached to this story. I make no profit off of this whatsoever either._

Chapter Two: The Price of Secrecy And The Dream

"So after realizing that Kalos was a chance for me to start fresh without the celebrity status I gained weighing me down, I decided to keep my accomplishments low key. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, but you have to understand that I was going to tell you eventually. I just didn't want people fawning over me like back in other regions, I had enough of that back in Unova thank you very much. To be honest I'm just like everyone else, and I didn't want you guys to think of me as any different from you or any other person," Ash explained, and all four of his new friends listened with rapt attention. He hadn't meant to lie to them, he just wanted things to be like back when he was in Kanto for a bit, where people treated him like a normal kid with a pipe dream.

"We get why you did it, but secrecy has a price Ash. You should have told us at the very start," Clement said with a small smile, pushing his glasses higher up his face. Bonnie, Viola, and Alexa all smiled at him as well, and Ash felt a small amount of his guilt lesson as he formed a response. "You're right Clement, I'll try to be more honest from now on, but the truth can sometimes come at a high price to," Ash responded, looking over at Viola, concern on his features. Viola smiled in return, and she held out something for Ash in her hand. "Here you go Ash, it's yours, you earned it. I can't remember the last time I've been so soundly beaten, and I hope you and your Pokemon continue to reach new heights," she said, and she handed Ash his first badge, surprising the Kanto native. "Thanks, I honestly forgot about the badge," he grinned sheepishly, and Viola's smile widened. "You were _that_ worried about my Vivilon?" she asked in pleasant shock, flashing Ash her first true smile since this whole mess had began.

"Yeah, I guess I was, I am really sorry about what happened, but rules are rules I guess. The Pokemon League specifically states that only a trainer who collects all the badges in a region can challenge that region's Elite Four and champion. I'm not proud of what I did, and I wish I could just find some way to break the rules, but unfortunately I can't," Ash pronounced, and Viola nodded in understanding. "It's fine, besides nurse Joy assured us that Vivilon will make a full recovery. I'll get in contact with some of my friends, I don't know how much they can help but we might be able to arrange for you to skip the eight badge challenge and head straight for the Kalos Pokemon League. The rules also state that a transfer from another league can afford trainers certain privileges, with it, you don't even have to collect the gym badges, but I'm guessing you already knew that, didn't you?" She replied, and Ash smiled in confirmation.

"I don't want to skip the eight badge challenge if I can help it. In the past, battling gym leaders had allowed my newly caught Pokemon to ascend to elite levels, and I don't want to take that away from my more inexperienced partners. Despite that, I now know that my higher tier battlers are too powerful to use in my gym matches anymore, from now on, Pikachu and my other fully trained Pokemon will only be used in legendary level battles, and I think Pikachu here will agree, right buddy?" Ash said questioningly, and Pikachu nodded in accord.

"I think you did really well Ash, and your Pikachu is so strong," Bonnie cooed, her childlike enthusiasm returning full force as she scratched Pikachu behind the ear, earning a content 'cha' from the electric mouse. "What was I thinking before, you're not dangerous are you?" Bonnie smiled, and Ash was glad she was back to her old bubbly self. The way she and Clement had looked at him in what almost seemed to be fear made Ash feel like the biggest asshole on earth, and he hoped he'd never see anyone look at him that way again.

Alexa chose that moment to pipe up, pointing out that everyone's dinner was being brought to them. Ash and Pikachu licked their lips, and he brought out Fletchfinder and Froakie to join him. They were served a multitude of glorious entrees consisting of several massive piles of fries and gravy, poutine for Ash, a bottle of Ketchup for Pikachu, and a mountain of sandwiches, burgers, donuts, mince pies, and other fancy piles of food that were native to Kalos. It was a buffet of truly epic proportions, and Ash temporarily forgot his troubles at the sight, smell, and appearance of the delectable dishes placed in front of him. As Ash ate his dinner, his gym badge now locked tight in his badge case, he realized he hadn't fed his other Pokemon, and was just getting up to go outside and feed them when Clement stopped him.

"So Ash, anything else we should know about you?" he questioned, more curious than afraid now. Ash shook his head ruefully, and Pikachu raised an eyebrow imperceptibly at his trainer. '_Dude, didn't Clement just inform you that secrets have a price? You should tell them everything right now before it is too late. You should inform them of your aura, your legendary Pokemon and what not? What happened to believing in your close friends?_' Pikachu whispered telepathically, a sharp edge to his voice. Ash held his Pokemon's gaze, not wanting to lie to the others but fearing he had no choice in the matter, not unless he wanted to scare them all off.

'_Look Pikachu, I'm just not ready to reveal all that. If people knew the true depths of my power or the amount of danger I always attract, how long do you really think they will stick around? Hell, I wouldn't stick around me Pikachu. I'm always going to be in the limelight of dangerous and highly volatile situations, and if they had any common sense, they'd flat out leave me if I told them everything. My path split from my other friends a long time ago, but I don't think our differing goals was the only reason for their departure, I think I might have contributed to them leaving in a way. Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan, I know they all cared about us, but the fact is you and I are trouble magnets. I only just befriended these two, and they're already afraid of me based on what little I've showed them so far. I can't risk scaring them off, I've gotten so used to having good company during my travels that I don't want to be alone anymore,_' Ash mused sadly, his melancholy mood returning full force.

"I'm going to go outside and feed my other Pokemon you guys. I would feed them in the Pokemon center but some of my Pokemon are too big to fit comfortably in here. I'll be back soon, save me some more food," Ash said, trying to pass off as cheerful as he retreated from the cafeteria and exited the automatic doors leading outside without another word. Clement, Bonnie, Viola, and Alexa all stared as his retreating form, feeling a little depressed themselves. "We should try to talk to him, he still seems really upset about what happened," Bonnie whispered, and Clement agreed. Viola shook her head and sighed, "I just hope he doesn't think he's alienated himself from us or his friends. He's probably beating himself up immensely for what happened, you two should try and cheer him up," Viola advised the two blonde haired children, and Clement hung his head in defeat. "If food didn't break Ash out of his guilty depression, I don't see much hope, maybe if we leave him alone for a bit he'll cheer up a small margin," Clement replied, trying to sound as though he believed his statement himself, but failing miserably. He knew without a doubt that Ash didn't think of this as a victory for him, and would probably think the badge was tainted and impure, just like he believed his winning it to be.

Ash finally got far enough away to release all his Pokemon, having all but run the whole way back to the isolation of Santalune forest, his head filled with a hurricane of negative thoughts and emotions. How could he have been so stupid? He had used Pikachu in battle because he didn't want to lose, instead of using his Froakie and taking his defeat like a man. He had been so caught up in the moment and the heat of battle that he failed to foresee the impending calamity he would unleash by having his Pikachu all but kill that poor Vivilon. It wasn't even Pikachu's fault in any way, shape, or form, Ash had initiated the attack, he had commanded the battle, and now he and Pikachu were riddled with guilt that should have been his alone to bare.

Going into his backpack, Ash pulled out the canisters of Pokemon food, having learned about all the different uses for it from Brock. He also went into one of his pouches and pulled out a container of fresh Oran berries, Lum berries, and an assortment of other berries for sprinkling over the Pokemon food to add flavor and a luster of health for his Pokemon. He also pulled out several fresh packs of Moomoo milk which were kept in his Thermal regulated pouch, deciding to give his Pokemon a treat by mixing sugar, Oran berries, and moomoo milk into a delicious Oran berry cereal.

Sprinkling the crushed berries on the bowls of Pokemon food, Ash found a secluded spot deep in the forest to feed his Pokemon. He also mixed the berries, sugar, and Moomoo milk into the four spare dishes he kept with him in case he lost one of them, and proceeded to call upon all his Pokemon. He released Fletchfinder, Froakie, his Garchomp, Charizard, and Lucario. Charizard and Garchomp were huge dragon type Pokemon with a very intimidating presence, the both of them radiating auras of unfathomable, raw power that set the air throbbing. Lucario looked a lot like a dog standing in a humanoid posture, with a mostly blue and black coloration and startlingly red eyes. It sensed Ash's depression, and tried to send gentle reassurance through the immense powers of its aura.

Ash felt the immeasurable powers of his Pokemon all washing over him, and he felt much more relaxed and content than he did only moments before. "What ails you master?" Lucario wondered, his telepathy enabling him to speak in the human tongue. Ash explained what happened to the gang, and they all cast him and Pikachu sympathetic looks, even the tough guys Garchomp and Charizard.

He passed out each of their meals in silence, merely watching them eat. Maybe he should just leave, strike out on his own and keep Bonnie and Clement safe and happy from a danger magnet such as him. He wouldn't be completely alone, at least he'd have his ever faithful Pokemon companions, and he could call up his mom and Professor Oak any time he wanted. His mom had been one of the few people who could always cheer him up no matter what his mood, the other two being his oldest and dearest friend Serena and surprisingly his Mewtwo, who's vast intelligence and wisdom rendered its council nearly without equal.

At least if he were on his own, he couldn't hurt anyone or be hurt in return, but he just couldn't find the will the cut everyone out of his life, he wasn't made like that. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself master Ash and master Pikachu. It was a battle, and all kinds of unexpected elements can play in during the heat of combat," Lucario said intelligently, and as Ash pondered this, another voice echoed in his mind, an almighty, telepathic voice that permeated every cell in his body and traveled through his entire neural network with unfathomable power.

'_Lucario is right Ash, beating yourself up for going overboard in the battle with Viola isn't going to get you anywhere_,' echoed the voice of Mewtwo, and with that one of his master balls burst open in a blinding sphere of white light, revealing the tall, muscular, humanoid cat-like Pokemon in all of its awesome, majestic glory. Ash stared at his most omnipotent Pokemon with a small smile, realizing all too well the significance of this moment. Mewtwo wasn't the kind of legendary Pokemon to pop out of its Master ball unless it wanted to say something it considered to be of great importance.

"I really messed up though, that wasn't a victory. I almost took a life, and I'm bloody lucky that Vivilon wasn't killed," Ash whisper-shouted, berating himself for his lack of tact. Mewtwo considered him with its alarmingly purple eyes, "you should know better than anyone that in Pokemon battles, there is a high risk of getting hurt, injured, or even worse. The fact is, like secrecy, victory can sometimes have a price, but like everything in life, we can't stop trying simply because we mess up or someone ends up hurt. Any high risk situation is going to bare ramifications at times, but you and I both know that one little mishap shouldn't stop a man from pursuing his dreams. Power corrupts all but the best of us Ash, and personally I think you're making an Onix tunnel out of a Diglet hole," Mewtwo stated thoughtfully, fixing Ash with a sympathetic stare.

Garchomp, Charizard, and Lucario all nodded their ascent, and Ash started to feel the guilt lesson a tiny bit. Mewtwo pressed on, sensing Ash was close to cheering up, "if memory serves me, a very dear friend of yours always reminded you of your motto to 'never give up until the end.' Beautiful and wise words I daresay. Are you seriously stupid enough to let one small course of events alter your entire dream and keep you from fulfilling your rightful destiny, because if you are, not only are you letting your current companions down, you're also failing to uphold one of the most major foundations your closest friendship ever was built upon. Think about how she would react if she knew your guilt from one little incident made you waver in your quest for the top, or any endeavor you undertook for that matter," Mewtwo added with a knowing, slightly arrogant smirk. Of all the cheating, underhanded things Mewtwo could have said to effectively cheer him up in seconds flat, this definitely took the cake. His supremely powerful Pokemon of legend was right, Serena would have been very disappointed in him for giving up before the journey was over, and he flashed his first genuine smile for the first time since he and Pikachu nearly took a life in battle. He couldn't allow one mishap to isolate him from his friends, or keep him from achieving his lifelong ambition.

"You're absolutely right Mewtwo, I knew there was a reason I kept you around. Though considering you were able to view my memories of Serena despite my mental defenses, I worry about the privacy of my thoughts anymore," Ash grinned with a chuckle, his usual confidence returning full force as he returned Mewtwo to it's Master ball, and the genetic Pokemon dematerialized with a satisfied smile. The other Pokemon were glad their trainer was happy once again, and Charizard and Garchomp approached the considerably cheered up Pikachu, their food bowls in hand as they squatted down beside the electric mouse.

'_Remind me to thank Mewtwo later for its insight you guys. It's words helped me as well,_" Pikachu smiled, eying the two legendary level dragons with a feral grin. '_Hey come on now, like we were going to let you two fools guilt yourselves out of your goals and ambitions,_' Charizard grunted with mock indigence. '_If Ash quit right now, I wouldn't evolve into the strongest Garchomp in the world. I still need to master mega evolution, but thankfully this girl Ash and Mewtwo were talking about seemed to have the power to cheer him up in seconds flat, and for that, I am grateful to this stranger, whoever she may be_,' Garchomp added, he and Charizard finishing off their massive bowls in one giant gulp, swallowing their meals down whole.

Lucario finished his meal to, and joined in on their private conversation while Ash cleaned up and put away the empty Pokemon food dishes, seemingly oblivious to their conversing as he observes Fletchfinder and Froakie. '_Indeed, I sense a powerful force in the air, an epic relationship from the past echoing across all of time and space, drawing two equal individuals closer together each day_,' Lucario said, casting his red gaze all around, his aura senses on high alert. Pikachu wondered what the strange aura Pokemon meant by that assessment, but before he could ask, Lucario beat him to it as though sensing their curiosity. '_It seems like our trainer Ash is being drawn to this other individual without his knowledge, whoever or whatever it is, all I can sense is a presence that is equal to him in every way_,' Lucario added musingly. '_Hold on, are you saying this Serena girl is somehow Ash's soul mate? I thought soul bonds were just a legend_,' Pikachu gasped in shock.

'_Not according to what I've been sensing, and not only that, this Serena has potential to match Ash's. I don't know everything that is happening but one thing is for sure, something very interesting is about to transpire, and we need to be ready to help and protect Ash and this girl, as I'm sure they'll be right smack dab in the middle of it_," Lucario replied seriously, eying each of Ash's other Pokemon with a very intense gaze.

"Okay guys, who wants desert?" Ash called out, snapping the Pokemon from each of their individual musings as they all considered Lucario's words. They all gleefully accepted the Oran berry cereal, and Ash watched them eat with a curious expression on his face, wondering what they had been discussing while he had been otherwise occupied.

He was grateful to Mewtwo, and he felt lighthearted once more as he reflected on his ultimate Pokemon's wise words. He was still worried about Viola and Vivilon but suddenly the badge in his case didn't feel so tainted anymore. He knew he would have to be extremely careful from here on out, and maybe help his stronger Pokemon learn some restraint. Knowing there was still ways for him to improve restored Ash's optimism, and he decided then and there he would get right on it as soon as possible. His friends were probably worried about him by now, he'd been gone for a long time. Once his Pokemon were done eating, he cleaned the bowls in a creek, stacked them neatly inside his backpack, returned all his Pokemon accept for Pikachu, Froakie, and Fletchfinder, the latter two finishing their dinner dead last, and raced for the Pokemon center with renewed drive and faith in his Pokemon and in himself.

Bonnie impatiently awaited Ash's return at the cafeteria table, Clement and Viola having returned from the desk up front, their Pokemon fully healed. She stared out the window every few seconds, disappointed each time to see no sign of ebony hair or the distinguishable Pikachu on his shoulder. "He's been gone a really long time, I'm worried about him. I don't care if Ash is the most dangerously powerful trainer on earth, he's our friend, and we should help bring him back to his senses," Bonnie stated determinedly, and it was at times like this that Clement admired his little sister's willingness to accept everyone and everything as her friends. She may have come off as a little naive, but she had a very strong sense of friendship as well as right and wrong.

He also felt guilty, it was clear how much Ash loved each and every Pokemon there was, and how badly he felt when he got a little carried away in his battle with Viola. Vivilon had made a perfect recovery, so Clement saw no reason to hold any ill will against Ash. He was still a little miffed that Ash had kept this from them, but he understood his reasoning. Then again, he _also_ didn't have any right to judge Ash for keeping a secret part of himself buried beneath the surface, because Clement himself was hiding his true identity as much as Ash was. Condoning Ash for keeping a secret would make the self proclaimed genius a complete hypocrite, and that was not something Clement wanted to be. Ash's show of power in the gym had also had a significant impact on Clement as well, the boy could have very easily abused his power, but he was modest, humble, and even in the heat of battle, showed enough restraint to not inflict any permanent damage on Viola's Vivilon. He felt bad about being slightly in awe of and even a little shockingly petrified of Ash's astounding raw power, and quickly surmised that was exactly the reason the aspiring Pokemon master had kept his true strength a secret.

Viola was completely happy and relieved her Pokemon was not hurt, and she had never been angry or upset with Ash, merely surprised to the point of speechlessness by his Pikachu's immense prowess. Ash was the kind of trainer they could all look up to, and if she wasn't the gym leader of Santalune city, she would have liked very much to travel with Ash, as it had certainly done wonders for him, in more ways than one. Secrecy and restraint of one's true power was par for the course when considering an elite level trainer. The fact that Ash was reluctant to flaunt his gifts when so many others would do so made Viola very proud to have had the honor of battling him, even if her Pokemon had been slightly injured as a result.

"Hey, he's back," Bonnie called out suddenly, nearly fit to burst with excitement as she caught her first glimpse of ebony hair and the yellow fur of Pikachu. Ash entered the Pokemon center feeling extremely happy go lucky, his heightened aura senses already determining that Vivilon was just fine, and that nobody seemed to hold any ill will towards him. He knew that was more than he deserved, especially when he still carried so many secrets, but he was grateful to have friends like them. He sat down beside Alexa, and couldn't help but grin when Bonnie leaned across the table and pulled him into a brief hug.

"You're looking considerably more cheerful," Clement observed, his face breaking out in a smile from Ash's infectious content. "Yeah well, I had some time to think and I realized something. Letting my guilt over one mishap sway my fighting spirit would only end poorly for me. I also realized there was areas for me to improve in with my training, and starting today I'm going to start training with my stronger Pokemon on the delicate art of restraint, anyways, how is Vivilon Viola?" Ash replied, already knowing the answer, but deciding to play dumb. He still had many secrets to share, but he felt as though these people, namely Clement and Bonnie, deserved an unabridged explanation about all the aces he had up his sleeve sooner rather than later. In the short amount of time he'd known them, the two siblings had become like extended family to him, and Bonnie was seriously the little sister he never had.

"My Vivilon is perfectly fine Ash, nothing to worry about. Also, I'd like to congratulate you properly on your win at the Santalune gym, thanks for the invigorating battle," Viola smiled, reaching out to shake Ash's hand, and he gladly complied. "Anyways, I need to get back to the gym, now that my Pokemon are healed. Hope to see you around, if you ever need anything, don't be a stranger now," Viola smirked, winking at him as she got up and left the Pokemon center.

"Yeah, and I need to head to Lumiose city to interview Lysandre, creator of the holo caster," Alexa added, and with that she was gone too, leaving Ash, Pikachu, Bonnie, and Clement alone. "This has been a really eventful day, and tiring. I think I'm going to eat some lunch and then take a nap okay," Ash sighed contently, and Bonnie and Clement smiled as he scarfed down his Poutine, finished off the burgers, sandwiches, and every other scrap of food until his belly was expanded out and he leaned back in his booth, patting it with satisfaction. "Man, that was good," Ash chuckled, a loud belch escaping his open mouth as Bonnie and Clement both burst out laughing at his display. "Honestly, I don't know what we were thinking, you really are just like the rest of us Ash," Clement chortled, and Bonnie smiled in accord.

"So, anything interesting happen to you while you were gone?" Bonnie inquired, and Ash lowered his cap over his face, the cafeteria booth so comfy he felt like falling asleep right there. "Not really, watched my Charizard and Garchomp pig out, but aside from that, nothing," Ash answered. That wasn't the entire truth, Ash had conversed with Mewtwo in a very illuminating discussion, and though he felt bad for still keeping them in the dark about some stuff, he knew he would tell them soon.

"You have a Charizard and a Garchomp? May I ask what level they stand at right now?" Clement asked conversationally, and Ash smirked at him in turn. "100, but honestly, relying on the level calculation system is a rookie mistake, one I made many times during the start of my journey I might add," Ash explained, and though Clement's jaw dropped upon hearing Ash's level evaluation of his Pokemon, Ash wasn't uncomfortable with the attention.

"Ash, you're amazing, I had no idea you had such well trained Pokemon, you must have worked really hard," Bonnie cooed delightedly, and Ash blushed in modesty as he automatically tried to downplay his training prowess. "Well, honestly it was my Pokemon who put in the effort, I was just the one barking orders from a safe distance, and Pikachu here was already level 100 when I first got him," Ash responded, scratching the yellow mouse under the chin.

"Where did you get Pikachu from?" Clement asked, and Ash hesitated, he knew that question was next but he needed to think hard about how to answer it. "From my father, he disappeared when I was really young, though he kept in touch and even sent us money to help pay the bills, my mom says I apparently got my enormous appetite from him," Ash said at last, and Clement frowned slightly. Ash knew the glasses wearing blonde wasn't joking when he claimed to be a genius, because he had almost immediately picked up on Ash's reluctance to answer his question at first.

"Well, I'm sure you'll meet him again some day Ash, was he an elite trainer like you are?" Clement inquired, and Ash smiled. "To be honest Clement, I don't know that much about him, but a son's biggest fear is that his father isn't everything he hoped he would be. Honestly, my father has always been at the forefront of my mind, it's hard to explain but it can be very obsessive. I feel pressured to do at least as much as he accomplished, it was actually the main reason I was so excited to become a trainer, I wanted to live up to my father, make him proud to call me his son, even if he himself wasn't all that," Ash said in response.

"That's amazing Ash, I hope you succeed," Bonnie squealed, and Ash began to yawn sleepily as the day stretched on uneventfully. Clement seemed to be considering something, and just when Ash was asking what was on his mind, Clement beat him to it. "Say Ash, could I have a one on one battle with one of your stronger Pokemon later on?" Ash shook his head ruefully, much to the dismay of the genius inventor in training, "I'm sorry Clement but that's not a good idea," Ash replied, but Clement didn't look like he was going to quit, so Ash hurried to continue.

"There was a reason I kept my true power concealed, people tend to put me on a pedestal as soon as they find out what I can do, and I always feel pressured to not disappoint them. After what happened today, it's clear I need to learn restraint, but I'll battle you as soon as I got it down, sound good?" Ash said hopefully, but to his dismay, Clement carried on. "But Ash, you're not going to learn restraint on your own, training with other trainers and sparring with their Pokemon is the best way to hone one's ability to hold back their punches, come on, let me help you out, I want to see you succeed as much as you want to succeed," Clement added pleadingly, and Ash sighed in defeat.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no? You've seen a small portion of what Pikachu can do, just remember what you're enlisting for okay. We'll start first thing tomorrow, but right now my bed beckons me," Ash chortled with a yawn, his amber eyes drooping considerably as he dragged himself out of his booth. "You've got a deal Ash, and watch out, I'll come up with an invention that guarantees your Pokemon will learn restraint," Clement said with an eager smile, and Ash was glad his friends were willing to go to such lengths to help him train his mightiest Pokemon. It was a brave move, that was for sure, but Ash knew he couldn't let his Pokemon down, especially if Clement's latest invention proved to be capable of everything he said it would. "Have a good nap Ash," Bonnie called out sweetly, and Ash waved at her without looking back, his Pikachu hot on his heels as he dragged himself to their bedroom, fell under the covers, and passed out in an instant.

_He was six years old, having lived this day before but unable to keep from simply going with the flow. He didn't want to keep from it though, as this was one of the most iconic memories of his entire life. Ash Ketchum was positively put out and frustrated, embarking on a Scavenger hunt at professor Oak's summer camp. The first item on his list had been a Poliwag, and he had a hard time keeping up with the hyper active water type as it lead him through the quiet, tranquil surrounding forest._

_As always, Gary was being a complete arse, taking the time to rub his superiority in Ash's face every chance he got. He was always besting Ash at their lifelong rivalry of competitions and contests, making Ash feel like dirt during and after his win. Now he was beating Ash at this scavenger hunt, and Ash would be damned if he gave Gary yet another opportunity to inflate his already ridiculously bloated ego._

_He had finally found the Poliwag after seemingly endless hours of aimless searching through the winding, twisted paths of the forest, with its dense trees and shady concealment from the sun, it was a__ perfect place to get lost. The Poliwag had immediately fled as soon as Ash caught up to it, running through a small bunch of bushes and into a clearing just as he heard a terrified scream, one that was human._

_All thoughts of the scavenger hunt forgotten, Ash stepped through the bushes to investigate the source of the noise, which had come from directly in front of where he stood. He heard the voice again, sure it was a girl, screaming for her mom, and Ash followed the noise to it's source. There was a small girl leaning in the grass underneath a large tree, a girl in a straw hat with a pink band, honey blonde hair, and tears welling in her sapphire eyes._

_Ash remembered seeing her at some of the events during the camp, but she had mostly kept to herself, though Leaf managed to get a few words out of her. Leaf was a friend to everyone though, and upon seeing the girl sprawled in the dirt, Ash knew something was wrong._

"_Hey, I'm Ash, are you lost?" he wondered, his eyes moving to her knee, which was cut deep and bleeding pretty badly. "I hurt my leg," she sniffled, as though Ash hadn't noticed. Ash felt something stir inside him as he drew his favorite handkerchief from his pocket and tied it tightly around the girl's knee, effectively stopping the bleed._

"_Can you stand up?" Ash asked, and the girl shook her head without even trying. Taking pity on her, Ash smiled and assumed what he hoped was a gentle, comforting voice. "I'll cast a spell on it to make it all better, pain, pain, fly away," Ash commanded theatrically, waving his arms towards the sky. This time, the girl attempted to stand up for only a second, only to immediately fall back down._

"_Ow, it's no use, I can't even stand up," the girl whined, and Ash's gentle smile broadened as he offered his hand to her. "Never give until the end, here," he reiterated, using the catchphrase his mother would use whenever he was fuming over something Gary beat him at. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up with ease, a kind of strength surging through him that defied his small size as she fell into his arms._

_As they accidentally hugged, Ash felt something he never felt before, a deep and desperate longing to stay in this strange girl's arms forever. Unfortunately for him, she quickly pulled away before he could properly relish this inexplicable feeling of peace and calm he felt, even from such a simple gesture. "You stood up! I knew you could do it!" he exclaimed excitedly, and he grinned broadly at her as she adorned a small blush underneath her eyes which, Ash noticed, were the most beautiful shade of blue he'd ever seen, not that he'd mention this observation out loud._

"_Come on, let's head back to the camp," Ash said, pulling her along with ease. "What about the scavenger hunt?" the girl asked like it was a big deal, but secretly she was just glad to be getting out of this forest, though upon feeling his hand encircle hers, she found herself wanting to stay in this forest just a little bit longer, so as to continue holding his hand. He was so kind, and his hand holding hers caused her to experience feelings she didn't fully understand. He'd probably forget about her once they got back to camp anyways, so she might as well relish this while she could. She figured he was the kind of boy who would have helped anyone in this situation, even her. Why should she think she was special? As she pondered this question, Ash finally answered the one she asked out loud, the one she all but forget about as he pulled her along thoughtlessly. He had completely abandoned a scavenger hunt that he probably immensely enjoyed, just to help her out of a tight spot, and she was touched by his kindness to a degree she had never been touched before in all her six years._

"_There will be other scavenger hunts, I just want to get you out of here and get some proper treatment for that cut of yours," Ash said, his whole body filled with a pleasant warmth that started at their intertwined hands and resonated through every fiber of his being. What was this feeling? Never before had helping someone affected him in this way, what about this girl made her stand apart from Leaf, Marina, and Jimmy all the times Ash had helped them out of a jam? Not knowing the answer, Ash shrugged inwardly and lead the so far nameless girl out of the forest, the both of them becoming swallowed in the afternoon sun..._

_Ash had been back at camp for about an hour, and one of the camp instructors patched the girl's knee up in no time, commenting on Ash's quick thinking in using the handkerchief. Ash's senses were heightened somehow, and he heard the girl talking to her mother from the other side of the enormous clearing that was camp._

"_I'm proud of you Ash," his mother said from out of nowhere, startling Ash from his thoughts as he jumped back. "Hey, don't sneak up on me like that," Ash whisper-shouted, and Delia smiled warmly in apology. "Sorry, but I'm just saying, you did well helping that poor girl, we should introduce ourselves to her and her mother. I'm sure her mom would like to thank you as well," she said, and Ash supposed that made sense even though he really didn't expect a thanks, so why was he so nervous about introducing himself properly to the nameless girl in question?_

_Gulping in anxiousness, Ash followed his mom to the two people waiting at the other end of the clearing, the girl whispering hurriedly to her mom. Somehow Ash picked up on their conversation even from all the back here. "Mom, what do you mean we're moving here? What about our home back in Kalos?" the girl asked, and Ash strained his ears to listen to the mom's response, his brain performing multiple tasks at once during his fast paced trek across the wind kissed field of grass, bonfires, and children milling about._

"_I mean that Pallet town looks like a really decent place, and I already contacted the Machoke moving team to move our stuff out of our home back in Kalos. I'm sure you'll be able to make lots of friends, like that boy that helped you just a few minutes ago, oh look, someone is coming to see us," the mom said kindly, waving to Ash and Delia as they made their way over._

"_Hello there, I'm Grace, nice to meet you. My daughter here was just telling me how your boy helped her out back in the forest," the mother introduced, and Ash blushed at the obvious praise she was throwing his way. "Yes, I heard, though I had to fight tooth and nail to get the version of the story that wasn't watered down. You see, Ash is a very stubbornly modest boy, takes after his father you know. I swear the number of times he has helped his friends out of a jam and then tried to split the credit between them are unprecedented, he's my little hero," Delia cooed in exuberant praise of her little boy._

"_Mom!" Ash complained, his face burning with embarrassment. The girl however, giggled at his antics while standing shyly behind her mother, and for a second, Ash's intense humiliation was almost worth it just to see her smile and hear her laugh. "Honey, you're not going to make new friends by standing back there," Grace whispered, nudging the girl over to their new acquaintances while Delia did the same with Ash._

"_We'll leave you two alone for a bit, it's Grace right, let's talk about your home in Kalos. I personally never much cared for traveling but I do like hearing about far off places," Delia admitted, and with that she and Grace headed off somewhere to talk about grown-up things, leaving Ash and the nameless girl standing together in an awkward silence._

_Ash shifted as he bounced on the soles of his feet, trying to say something, but looking into the girl's eyes was clamping his throat and preventing any noise from getting out. "Hi Ash," she finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. "Hey, you never told me your name," he whispered matter-of-factually, and the girl gave him a truly dazzling smile. "I'm Serena, nice to meet you officially," she said at last, and with the formalities out of the way, the two new friends started talking about everything under the sun, blissfully unaware of everything outside of the two of them and the little world they seemed to create for themselves..._

Ash sat up in his bed with a start, his eyes widening as Pikachu stirred from its slumber as well, as if sensing Ash's distress. It couldn't be her, first the dream, and now her presence washing over him as he woke up in the physical world, but unless his aura senses were on the fritz, she was in Santalune city right now as he was thinking this. '_What's wrong Ash_?" Pikachu asked wearily, and Ash's eyes lit up and his face broke into the hugest smile his partner had ever seen him wear. "Nothing is wrong Pikachu, completely the opposite! I don't know how or why, but I can sense her presence, she's here right now in Santalune city against _all the odds_, so close I can practically taste it... Serena's back!"

_Author's Note: Duh, duh, duh, Serena's back! What is she doing in Santalune city all of a sudden? Find out in the next chapter, as always, read, review, and reply. Probably some of you think it's too soon for the reunion, but some interesting things are going to happen in chapter 3, obstacles if you will, and who are those men in red on the outskirts of the city? Ash's aura abilities are pretty awesome eh, just wait until he starts busting out his Pokemon move emulation abilities. I don't think I need to keep explaining Ash's flaws but be expecting chapter 3 maybe tomorrow or the next day. Sorry to make this chapter so short in comparison to the first one, but I promise to make it up to all of you in the next chapter. Thomas has left the building._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hey again peeps, I'm back with another chapter of Ascension to Pokemon Mastership. Chapter 3 will be the most action packed one yet, and I have a few things I would like to say. First, let me just thank everyone who took the time to read this, I honestly didn't expect my first Amourshipping fanfiction not to mention first fanfiction period being received so well. You guys motivate me with your kind words and constructive criticism, and I can't believe how much I've grown to love this shipping and writing this fanfiction, I think I've found my new number one hobby. Anyways, to bring you all up to speed, Ash's journey through Kalos so far started in Lumiose city where he met professor Sycamore, saved Garchomp at Lumiose tower, and received two Mega stones for both his own Garchomp and Charizard, both of whom outstrip Pikachu in terms of sheer raw power but are vastly outclassed by the mouse's speed. Upon mega evolving, Garchomp will become Ash's third most powerful Pokemon, and once he receives the Tyranitarite, his other most powerful mega evolution will become just as strong. Also, I should point out, legendary Pokemon and mega evolved Pokemon in this story are just like those of the Elite Four and Regional champions. They don't just slightly outrank other Pokemon in terms of power like in the anime or games, they are legendary Pokemon, therefore their powers are legend and thus at a god-like caliber. Also, I mentioned in the story that Ash's Mewtwo is capable of mega evolving without any need for Ash to use a mega ring, this is because this Mewtwo is very special, created to fully utilize the vast omnipotent powers of both it's mega evolved forms without having to depend on a mega ring. There is a Mewtwonite it carries on its person, and also, like the red and blue orbs, mega stones are absorbed into the bodies of the corresponding Pokemon but are impossible to remove. The stones are always there, but luckily a Pokemon has a choice whether or not to mega evolve, and unlike the games, they aren't just limited to using their mega evolution forms in battle. Mewtwo can use them to perform other miraculous feats, such as avoiding a battle altogether, or teleporting his trainer across the entire world to get him somewhere safe or fast. So Ash's top five most powerful Pokemon are as follows, Mewtwo, Kyurem, Garchomp, Tyranitar, and Charizard and Pikachu competing for the fifth slot. Also, while it's power isn't quite on the same level as these guys, Ash's Mew possesses a limitless move pool, and as a level 100 Mew, is capable of using all the moves it is compatible with in battle. In this universe, Pokemon aren't limited to just four moves, and by level 100, their power is immeasurable and they are capable of using every attack they are capable of using in battle. Despite all this, Ash is not invincible, as pointed out during his past battles. We know that Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four is capable of soundly beating him, and like Ash, he doesn't just sit around twiddling his thumbs between battles, he gets up, goes out, and trains. Also, Ash is not the only legendary Pokemon user in this universe, so even though he has collected some of the best legendaries out there, he's not the only one to do so. Also, one last thing, legendary Pokemons' genders are indeed unknown in this universe just like most others, but are capable of reproducing asexually, as that Lugia once seemed to do in the anime during Ash's journey through the Orange Islands I think, I honestly don't remember the exact time-lines. Anyways, I've rambled on long enough, I just hope this helps you all understand the mechanics I'm using in this story, now on with the story._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor do I make any profits off this whatsoever. Also, a warning to all readers for a bit of swearing and cussing in this chapter.

Chapter Three: Team Flare And The Reunion Of Two Best Friends

Pikachu just stared at its trainer with a gobsmacked expression, looking as if Ash had lost his mind. Ash shook his head at the Pokemon, "I'm not crazy Pikachu, I know I haven't seen her in a long time, and I don't know how I know it's her, but she is here right now!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, his euphoria skyrocketing as his body seemed to glow.

'_I believe you Ash, wow man, you must be totally psyched. Well what are you waiting for, go find her?_' Pikachu yawned as it curled back up to go to sleep. "Ah, come on Pikachu, you can sleep later, right now I want to introduce you to her," Ash whisper-shouted, his eyes dancing merrily as all the different scenarios involving his and Serena's reunion ran through his mind at breakneck speeds. '_Nah, you go ahead, I'm going to catch some more Z's,_' Pikachu chortled with a groggy smirk, and Ash sighed in defeat. "Lazy mouse," he muttered, and Pikachu responded with a rude hand gesture, which looked positively adorable and funny coming from his tiny, stubby fingers.

"Well, fuck you too buddy," Ash said, his eyebrows raised for a moment as he raced from the room, figuring Clement and Bonnie were still hanging out somewhere in the city. Ash had a one track mind in these moments as he dashed past nurse Joy, almost bowling her over as he crossed the distance between her desk at the back and the front door at almost impossible speeds.

Realizing his emotions were making his aura flare up unintentionally, Ash tried to calm his racing heart and his adrenaline wracked body, all the while running through the automatic doors as they opened and out into the busy intersection of Santalune city. He almost ran into Clement and Bonnie outside, but didn't even stop to answer the questions they said his way, shouting something behind his shoulder about an old friend being in town before he disappeared down the street.

Clement and Bonnie watched him go in utter confusion, "what's got him in such a hurry?" Bonnie wondered, and Clement shrugged in response. "Don't know, I think he said something about an old friend being in town, but I've never seen anyone run that fast before, it was almost like he was flying over the ground," Clement observed, and Bonnie laughed at her brother. "Oh come on big brother, I think _flying_ is a bit of an exaggeration," she mused with a smile. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," Clement said, walking back with Bonnie into the Pokemon center to get some supper to eat.

He couldn't believe Serena was _here_ of all places, and at the same time as him. He had always secretly hoped he would run into her again someday but never thought it would actually happen. He felt like smacking himself for his rare instance of stupidity. Serena's mother had moved to Kanto nine years ago when the Rhyhorn racing league in Kalos closed down, but upon opening back up, he should have known that this was the place they would move back to. She and Serena had moved away at exactly the same time the Rhyhorn racing league reopened in Kalos, and he had never connected the dots and realized his best friend forever had been here all along. If he had known she had come back to Kalos, this would have been the first region he came to in order to begin his journey, but he supposed their reunion was better late than never.

"What am I doing?" he suddenly asked himself as he quite literally screeched to a halt, startling several passers by. He knew he could use the power of aura to boost his speed and run haphazardly across the whole city until he found her. With his powers, he could augment his speed, strength, durability, and reflexes to godlike superhuman capacities, enabling him to toss cars with one hand, move at virtually the speed of light, and even enhance his natural combat skills. On top of all that, he was capable of emulating every Pokemon attack and ability in existence, even the absolute powers of the legendary and mythical Pokemon, and negating the natural type match-up most Pokemon were limited by, enabling him to make his attacks super effective against all types of Pokemon, regardless of their type. He could do all this yes, but his more powerful aura abilities were also a lot more potentially volatile and uncontrollable, so why would he use them and risk hurting someone when he could just use his pinpointing powers to locate her exact position in the city? It was stupid, so he stopped cold and concentrated his aura on locating her, expanding his conscious awareness to encompass the entire street, and soon the entire city.

His eyes shot open with a start, he had found Serena, but also something else that troubled him deeply. '_Pikachu, get out here right now, something else just came up, something very troubling_,' Ash commanded telepathically, timing his buddy's arrival on the old Poketch he had kept on his wrist ever since Sinnoh. He knew Pokemon watches were outdated now, but considering all the trouble he and Dawn went through to get theirs, he just couldn't bring himself to get rid of it.

After literally less than a second, the air shifted around him and Pikachu materialized next to him in a whirl of blinding speed, a small sonic boom echoing behind him. '_This has better be important, I was having a very pleasant dream about Dawn's Lupunny_,' Pikachu warned him, and Ash rolled his eyes. "I won't even ask what transpired in that dream, but we've got a serious problem. While I was scanning the city for Serena using my aura, I detected many malevolent presences on the outskirts of the town, and they're closing in," Ash whispered as he lead Pikachu to a secluded corner of the street, so as to avoid being overheard.

'_Okay, I'm listening, how many are we talking about here_?' Pikachu asked mentally, and Ash's face grew dead serious. "Hundreds," he said simply, and Pikachu's eyes widened slightly in shock. As they were talking amongst themselves, Ash noticed several unfamiliar people all marching across the streets like soldiers of war, men and women wearing strange, red uniforms and a strange insignia shaped like an orange comet of fire plastered on their chests. Ash and Pikachu glared dangerously as the men and women moved in small units of two or three, each group stopping at an entrance to a building or house throughout the street and blocking the entrances.

Other people were watching them as well, some of them on the verge of panicking, and Ash swore as he realized these people were the dark omens he sensed just a few moments ago. Each unit tossed several Pokeballs into the air, releasing mostly poison and dark type Pokemon such as Weezing, Golbat, Houndooms, Mightyenas, and other fierce looking Pokemon that soon began herding the people and Pokemon all over the city into one spot.

Realizing this was a hostile takeover of the entire city, Ash and Pikachu quickly disappeared into the panicking crowd, using the teeming masses to conceal themselves as they started postulating a counter measure against the new evil team that plagued the population. "Now look here, we are Team Plasma, and until our business in concluded, nobody goes in or out," one of the grunts shouted above the mass chaos, and Ash and Pikachu watched as some of the braver trainers who didn't panic began to rally against the oppressing forces, though they were vastly outnumbered.

Ash knew officer Jenny would likely be on the scene any minute, but knew he had to help in some way as he doubted even the entire police force of Santalune city could contain the situation by themselves. He lead Pikachu down an empty alleyway out of earshot of anyone, and the two of them talked strategy. "Alright listen Pikachu, we'll drive these clowns out of here faster if we split up. We'll keep in contact using telepathy, but I want you to take the fight to them, cause pandemonium by running around and firing random thunderbolts and electric attacks at the grunts and their Pokemon. I need you to instigate total anarchy amongst these savages, think you can manage all that on your own?" Ash commanded questioningly, though he already knew the answer. Pikachu looked at him with mock indignation, '_Ash, trust me, it will be my genuine pleasure to give these guys trouble. While I'm playing marry hell with these morons though, what do you plan on doing, and what about Serena?_' Pikachu couldn't help but wonder, and Ash smiled as he considered his partner's question.

"I'll concentrate on finding her after I make sure everyone else is safe, she should be okay for the time being, but I need to make sure nobody panics too badly. Also, I don't plan on letting you have all the fun, but we need to keep in mind that this is not just a simple Pokemon battle, this is full scale war like back during Team Plasma and Team Galactic's individual reigns of terror. Since this is war, the rules of engagement apply, do not be afraid to utilize your full strength or even take lives if it comes to that. While you're doing this, I'll use my powers of aura to try and maintain calm until officer Jenny has a chance to address the situation, now let's get going," Ash instructed, and Pikachu nodded.

'_We managed to disband Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, and even Team Plasma without taking a life, and I don't plan on breaking that streak unless it is a last resort. While I engage the enemy, you need to make damn sure nobody sees you doing your thing. There hasn't been an aura master of your caliber since at least Sir Aaron's time, and I doubt even he mastered aura to the extent that you have, just be careful Ash,_' Pikachu replied, and Ash nodded reassuringly. "Don't worry about me, I've got a plan. There is a costume store nearby with masks, capes, and what not. I don't think it will be terribly difficult to get in there without being detected and put together something to protect my identity," Ash said, and Pikachu burst out laughing. '_Hark the Pokemon world's newest super hero, first Riolu Kid, now Ash Ketchum joins the entourage of protectors of peace and justice_,' Pikachu guffawed hysterically, and Ash rolled his eyes. "Very funny," he muttered sarcastically, and with that, he and Pikachu left the alley to begin operation beat down the bad guys so senselessly they wouldn't even know what hit them.

Ash and Pikachu counted down on their fingers, watching the new team slowly spread their forces to block off every major building in the city, while bystanders merely stood and watched in terror. Old men and women, young children who didn't have Pokemon and hugged their mothers and fathers in unmistakable fear, and finally the few dozen Pokemon trainers who were doing what they could to engage the forces of this small army. Pokemon battles raged all around them, and Ash was absolutely disgusted. These people would pay for scaring the small children, and most of all they would pay for making Ash delay in his attempts to reunite with Serena. One bright side had come out of this however, if Serena was in danger Ash couldn't have had a better opportunity to make a dramatic entrance and play super hero with probably the only girl he ever felt he had a chance of truly falling in love with. That was one of the many reasons he had began his journey, because he always secretly liked playing the hero, and often relished in it when he did.

Man, what was wrong with him, the city was being terrorized and all he could think about was impressing Serena with his heroic display of power. Struggling to gather his thoughts, he signaled for Pikachu to begin, and the two burst forth at superhuman speeds in opposite directions. Looking back for a split second, Ash's aura enhanced senses caught sight of Pikachu moving faster than a thousandth of a second shutter speed, easily bypassing the speed of sound by countless times and knocking out Team Flare members and their Pokemon like it was going out of style, usually before the surprised grunts or their Pokemon could even cry out in protest.

His speed now enhanced by his aura, Ash began moving between the tics of a second, the world around him and everything in it suspended in space and time as he crossed the streets at very near light speed. He noticed Clement and Bonnie in the crowd of assisting Pokemon trainers, and smiled in spite of himself. They really were good friends, and even though Bonnie had no Pokemon of her own, she stuck by her brother's side through everything, while his Bunnelby dueled a Seviper using trainer.

The ground type bunny-like Pokemon's mud shots were likewise in suspended animation, and Ash arrived at the clothing store, only to see it blocked by three grunts as well. As he materialized in front of them, one of the grunts started in alarm as he reached for a Pokeball, but with a well aimed thunderbolt of immense power, Ash knocked out all three of them in one fell swoop. He looked back behind him for a split second to make sure nobody saw him, but luckily they all seemed to be preoccupied with the other Team Flare units, so he slipped inside the clothing store while stepping over the unconscious grunts haphazardly.

"What's going on out there?" the store clerked asked as Ash checked the shelves for a cape and a mask that caught his fancy. "Complete and utter chaos, I need to buy some of these," Ash said flatly, quickly changing the subject. He saw there were a couple of other shoppers trapped inside the store, but nobody who could possibly know what he was up to. "Well young man, I don't know why you would want to buy a costume at a time like this, but best of luck out there," the clerk said as Ash purchased a red cape, a black, skin tight shirt with a yellow infinity symbol, and a mask that was the face of Raikou. He paid for the costume using his special credit card which contained all the Pokedollars he had accumulated over the years. After all the gym battles and major league competitions he won, Ash had saved a small fortune, having collected multiple millions of Pokedollars which was the first and only currency for everything purchased in the world, food, clothing, houses, and otherwise. He was incredibly rich by now, enough to set him and all of his Pokemon for life, but he didn't spend all his money on frivolous junk he didn't need. He mostly just used it for food for him and his Pokemon and sent a small portion of each winning to his mom, which she insisted he didn't have to do but he wanted to give something back after all the years she spent in raising him, feeding him, and clothing him throughout his first ten years. Maybe someday, he would buy a mansion for him and all his Pokemon to live in once his journey was over. Maybe he could find a nice girl and even start a family at that time to, but when and only when he beat every Pokemon league, caught every Pokemon there is legendary or otherwise, and finally had the epic battle with his father Red he had been dreaming about ever since he was born.

Ash smiled as the man handed him his purchases, and he looked down as a little girl tugged on his sleeve. She couldn't have been older than six years, and she had a scared but hopeful look in her eyes as she smiled up at him. "Mister, are you going to save us from these bad people?" she asked in awe, and Ash's heart melted as he flashed her a brilliant smile. "I'll try, but heroes come in many forms, and we're all going to need people like you to stay brave and strong to make our jobs easier, think you can do that for me and your mother over there, Alexandra?" Ash asked gently, shocking the girl as she stared up at him with wide eyes. Ash put a finger to his lips, signaling her to keep quiet, "shush, it's a secret okay, but yes, I can read minds," Ash whispered, his voice almost inaudible as he bent down at her eye level. She nodded quickly in comprehension and understanding, and Ash took his jacket off, put the black shirt on over his undershirt, and tied the cape around his neck while quickly setting the Raikou mask over his face.

It wasn't exactly super stylish, but it kept his identity hidden, and now he could fully manifest his powers in the eyes of the general public without humanity being any the wiser. With his identity kept secret, he could be anybody he wanted, he could become a completely different person, a symbol, a beacon of hope in these dark times. The thought of becoming a full blown super hero had very strong merits for Ash as a potential career path, but his first and only true passion would probably always be Pokemon mastership. Still, if he managed to keep his secret identity intact during this whole ordeal, he may be very tempted to do this sort of thing on more than one occasion.

Keeping his aura fixed on Clement, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Serena at all times, Ash left the costume shop into the battle-laden streets of Santalune city. Clement and Bonnie were still raring to go, but a lot of the other trainers who had fought Team Flare had been forced to retreat with their fainted Pokemon in tow. The casualties weren't entirely one sided, and Ash noticed there were fewer grunts than before. His Pikachu was getting cocky as he dispatched yet another Mightyena with a super sonic iron tail, materializing in front of the grunt with its tongue sticking out, before disappearing all over again.

The elite level electric mouse was obviously having fun, and now Ash was right there, ready to join his buddy in the limelight. These sort of teams always started out somewhat weak, but Ash knew their numbers and their might even as individuals would only grow as their reign of terror continued to plague the region. He ran off the assist Clement as his Bunnelby finally fell in battle, his cape flailing behind him as he crossed the several block distance between them in an instant.

Concentrating his power on decimating the Houndoom that took out his friend's Pokemon, Ash materialized right next to Clement and Bonnie, sensing their astounded eyes on him as he materialized a powerful Psystrike attack to take out the Flare members and their Pokemon all in one move. As his body glowed with immeasurably psychic energy, and the Pokemon were barraged with countless shots of pinkish light from above. Ash effectively negated the dark type dog Pokemon's immunity to psychic type attacks and watched as it, a couple of Weezings, and a Mightyena all fainted, along with every one of their trainers.

He turned around to face Clement and Bonnie, his face covered by his mask as he gauged their reactions, which were about what he expected. Bonnie was gobsmacked and terrified, while Clement stared at the masked hero in stunned disbelief and undisguised awe. Ash's gut wrenched seeing the little girl look so frightened, and he knew it would be very lucky if he ever found the courage to reveal his secret to either one of them. Sensing Bonnie's fear, Clement moved in front of her protectively as if to shield her.

"Whoever or whatever you are, you're not coming near us. I don't know how the hell you did that and I don't want to know, just leave us alone," Clement shouted, and Ash was shocked by the level of animosity in the young man's voice. Doing his best to disguise his voice, Ash decided to reply, "I don't blame either one of you for your trepidation, but we're on the same side, and I swear I mean you no harm," he replied tautly, his voice strained with intense emotions as his aura began to flare up a little, making his body glow with a neon blue energy. Clement and Bonnie took a step back, and before he could lose control completely and risk hurting them, Ash ran in the opposite direction and decided to channel all his negative energy into taking out the remaining Team Flare members.

Clement and Bonnie watched the bizarre person vanish in a whirl of speed that wasn't humanly feasible. "What was that?!" Clement exclaimed rhetorically, though Bonnie answered him anyways. "I don't know, but I get the weird feeling that we know him somehow," Bonnie replied, frowning slightly as she considered her own statement, not knowing how it could be true but trusting her gut.

Ash's emotions were churning chaotically inside of him as he engaged the startled Team Flare members all on his own, needing neither Pokemon nor other trainers to back him up, though keeping his Pokeballs on his person as additional insurance. A Mightyena jumped at him, a black orb of energy in its gaping mouth as it shot a shadow ball at him, but Ash swatted it aside as though it were a fly, and he dodged at near the speed of light as the hyena Pokemon dove at his former position with a snarl, much too slow to even register the fact that Ash was already a safe distance away. He materialized behind the now terrified Team Plasma members, holding one around his throat while tossing the others back with a powerful Psywave. "Call off your men, I'm warning you all, my patience is not as infinite as _my_ power," Ash commanded, a dangerous edge to his voice, like a planet sized volcano about to erupt.

"What the hell are you?" the grunt in his grasp gagged, attempting the throw him off, but Ash was too strong. "Doesn't matter, I'm not going to let you continue to terrorize innocent civilians," Ash replied vehemently, his grip on the man's throat tightening as he thwarted any attempts by the others to back their teammate up by erecting an impenetrable psychic barrier to keep them at bay.

"We'll leave as soon as we complete our mission," one of the grunts stated in what Ash registered as a somewhat negotiating voice. "What is your mission?! SPEAK!" Ash demanded, his baritone voice carrying out across the street as a solid wall of pure sound, knocking all of the grunts on their butts as Ash's vice grip on the grunt's throat ceased and he released the man before he could suffocate him to death.

He kept the grunt within the confines of the barrier, sensing that the man was an excellent bargaining chip if these clowns tried anything underhanded. "We don't know all the details, you'll have to talk to our admin, he's also the only one with the authority to call this whole thing off," the grunt informed him, and Ash's eyes narrowed behind the slits of his mask. "Quit dancing around, where is he, where is the admin?" Ash hissed, and the grunt pointed in the direction of Santalune gym. "He's at the gym, interrogating the leader for information," the grunt answered, and Ash scanned his mind for any hint of deception, finding none at all. "If you're lying, you're dead," Ash growled warningly, passing through his own barrier as though it were smoke and tearing past the terrified grunts.

"Oh please, Team Flare is a lot of things, stylish among them, but we are not dishonest," the man assured him, but Ash merely ignored him as he marched down the street towards the gym. Serena was there, evidently having planned to take on Viola in a gym battle or something, but Ash's determination to end this plot before it even began outweighed even his desire to save and see his closest childhood friend once again, though that was a very close second priority in his mind. As for his heart, if he were being honest about his feelings, he would admit that playing the superhero with the girl he'd known longer than any of his traveling companions, even Brock and Pikachu was something he longed for. Still, he remembered the looks Bonnie and Clement gave him, and he had to wonder if he would ever be able to be himself around anyone, even Serena. She had been the girl next door, the one friend he had that he trusted completely with all of his secrets, and she in turn had been so caring, understanding, and accepting of him, but this was different. Ash had changed a lot in the years he traveled, he just hoped Serena saw the changes as endearing or at least somewhat tolerable, because he didn't think his heart could afford to see her go as well.

As he raced for the gym, another blur of motion materialized to his left and Pikachu was breaking the sound barrier alongside him. '_Took you long enough, nice work though, and nice disguise. While you were busy playing the interrogator, I managed to take out every grunt and every one of their Pokemon. I saw Clement and Bonnie a while back as well and they seemed pretty freaked out,_' Pikachu conversed telepathically while keeping pace with Ash the whole way. '_Good job buddy, all that is left is the admin at the gym, but Serena is there as well so we can't be seen battling together. If she meets up with me later on and sees you with me, she might put two and two together_,' Ash replied as they came to an abrupt halt just outside the gym, which was guarded by about a dozen grunts.

They were far enough away to duck behind a corner and plot, and Pikachu decided at that moment to speak up again. '_I understand Ash, you don't want your girlfriend to see you as a freak. Also, what are we going to do about Bonnie and Clement, they'll be wondering where you and I have been. Some of the Team Flare grunts and a few witnesses saw me without my trainer, if word reaches their ears, Bonnie and Clement are going to wonder what we were up to_?' Pikachu pointed out, and Ash considered the situation carefully. '_We're going to have to play dumb, I'll tell them you and I were split up during the attack and decided to find our way back to each other by fighting our way through the onslaught. Also, Serena can't know about this, about my powers at least. After tonight, I'm not sure I'll ever the courage to completely open up to them_,' Ash answered, and Pikachu sighed as he shook his head at his trainer. '_You're going to painfully great lengths to protect this new identity you assumed. Why not just open up to them Ash, keeping all these secrets inside is just going to make you emotionally strained and distrustful all the time. You may have me and your other Pokemon in your full confidences Ash but that's not enough anymore. Your human friends deserve to know the truth just as much as we do, and you can't honestly expect to rekindle your friendship with this Serena without opening up to her like you did in the past,_' Pikachu mentally whispered sadly, and Ash's eyes became downcast as he formed a response. '_You didn't see the way Clement and Bonnie looked at me when they saw my masked persona use my abilities! They looked at me like I was a monster, a freak, a pariah of epic proportions. I couldn't stand to have Clement and Bonnie look at me like that again, and having Serena look at me in that way would be even worse,_" Ash exclaimed psychically, and Pikachu face palmed.

'_Suit yourself Ash, but if you're so afraid of alienating your friends with your abnormalities, you'll be alienating them a whole lot more by lying about who you are and all the things you can do_,' Pikachu advised him, and with that they decided to focus their full attention on liberating the nearby Pokemon gym, though Ash could sense that Pikachu wasn't about to let this discussion go for long.

They rounded the corner several seconds in between each other, Pikachu first as it broke the sound barrier and rained hellfire down on the unsuspecting grunts. Ash followed up, moving too fast for the human eye to follow as he took a different route, going around the side of the gym, which was completely unguarded. With nothing but the solid stone wall in his way, Ash augmented his strength and delivered a mighty focus punch through the wall, smashing it to powder as he emerged in a cloud of dust and smoke, entering the gym via his own self created entryway.

To say the admin and the gym leader was surprised would be an understatement, Viola and her interrogator, a bald man with orange sunglasses, a white coat partially open revealing an orange undershirt, and white pants with a belt and belt buckles with the same strange fireball insignia embroidered on it.

The man immediately reached for a Pokeball inside his jacket and tossed it into the air, revealing a large, battle hardened Houndoom at around level 60 or so. Pretty strong, considerably stronger than even the strongest of the grunts he had taken out, but Ash knew he had a long way to go before catching up with admins of past teams such as Mars, Jupiter, or Saturn of Team Galactic, or the Sages of Team Plasma, all of whom had level 100 Pokemon in their roster near the pinnacle of their individual reigns of terror.

"Whoever you are, I suggest you scram, I've got important business to discuss with the gym leader here," the admin growled harshly, his voice dripping with acid. Ash gazed at Viola sympathetically out of the corner of his concealed eye, but his expression hardened as he considered the admin, his voice deepening and disguising itself of its own accord. "I don't care what kind of business you've got here, I won't let you Team Plasma wannabes hurt anyone else. Now leave this place and never come back before I start getting testy. I'm warning you right now, do not test my limits," Ash commanded in a steely voice, repeating what he said before.

Ash had to give the admin credit, he definitely had a pair as compared to his grunts, and he was not at all intimidated. "I do not tolerate interference, Houndoom, use flamethrower and teach that brat a lesson," he ordered, and Houndoom didn't even hesitate to comply. Ash was slightly taken aback by it's complete and utter willingness to attack a trainer even on it's trainer's orders. It opened its maw and fired a stream of red hot fire in his direction, and without even budging an inch, Ash let the attack hit its mark.

The admin stood there stunned as Viola screamed out in fear for the masked mystery man she didn't even know. "Houndoom, stop, cease fire right now. Stupid kid, I figured he would dodge or something," the admin ordered calmly, not seeming the least bit remorseful for his action, but as the flames died out, both Viola and the man in white stood there in stunned silence. Ash stood there completely unflinching, his clothes and everything completely intact and free from any burns or injuries of any kind.

He threw his head back and laughed at the admin, an insane laugh that scared him as much as his opponent. "As I said before, I'm not like other humans. Now I'm giving you one last chance to cease this hostility and get out of town," Ash commanded, his voice steely calm, his whole body radiating unfathomable power. The admin and Viola alike appeared terrified, and for good reason, Ash had just emerged from a blast that could char a grown man to death without a scratch.

"I don't know what you are, but you won't stop our plans, you may be powerful stranger but so are we, and we're only going to grow stronger from here on out. I'll do as you say this time and order my forces to retreat for the time being. We already got the information we wanted from Viola here, so I see no reason to stick around anyways. Now I'm going to warn _you_, do not interfere again, our boss is not as forgiving as I am," the admin growled menacingly, and Ash chuckled. "Like I haven't heard that one before, get the hell out of here before I summon an aura sphere to take out that Houndoom of yours," Ash barked, and the man, positively alarmed by the context of his statement, complied and retreated, returning his Pokemon in the process.

Ash walked calmly over to Viola, who was still staring emptily at him in wide eyed astonishment. "What did he want with you?" Ash asked kindly, radiating a tranquil aura and washing it over Viola's presence, showing her he meant no harm, yet at the same time, avoiding her eyes so as to protect his identity. "He wanted information on something called mega evolution and the mythical Pokemon of Kalos," she replied, her voice filled with unbridled amazement yet also with slight apprehension. Ash knew his alter ego was going to be the talk of the entire town now, but he would worry about that later, right now he just wanted to find Serena and make sure she was okay.

As if on cue, an angelic voice sounded behind him, and he spun around with shocking abruptness to see it's source. "Thank you for saving us, I was about to start my first gym battle when this place was raided and Viola told me to stand aside while she dealt with it," the girl explained. Ash recognized her immediately, she was 15 now and a teenage girl, but so familiar he could have picked her out in a crowd of thousands. How had she sneaked up on him like that when his aura senses were heightened, he had been on high alert, perceiving everything and anything, yet she had slipped completely under his radar the whole time he had been preoccupied with the Team Flare Admin. Serena was wearing a different outfit than he remembered, as well as a different hat, pink with a black ribbon wrapped around it. She had even filled out in all the right places, and somehow she had grown even more beautiful than last they met, but it was still her, from those lustrous, gorgeous sapphire eyes to the waist length honey blonde hair, and her skin and face pale and flawless, radiating an ethereal glow of pure beauty, kindness, and love.

Ash's breath caught in his throat, Serena had always been the most beautiful girl he'd ever known, but now she was utterly breathtaking, a goddess in the moonlight. Thanks to his many years of training, he also was amazed to discover she had the power of aura, at a level of intensity similar to his own, though how that was possible he had no idea. He was shocked to the breaking point by her presence here, even though he had known her location, but above all else, he was just so happy to see her again.

"It was my genuine pleasure miss, trust me," Ash said once he somehow regained the power of coherent speech. "I hope you understand that you're going to be the talk of the whole town now stranger, can we at least know the name of our savior?" Viola questioned, snapping Ash out of the blissful oblivion Serena's smile had plunged him into. "Who me, I'm not anybody of importance, trust me, I'm just like everyone else," Ash said, his attention focused solely on Serena, who he noted had two Pokeballs strapped to her belt. "Could have fooled me, the way you took on that flamethrower point blank, I'm still registering that fact, but it was really cool, you're like some kind of super hero," Serena cooed, fawning over him as Ash began to back away slightly, heading subconsciously for the hole he created in the wall.

"Anyways, I should go, before the press arrives, the last thing I want is to be in the limelight when people saw me use my abilities," Ash explained, genuinely surprised and somewhat touched by Serena's reaction, hope filling him again as he began to think that maybe, just maybe, she would accept him for all that he was, abnormalities and all.

With that cheerful thought in mind, Ash finally parted ways, vowing to seek Serena out as Ash Ketchum and not this persona he had created. Once back on the street, people saw him and started applauding, making Ash blush beneath his mask. He drew the line however, when people tried to approach him to get a better look at him, erecting a powerful psychic barrier to hold off the townspeople.

Realizing he wouldn't get away from the crowds to undress without using his powers, Ash teleported away with a loud _pop_, reappearing on the other side of town which was completely deserted. He removed the mask, the shirt, and the cape, finding a nearby trashcan to toss these things away and never look back. He held the costume over the trashcan, wanting to let go but some part of him locking his hands around the cheap silk fabric.

"I should do it, I should throw these away and never done a cape again. I saved the town, I've had my fun, I even got rid of Team Flare for the time being. Besides, I'm a Pokemon master, not a superhero, this isn't _me_. If I throw these away, nobody will ever find out about me and maybe they'll give up on searching for the masked vigilante altogether when he doesn't resurface," Ash mused out loud, the Raikou mask, the black shirt, and plain red cape almost seeming to mock him. Finally giving up, Ash opened up his backpack and stuffed the costume in, knowing somehow that he was going to end up regretting this.

Walking back out of the alley, he wasn't even startled when Pikachu materialized next to him with a sonic boom, smirking at him as they both walked back to the Pokemon center for a bit. '_Hark the nobody of consequence super hero, can I get your autograph Ash_?' Pikachu joked telepathically, causing Ash to glare daggers at the electric mouse. '_Very funny, maybe I could dress you up as my sidekick, the super hero and my pet rodent mighty mouse_,_ maybe we can get you a costume like the one back during the annual aura guardian festival, only much itchier and less comfortable,_' Ash retorted, and Pikachu immediately shut up as they reached the Pokemon center at a brisk walk.

'_All humor aside though Ash, you really did take this town and Team Flare by storm, soon enough, you'll be the talk of the whole Kalos region, just think of the possibilities dude_,' Pikachu stated thoughtfully, but Ash shook his head. '_Nah, I'm done with this whole thing_,' Ash insisted, and his partner raised his eyebrows. '_Really? And I suppose that's why you stuffed your costume in your bag instead of in the trash_," Pikachu muttered sceptically, not believing a word Ash said.

'_Okay, so maybe I'm a little hooked on the super hero shtick. Honestly Pikachu, what am I going to do, I don't feel such a rush except when engaging a Pokemon trainer on my own level? If I keep this up, someone is going to find out, namely Clement,_' Ash wondered worriedly, and Pikachu decided to give his trainer a little lesson, playing the tough love card. '_Sorry dude, you're on your own. I've made it abundently clear how I feel about all your secrets and lies, and how badly you need to have at least one human companion with your complete confidence, but you're too self conscious to listen to reason,_' Pikachu replied harshly, and as Ash tried to form some kind of biting retort, he started thinking about what Pikachu was saying.

Realizing the electric mouse was probably right, Ash held his tongue. Given Serena's perfectly calm and cool attitude when faced with his alter ego, Ash had began to hope that maybe there was a human he could trust completely after all. Throughout his life, Ash had many close human friends, particularly female friends he began harboring romantic attachments to. Due to his talent for attracting trouble, as well as his elite level abilities as a trainer, Ash knew there were people out there who would go to great lengths to see him hurt, all for the sake of obtaining his power for their own. Once he decided to master the power of aura back in Sinnoh, he had begun trusting Dawn with his secret, often using his abilities to help her and her Pokemon train, but during moments of crisis, he tended to lose control and often ended up either hurting or scaring the poor Bluenette. Knowing she had fallen for Kenny nearly pushed Ash over the edge, but after the fight he and Dawn had as a result, and him admitting he liked her as more than a friend, he knew his abilities were starting to scare her off. That fight had put a strain on their relationship, and Ash still regretted letting his emotions get the best of him as he began to shout at Kenny in a jealous rage, almost attacking the boy on sight.

Ever since then, since Dawn's departure and their agreement to stay friends and keep in touch, Ash had become very self conscious and secretive, knowing his power to hurt or even kill could scare someone really badly if he let it. He began wondering why any human would accept him for the freak he was, and so he decided not to reveal that side of him at all to any of his future companions. After all, it was better to have friends who knew nothing of his powers than it was for them to know all about him and risk hurting themselves or growing fearful of Ash's freak status.

Human relationships were so incredibly complex, and sometimes he wondered if he was better off with just him and his Pokemon, but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to cut the human friends out of his life. Brock at least hadn't feared him, and Ash supposed he should be grateful for that, but then again the young man probably knew Ash better than just about anyone, having traveled with him for longer than any of his other human companions. His Pokemon were the only ones who understood him completely, and Ash sometimes felt as though they were the only true friends he ever had.

He remembered something Sir Aaron had said to Lucario back in the tree of beginning, that the Pokemon had been his closest friend. He wondered if the knight and legendary aura guardian had gone through the same thing as Ash himself. He had been a hero of epic proportions, sacrificing himself to save the tree, a feat that earned aura guardians everywhere a much better rep. According to Ash's extensive studies of aura history, apparently Sir Aaron had also been in love with he queen he served, but she had never quite returned his feelings until she realized the same man who's powers went far beyond human understanding, who's abnormalities made him one of her top knights but also sort of alienated him from the others, sacrificed himself for her kingdom, though by time she realized she did indeed love him, it was already too late.

Ash found it funny how they left that out of the children version of Sir Aaron's tale, but as he and Pikachu entered the Pokemon center after what felt like hours of trekking, he realized he was facing a similar crisis of alienation and unwanted solitude in his life. Still, he couldn't help noticing how calm Serena had been in his presence, and how grateful she had been to him for helping her and Viola. He supposed that was why he couldn't throw his outfit away, because at least with the costume, he could be himself around other people and not have them live in fear of him. He really could be some kind of super hero in his spare time, now the only problem that remained was how he would explain any unexpected moonlighting to Clement and Bonnie.

Speaking of the two blonde haired siblings, Ash found them at the cafeteria and sat down beside them without a word, ordering some cheese burgers, fries, and some ice cream for desert, figuring some unhealthy junk food would help cheer him up. Pikachu jumped up on the table beside him, plucking the bottle of ketchup from on the table and lapping up his most holy nectar with a tomato faced grin.

"Ash, so where have you been all this time?" Bonnie wondered, and Ash managed a smile as he considered the little girl. "Got swept away in the crowd during the excitement, how are you guys holding up?" Ash wondered, and Clement pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We're okay, some pretty crazy things happened. I battled those guys in red, but they eventually took out my Bunnelby and I thought me and Bonnie were done for," Clement started, and Ash did his best to play dumb.

"What happened," he inquired, though he already knew the answer. Clement started to answer him, but Bonnie overshot him, "you're not going to believe this Ash, but some guy in a strange mask appeared next to us, and I swear I saw him use some Pokemon attack to take out three Pokemon at once as well as all three of those bad men," Bonnie shouted excitedly, and as Ash feigned shock, Clement elaborated. "It was a Psystrike, one the most powerful psychic type attacks, but it wasn't a normal one. Somehow it took out a Houndoom and Mightyena in one hit, despite the fact that they're immune to even the strongest psychic type attacks," Clement whisper-shouted with a shudder. Ash's eyes widened with mock astonishment, and Pikachu laughed inwardly at his trainer's theatrics, though he quickly changed his attitude to one of annoyance with Ash.

"He chased off the bad people, and now the whole town is talking about him," Bonnie squealed, and Ash supposed people had mixed feelings about him. "Really, sounds like a vigilante to me," Ash said truthfully, and this time, he was glad to be speaking the honest to goodness truth. "Yeah, that's what I thought to," Bonnie said, and Ash frowned, genuinely surprised for the first time. "Thought, as in past tense," Ash repeated, and Clement replied. "Yeah, I mean, it was terrifying at first, and when he approached us, I was scared out of my mind thinking he was going to attack Bonnie, but I really think he was just trying to help. He swore upside down and backwards that he meant us no harm, and Bonnie had this weird sense of recognition, like we had known him from somewhere before."

Ash considered this very carefully, Bonnie was young and sometimes a little naive, but her heart really was one of pure gold. She also seemed to have very good instincts and trusted them as well, and that took guts. Clement and his sister truly were something else, and Ash considered himself lucky to have friends like them.

"Well, guess it was good he was here then, huh?" Ash asked, and Bonnie flashed him a smile. "Yeah, I mean, once we got past the terror and the shock, we really began to see just how amazing he was. I mean, the guy comes out of nowhere, beats up three tough bad trainers, then super speeds away, I mean, who does that? I know Pokemon have some pretty awesome abilities, but I've never heard of a person who could do all that before," Bonnie cooed in admiration, and Ash had to turn away to hide his smile and his blush.

"So Ash, did you ever run into your friend?" Clement asked suddenly, catching Ash completely off guard. "Ugh no, everything happened so fast I just kind of got sidetracked," Ash said, and he was glad that was actually the truth. His aura senses suddenly flared up out of the blue, and he turned his gaze over behind him to nurse Joy's desk as if drawn there by some ineffable force beyond his control. Serena herself had come running in the Pokemon center, her honey blonde hair flailing behind her in a similar fashion to Ash's own cape.

"Nurse Joy, can you give my Pokemon a checkup? It evolved during my battle with Viola the gym leader and I just want to make sure it's alright," Serena requested, her soft, sweet voice making Ash's breath hitch once again. His heart began beating a mile a minute, and Clement, Bonnie, and even Pikachu were suddenly drowning out of sight and out of mind as Ash made his way thoughtlessly towards his blue eyed BFF, feeling perhaps the most surreal he had ever felt in his entire life.

"Hey Ash, wait up," Clement called after him, and he, Pikachu, and Bonnie got up and followed him, but Ash didn't even hear him. Serena was suddenly at the forefront of his entire mind, and without even the tiniest sound, Ash tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around at an agonizingly slow pace, and Ash's brain started seizing on little random details, like the Clamperl pearl earrings she wore, and the single, pink, elastic band in her hair.

Finally she faced him, and her eyes widened in immediate and uncomprehending recognition. Ash fell into her eyes, trying to smile, trying to say or do anything besides stare at the dreamy girl before him, but somehow he just couldn't function. "Ash?" she asked, as though she didn't really believe it was him. Ash didn't say anything, he couldn't speak, and merely nodded and smiled.

Finally getting over her shock, Serena actually screamed in delight in threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug with such force that they both fell over, the two of them laughing hysterically in the process. "Holy Arceus in heaven above, it's really you! I mean, I knew you were in Kalos, but I never expected to see you this soon," Serena commented briskly, not even pausing to draw a breath as Ash chuckled, getting up and helping Serena to her feet.

"It's so good to see you Serena, I can't believe it's really you. You look good, really good," Ash muttered, feeling somewhat stupid as he couldn't seem to come up with a better response. Serena blushed and shuffled her feet a little, "thanks, you look really good to," she said, and she began properly examining him with the proficiency of a judge at a Pokemon contest grand festival.

He still looked about the same, from his disheveled ebony hair to his sparkling amber eyes. His face still held that same handsomeness she had always adored, and the Z shaped scars were still as endearingly evident as ever. As if that wasn't enough for Serena, but on top of all that, Ash now had a toned, muscular, and dare she say it, utterly attractive figure. Back when they were kids, he had always been kind of skinny, not overly so but still not as athletic as jerks like Gary. Thinking of _her_ Ash as a strong, young man caused deep, intense emotions to stir in Serena, and she realized all too well that absence really did make the heart grow fonder. She wanted so badly to kiss him, to somehow convey to him the love she had harbored, developed, and matured over seven agonizing years, though something in his eyes caused her to stop cold.

They weren't as she remembered, in the past, Ash's eyes always held a loving softness, a warm expression that betrayed all of his innermost thoughts and feelings to her, yet didn't make her think any less of him. Now though, his eyes no longer held the gentleness and easygoing nature she remembered, they were hard, guarded, and had even grown cold. No longer able to read him, Serena felt like she had already lost him on some level, but she managed a loving smile anyways. Unfortunately for her, or perhaps fortunately, her separation from him had only caused the tender feelings she had for him to become painfully intense, and no matter what, she knew she would always love him unconditionally, and nothing could ever change that.

Clement and Bonnie watched the conversation shared between the two childhood friends, one that seemed to take place on a purely spiritual level, one that didn't even need words or physical interactions, just expressions and gestures. Bonnie was confused, Ash mentioned there was an old friend of his in town but never expected her arrival to put the elite level trainer in this kind of trance-like stupor. She had heard somewhere that old friends reunited sometimes became lovers the instant they saw each other again, but never really believed in love at first sight. The girl was definitely pretty, no scratch that, she was utterly breathtaking, but Bonnie felt very protective of Ash as she looked up to him as an older brother. She knew the poor boy had just been through a terrible ordeal, what with the Vivilon incident and Team Flare, and she suspected that him running into this girl when he his emotions were probably overloaded probably rendered him very vulnerable, and she didn't want this girl taking advantage of that, regardless of whether or not she had a crush on him.

Clement thoughts however, had gone in a completely different direction. His intellectual curiosity was piqued to say the least. Ash had mentioned his old friend was in town, and he still didn't understand how he could have known that. He also spun around in her general direction before he even saw her, as though somehow sensing her presence, and that really threw the genius for a loop. He had heard of intuition before but this was ridiculous, there was no way Ash should have been able to be so in tune with her presence, unless there was more to their friendship then either one of them could possibly admit. He began wondering if they had been more than friends in the past, and he wondered where and when they had met each other, and again he was forced to conclude that there was so much more to Ash than either he or Bonnie could see.

"So, come over here by our table and sit with us, we've got a lot to catch up on," Ash smiled, extending his hand, and Serena took it without question. He led her over to their booth, completely oblivious to Bonnie and Clement, even Pikachu who looked up at the blonde haired girl with the distinct and unshakable feeling that things would never be the same.

They all shrugged and followed Ash back to their table, while Ash called the waiter over to take Serena's order. "Wait a minute, let me guess, your favorite meal is still my mom's homemade lasagna, correct," Ash reflected, and Serena giggled, a light blush adorning her cheeks. "I'm surprised you remembered that," she chuckled, and Ash couldn't help but feel slightly offended by that statement. "Of course I remember, you used to come to our house all the time, and you and I would stay up and watch moves all night while your mom was out Rhyhorn racing," Ash said, and Serena gazed at him somewhat apologetically, seeming to somehow sense she upset him.

"It's fine Serena, do you remember the time we had that big slumber party with Leaf and the others?" Ash chuckled, and Serena burst out laughing. "Yeah, and Gary crashed it and made the whole house a mess, and your mom and his mom made him clean it up for hours," she smiled. As the two of them reflected on fond past memories, Clement, Bonnie, and Pikachu all stared at the pair with confusion, each of them wondering what Ash and his new friend were thinking back on.

"Then there was the time we all had a no holds barred water gun fight, and I got Gary's clothes all soaked with sour moomoo milk," Ash remembered, and Serena chuckled again. "Or the time we all went fishing and Gary caught a Magicarp, called it useless, and threw it back into the water, what an idiot huh," Serena guffawed hysterically. "Oh my lord, I shudder to think what obviously happened next," Clement added, unable to keep from joining in. Ash and Serena both smirked at him, "as you've probably already guessed, it evolved into a Gyrados and attacked us," Ash confirmed, and he and Serena burst out laughing again.

"Ah man, that was so scary at the time, but so funny in hindsight," Serena whisper-screamed, clutching her sides in hysterical laughter. "Hey come on, tell us more," Bonnie said, her, Clement, and Pikachu now fully engrossed in the conversation. "Aw man, we could keep this up all night," Ash said, and Serena's smile thickened. "And then keep it up some more," she added immediately, and Clement smiled at the pair.

"It's really cute how you two finish each others' sentences," he commented, and both teens blushed profusely. Serena went ahead and ordered the lasagna after calming down, deciding to see how it compared to that of Ash's mother. The Ketchum matriarch was without the doubt the single greatest cook Serena had ever known, and clearly Ash agreed. She was amazed how much he remembered about their childhood, even the smaller details she didn't expect him to recall, yet somehow he did, and even got offended when she was surprised by just how far his memory reached back. She honestly didn't think Ash was the type to reflect on mundane, generic things, but clearly he cared about their friendship every bit as much as she did.

"So, how did you two meet?" Clement wondered, and Serena and Ash hesitated. "Well that..." Serena started, "is a very long story," Ash finished, neither one of them really having the energy to elaborate on his first encounter with Serena. Remembering something in his backpack, Ash opened it up underneath the table, making sure to keep his superhero costume out of plain sight as he dug through his backpack with single minded determination. Finally he found what he was looking for and closed it back up in a hurry, reemerging from underneath the table as he stared at Serena with a blush on his face.

"Hey, I have something for you," he said, pressing the item in question into her hand. She stared at the pink band he gave her, not really understanding its significance, but then she gasped as it all came back to her. "Hey, is this the same band?" she asked in shock, and Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah it is, I know it was just a band, but what it represented was something I could never let go, so I kept it with me all this time, hoping beyond measure I'd be able to return it to you some day," he admitted all in one breath. Serena looked like she was about to cry out of sheer bliss, her hand had shot up and covered her mouth, and her sapphire eyes were dancing with absolute adoration upon hearing Ash's heartfelt admission.

Unable to think of anything she could possibly say to express the enormity of love she held for Ash, she reached into her pocket and pulled her most precious treasure from it, placing it delicately in his hand much the same way he did hers only moments before. Ash took it and stared at it, his eyes almost immediately widening in recognition. "No way! It's the same handkerchief I used to bandage the cut on your knee," he remembered, and he stared at her, his somewhat cold eyes temporarily regaining some of the warmth he once knew, before he had become hardened by years of travel, battling, wars, and unrequited love.

"Of course I did, this handkerchief was what brought us together, and I remembered our promise as much as you did. We'd hold onto these and the memories we shared until we met again, even if it took the rest of our lives to reunite," Serena smiled adoringly, remembering the promise they made all those years ago. "I really missed you," Ash whispered, and Serena looked down at her feet in embarrassment. "Likewise, but I knew we would see each other again some day," Serena sighed under her breath, and she was pleasantly surprised when Ash cupped her chin and gently lifted her face up to lock gazes with his. "So did I, because we're best friends forever, and true friendship never dies," Ash reiterated, repeating the famous last words he said to her before she and her mother packed all their stuff and left in their car, leaving Pallet Town forever, never to return. Ash had remembered following the car as far and as long as he could, wanting nothing more than to follow her to the ends of the earth and beyond, but unfortunately incapable of such a superhuman feat.

Bonnie watched the exchange between the two of them with conflicted feelings, not sure if she should laugh joyously or cry. It was clear to her young mind just how close and inseparable these two had been, and how painful it must have been for them to separate. There was so much emotion between the two she could feel it washing over them, and she had never before encountered two people with such a strong bond. Pikachu on the other hand, was stunned. He had heard a select few stories about Serena from Ash during their travels, but never to this extent. Out of all the things they eventually talked about when Ash gained the ability to communicate with his Pokemon, Serena was by far the most touchy subject, and bringing it up at the wrong times when Ash was in the wrong frame of mind was always a big mistake. Still though, despite Ash's willingness to talk about her when he was in the right mood, Pikachu was still surprised to see for himself just how strong their bond really was.

Lucario had mentioned something about a soul bond between them, and Pikachu had been skeptical, until now. Even if they didn't know it yet, it was clear to Pikachu that Ash and Serena were already deeply, desperately in love with each other, and their bond was only going to grow in intensity as they journeyed together. He began to wonder what role he would have to play in all this now that Ash and Serena were reunited. Would he become second fiddle to the girl now fawning over his best friend like he was the most wonderful creature in the whole world? He remembered when Red had fallen in love with Delia. Things had never been quite the same, Red still loved the chills and thrills of epic battles, and had even left his family behind to watch Ash's progress from afar, something Pikachu had yet to reveal to his new trainer, but his human family was still his top priority. Knowing Ash had the capacity to surpass him, Red had left to train on the road, honing and perfecting his skills one last time in preparation for the epic battle his son would one day give him. Pikachu knew this, Red had told him to tell Ash about it when he was ready, but it seemed the tide of fate was repeating itself and Ash and Serena would end up becoming number one in each others eyes. Knowing any children Ash had would likely become Pikachu's new best friends, the yellow mouse was starting to see a recurring pattern, yet this time, he was prepared for it.

"You know Ash, why don't you ask Serena if she wants to come with us?" Bonnie suggested, snapping the two teens out of their little world. "That's a great idea Bonnie, Serena, would you care to accompany us on our journey. I know it's technically five years later than we planned, but better late than never I say," Ash offered, and Serena's jaw dropped. She had always known he'd come back to her, to take her on a journey with him, but hearing him say it out loud outside of her dreams seemed too good to be true. "Of course, if you two don't mind Bonnie," Serena responded merrily, not wanting to impose.

"Of course not Serena, as the saying goes, cheerful company shortens the miles. I'm Clement by the way," Clement said, introducing himself, and Bonnie introduced herself in her usual enthusiastic manner. "Hey, nice to meet you guys," Serena smiled as she turned towards Ash. "So Ash, I take it you're here to conquer the Kalos league," she stated, and Ash nodded briskly. "Of course, becoming the best is a lofty goal, but with my Pokemon by my side, there are no limits to what we can achieve," he replied enthusiastically, bumping his fist into the air, Pikachu imitating his action down to the letter. Serena's smile continued to broaden so much she was surprised her mouth didn't freeze up, that response was just so Ash it had her heart racing at the fond memories.

"Of course, you never were the type to give up on your dreams, your drive was always one of your most admirable traits," Serena whispered, and Clement decided at that moment to say something. "It may interest you to know that Ash here is now an elite level trainer, and his Pikachu is enormously strong. I saw it take out Viola's Vivilon in one underpowered iron tail," he smiled, grinning at Ash who flushed in embarrassment. Serena stared at the electric mouse properly for the first time since her reunion with Ash, seemingly surprised by Clement's assessment. "Really, this little guy did that?" Serena cooed, petting the mouse gently on the cheek, earning a contented 'chaa' from the Pokemon.

She turned to Ash, grinning at his embarrassed expression. Some things never changed, no matter how much Ash may have grown up, he was still the modest, humble, sweet little guy she remembered from seven years ago. Clement on the other hand, seemed to pride himself on his intelligence, but the way he mentioned Ash's elite stature like it was big news proved he was a typical Kalos native through and through. She couldn't really fault his logic for assuming she had no idea what Ash was capable of, but she had been keeping track of his achievements, implementing and trying to emulate his more fluent fighting styles in the select few battles she had so far, in fact, that was probably the main reason she managed to beat Viola. "I guess it's true what they say Ash, big things come in small packages," Serena smirked playfully, absentmindedly playing with Pikachu's ears while Ash sat up straighter in his seat. "Yeah, it wasn't pretty, honestly you guys, I'm still a little cut up about that incident. I mean, I almost critically injured that poor Vivilon," he sighed, still berating himself over what happened earlier that day.

Serena flashed him a sympathetic look, "hey, considering I just battled that same Vivilon and won by the skin of my teeth, I know for a fact that absolutely trouncing it in battle the way you did is no easy task. I spoke to Viola about you extensively actually, and all she could say was what a great, powerful, and awesome trainer you were to have bested her so soundly. Her Vivilon is perfectly fine too Ash, so stop beating yourself up okay. Accidents happen, especially in the heat of battle, but remember our motto, never give up until the end," Serena reminded him, and she smiled in self satisfaction as Ash flashed her an enormous grin, evidently significantly impacted by her words.

"You know, I'd almost forgotten how easy it was for you to cheer me up whenever I was down, and you're absolutely right, I'm not giving up, that just wouldn't be me," Ash said, and he burst out laughing in pure, unbridled ecstasy, unable to recall the last time he felt this at ease or cheerful. Bonnie and Clement couldn't but smile at this carefree version of Ash, having never really seen this side of him before but enjoying the change. Five minutes with Serena, and Ash was like a completely different person, it was confusing yet also strangely fresh and new.

"So, I take it that means you got your first Kalos region gym badge then? If you don't mind my asking Serena, why'd you wait so long to start your journey?" Ash wondered, not forgetting the extensive plans they made back in the day to travel but taken aback that they'd been so important to her. Serena blushed for the umpteenth time that day, deciding she might as well just admit the truth. "Well, to be honest, I just didn't want to start without you, that's all. For lack of a choosier word, I guess it just wasn't as special without you there. I suppose that makes me a sentimental, sappy idiot huh," Serena chuckled, but Ash didn't find this situation very funny. Regardless of whether or not she made the decision to wait for him on her own, he still felt like this could have been avoided had their paths not split a long time ago.

Serena frowned at him slightly, seeming to sense that he was blaming himself for everything that had happened to her as a result of her moving away. "Hey, no guilt, I was the idiot who decided to wait 5 years because I couldn't let go of the past, remember? Now you're stuck with a rookie trainer all because I decided to wait for you. Honestly, the more I thought about it, the more I realized I was just making it harder for you when you finally did find your way back to me, so I decided to do what I could to change that. I knew I couldn't really make up four whole years in such a short amount of time, but I knew that when we did meet again that I wouldn't be completely useless either, so I devoted all my spare time to studying everything there is to know about Pokemon, even the more obscure branches like legendary Pokemon and all that. After a year of piling down the books and really applying myself, I knew I was ready to begin, though to be honest, aside from taking up the gym badge challenge, I'm not really sure what career path to take," Serena explained hurriedly.

Ash smiled in spite of himself. How did she still do that after all these years, she had always known what to say to make him feel better. "Well, everyone has got to start somewhere, right, and I'm sure you'll figure out what you want to do eventually. I want you to come with us, I don't like to toot my own horn, especially since getting carried away with my arrogance has bitten me in ass before, but I'm really quite good at Pokemon battling and can show you the ropes," Ash offered, and Serena's eyebrows raised skeptically. "Ash Ketchum and arrogance, I didn't realize those were two words you used in the same sentence. The Ash I knew was modest and humble, to a painfully stubborn degree," Serena remembered, and Ash sighed, not wanting Serena to feel like he had changed all that much but not wanting to lie to her anymore than he already was.

"I starting growing overconfident for the first time back in Hoenn, but even though Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four put me in my place with the most crushing defeat I've ever suffered in a battle, that overconfidence is always going to be there Serena. I hate the idea of looking different to you, but I hate the thought of lying to you even more. I'm not going to lie about who I am and the changes I've gone through, not even for the sake of preserving some part of our past," Ash replied intelligently, bracing himself for Serena's reaction, but to his enormous surprise, she simply continued to gaze adoringly at him. "Ash, you are different to me, but in a good way. I don't believe you've really changed as much as you think, certain things I've noticed about you so far are still exactly the same as I remember. Like your ability to care about others, that was clear when you displayed you amazing memory regarding our childhood friendship. You cherished our friendship as much as I did, so your ability to care about others is undiminished. One thing I have noticed though is you're much quicker to put blame on yourself for things beyond your control, which by the way is a completely useless occupation. Don't ever think that just because time and your experiences has remolded you in some ways, that I will ever stop caring about you. You're my BFF remember, and like you said just a few minutes ago, true friendship never dies. I will always love you Ash, nothing in this world or beyond could ever change that, I promise with all my heart," Serena whispered with such tender love and care that Ash knew beyond the shadow of a doubt she was telling the truth.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Ash murmured, having never heard anything so touching before in his life. He no longer felt unsure of himself, maybe he was a freak, but Serena didn't seem like she would care one bit about that. He knew now that he could trust her not to see him in a less flattering way for any reason, no matter what he told her or what he revealed to her. He somehow knew, without knowing how he knew, that Serena could be trusted with all his secrets and none of them would have even the slightest inclination of changing the way she saw him. Baring this thought in mind, a thought that made him feel like the carefree, innocent kid he had been so many years ago, Ash knew it was only a matter of time before the beauty beside him knew everything there was to know about him.

"Anyways, now that we're traveling together, you should fill us in on more of your past adventures Ash," Clement said, finally speaking up as Bonnie began to yawn, and Ash smiled at the pair of them, an easygoing, laid back smile that streaked across his face effortlessly. "I would, but you guys probably wouldn't believe most of them, not that I don't trust you," he replied, and Bonnie huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Ash with mock offense. "Ash, of course we'll believe you, you're our friend," she yawned heavily, her eyes growing smaller as the night sky beckoned her to bed and Clement, being the kind big brother he was, accompanied her to their room.

"Hey, save me some food when the waitress returns with our dinners, will you?" Clement requested, and with that, he and Bonnie disappeared down the adjacent hall and into their shared room, leaving just Ash, Serena, and Pikachu. Serena looked deeply at Ash, then down at her feet in what almost appeared to be shame. "Ash, I'm sorry," she sighed apologetically, and Ash frowned calculatingly. "Okay, what for?" he couldn't help but wonder, and Serena didn't even hesitate as she muttered a wisp of a response. "For being such a noob at all this, if I hadn't have waited for you all this time, like you didn't wait around, I'd probably be as high a level as you are in the totem pole of Pokemon mastership," she elaborated, and Ash couldn't help but smile sympathetically.

"Hey, relax, as I said, everybody has to start somewhere right. And believe it or not, you're not the only rookie I've had to show the ropes," Ash grinned, and Serena gave him a large smile in return. "I know, and actually, I'm not a total rookie," she giggled, and soon her giggles evolved into full blown, hysterical laughter, drawing several curious eyes as Ash stared at her. "What is so funny?" he demanded with mock irritation, unable to stop grinning for some reason, and Serena abruptly stopped laughing, staring at Ash with a completely neutral expression. "Nothing, it's just when Clement revealed your elite level caliber as a trainer like it was big news, I found it positively hysterical that he seems to pride himself on his intelligence yet can't figure out that I'm not like other Kalos native trainers. Did you really think I just sat around at home twiddling my thumbs while waiting for you? No, I was studying, granted not as heavily the first four years, but I didn't want to be completely useless when you and I met up again either. I also kept track of nearly all your past accomplishments, something a lot of other Kalos native trainers don't do, as they didn't know which names to look for. I tried implementing some of your fighting styles when training my Fennekin, and I think that was what ultimately won me that first gym badge just now," Serena giggled, and Ash stared at her with wide eyes.

"You completely played him for a fool, my word, if Clement could hear you right now, his ego would really bruised. I can't believe you let him think he was actually surprising you with that revelation. So incidentally, about how long have you been on your journey?" Ash asked, changing the subject, and Serena shrugged nonchalantly. "About a day," she estimated listlessly, and Ash's jaw dropped. She gazed at him out of the corner of her eye with a small smile that seemed just a trifle smug, evidently waiting for a response. "You've only been on your journey for a day, and you've already won your first gym badge?! Serena, that's nuts, _I_ wasn't that fast at getting my first gym badge, and I had _Pikachu_ with me!" Ash exclaimed, and Serena's smirk broadened.

"I told you I wasn't completely useless, that's why I chose Fennekin to. He's a fire type, so I knew he would have a distinct advantage against Viola, Ramos, and Wulfric, as they are bug, grass, and ice type gym leaders, respectively. By the way, Fennekin evolved in Braixen during its battle with Vivilon and I think that actually majorly contributed to my win," Serena replied, in undisguised amusement at Ash's shocked expression. "Serena, that's amazing, I've helped a lot of naturally talented trainers before but it seems like you take the cake," he complimented, and she blushed once again at his praise. For reasons he didn't fully understand, Ash began to enjoy seeing her flustered.

"Well, I had great inspiration and motivation, so did you see what happened with Team Flare?" she asked, changing the subject so rapidly and catching Ash off guard so easily he nearly slipped and told her everything, managing to catch himself just in time to avoid arousing suspicion. "Yeah, it is amazing to think someone can do all that, to be honest I'm a little skeptical," Ash commented airily, playing dumb as Pikachu sent him a mental sigh of disappointment, which Ash heartily ignored.

"Trust me it's true, I've seen him use his powers, he helped Viola and I out of a tight jam with Team Flare's administrator," Serena whispered, dead serious. Deciding to have a little fun with her, Ash began to smirk. "Oh, I see, sounds to me like somebody has a crush," he winked, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Serena immediately blushed to the roots of her hair, and she cried out in protest. "No, it's not like that, trust me. I mean I never even saw his face, why would I be interested in a guy who didn't even have the common courtesy to tell me his name?" Serena demanded almost fiercely, and Ash felt like she had hit him over the head with a hammer, realizing it had been him under that mask, even if she didn't know it. No matter what, there was this side to him she didn't care for as much as the Ash she thought she knew, but would she feel the same way if she somehow discovered the costume in his backpack? Not knowing the answer, Ash was startled from his thoughts by the bells signaling a Pokemon's treatment being complete.

Serena got up as nurse Joy called her over, "I'm happy to say that your Braixen is restored to full health, do be coming back soon," she said in her usual cheery voice, and Serena took the Pokeball and skipped back to the booth Ash sat at. She arrived just in time for the waitress to bring Serena her food, as well as Ash and a bottle of Ketchup for Pikachu. Serena took a tentative bite of her Lasagna, and Ash watched her put it in her mouth with unusual levels of fascination and curiosity, wondering how it compared to his mother's. As if reading his mind, Serena turned to him with a dazzling smile, "it's good, but it doesn't compare to your mom's cooking Ash," she smirked, and Ash couldn't help but feel placated.

"Nothing compares to my mom's cooking, well maybe Brock," Ash admitted, and Serena seemed to think about the name for a while. "The gym leader of Pewter City?" she finally asked in recognition, and Ash nodded in confirmation. "Yep, Brock was amazing, I also met another gym leader in Unova named Cilan, and he was a pretty good cook as well, but nothing compares to Brock's lazy boy, no chew stew, a recipe he made specifically for me, as I have lazy tendencies sometimes," Ash chuckled, completely ignoring his food for the time being, oblivious to Pikachu snatching his roasted mini potatoes one at a time. Serena giggled at this, and she pointed out Pikachu to Ash, who snatched his plate away and began eating with a gusto comparable to a Snorlax.

"I see your appetite is undiminished as well," Serena commented in an endeared tone upon watching Ash clean his plate in seconds flat. Ash almost choked in the effort to respond, "well I... I'm a growing boy," he retorted, and Serena's eyebrow quirked. "I can see that, one would wonder where you put it all but I gave up trying to find the answer to that question a long time ago," she joked, and Ash responded by tickling her sides, causing the girl to almost scream out in laughter.

"Ash stop... that... don't make me hurt you now," she wheezed warningly, her eyes shining with self contrary ecstasy that gave her a sudden and inexplicable sex appeal that was off the charts. Ash immediately stopped tickling her, wondering where on earth this erotic arousal was coming from, and he decided that he would never know the answer. As they stopped horsing around, Clement found them staring into each other's eyes as though they were seeing each other for the first time and liking very much what they saw.

"Hey you guys, I put Bonnie to bed, and considering everything that happened tonight, we could probably all use some shuteye. Good night you two, and it was nice meeting you Serena," Clement murmured kindly as he got up with his dinner plate in hand and began returning to their room. "You guys coming?" he asked, stopping cold to look over his shoulder at them. "You go ahead, we'll catch up," Ash stated, and Clement shrugged before disappearing around the corner and heading down the dormitory hallway. Ash and Serena never did catch up to him though, and they talked about everything under the sun until well past the following sunrise, the two of them blissfully lost in their own little universe. Finally, they had both found each other again, despite all the obstacles, the burdens, and living on opposite sides of the globe, and Ash was happily satisfied to discover that although she changed, both physically and in a lot of other ways, Serena was still the only person in the world who seemed to understand him completely. They were, even after 7 years of separation, still best friends forever!

_Author's Note: And there you have it folks, chapter 3 done at long last. I literally stayed up all night to write this so I'm not sure how well I did. Also, addressing some questions in the comment section, I too noticed that Serena came off as a little selfish near the end of chapter 1, but let's be honest here. She is not some Mary Sue character, she has flaws and weaknesses, just like Ash. Also, chapter 1 doesn't reveal everything about what she did during Ash's absence, only that she was waiting for his return. As explained in this chapter, she realized her mistake and now feels guilty for being so far behind, though thanks to her studies, she does know about as much about Pokemon abilities, attacks, and even species as Ash himself. Also, she had been keeping tracks of his records throughout the course of his travels. She probably would have struck out on her own eventually, but the fact is she and Ash promised to find each other again. She did make a mistake in not working her hardest to be the best she could be by time she ran into Ash again, but it would have rendered my entire plot line pointless if she had started out as competent as Ash, as I intended from the start for Ash to develop a teacher-student relationship with her on top of their obvious romantic attraction. Be expecting a whole lot more amazing things to become of Ash and his BFF. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it may have addressed some of the additional questions you may have had. Also, another thing, I was tempted to have Ash reveal his secrets to her in this chapter, but felt it was a little too soon. Keep in mind, Ash possesses certain traits that make him more than human, and his abilities often come off as a little bit frightening. On the other hand, it was really awesome having him kick so much Team Flare ass in this chapter. Be expecting more action and more fluff, now I'm off to take a long, comfy catnap, as I'm completely wiped from the staying up all night. Later peeps, Thomas has left the building._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hey again my friends, back with yet another chapter of Ascension to Pokemon Mastership. I don't think I need to waste any time explaining anymore mechanics, and I'm fairly certain I answered all questions. I'd just like to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read this, it means more than you know and I have big plans for this story now. In the last chapter, Team Flare made their debut appearance in Satalune city and interrogated the gym leader Viola for information on mega evolution and the legends of Kalos. Why would they interrogate Viola of all people, and why would they attempt a hostile takeover of the entire city? Who knows, but we'll find out soon, as our heroes prepare to leave Santalune city with their new traveling companion Serena. She and Ash have stayed up and talked all night, and we find them getting ready to have some breakfast as they prepare to leave. Also, be expecting Team Rocket to emerge soon, as I have yet to introduce them in this story and considering their role in my overall plot, I felt it prudent too get some new yet familiar characters debuting, both in this chapter and the next. Anyways, on with the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I make any profits off of this whatsoever. Rated for mild language and romantic interactions._

Chapter Four: Lumiose City Again

Alexa sat at her desk in anticipation, awaiting the arrival of the esteemed and famous Lasandre, who was to be interviewed by her at the news building in Lumiose city. Alexa was one of the top reporters in all of the Kalos region, and as such, was up to date on nearly any new event or newsworthy situation in the entire region. Word had already reached her ears about what happened in Santalune city, about the appearance of this Team Flare and the masked superhuman vigilante who had taken the entire city by storm. Having never heard of a human capable of the things this person proved to be capable of, Alexa was journalistic-ally intrigued.

The idea of being unable to find this guy and land the world's first interview with him made Alexa want to scream out in frustration, but more than her professional interest in the stranger, she had been worried about her little sister. The city and Viola had only been attacked because of the gym leader's connection to Alexa, and her up to date information on everything in Kalos. Clearly feeling as though Lumiose city would be much harder to deal with, Team Flare had gone for her sister's hometown, and had managed to acquire information about the legends of Kalos.

Upon hearing her sister was safe and sound and about her defeat at the hands of her newest challenger, Alexa had been relieved to say the least. She had wanted nothing more than to march down there with Noivern and knock some Team Flare heads, but sadly her interview with Lasandre couldn't be rescheduled, and now she waited for the man as he walked into her office at long last.

Lasandre was a tall, majestic man with a mane of orange hair and a beard that gave him a distinct resemblance to the Pokemon Pyroar. He wore expensive looking attire that matched his hair, and his eyes were burning with a fiery, passionate intensity as he sat in the seat across from her over her desk. Smiling at the man, Alexa offered him some tea and cookies, having adopted the philosophy of pleasure before business, but the man politely declined, clearly wanting to get this under way.

"I must say Alexa, you're looking lovely as usual, but let's spare one another the niceties and talk about what we're supposed to be discussing," the man suggested, his deep, booming voice as fiery as his eyes. Nodding briskly, Alexa turned on her Holo Caster, which could broadcast her interview with the man on every television in Kalos.

"So, Lasandre, you invented the Holo caster which has brought joy and many opportunities for entertainment to the Kalos region, and on top of that, you're known to have a budding friendship with regional champion Diantha and Professor Sycamore. Care to explain your history a little further, what humble beginnings did you hail from, inquiring minds want to know," Alexa started, and Lasandre gave her a mirthless smile.

"Well actually, I'm a direct descendant of the ancient king's brother, you know, the one from the old legends of Kalos from 3000 years ago. As to my friendship with the aforementioned icons, Diantha, Sycamore, and I were very good friends growing up, and we were three of Lumiose city's top trainers at that time. Of course, our paths split for a while due to our differing goals. Diantha aimed for the top and trained her Pokemon endlessly, in the most extreme conditions, and thus became champion league master of Kalos, comparable to champions of Cynthia's caliber even I daresay. Sycamore on the other hand, though a very talented trainer, preferred Pokemon research to Pokemon battling. I of course, dedicated my life to preserving the Kalos region as the truly beautiful place it is," Lasandre explained passionately, and Alexa jotted his response down word for word, though thanks to the Holo caster, such skills weren't necessary anymore, but old habits died hard she supposed.

"Would you care to explain why you desire the preservation of Kalos' beauty?" she continued, and Lasandre nodded eagerly as he leaned forward in his seat. "It's quite simple actually, Kalos has always been noted for its beauty, life, and romantic atmosphere. The preservation of such wonderful traits is our responsibility as beings who dwell in this realm, is it not? For instance, is it not a movie star's duty to be young and beautiful in the eyes of their many adoring fans forever more? I long for Kalos to remain this way forever, to be a utopia void of suffering and sorrow, and brimming with love, friendship, kindness, and compassion for all things. I desire the remaking of Kalos into an eternal paradise, but I often ask myself if such a thing is possible when our region's resources are being steadily exhausted while our population continues to grow to unsustainable levels," Lasandre responded, his dark red eyes practically glowing with hard passion.

Alexa jotted this all down, wondering how Lasandre planned to accomplish his lifelong dream. "So, what about this new development in Santalune city? A lot of people have mixed feelings about this masked vigilante stepping in to save the day and protect the Kalos region. Would you willingly put your reputation on the line in order to see your goals through, and do you find this masked stranger's approach to be too extreme or not extreme enough?" Alexa finished, and for the first time, Lasandre considered her question long and hard.

"Honestly, I admire anyone who is willing to go to such lengths to protect this beloved region of ours from the tyranny of thugs and miscreants. I don't know who this young man is, but if I did, I'd feel inclined to thank him on behalf of the entire Kalos region population, even those who don't agree with his methods. All and all, this person has shown he is willing to do anything to protect the peace, and as a result, has my full support in any endeavor he undertakes. It takes courage to stand up for what is right, to personify an ideal, and this person does it without hesitation, a true, blue, superhero of Kalos," he replied with exuberant praise, and with that, Alexa and Lasandre concluded their interview, leaving the top reporter with much to show for her efforts and a whole lot more to think about as a Kalos native herself.

"Thank you for your time, I think I got everything I need, would you care for a biscuit or a cup of tea," Alexa offered, making sure this was completely off the record by shutting off her holo caster. This time, Lasandre accepted her offer, and the two of them sat in comfortable silence until the busy man finished his drink and left the office without so much as another word to Alexa. The top reporter on the other hand, was whirling with thoughts, some of the things Lasandre said were very insightful and yet, something about his goal of transforming Kalos into some kind of eternal paradise made her wonder what the man considered ideal himself, especially since Kalos was probably perfect as it was. Finishing up the editing of the video, and adding her own commentary, Alexa had it put on the air for the entire region to see, and awaited the reviews and varying reactions it would doubtlessly receive...

By the time Ash and Serena had finished talking about the years spent apart, it was already well into the morning, and the sun shone in the Pokemon center window, bathing them in a warm golden light. "So when mom and I moved back to Kalos, and I buried myself in my longing to see you once more, I thought about how you wouldn't want me to dwell in my own grief, so I left to make some new friends. That was how I met Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, and Calem, the latter of whom was as much of a rival to me as a friend," Serena explained, and Ash smiled sympathetically as he remembered how badly he had taken it when she had first left.

"So, what about you, how are Gary, Leaf, Marina, and Jimmy doing these days?" she wondered, and Ash's smile turned into a grin as fond memories coursed through his mind. "Well, Leaf and Gary still check in from time to time, Gary more so than the former. Last I heard, Leaf was taking the Hoenn coordination challenge and had become a contest star, having won the Johto and Kanto grand conferences and becoming a champion level trainer. Gary is no longer the asshole we remember him as, he actually really came around as we both continued to train on the road. Now he's following in his grandfather's footsteps as a Pokemon researcher, though I heard his older brother Blue was back at Viridion gym after about a decade of training on the road. As for Marina and Jimmy, I haven't heard from them in years, though I suspect they're traveling together in Johto, and I bet Marina is driving the boy nuts with her dreams of being a Pokemon dancing star," Ash chuckled, and Serena couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, Tierno actually reminds me of her. His big dream is to assemble the world's greatest Pokemon dancing team, with the most elegant moves, and Pokemon like Ludicolo who seem to dance even in the middle of a fight," Serena giggled, and Ash burst out laughing as an image of the strange boy she described took place in his mind.

"Man, that's actually kind of interesting. I guess in the world of Pokemon, you see a lot of different people with a lot of different dreams. What about you though Serena? I know you're kind of paralyzed with indecision regarding anything outside of the gym challenge, but there must be other things you are at least considering trying? What about Rhyhorn racing, your mom was really good at that if I remember," Ash suggested, but Serena shook her head, and him and Pikachu gazed at her curiously as she elaborated.

"To be honest, I don't much care for Rhyhorn racing, it's not that I don't like the Pokemon itself, just not racing on it. I'm not sure what else I want to try, though I do kind of want to make a Pokevision video back in Lumiose city, with my newly evolved Braxien, we're sure to be a hit I think," she replied, seeming unsure of herself as she considered her options.

Ash felt compelled to try and reassure her, so he carried on, "well, I guess fate has big plans for you Serena. No matter what you go on to do, no matter what you try, you have my full, undivided attention and support," he whispered reassuringly, and Serena blushed madly while Pikachu smiled at his trainer.

"Ash, I... I'll support you too, from here on out, I've got your back. I really look forward to learning what I can from you, though I hope my being so far behind won't be too much of an inconvenience to you," Serena whispered remorsefully, and Ash couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly Serena, it is not a big deal. Pikachu and I will be happy to help you, and as a level 100 Pokemon, Pikachu's experience yield for any and all of his partners and opponents is off the charts. I'm assuming you've read up on the experience yield of Pokemon," Ash assumed, and Serena nodded in confirmation.

"It's basically the amount of experience any Pokemon can gain from being around a Pokemon like Pikachu. Any opponent he faces in battle, and any Pokemon on his team he trains and spars with, would continuously gain enormous experience allowing any new Pokemon to grow and evolve at a phenomenal rate," Serena explained, and Ash nodded approvingly, quite impressed with the extent of Serena's knowledge and research.

"Indeed, which is why it is so much easier for an elite level trainer to train any new Pokemon he or she catches, as the experience share from both the Pokemon my Pikachu defeats in battle as well as the experience yield of Pikachu himself is automatically divided up amongst my weaker Pokemon, which pick up on my starter Pokemon's overwhelming energy and power enabling them to grow and evolve at enormous speeds. Similarly, the experience of my other elite Pokemon is also shared amongst the less elite members of my team, their powers washing over my Fletchfinder and Froakie like a tidal wave and enabling them to grow at an accelerated rate," Ash continued, and Serena was beginning to understand what he was implying.

"Just training alongside my Pikachu alone will make your Braixen grow at a phenomenal rate, and I reckon with enough hard work between the two of us and our Pokemon, it will evolve into Delphox in time for our battle with the second gym leader of Kalos, who dwells in Cyllage city along with my Froakie who I intend to evolve into Greninja at the same time," Ash continued, and Serena nodded in understanding, figuring that was what he was saying in the first place.

"Awesome plan, so basically what you're saying, is you and Pikachu will help Braixen level up to an Elite level Pokemon, then leave the rest to me and my starter Pokemon to use her experience yield to help train my other Pokemon. That's brilliant, thank you Ash," Serena said gratefully, hugging Ash tightly around his chest, eliciting a large blush in the raven haired trainer, though he quickly deepened the embrace and pulled her closer to him.

Once they finally pulled apart, Ash gazed at Pikachu, "so what do you think buddy, sound like a plan?" he asked, and Pikachu winked and gave him a thumb up. "Thanks so much Pikachu, that's so nice of you," Serena cooed in gratitude, stroking the electric mouse's fur. She felt better that it was no big deal to Ash that she was still kind of a rookie, and at least as far as all the intellectual facts were concerned, she was no pushover. She knew about nearly every Pokemon species, their powers, their moves, their natural power level as compared to other species, their stats, their potential levels, and even the legends, powers, and attacks of mythical Pokemon, though that particular subject was still obscure to her, as she had no idea if any of the legends were true.

"So Ash, what other Pokemon do you have?" Serena wondered, changing the subject, and Ash suddenly grew nervous. "Well, I have a Charizard and a Garchomp, who was bred from Cynthia's Garchomp itself and is a freaking monster, vastly outstripping my Pikachu in terms of sheer raw power, and I reckon it will only grow by leaps and bounds once I figure out how to mega evolve it," Ash started as Serena's eyes widened, letting the implications sink in. "I also have my new Kalos Pokemon Fletchfinder and Froakie, which originally belonged to another trainer and chose me instead when I saved it back in Lumiose city, as well as a Lucario I caught back in Sinnoh," Ash continued, and Serena smiled in sheer awe and fascination. "And here I was, thinking Pikachu was the most absurdly powerful Pokemon on your team Ash?" She stated questioningly, and Ash shook his head rapidly.

"In terms of pure, ridiculous power?! _Not even close_, but the trade off is Pikachu's insane speed, even without speed enhancing moves like extreme speed, agility, and quick attack, my little buddy here is capable of easily breaking the sound barrier by thousands of times, and is probably the fastest Pikachu on this earth, isn't that right pal?" Ash replied, scratching Pikachu under the chin as he knew it loved, earning a content sigh from the Pokemon.

"Your Pikachu is amazing Ash, and when those two sleepy heads wake up and we head for Lumiose city, I really want to take a look at your other Pokemon," Serena requested, and Ash smiled at the thought. "Of course, I'm sure Charizard and Garchomp will love to meet you. Though they can be a little intimidating they're nothing but complete softies, and we already know Pikachu here likes you. Lucario is kind of hard to read sometimes, but I have the feeling he'll love you just as much as my other Pokemon. Honestly Serena, I'm glad I ran into you again, I really missed you," Ash whispered adoringly, and Serena gazed up into his eyes, her expression intense. "I really missed you to," she murmured, her voice nearly inaudible, their eyes locked, their faces coming closer together as though the two of them were drawn together by some all-powerful magnetic force. Realizing what was about to happen, Ash was surprised to find he didn't mind one bit. He lovingly anticipated it, having only ever kissed a girl a couple of times before in his life, but finding the experience to be quite indescribable, even as compared to the rush of battling an elite level trainer on his level.

Serena had closed her eyes, their faces inching towards one another at an agonizingly slow pace, their lips now mere inches apart... "Hey guys, were you two up all night?" Clement asked, appearing out of nowhere and startling them apart. "Clement, hey," Ash sighed dreamily, still in a very surreal stupor as he looked back at Serena, only to find her looking away from him. What the hell happened, he'd almost kissed her, and given the way his body was starting to react in the aftermath despite having not gone through with it, he knew he would have enjoyed the kiss immensely, more so even than any he received from either Dawn or May. If Clement hadn't cock-blocked him, Ash wondered how far Serena would have been willing to go if he didn't stop her or the other way around, and despite his relief, a rather large part of him that was hormonal, pubescent, and no longer entirely new to sexual desires was annoyed with the blonde haired genius for interrupting his moment with her.

"You guys okay?" Bonnie yawned, joining Clement and them at the table, the both of them completely oblivious to what just happened between Ash and Serena. Pikachu however, had seen the entire thing, and was wearing a feral grin on his face as his gaze shifted between the two of them. "We're fine, we were just talking about heading to Lumiose city on the way to Cyllage city," Ash replied, somehow managing the small miracle of keeping his voice steady. "Great idea you guys, while we're there, we should check in with professor Sycamore," Clement suggested, and everyone immediately warmed to his idea, the almost make-out session between Ash and Serena now purged from their minds. "Yeah, also, I really want to take another shot at getting the Lumiose city gym to accept my challenge," Ash added, and Clement sweat dropped slightly.

"Ash, you know the leader doesn't accept trainers with more than four badges, but we can probably check out some of the shops and cafes in Lumiose," Clement replied, and Ash supposed he had a point. Trying to get in the last time had gotten him and Pikachu shocked and tossed out of the gym and sent tumbling straight into Bonnie and Clement's arms, not to mention their lives. "I heard the new gym leader of Lumiose city is a robot," Serena commented out of the blue, and then her eyes sparkled with euphoria as she registered the rest of Clement's statement. "Visiting one of the cafes is an awesome idea Clement, I heard that Cafe Soleil attracts all kinds of famous customers including Diantha!" Serena exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

Ash suddenly became very interested in the conversation, even more so than he had been before the mention of Diantha's name. "I'm assuming by Diantha, you mean the regional champion of Kalos correct?" Ash asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to be absolutely certain. Serena nodded, and she smirked at Ash.

"I take it this conversation is more interesting to you now," she joked, and Ash frowned argumentatively. "Oh come on, I was riveted by this even before the mention of Diantha, plus I want to talk to Professor Sycamore about something anyways. He mentioned a leading expert on mega evolution in Shalour city and I just want to see if I can get a few more details, like a name for instance," Ash replied, and so it was agreed unanimously that Lumiose city was their next stop.

"Yeah, we're getting our journey back under way, and don't forget your promise Ash," Bonnie reminded him, and Ash smiled down at the little girl, glad yesterday's events hadn't really changed anything between any of them. "Don't worry Bonnie, I'll catch you a Dedenne, and now that you guys know I'm an elite level trainer, it won't suddenly be suspicious when I have more than six Pokemon in my party," Ash chuckled, glad he had been able to tell them one of his secrets anyways. Serena smiled at the sibling-like relationship Ash and Bonnie seemed to share, and she couldn't help thinking that there were more bright sides to her journeying with them than her merely training with Ash. She had the feeling she and Bonnie could be like sisters as well, and that was something she had never known before, being an only child like Ash. It was just her and her mother for a really long time, and her father had died when he went to the Orre region to fight in the war against Team Cipher. Though Team Cipher had long since been disbanded by a kid named Wes, and then again a few years later by another kid named Micheal, Serena still missed her father sometimes, even if she had been too young to remember him when he died, though she never had any thoughts about vengeance.

Ash had been the only person she had talked to about her father when they were kids, and surprisingly, the topic of Ash's own father had always been the one thing he was reluctant to discuss, so she just always assumed he didn't know anything about his dad and left it alone. "Before we go however, how about I bake us some Macaroons?" Serena suggested with a wink, and everyone gleefully accepted as she released her Braixen from her Pokeball and the two of them headed for the kitchen.

Braixen was a bipedal fox-like Pokemon with red eyes, a long pointed snout, and large yellowish ears with red fur sticking out of them. It's upper torso and the underside of its face and neck was covered in white fur, its lower torso yellow and its legs covered in black. It had a long, fluffy yellow tail trimmed red at the tip, and it had a special stick stuck in its tail which it would often use in its mystical fire attack, a move it had just learned.

Ash came walking over to join her and her starter Pokemon in the kitchen, looking at the fire fox Pokemon with a kind smile. "That's an awesome looking Braixen you have there Serena, of course, I've never actually seen before, but it looks really nice and clean," Ash commented, and the fire type Pokemon blushed at his praise while Pikachu jumped up on the counter beside it to introduce himself to her.

"Thanks Ash, actually, my Braixen hates getting dirty, so it pretty much always looks this way due to obsessive cleaning," Serena giggled, adding ingredients to a mixing bowel, which she began beating with a whisk while her, Ash, Pikachu, and Braixen hung out in the kitchen. "So, have you caught any other Pokemon?" Ash wondered, though he already knew the answer to this question. Serena nodded, and continued adding ingredients and beating the mixing bowel while answering his query. "Well, I caught a Pansage in Santalune forest on my way here," she smiled, and Ash applauded her.

"That's awesome, Cilan had a Simisage and it was really strong, he was also one of the three former gym leaders of Striaton city. With my help, you'll become a legendary trainer in no time, and whatever else you want to be as well," Ash promised her, and Serena smiled gratefully at him. "Ash, thank you so much, I really hope I have what it takes," she murmured, while absentmindedly finishing the mixture for the macaroons, adding chocolate mix, sweetened coconut flakes, and a whole sleuth of other things Ash didn't recognize. Ash turned his attention back to her and her alone, which was very unlike him considering his fondness for food. "Well you know the old saying, when the student is ready, the teacher appears," Ash quoted, not really knowing where he heard that from, but figuring it fit this situation very well.

Serena giggled at his antics, and Ash had to resist the urge to blush profusely while she placed a muffin sheet full of raw macaroon mixture into the heated oven, the both of them more focused on each other than on the baking. "You'll be an amazing teacher Ash," she complimented, and the raven haired elite level trainer grinned just a tad smugly. "Oh trust me, I know that," he chortled with a hint of arrogance, and Serena swatted his arm playfully.

"These will take a while to finish baking, so we should head back out and see what Clement and Bonnie are up to, but first, let's see what we've got for breakfast foods in here," Serena suggested, pulling open the pantry which, Ash and Pikachu both delightedly noticed, was stocked full of snack foods, cereals, and other goodies. Since the waiters and waitresses weren't on duty in the kitchen until later that morning, Ash and Serena had free reign, and Ash grabbed a box of fruit loops while heading to the Fridge to find some moomoo milk. Deciding on a simple breakfast of several large bowls of cold cereal, Ash had his meal, and Pikachu his holy nectar of Ketchup. He waited for Serena to find something she liked, and smiled when she picked some prepackaged pouches of hot cereal.

He then turned to his ketchup addict of a Pikachu, and almost laughed out loud when Braixen stared at him like he was crazy, "Brai, Braixen, Brai," it communicated, and Ash perfectly translated it using the power of aura. '_You're so weird Pikachu, shouldn't you be eating something else? You know, a healthy diet makes for a healthier, stronger you. You may be an elite level Pokemon, but your eating habits stink,_' it reprimanded, and Pikachu responded by sticking his tongue out of her. '_You know Pikachu, she has a point, do you really want to end up fat again like when we first met? Eat something else with it okay_,' Ash commanded, surprising both his starter Pokemon and Braixen.

Ash almost laughed at the fire fox's reaction, but managed to keep his trap shut as Serena was just a few feet away, heating up her porridge in the microwave. '_Yes Braixen, I'm aware I just talked Pokemon talk telepathically, but I'd appreciate it if you kept that between us for now because honestly human relations are a lot more complicated than the bonds shared between humans and Pokemon or even Pokemon and Pokemon_,' Ash sighed telepathically, hoping to dissuade the young fox from any temptation to inform Serena of Ash's unique capabilities. Braixen merely stared at Ash in awe, it's gaze shifting from him to Serena then back to him again.

'_Very well, but don't think you can keep this from Serena forever_," the fox Pokemon warned him, and Ash nodded, giving his word he would eventually tell Serena, and not just about his vast aura powers, but about everything. Pikachu had settled for grabbing a couple of bananas out of the fruit bowel and strutting from the kitchen, leaving Ash, Serena, and Braixen alone together. As the microwave beeped and Serena withdrew her porridge, Ash could no longer control his impulsive side as he grabbed her around her slim waist, pulled her close, and landed a quick chaste kiss on her lips.

It took all of his willpower to pull away ASAP, and by time he managed the seemingly hopeless task, every nerve ending in his body was tingling with intense, indescribable pleasure, which was only furthered by the ecstatic yet surprised expression on Serena's face. He felt as though he could stand there and stare at her forever, not even aware of Braixen watching the two of them with a very gobsmacked expression on her face, not aware of anything outside of the two of them.

"I'm sorry Serena, I should have given you a warning first, but I wanted the opportunity to do that when there was little chance of us being interrupted," Ash explained once he remembered how to speak, a heavy blush adorning his entire face. To say Serena was surprised would have been a vast understatement, but more than that, she was inwardly squealing giddily and with a painfully intense longing to kiss Ash again, only with much more passion and a whole lot more than a simple chaste kiss.

"It's fine Ash, more than fine actually. I was just surprised that's all, though I can honestly say it was a very pleasant surprise," she smirked with a suggestive wink, retrieving her bowel of porridge from the counter, which Ash had somehow placed there in his efforts to kiss her. Ash's blush intensified, and he knew he was going to need a very cold shower before the day was up. Through the power of aura, Ash only barely managed to maintain control of his emotions and suppress the strong desires and arousal coursing through his entire body right now, though if this kept up, Serena would find a way to render his years of mental and emotional training entirely useless.

"We should eat our breakfast and get back to our friends before they wonder what we're up to," Serena suggested halfheartedly, and Ash reluctantly agreed while Serena went into her handbag and pulled out some Pokemon food for Braixen. "Serena, hang on a minute," Ash said out of the blue, stopping her in her tracks. "The thing about Pokemon food is that it is a filler and little else, in order to help with the nutrition value, you should add berries for flavor as well as nutrients for your Pokemon. I'd recommend Oran berries and any berries that help against status afflictions like poisoning, burning, or paralysis. I know technically that such berries are usually used in the heat of battle, but they can also help a Pokemon build it's tolerance to poison type, electric type, fire type, and other types of attacks, so here," Ash concluded, drawing his tin of berries from his backpack and placing some Oran berries, Chesto berries, and a two Lum berries in the bowel of Pokemon food.

"Thank you Ash, I'll remember that," Serena said gratefully, and Ash smiled sheepishly as he drew his canteen of moomoo milk from his thermal-regulated backpack pouch, and poured a little over the berries and the Pokemon food. Upon seeing Serena's confused expression, Ash also sprinkled a little sugar over the top. "The thing is, Pokemon food is similar to the cereal we're eating right now. With the little extra flavor and nutrition I've added just now, not only will your Braixen and Pansage enjoy it much more, they will also gain a great deal more energy from this than they would from just the Pokemon food alone. Also, another thing, there are berries that can raise a Pokemon's resistance to all different types of attacks, namely types that are super effective against it," Ash continued, and Serena nodded in comprehension.

"Like a Kebia berry," She elaborated, her studying paying off in this situation. Ash nodded with a smile, "exactly, Kebia berries, like the other super-effective move weakening berries, are rare but very useful. For a psychic and fire type like Delphox, which Braixen will evolve into, I recommend you find some Shuca berries, which increase it's resistance to super-effective ground type moves, Kasib berries, which will raise it's resistance to super-effective ghost type moves, Colbur berries which nullify the effectiveness of dark type moves, and Charti berries which nullify the effectiveness of rock type moves. If you can manage to procure these berries, which can be found growing on certain trees or in certain shops, we should plant them somewhere and let them grow into trees as these berries can be very useful for raising Braixen's resistance to these types of attacks, and as a level 100 Delphox, she'll be pretty much immune to those types, aside from the ones thrown at her by equally powerful Pokemon. I actually have planted many trees with each of these berries myself in the past, and have several of each one in my backpack for just such an occasion," Ash explained, pulling out another, smaller container from the same thermal-regulated pouch as his moomoo milk and opening it up.

Serena's eyes lit up with ecstasy, and Ash had never seen a more attractive sight in his life, though he somehow managed to stay focused on the task at hand. "Holy Arceus, thank you so much Ash, you don't know how much I appreciate this," she cooed as Ash sprinkled two Charti berries, a Colbur berry, a Kasib berry, and a Shucaa berry all at once into the cold, Pokemon food cereal for Serena's starter. He also prepared a dish for her Pansage, which contained much of the same thing only with berries that raised a grass type's resistance to all the types it was weak against.

"It's not a problem, trust me Serena," Ash grinned, and with that he handed Serena the bowl with Braixen's dish in it, warning her to be careful about not dropping it as the two of them and Serena's eager starter Pokemon withdrew from the room and back into the cafeteria with Clement and Bonnie, Pansage's bowel in Ash's hand as he returned everything to his backpack and slipped it on his shoulders. "Hey you guys, sleep well?" Ash questioned conversationally, sitting beside Serena and watching Pikachu stuff it's face with Bananas.

"Yes we did, very well, and I hope you guys do to when you finally get around to falling asleep yourselves," Clement chuckled, and Bonnie giggled as she smiled up at her brother. "Oh, leave them alone Clement, I have to admit it is kind of romantic though. Two best friends separated by seven years of painful longing and recollection, only to be reunited almost a decade later against all odds. That's usually the kind of scenario one sees only in romance movies, but with you guys..." Bonnie chortled, pausing for dramatic effect as both Ash and Serena blushed to the roots of their hair. Of all the things the little eight year old girl could say to embarrass Ash, this had to be one of the worst. He was aware he was beginning to crush heavily on his childhood BFF, whether because of his raging hormones, the fact that Serena had really grown up into a beautiful young woman, or both didn't matter to Ash, but the idea of actually falling in love with her was still a scary concept for Ash to contemplate. He had fallen in love only once before, with Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town, and that hadn't ended well. He had gotten his heart broken during his journey through Sinnoh, and he didn't want to go through that again, least of all from the one person who meant everything to him when they were kids.

"It's not like that Bonnie," Serena tried to assure her, though she was still blushing like mad, and Ash attempted to elaborate. "Yeah, we're just really good friends," he added, but even as he said this, a part of him wondered and worried at the same time. Was he falling in love with Serena too? No, he couldn't let that happen, she had just really grown up in the last seven years and he was just harboring a monster crush on her that stemmed from his own raging hormonal tendencies and her now incredibly attractive and well developed body. It was a perfectly normal and simple occurrence, especially for a teenage boy such as him, to crush on their childhood friend after years of separation and realizing she had indeed grown up into a really good looking woman. There was nothing deeper going on here, and he would eventually get over it... wouldn't he?

Clement had wisely decided to stay out of this, his instincts telling him Ash and Serena weren't even aware of the true depths of their feelings for each other, and that they would deny it to the death until it was staring them right in the face. It hadn't escaped his notice how close they already seemed to be despite the lengthy absence, how they seemed to always be on the same page and finished each other sentences almost as if by telepathy, how Ash had become so much more easy going and less guarded since Serena came back into his life less than a day ago, how the both of them made each other smile and laugh, how they always seemed to know how to cheer each other up. Clement wouldn't have been at all surprised if they were already in love with each other, in fact he'd be very surprised if they weren't.

Braixen mostly tuned out the conversation between the four humans as this had to be the best breakfast it ever had in its life. She wasn't sure where Serena's new friend had learned to prepare a Pokemon meal like that but she was determined to have Ash make all her meals from here on out until Serena managed to provide the same essential nutrients and still maintain the same deliciousness Ash had done with her breakfast. It wasn't that Serena couldn't cook or bake, but her ability to properly prepare Pokemon food left quite a bit to be desired, Ash had shown both her and her trainer that. Serena had just released Pansage to join them for breakfast while she and Ash talked, and the monkey agreed that Ash's Pokemon food breakfast was absolutely amazing.

Pokemon food had never tasted so good, and the fox-like Pokemon could feel the effects of the mixed berries raising her natural resistance to all sorts of afflictions and attacks, and the sugar, while in small quantities, provided additional flavor as well as energy. The moomoo milk was delicious and nutritious as well, and all of these together made for the best meal Braixen had ever had, even while at Professor Sycamore's lab before she was to be delivered in her Pokeball to the new trainer in Vaniville town by the three volunteers.

She looked over at Pikachu, who was downing his bottle of Ketchup from the Kitchen, and out of pure gratitude to Ash, vowed to help the electric mouse break his bad habits, which she had no doubt his trainer had been trying and failing to do for years. She could feel the power Ash's starter radiated washing over her, and she grew suddenly excited at the prospect of training alongside this elite level Pokemon, knowing it would help give her the power to protect Serena from any threat. Pansage seemed oblivious to anything but his breakfast, but Braixen knew he would probably start hyping up as soon as his meal was done, though he had proven himself capable in the battle field when he won Serena her match against her rival Calem back in Santalune forest, defeating the boy's Froakie with a well aimed vine whip.

Ash had released his Fletchfinder and Froakie from their Pokeballs, the both of them eagerly awaiting their breakfast as Ash poured them bowels of cereal identical to Braixen's, only with different super-effective attack nullification berries. Finally, he poured a bowel for Pikachu with a whole bunch of Shuca berries, which would raise Pikachu's already impressive resistance to it's only weakness, which was ground type moves.

Once the three of them started eating, Clement stared at Ash with an inquiring expression, "I take it you're going to feed your other Pokemon once we start our way back to Lumiose city," he assumed, and Ash nodded in confirmation. "Yes indeed, which means you two will finally get to see my Lucario, Charizard, and Garchomp, the latter two of whom are the strongest members of my team in terms of raw power, soon to be even stronger when they gain the ability to mega evolve," Ash replied, and both Clement and Bonnie grew excited at the idea of seeing Ash's other Pokemon.

What Ash said wasn't entirely truthful, but aside from his legendary Pokemon, Pikachu, Charizard, and Garchomp were his three strongest. Also, when Garchomp gained the power of mega evolution, Ash suspected his Kyurem would have some serious competition for the title of strongest dragon type Pokemon in the world. His Mewtwo and Kyurem didn't need to eat nearly as much, in fact his Mewtwo didn't really require sustenance at all, since it was infused with limitless energy.

"Awesome, I can't wait to see them Ash," Bonnie shouted excitedly, and all of them laughed, even the Pokemon. "This is going to be so amazing, I can't wait to continue my journey, and with you guys, I'm sure we will all have a blast," Serena smiled eagerly, and Ash couldn't help but agree. This was going to be the most interesting adventure he had in quite some time. Not only were these people some of the most unique traveling companions Ash ever had, but Serena radiated incredible aura powers, and he knew he would have to come clean with her eventually if he ever wanted to have a companion who could do everything he could and who understood him completely. Serena was his chance to have a normal, happy life filled with love, friendship, and trust once again, all he had to do now was pluck up his courage and reveal to her all that he, and in extension, all that _she_ was. He knew she would be able to make him feel normal and yet special at the same time, something no other has ever been able to do for him since the day he discovered the power of aura within himself.

"Another thing Ash, I've been sketching some blueprints for the invention I mentioned yesterday before all the stuff with Team Flare. The one that would allow your Pokemon to focus their powers without causing uncontrollable damage and such, and I think I've finally come up with a winner," Clement stated, and Ash struggled to quell the exuberance he felt at the thought of utilizing such an invention as he remembered what ultimately became of all the genius's gadgets and gismos in the end. "That's great Clement, it really is. You have to remember though that this invention of yours has to be strong enough to contain the power of Pokemon as strong as or stronger than Pikachu, and all your previous inventions that I've seen don't have the best track record, one attack and they're finished," Ash replied, trying to be truthful yet not too harsh, and Clement nodded in agreement.

"I understand that now Ash, I've considered all the possible scenarios this time. I don't normally even construct a blueprint layout of my inventions but I figured this was a project worth putting every ounce of my inventing skills into. I promise I won't let you down this time, you have my word," Clement assured him, and Ash couldn't help but feel placated. Most of Clement's inventions had serious potential, but due to his haste and his lack of adding resistance to any of his smaller inventions, a lot of his creations tended to blow up in their faces. Ash of course, had only seen a few of Clement's works in progress, since he had only known the blonde haired genius about a week, but that was enough to know that Clement's creations tended to explode with even the slightest bit of pressure.

There was the time he invented the artificially intelligent pogo stick which would bounce the user anywhere he wanted to go in style, without the user having to do any work. Clement had invented this to compensate for his lack of athletic skills, and so he could keep up with Ash and Bonnie, but the invention had gone haywire and started bouncing Clement all over the place until creation and creator ended up stuck in a tree, forcing Ash and Bonnie to get him down. After they got him and his wrecked machine down, of course it just had to blow up as well, covering them all in ashes and soot and giving them a major Afro.

Then there was the time he tried to invent a Master ball of his own, only to test it out on a strong, wild Fletchfinder in Santalune forest and have the Pokemon flick it away with a gentle flap of its wings, smashing the entirely useless ball against a boulder. Ash remembered the fire bird Pokemon staring at Clement with it's eyebrows raised as if to say, '_you seriously call that a Pokeball_,' which caused Pikachu and admittedly Ash as well to burst out laughing. Of course, they stopped laughing as soon as the failed master ball struck the boulder, setting it off on contact like a missile and turning all three of them and Pikachu black with dust, debris, and dirt.

It wasn't a bad idea, but the Pokemon league made the creation of any unauthorized Pokeballs throughout the region illegal. There was an anti Pokeball cloaking device which blanketed the entire region and prevented any illegally created Pokeball from working. So unless a person could figure out how to hack the anti Pokeball cloaking device, like the Iron Masked Marauder did when he fashioned the Dark Balls, there was no way Clement's invention was going to work.

Despite has poor track record however, Ash had faith in Clement's abilities, and knew he had the capacity to inspire great and epic change in the Pokemon world if he kept pursuing his dreams. "Alright Clement, I trust you, and I know you'll go on to be one of the greatest inventors this world has ever known," Ash smiled, and Clement nodded in silence, unable to express to Ash just how much his faith meant to him. He swore then and there that he'd help Ash's Pokemon focus their powers so well they'd be invincible.

Serena couldn't help but gaze adoringly at Ash, as his unwavering faith in his friends was a trait she always admired about him. Some things about him may have changed, but at the core of it all, Ash was still the same loveable person she'd fallen for all those years ago, and when he had kissed her earlier that morning, she began to hope that he might just return her feelings. Bonnie however, just wanted to continue their journey together. Santalune city was alright but she was eager to see what else the world of Pokemon had to offer her, not that watching Serena and Ash look at each other lovingly wasn't fun to observe, but the little eight year old had better things to do than play matchmaker where it wasn't even needed. Normally her impatience would win out and she would try to accelerate the process of two people falling in love with each other by helping them realize what they felt, but she had the feeling Ash and Serena would get there faster than most couples due to circumstances unknown. She didn't understand a lot of what was happening between the two of them but one thing was for sure, Ash and Serena were meant for each other, and any interference from Bonnie may only succeed in mucking something up and she didn't want that for them.

The sound of the oven beeping signaled to Serena that her Macaroons were ready, and she returned to the kitchen just as Ash finished the whole box of cereal and each of his Pokemon as well as Braixen downed the last of their Pokemon food cereal. Ash would normally feel bad about eating a whole box of cereal that belonged to someone, but knew that everything at the Pokemon centers was free for all, and they had unlimited funding from the Pokemon league itself, so there was always more food and more drinks available. It was also why the treatment of Pokemon and people alike was free of charge, so a beginning trainer would be able to get the help they or their Pokemon need right here, and the nurse Joy that worked at each one was only too happy to help out.

Not only did working as a Pokemon doctor or nurse pay a very high salary, but helping Pokemon and people, saving lives, was an opportunity most would consider at the very least. Plus, meeting all the different trainers and Pokemon was an unforgettable experience, so the job definitely had merits to Ash, though like his super-hero work, it fell short of his love for Pokemon battling and the journey to become the number one Pokemon master.

"I'm going to call professor Oak and my mom while Serena is adding the finishing touches to her macaroons, don't leave without me now," Ash chuckled, joking at the last part of his statement. "Okay Ash, we'll see you when you get back," Clement promised, and Ash returned Froakie and Fletchfinder to their Pokeballs, grabbed his backpack, and raced for the video phones to dial professor Oak's number.

Upon dialing his number, the screen in front of him lit up and the aged professor's face was staring at Ash with a wide eyed smile. "Hello Ash my boy, how are things going down in Kalos?" he asked kindly, and Ash's smile thickened. "Great, I've already got my first gym badge, and I've caught two Kalos Pokemon," Ash replied, releasing his Froakie in front of the screen and introducing it to the professor. "Ah, a Froakie, a Kalos water type Pokemon," Oak said in recognition, and Ash nodded in confirmation. "That's right, man, your reputation as the world's foremost authority on Pokemon is certainly not exaggerated professor," Ash complimented, and the professor rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I don't know about that, but I'm glad your journey is going without a hitch, make any new human friends, or are you and your Pokemon alone this time?" Oak wondered, seeming concerned for Ash as Ash formulated a response.

"No sir, I made two new friends and even ran into an old one from Pallet town back before I started my journey. You remember Serena don't you?" Ash wondered, and Oak's eyes widened in immediate recognition, making it perfectly clear he remembered both the name and the person attached to it. "Yes I do, as I recall, you and her were inseparable. I should have figured she and her mom returned to Kalos of all places, especially since the Rhyhorn racing league made a comeback there. How is she doing Ash? I'm so happy the two of you have found each other again," Oak said, and Ash smiled as he explained to professor Oak everything that happened, with Team Flare, his new super hero identity, and his run-in with Serena. He didn't bother leaving anything out, since Professor Oak knew about his aura powers and everything else anyways.

"I see, so you're the masked vigilante that has taken Santalune city and in extension, the entire Kalos region itself by storm," Oak concluded, and Ash's eyes widened slightly in shock. "How do you already know about what's been going on around here?!" Ash exclaimed questioningly, and the professor chuckled. "Come on Ash, I have contact with Professor Sycamore and Alexa alike in the Kalos region, the both of whom are two of the most well informed people in that region of the Pokemon world. Of course I've heard of your moonlighting, and when I heard of the impressive powers displayed by the strange man in a Raikou mask, I began to suspect it was you. So I guess that means your aura has grown even stronger, even since the last time we spoke," Oak responded, and Ash once again nodded in confirmation.

"That's great Ash, and I'm happy you've managed to have the courage to make new friends despite the fact that you possess all these extraordinary powers. Cherish these people Ash, for throughout history, the path of an aura guardian is often a lonely one, and anyone who can look past your extraordinary abilities with complete and utter acceptance is worth letting into your life. That's rare Ash, even in these times, people are often afraid of what they don't understand, and a human possessing all of the attacks and powers of every species of Pokemon in existence is definitely beyond most human comprehension," Oak lectured like the professor he was.

Pikachu and Ash both sweat dropped, the both of them realizing that Ash never mentioned anything about his powers to these people and that was why he had made friends with them so fast. "The truth is sir, none of them know anything about this, about my abilities. I kind of left them in the dark about it, and aside from knowing that I'm an elite level trainer, even Serena doesn't know anymore than that right now," Ash admitted truthfully, and Oak frowned thoughtfully through the video screen.

"Now Ash, I want you to listen to me very carefully. I understand your reticence to come clean about everything you can do, especially when you have no idea how these people will react or if they will reevaluate their friendship with you, but they're your friends, and if they truly care about you as I know they do, they'll be able to look past this. Having Pokemon who understand every aspect of your nature and who happen to be some of your closest friends is great, but a true trainer is a friend to everyone, Pokemon and human alike. You need to understand that your relationship with other humans is just as important as your relationship with Pokemon, and one day, it may be even more important still, once you find that special someone," Oak explained, and Ash nodded with his eyes downcast, promising Oak and himself to consider the professor's words of wisdom.

"Thank you professor, now how are my Pokemon doing back at your ranch?" Ash wondered, redirecting the conversation to something a little easier to deal with for the time being. Professor Oak scratched his chin thoughtfully as he considered his answer, "they're doing great Ash, even the legendary Pokemon you've captured are finally starting to settle in. Giratina even enjoys pranking Tracey by disappearing via shadow force every time the poor boy tries to sketch it, only to reappear right in front of his face and scare him out of his skin, and Mew always steals his sketch book and flies away with it. Also, your Sceptile and your other starter Pokémon have been itching to accompany you on your new journey, so I hope you'll consider swapping them soon," Oak informed him, and Ash smiled, promising himself he would add Sceptile and maybe his other starter Pokémon to his roster a little later on. He was also glad his less tamable Pokémon, namely his Mew, Giratina, and other legendary Pokémon, were having so much fun at the ranch.

"What about the money I sent you to expand your Ranch, have you received it, because I plan on catching every non legendary Pokemon in Kalos, just as I did in Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto. That many Pokemon would require a humungous ranch to contain them all, and though I appreciate your offer to cover everything, I refuse to let you handle all the expenses yourself," Ash insisted stubbornly, and Oak sighed in resignation.

"Very well, and yes I did. Rest assured that the ranch will be receiving an enormous expansion large enough to contain any and all new Pokemon you capture. Also, I assume you still plan on buying some farmland once you move out on your own so you can move all your Pokemon from my Ranch to your new home?" Professor Oak asked, and Ash nodded once more.

"Yes, once my journey is over I plan on finding a place to settle down. I might do a little training and battling from time to time, but I do plan on retiring some day, so finding a place that can fit me and all my Pokemon is a must. I've accumulated multiple millions of dollars over the years and so have enough to set me and my Pokemon for life even now, and that's not including all the money I'll go on to win when I conquer the Kalos league. I also plan on getting a job so as to continue earning money just in case, but yes, my plans for the future are still much the same," Ash answered.

"Excellent, in that case, I wish you the best of luck, and remember what I said to. Let your friends in, they may be more supportive of you and your powers than you give them credit for, and keep me posted on your journey. As always, I expect great things from you, and I'll try to make it in time to watch your Pokemon league challenge, good luck my boy," professor Oak said, and as Ash said thanks, the screen turned black and the professor hung up.

"Hey Ash, my macaroons are ready and we're all ready to go," sung Serena as she appeared right behind him, her unbelievably powerful presence somehow catching him off guard once again. "Excellent, I'll be with you guys in a sec, just got to call my mom and say hi," Ash responded, and as he turned around to face her, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Your mom?! Oh my Arceus, I haven't seen her in so long, can I say hi to her too Ashy boy?" she asked hopefully, her eyes blinking sweetly, and when Ash blushed and said yes, she thought her heart just might explode with happiness. Serena was the only one who could get away with calling him Ashy boy, as she had been the first one to ever call him by that pet name. When Gary heard her call him it one time, he turned it into a joke, and called him by that name after she moved away just to annoy him. "Alright, let's call her," Ash suggested as he dialed his mom's number, Serena watching the numbers he dialed with rapt attention. He had almost forgotten it was Serena who originally called him that, having heard Gary say it so many times it had almost slipped his mind why it annoyed him. Now though, he was eager to see his mom's reaction when she saw Serena for the first time in almost seven years, wondering how his mom would embarrass him this time but feeling Serena's ecstasy was worth any amount of embarrassment his mom could cook up, and so he finished dialing the number and listened to the phone ringing.

The screen turned into his mother's face as she picked up the phone, and her eyes lit up as she looked at Ash, her face breaking out in a wide, loving smile. "Hey Ash, how's your journey in Kalos going? Are you remembering to keep your you-know-whats clean?" She asked automatically, and Ash blushed crimson as he tried to form a response. "My journey is going great, and mom, I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't need to be reminded of that. Say hi Pikachu," Ash responded, and Pikachu jumped up onto the screen with a smile, as Serena waited for Ash's signal just around the corner and out of sight.

"Hey Pikachu, you taking care of my boy for me?" Delia cooed, and Pikachu nodded reassuringly. "That's a good boy, so Ash, make any new friends?" she wondered, and Ash's smile widened. She couldn't have set him up better for this if he had rehearsed this conversation in his head a thousand times, and so he nodded and began his response. "Well, I've made friends with Clement, a really talented inventor, and his little sister Bonnie, who loves Pokemon of any and all kinds and can't wait to become a Pokemon trainer. There is one other friend you should know about though, I ran into her last night, and I think you might be in for quite a shock as we've both knew her from a long time ago," Ash stated with clarity, and with that, Serena stepped beside Ash in front of the screen, grinning wildly at the stunned Delia.

"Hey Mrs. Ketchum, long time no see," Serena giggled, and Ash couldn't help but smile as Delia gazed at the little girl who had been like a daughter to her for as long as she had known her. "Call me Delia please. My goodness Serena, look how much you've grown, you're a woman now. I'm sure your mother would be just as happy as I am to see you and Ash reunited like this, and I have no doubt your journey together will yield more rewards than either one of you can understand at this point," Delia replied, and both Ash and Serena heartily agreed.

"Speaking of which, I should probably go call my mom while I have the chance," Serena pointed out, and Delia nodded and sent her on her way, saying she wished to talk to Ash about something in private anyways. Ash suddenly grew very nervous, he had a good feeling what his mom was going to say and he wasn't going to be very comfortable discussing it.

"Now Ash, I understand you're a man now and this is a conversation most boys have with their fathers, but since your dad is missing it is up to me to take on both parental roles. The fact is, you're changing into a full grown man now, and as a man, you're going to start taking a much greater interest in the opposite sex..." Delia started, and sensing that this was a conversation he wanted no part in, Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder like the traitor he was and bolted for the cafeteria

"Mom, I know all that already," Ash whined, and Delia chuckled at his expense. "I know you do Ash, but your reunion with Serena, and the fact that she has, putting it modestly, become a very attractive young woman, will paint her in a different light than when you two were kids. As two very good friends of the opposite sex grow older and mature, their feelings for each other tend to grow and mature as well, and if the two of you should end up as more than just friends, just remember to play it safe when engaging in... _certain activities_," Delia advised him, and Ash was so embarrassed, he wanted to sink into the earth and disappear, but some part of him realized his mom was only looking out for him. He also realized that Serena had indeed changed very much, and how much he was starting to like the changes, so his mother's advice was not lost on him.

"Thanks mom, I won't forget, I promise, but if Serena and I do like each other like that, we aren't anywhere near the stage you're advising me about so I wouldn't worry just yet," Ash assured her, and Delia chuckled. "I'm always going to worry about you Ash, you know that, now make sure you treat her properly, and if you do like her in that way, don't wait too long or she may be off the market before you know it," she added, and Ash nodded, surprisingly not as embarrassed discussing this as he had been in the past whenever Delia found him traveling with some girl.

"Thanks mom, and I'll see you later okay, I'll check in when I get to the next town," Ash promised her, and with that he ended the video chat and found Serena just wrapping up her conversation with her own mom, a light blush on her cheeks. "Hey Serena, how did your conversation with your mom go?" Ash wondered, and Serena blushed even harder. "About as well as one can expect from one's mother," she finally said, and Ash wisely decided that nothing more needed to be said because apparently he and Serena were on the same page.

After finding Pikachu, Clement, Bonnie, Pansage, and Braixen, the last two of whom returned to Serena's Pokeballs, the group of five left the Pokemon center and headed up the street to the northern end of the city. They passed the gym, which was being repaired for the damage Ash caused to the wall during his run in with Team Flare, though Ash felt it was worth it just to see those punks run out of town by a single opponent. "Route 4 is the quickest way to Lumiose city, and it is also the territory of many Dedenne so I'll be able to catch one for you Bonnie," Ash informed them, and Bonnie grew very excited as they reached the end of the city and started up the forest, wildflower, and field laden wilderness of the Route between the two cities. Ash had all the essentials packed, including two tents, food, fresh water, matches, his Pokemon, medicine, and other such things in his backpack, so he knew they were ready to continue their journey.

It was a rather large and remote area, going on for a few miles, but considerably smaller than Santalune forest, which was an enormous temperate rainforest going on for dozens, if not hundreds of miles. "Alright everyone, let's get going," Ash said as he led the group up the main pathway, his aura senses kicking in as he began the search for the best Dedenne he could find, the most powerful one left in the forest, as Bonnie deserved no less than the best. Of course, any Dedenne could become stronger without limit, but Ash wanted a Pokemon that was capable of keeping Bonnie safe if he couldn't be there to help, and thanks to the power of aura, locating the energy signatures of powerful and even legendary Pokemon was a simple task for Ash. He could sense the presence of a transformed Mew from half-way around the world, a feat that had ultimately allowed him to capture his Mew and many of his other legendary Pokemon, as well as the highest level non legendary Pokemon he could find in each route and in every other Pokemon habitat. The Mew he captured had been the highest level one he could find, an immeasurably powerful level 100 Mew, who's power knew almost no bounds, and it possessed an infinite arsenal of powers and abilities on top of that, so Ash got off super lucky. Of course, his aura wasn't perfect, and certain things could affect his honing abilities, especially intense emotions like the ones even the mere thought of Serena elicited within him.

He knew had hadn't fed Garchomp or Charizard yet, but those two had a big lunch yesterday and due to their slow metabolism, didn't need to eat as often as Pikachu or Fletchfinder. For right now, he just wanted to catch a Pokemon for Bonnie, and was completely single minded in these moments as he sensed a powerful combination electric and fairy type aura, the aura of a strong Dedenne not too far from where they stood.

"Alright guys, keep quiet," Ash commanded, not that he needed to since the bushes in front of them were rustling. Serena had her hand clenched tightly around Braixen's Pokeball, Bonnie was gazing eagerly at the rustling set of the bushes, Pikachu's ears were twitching from up on Ash's shoulder, and Clement was looking back and forth between Bonnie and the rustling brushes. The forest around them hummed with energy, and Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder as it's cheeks began to spark with blue electricity.

Ash was about to call off Pikachu when something came scurrying out the bushes in a hurry. Ash's aura enhanced senses allowed him to see it immediately, a small, mouse-like Pokemon similar to Pikachu yet somewhat smaller, with rounder ears, a long, thin tail with a star shaped tip, and a round, mostly yellowish-orange body. It had tiny arms and feet, and it's red cheeks, which were very similar to Pikachu's, had whiskers protruding from them in the shape of radio antennas.

Pikachu and the wild Pokemon, which Ash recognized as the same Dedenne he was tracking with his aura, began communicating via electricity as the wild mouse-like Pokemon walked up to them curiously. Small volts of electricity connected their cheeks, and Ash sensed Pikachu's overwhelming presence washing over the tiny Pokemon as the electricity that sparked from his starter's cheeks was bright neon blue.

"Aw, it's so cute, when you catch it Ash, would you let me take care of it?" Bonnie pleaded gleefully, as she ran up to Ash's side with a puppy dog pout. Ash nodded reassuringly, a smile gracing his features, "sure thing Bonnie, but I think I should let Clement catch it," Ash said out of the blue, as both siblings and Serena turned to him with a confused expression. "Why me?! Honestly Ash, you're the elite level trainer here, and neither one of us wants Bonnie to miss out on the experience of taking care of her own Pokemon, so I say go for it," Clement replied, and Ash burst out laughing.

"I think you overestimate my abilities Clement, either that or you underestimate yours. Regardless, I do have a good reason for choosing you to capture Dedenne instead of me. The thing is, Serena and I already have at least two Pokemon with us, and you have only one. Don't get me wrong, Bunnelby is great, but it's important for a trainer to capture as many Pokemon as he or she can. The more Pokemon a trainer has, the more fun the traveling will be, and the more prepared said trainer will be for any situation that comes their way," Ash explained, and Clement supposed that made sense.

"Well I guess it would be good to have more Pokemon with me if Bonnie and I got into some kind of trouble and you guys weren't around to help. Alright Ash, you've convinced me, I'll capture Dedenne," Clement confidently replied, and Ash gave him a thumbs up as he prepared to engage the small electric and fairy type Pokemon in a battle.

Serena meanwhile, watched all of this with a loving smile etched on her face, her gaze resting on Ash as she listened to every word he said. '_He's so sweet to Bonnie, and the way he inspired Clement like that, I knew there was a reason I fell for him, many reasons in fact_,' Serena giggled inwardly, a heavy blush on her cheeks as she looked at the Dedenne curiously, wondering how Ash had seemed to know what it was before he saw it fly out of the bushes.

He had signaled to all of them to keep quiet, and he had this euphoric sparkle in his eyes as he gazed at the rustling bushes, almost as if he knew which Pokemon was in there. This mysterious side of him he had been displaying the last day only succeeded in making Serena fall for him harder. The fact that he had grown up, that he had changed, from his guarded, careful expression to his astonishing maturity even for his age had her thinking about him almost nonstop. Clearly he had been through a lot during his travels, and though he and Serena had been up all night talking about his past adventures, she had the feeling she had only scratched the surface of his life and journey with Pikachu and all of his other amazing, well trained Pokemon. The weird part was, she didn't mind that he seemed to be keeping secrets, but she did hope he'd eventually trust her enough to let her all the way in, just like he had when they were kids.

Looking at herself, Serena supposed she had changed a lot as well, but just as she didn't mind the changes Ash had gone through, so to did he not mind the changes she went through as well. He even kissed her back in the Pokemon center's kitchen, though it was only a quick peck on the lips. Serena had vowed then and there that she was going to do whatever it took to get a proper kiss from him, even if she had to initiate it herself. She wasn't going to force him into an uncomfortable situation, but she could feel his passion as he leaned into her that morning, she remembered the way his lips felt on hers, and so help her, she was determined to make him hers. Fate had smiled upon her the day it brought him back into her life, and she knew Ash was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Alright Bunnelby, come on out," Clement commanded as he tossed his Pokeball, snapping Serena out of her reverie as the bunny Pokemon emerged in a beam of white light, the Pokeball flying back into Clement's hand. Dedenne got into some kind of battle stance, and Serena figured it must have faced many Pokemon in this forest in similar battles before. She watched Ash and Pikachu stand to the side, the two of them conversing silently as Bonnie watched Dedenne with a gleam of excitement in her blue eyes.

Serena made her way to over beside Ash just as Clement ordered a dig attack. Bunnelby complied and jumped into the air, spinning into a swift dive on it's way back down while rotating in midair, it's strong ears allowing it to drill a hole through the earth. Serena watched in amazement as the earth rumbled and rattled somewhat, Dedenne looking to and fro frantically for any sign of the burrowing Bunnelby.

"This is amazing, it could come up from anywhere," Serena observed, and Ash nodded. "Yep, dig is a highly useful ground type move, and a powerful one as well, but like any Pokemon attack, it has it's drawbacks," Ash replied. As he said this, Dedenne jumped up and launched a thunderbolt into the hole is if to prove his point, it's body glowing with yellow energy as the wide arc of electricity was swallowed up by the hole, making it's way to Bunnelby underground.

"Bunnelby, get out of there," Clement ordered quickly, and Bunnelby emerged from another hole in the ground a few feet away from the first one, just in time to dodge the pursuing volt of electricity, which vaulted out of the second tunnel mere seconds after Bunnelby, and vanished above the treetops hanging over the small clearing.

"Now use mud shot," Clement shouted, his face dripping with sweat as the battle began to make adrenaline course through his veins. Bunnelby did as instructed, and pelted Dedenne with several gobs of mud shot in rapid succession from it's mouth. The super effective hit clearly did some damage, but Dedenne wasn't finished yet. The small electric mouse Pokemon ran straight up to Bunnelby, it's cheeks sparking with electrical energy as it rammed it's face straight into Bunnelby's stomach, shocking the bunny Pokemon on contact by nuzzling it's electric cheeks against it's opponent's fur.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute!" Bonnie squealed as Bunnelby managed to shake off both the attack and it's attacker, tossing the Dedenne to the other side of the field. Serena watched in fascination as the Pikachu lookalike landed gracefully on it's feet, having seen so few real Pokemon battles with her own eyes. It was one thing to read about such things in a book, but to actually see it was an unforgettable experience. "That was Dedenne's nuzzle attack, wasn't it?" Serena asked Ash as the Dedenne charged at Bunnelby with another nuzzle attack. "Yes it was Serena, you've definitely done your homework," Ash complimented with a dazzling smile, causing Serena to blush for the umpteenth time that day.

"Dodge it Bunnelby, then use mud shot in midair," Clement commanded, and Bunnelby hopped about ten feet into the air, clear over the charging Dedenne's head as it fired more orbs of hard mud down at the ground, right where it's opponent happened to be. Having built up too much momentum in it's charge during the nuzzle attack, Dedenne couldn't maneuver well enough to dodge to the side, and took the super effective barrage of attacks head on, which exploded on contact and sent the Dedenne careening through the air.

It hit a tree with a dull thud, sliding down to the ground with swirls for eyes. Unable to believe his luck or that he won, Clement quickly got over his shock and tossed an unused Pokeball at the unconscious Dedenne, waiting on baited breath as the Pokemon vanished in a beam of red light. After teetering back and forth about three times, the Pokeball stopped moving with a soft '_ding_,' securing Dedenne's capture at the hands of Clement.

"Alright Clement, you did it," Ash shouted, and Serena responded in kind by applauding him. Their reactions paled in comparison to Bonnie's however, as she flew into her brother's arms with a hug that could choke an Urserang. "Clement, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Bonnie exclaimed loudly and ecstatically. "No problem," Clement mumbled, somewhat out of breath from his sister's suffocating embrace.

"We should take the time to heal Dedenne as best we can and introduce it to our other Pokemon," Ash suggested once they settled down in the clearing. Ash had gathered some firewood and with the help of some matches, had a nice fire going to get a start on lunch. "That's a great idea Ash, come on out guys," Serena agreed, launching her two Pokeballs into the air and releasing Braixen and Pansage.

"Bunnelby, you too," Clement said as he released the bunny Pokemon once more, and clutching Dedenne's Pokeball, he released his catch of the day for everyone to see. Ash had Pikachu take over the management of the fire as he went into his backpack for some medicine for Dedenne, which had a couple of scrapes and bruises but other than that, appeared fine.

Retrieving his full restore potion, Ash walked over to Bonnie, who was cleaning Dedenne up with a towel, and sprayed the potion over the electric and fairy type Pokemon's entire body. "Why are you using the potion on it's whole body Ash, it didn't get hit in some places you know, and you shouldn't be wasting such an expensive potion," Bonnie wondered, though she appreciated Ash's willingness to use such a pricey potion to help heal her Pokemon.

"Getting struck by mud shot then by a tree like that can shock Dedenne's body, so we treat everywhere, not just the places that are hit. That's something I learned from the Sinnoh league champion Cynthia herself," Ash explained as he finished treating Dedenne. Serena and Clement merely gawked as Ash, amazed by his kindness, and the fact that he had seen Cynthia in person.

"That's amazing, you actually know Cynthia," Clement commented, still looking as though he had a hard time believing Ash was an elite level trainer and was on a first name basis with such distinguished trainers. Pikachu sweat dropped from over by the fire as Ash rubbed the back of his sheepishly, "actually, I've also met Lance, Steven Stone, Wallace, Aldar, and I even traveled with and befriended Iris, the new champion league master of Unova. Not to mention I've encountered at least one member of the Elite Four in each and every region, outside of Kalos of course," Ash continued, and the silence that resulted from his statement was so absolute, one could hear the cries of the distant bird and other types of Pokemon.

"Ash... that's... wow, that's... I don't even know what to say," Clement stuttered speechlessly, and Ash had to resist the urge to burst out laughing at the thought of rendering the self proclaimed genius lost for words. Bonnie merely stood there in stunned silence, though she quickly recovered and smiled up at Ash, Dedenne sleeping soundly in her lap as she sat on a stump of a tree.

"That's awesome Ash, you're the most amazing Pokemon trainer I've ever met," she cooed, and Ash tried to cover his blushing face with his hat, though to no avail. Serena chortled at his antics, "you know what, somehow finding out you've become an elite level trainer doesn't surprise me at all Ash. You were always the most driven, iron willed, single minded person I've ever known when it comes to your lifelong dream of being the best. I always knew there was nothing that could stop you from achieving your greatest ambition, and your passion always inspired me to never give up until the end," Serena said, her sapphire eyes glazed over with adoration as she locked gazes with Ash.

Ash found he couldn't look away, his hunger for lunch quite forgotten at the moment as he gazed into her loving, trusting blue eyes, as though she were looking at the most amazing person in all the world. Ash wanted nothing more in these moments than to be the man she seemed to see inside him, the one he couldn't see in himself, but he didn't want her putting him on too high a pedestal when he was so far from perfect. Of all the people he had known and befriended, Serena was the one he wanted to disappoint the least.

"Thanks Serena, I really appreciate that you guys, but honestly I'm not the ultimate trainer yet. In fact, back in the old days, I leaned on Pikachu a lot to carry me and my team through our gym battles, as he was the only one capable of defeating any and all of the gyms on his own at the time, isn't that right buddy?" Ash insisted modestly, and Pikachu frowned slightly as it considered Ash's words, before shaking it's head no.

As Ash's jaw dropped in reaction, Clement, Bonnie, and Serena all burst out laughing. "It would seem Pikachu doesn't agree," Clement pointed out, and Ash decided to admit that maybe he wasn't as hopeless back in the olden days as he thought he had been. "Ash, come on, you're an amazing trainer, remember what you told me about your first day with Pikachu, the way you stood up to those Spearow? It takes a lot of courage and valor to stand up for your Pokemon the way you did, and I think Pikachu agrees that you're no ordinary trainer, right Pikachu," Serena consoled, and Pikachu nodded briskly in agreement with her statement.

"Alright, so maybe I am a decent trainer, but enough about that, let's eat some lunch, I'm making a little special something since we have yet to rough it in the woods together. My friend Brock gave me the recipe and a step by step guide to preparing this, and he called it a lazy boy, no chew stew, inspired by my own lazy tendencies," Ash commented, and everybody chuckled a little.

After gathering the required ingredients from his backpack, as well as bowls, Pokemon food, fresh water, and berries for his Pokemon, Ash had all he needed to feed everyone, though he realized he'd need to restock on food once they got to Lumiose city. Setting aside plates for everyone, Ash began filling the bowls with Pokemon food and berries while tending to the stew pot from time to time, making sure it didn't burn.

Once he had Pokemon food dished out for every Pokemon, including Garchomp, Charizard, and Lucario, Ash filled a few extra bowls full of fresh, clean water, and released all six of his non legendary Pokemon, not including Pikachu who preferred to stay out of his Pokeball at all times. Charizard and Garchomp emerged with two equally loud and earth shaking roars, Lucario materialized perfectly silently and graciously began eating, and Fletchfinder and Froakie merely stared in awe at Ash's other Pokemon, the both of them silently hoping to become every bit as elite as their new friends. The air became over-saturated with power with the mere presence of his two strongest non legendary Pokemon, power only Ash could sense and pick up on, and that was a good thing, for the vibe of pure energy threatened to consume him.

"Lucario, Charizard, Garchomp, Froakie, and Fletchfinder, say hello to everyone else. This is Serena, her Braixen and Pansage, and this here is Clement and Bonnie with their Bunnelby and Dedenne," Ash said, introducing everyone as the entire forest rumbled with multilingual greetings between different species. Serena seemed a little unnerved by Ash's Garchomp and Charizard as they made their way over to introduce themselves, but Bonnie was as bold as ever as she placed Dedenne gently down on the stump they sat on, ran right up to the two dragons and started rubbing their tummies, moving from Charizard over to Garchomp to give it some attention as well.

"Oh, you're both so cute, and you to Lucario," Bonnie cooed, rushing over to Lucario, who frowned in slight indignation. "Well, thank you for that assessment, but I do prefer courteous, chivalrous, or courageous, cuteness is definitely not something I take any pride in," Lucario replied, startling everybody present except Ash and his other Pokemon. "How is it talking?!" Bonnie exclaimed inquiringly as she stared at the Lucario with wide eyed fascination.

"Telepathy," Ash responded simply, as everyone shifted their gaze over to him. Charizard and Garchomp alike both tackled Ash in greeting, licking his face while the three of them laughed in exuberance. "Hey, cut it out guys, that tickles," Ash laughed, and though she was a little intimidated by them, Serena could clearly see just how much Charizard and Garchomp loved Ash, how much all his Pokemon loved him.

Dedenne had finally woken up from it's spot on the stump during all the commotion, and upon seeing Garchomp and Charizard, grew scared and ran up Bonnie's leg and into her handbag to hide. "It's okay Dedenne, these guys won't hurt any off you," Ash promised everyone at large, and Serena managed to get over a little of her trepidation as she took a tentative step towards the two massive reptilian Pokemon, Clement already several paces ahead of her.

"Wow Ash, this Garchomp is the best I've seen, way stronger than the one professor Sycamore was studying," Clement commented as he ran his hand down Garchomp's smooth, leathery, winged arm. "Well, it was bred from Cynthia's Garchomp, and I trained it endlessly during the Sinnoh league and during my trip through Unova. It's big dream is to some day beat Cynthia's Garchomp, it's mother, in battle, a dream I've been helping it pursue as I slowly train it to be a god among Garchomp. I know it will only grow stronger from here, and once I master mega evolution, I'm convinced Garchomp will be the strongest of his kind and one of the strongest dragon type Pokemon in the world, isn't that right buddy?" Ash responded as he rubbed the snout of Garchomp, earning a low growl and a content sigh of agreement from the dragon.

"That's amazing Ash," Bonnie said, and as Serena plucked up her courage and started making her way over to the two dragons, she, Braixen, and Pansage were stopped by Lucario. "Well, well, so you're the infamous Serena, Ash talked about you all the time during his journey," it commented, as everyone turned to face it and Serena chatting behind them, including Ash. "Well I, uh..." Serena stuttered, unsure of how to respond to the talking Pokemon who was smiling up at her as though it already knew her. "Lucario stop, just destroy my dignity why don't you?" Ash muttered sarcastically, a crimson blush reddening his entire face.

Lucario chuckled at his expense, looking Serena up and down as though inspecting her, "oh come on Ash, I'm just having a little bit of fun, besides, given your history together, and the fact that your auras have pretty much already melded together as one, I'd say the two of you are destined to be together," it responded, laughing as both Serena and Ash blushed to the roots of their hair, at exactly the same time. Despite her embarrassment, Serena wondered what the bipedal dog-like Pokemon meant when he said their auras were melded together. The way he spoke made it seem as though she and Ash were soul bonded, but that couldn't be possible could it? Soul bonds were only a myth, they weren't real.

Lucario stepped to the side just as Serena remembered that she was supposed to pet Garchomp and Charizard, and she choked down her unease and made her way up to them, Braixen and Pansage on her heels. "Hello Garchomp... hello Charizard, I'm Serena, nice to meet you," Serena whispered, cautiously placing her hand up on Charizard's head first. She was pleasantly surprised when the dragon Pokemon closed it's eyes and leaned into her touch, and within second Serena was in love with Ash's Pokemon, her previous fears completely forgotten.

"See, that's the way Serena. I told you that you have nothing to fear, and I was right, wasn't I?" Ash proclaimed, and Serena responded by sticking her tongue out at him with a wink. "You're right, what was I thinking, you guys are nothing but big sweeties, aren't you Charizard and Garchomp?" Serena smiled gently, feeling emboldened now as she moved her hand from Charizard to pet Garchomp instead, who gave her an identical contented response. She was just about to pet Charizard again when...

She found herself sitting on her butt in the dirt, both Charizard and Garchomp standing over her and licking her face relentlessly, causing her to burst out in hysterical laughter as their tongues tickled her face just as they had Ash's moments ago. "Okay, okay, you guys can stop now, stop please, that really tickles," Serena giggled, though only halfheartedly, as she was enjoying this interaction far too much to part from Ash's Pokemon just yet.

Braixen and Pansage had jumped up onto Garchomp's back to introduce themselves, interrupting the moment in the process and freeing Serena from the affectionate licking session. She stood up and wiped the slobber off her face, and she glared at Ash when he smirked at her. "You know, Charizard and Garchomp saliva looks really good on you Serena," he joked, and Serena decided to take the opportunity to do a little playing around of her own. "Really? Because I was thinking I'd much rather have you kiss me all over than your Pokemon, not that the experience was bad or anything, but if this morning in the Pokemon center kitchen is anything to go by..." Serena whispered flirtatiously, pausing for dramatic effect as Ash blushed redder than she had ever seen him blush. She giggled yet again at his reaction, which was exactly the reaction she had hoped for.

"Honestly Ash, you're way too easy," she smiled as Pikachu chuckled at the exchange between the two trainers. Ash recovered some of his wits and smirked back at her, "hey, I wouldn't be talking about me being an easy blusher if I were you, since you've blushed at least as much as I have this last day, like when Clement said it was cute how we finished each others sentences, or just now when Lucario said we're destined to be together, and don't forget you were blushing pretty heavily when I kissed you as well," Ash retorted, and Serena eyed him with a small smile as Garchomp and Charizard took turns flying around the area with Dedenne, Pikachu, Bunnelby, Braixen, and Pansage on their backs. "Touche mister Ketchum, I'll give you that, but don't forget you were blushing during all those incidents as well," Serena grinned, and to prove her point, she pecked him quickly on the cheek before pulling away to gauge his reaction. Once again, his face was completely red, and she wasn't surprised to find herself blushing as well, her bold move making butterflies turn her stomach into a mosh pit.

"If I may say something master, the two of you seem to have substantial chemistry already, the makings of a great couple," Lucario smirked, and this time, both trainers blushed as Charizard and Garchomp landed back on the ground, the wind picking up as Ash quickly checked the stew to make sure it was ready.

"Alright everyone, time to eat," Ash called out, and everyone gathered around the fire, even Lucario who had eaten before everyone else. "It smells delicious Ash, I can't wait to try it," Clement commented, his mouth watering as Ash served a generous helping in four bowls, passing one each to Serena, Clement, and Bonnie, who took them graciously. "It's not my recipe, believe it or not, I'm a lousy cook, but this stew is one of my favorite dishes and easy to make, even an idiot in the kitchen like me could do it. There is plenty of it you guys, so feel free to eat as much as you want," Ash replied kindly, as everyone said thanks and started to dig in.

"Ash this tastes amazing, your friend Brock must have been one hell of a cook," Serena complimented, and both Ash and Pikachu nodded as fond memories of the Pokemon doctor's many delicious meals danced in their heads. Garchomp and Charizard had already finished eating, and were flexing their muscles at the incredibly awestruck Froakie, Fletchfinder, Pansage, Braixen, Dedenne, and Bunnelby, evidently enjoying the opportunity to show off.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped at their antics, and Lucario just sat in a meditative position without acknowledging them. "Yeah, Brock was awesome, he actually taught me a lot, how to cook half way decent, which for me is a modern day miracle, and he gave me some really useful tips regarding the care and management of my Pokemon, including diet, health, and treatment should one of them end up injured or sick and there is no Pokemon center around," Ash finally said, his gaze resting on Serena's form, who sat beside him in their circle of four around the fire, Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"Even elite Pokemon like us need a trainer like Ash to care for us in times of need. Since time immemorial, humans and Pokemon have been bound by obligate symbiosis, we depend on one another in order to survive," Lucario stated intelligently, ignoring the two show off dragon Pokemon behind him as he surveyed Ash and Serena. "You two are to be bound by something similar, at least in the sense of depending on one another in order to survive," it added, and both Ash and Serena gasped, along with Clement and Bonnie at this piece of news.

Noticing Pikachu was neither shocked or confused by this statement, Ash assumed the electric mouse had already discussed the matter with Lucario, during their meal in Santalune forest no doubt. "Clement, Bonnie, could you two maybe give Serena and me a moment alone with Lucario, as I'm curious to know what more he has to say?" Ash requested, and both the blonde haired siblings nodded in understanding before taking their dinners and disappearing from the clearing into a deeper part of the woods, Dedenne and Bunnelby following them all the way.

Both Ash and Serena turned to Lucario with a hard look, while Charizard and Garchomp continued to show off in the background, and finally Ash spoke out. "Okay Lucario, care to elaborate on that statement," Ash stated sharply, and Serena mirrored his intense, blazing look. "Are you sure you really want Serena present as we discuss this?" Lucario asked uncertainly, and Ash nodded briskly, paling somewhat under Serena's suddenly intense glare, which was sent his way.

"Alright then, miss Serena, master Ash, my aura senses have been detecting a force in the air for some time now. I've been sensing a strong bond between two souls allowing two individuals to find each other against all odds, a soul bond so powerful it transcends time and space. I knew for some time that master Ash was one of these lost souls, and ever since coming to Kalos, I sensed his soul mate was near, but I had no idea how near until you Serena, were right on our proverbial doorstep," Lucario started, and when Ash and Serena both looked like they wanted to say something, the aura Pokemon hurried to continue.

"While it is true many believe soul bonds to be but a myth, it has happened a few time in the past, namely between those select few couples who are truly destined to be together, such as May and Drew. From what I can sense, your soul bond was first initiated around nine years ago, back when you first met, but thanks to the separation, it was repressed under the surface until you two found each other again. Now though, it seems the feelings from your mutual attachment to one another will eventually explode like a volcano that takes a long time to erupt, and with the added pressure of the repression, you two have grown to harbor a truly powerful soul bond unlike any other ever before seen," Lucario finished, and for the first time in years, Ash was genuinely surprised to the point of speechlessness. He knew he and Serena had always been close but this, this was too much, it was ludicrous, it was...

"So this soul bond between us, when will it fully manifest?" Serena wondered, her calmness and serenity despite the enormity of Lucario's statement even more surprising to Ash than the revelation itself. Despite his shock at her complete lack of reaction however, Ash felt remarkably placated just sensing that Serena was taking this so well, and there may have even been a part of him that was glad it was Serena and not someone else. If she wasn't freaking out, maybe he didn't have any reason to either, but still, how would this new information and startling turn of events affect their individual futures?

As if he read Ash's mind, Lucario smiled broadly, "not to worry Ash, you two will still retain your individuality on some level. Your thoughts, feelings, and memories can be concealed from one another, though you can also share them if you so choose," Lucario started, his gaze shifting from Ash to Serena as he considered her question. "I'm not sure when it will fully manifest, but it will probably be within the next couple of days or so, so I suggest you two prepare yourselves, for it will be a very intense experience for the both of you," it finished, and Ash didn't fail to notice every one of the Pokemon listening in now, both his and Serena's anyways, as Bunnelby and Dedenne left with their trainers.

"So what kind of experience are we talking about? Like, what will the symptoms be, and how will this affect Serena and I?" Ash couldn't help but wonder, and though he was terrified of the idea of being bonded so strongly to another person he realized Serena was probably the only person aside from Dawn he would have wanted to have this with. Serena looked as nervous as he felt, and he quickly took her hand and tried to will reassuring thoughts.

"Well, the thing is, you two will forge a strong telepathic bond, meaning you'll be able to share your thoughts and feelings, split any pain either one of you experiences between the two of you, and even know when either one of you needs help or is in danger. Another thing you should both know, is that the soul bond comes in several stages, the first stage is signified by the two of you desperately needing constant physical contact with one another, in other words, you two will end up physically ill if you are anymore than two feet away from each other, when that stage manifests, I recommend the two of you stick together, even while in bed," Lucario started, and Ash felt Serena's grip on his hand tighten as they let the implications sink in, realizing they'd have to share a bed unless they both wanted to end up sick.

"The second stage is a little easier to deal with, though a lot more intense. You two will be able to drift apart from one another long before this point, around a few weeks into the first stage I reckon, though by the second stage it will be almost impossible for the two of you to keep secrets from one another, as your telepathic bond will strengthen and your feelings for one another will increase to near superhuman levels. In this stage, you two will be irresistibly drawn to one another, physically, mentally, emotionally, even sexually. This stage will also ensure the two of you never cheat on each other, and you both will end up disgusted if kissed by anyone else. Every romantic interaction between the two of you will be intensified to immeasurable levels of pleasure, even something as simple as a chaste kiss will be an indescribably pleasant experience, also, your longing to hold one another, to interact with one another physically and romantically will likewise be enhanced to irresistible levels," Lucario continued.

"So everything for us will be enhanced beyond that of normal couples?! What about the third stage?!" Serena exclaimed, her hand squeezing Ash's so tightly his fingers were turning purple, but he didn't care, as long as it helped her get through this. "The third stage is the final stage, and it is the point at which the couple in question are fully bonded. This stage further augments the symptoms of stage two but by then the bonded individuals have already adapted to everything. Also, while the two of you will still retain your love for whatever goals and dreams you both have, the love you will hold for each other at that point will be beyond anything you've experienced before, in other words, you will see each other as the center of your respective universes," Lucario concluded, and Serena's eyes lit up with ecstasy. "That sounds amazing," she whispered excitedly, but Ash wasn't entirely convinced as he gazed down at Lucario.

"There are other, more dangerous drawback aren't there?" Ash stated questioningly, and to his and Serena's dismay, Lucario nodded. "Yes unfortunately, as I said before, the two of you will be able to share your thoughts and feelings, this includes any and all negative thoughts and emotions which means if one of you is sad or angry, then the both of you will be. Also, if either you or Serena ends up hurt or knocked out, the other will follow suit, and if one of you dies..." Lucario paused while Ash shot over him, "don't tell me, the other one dies as well," he interrupted, already knowing the answer.

Lucario nodded, and with that, it returned itself to it's Pokeball while Ash and Serena processed everything that had been revealed to them. "Wow, that was..." Serena stammered, and Ash nodded, "I know, that was intense," he added, feeling suddenly nervous to be around Serena but knowing he could do nothing to stop this soul bond from happening. "So, what are we going to do?! I mean, I get that this is a very rare and beautiful thing, but there are so many ways we could hurt or even kill each other without meaning to, and I don't want that for us, do you?!" Serena asked pleadingly, gazing up into Ash's amber eyes as he tried to think of a decent response.

"Honestly, there's not much we can do Serena, but I do know one thing for sure, if there was anyone I could have this with, I'm glad it is with you. I get that things are going to change drastically for the two of us in the coming days, but maybe that's not such a bad thing. I mean, it's not every day two childhood friends end up becoming soul mates later on in life. Not that I'm in love with you right now or anything, I just reunited with you, and I'm going to need time before my feelings evolve to any point beyond friendship," Ash whispered, and his heart melted when Serena smiled once more, a dazzling smile that made him want to kiss her again so badly.

"Look, I don't know what's going to happen, but we're going to be okay Serena. I know there are humungous risks involved in all of this, but nothing in life worth having is won without effort and the willingness to gamble everything for it every once in a while," Ash added reassuringly, and Serena nodded in accord. "Thanks Ash, you're always so confident and sure things will work out for the better, and I really need that reassurance right now," she smiled adoringly, and with that, the two future soul mates embraced each other, not as lovers or as friends, but as something in between. Whatever happened, they would face it together.

"What do you say we go look for Clement and Bonnie now?" Ash suggested once they broke apart, and Serena nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea, come on everybody return," she commanded, returning Pansage and Braixen to their Pokeballs while Ash returned Charizard and Garchomp, letting Pikachu climb up on his shoulder as he cleaned up the campsite and stacked his dishes and Pokemon food canisters in his backpack.

After everything was cleaned and packed up, Ash and Serena headed off deeper into the forest in search of their two friends. Thanks to his aura, it was easy enough for Ash to track Bonnie and Clement down, and with a seemingly aimless search through the forest, Ash was able to find them while at the same time making their reunion look like a lucky break and not something Ash intended to happen all along. He knew the soul bond would definitely complicate things, as it would be very hard to keep a lid on all his secrets, but he knew he would have to come clean with Serena eventually anyways, and this was just one more opportunity the universe was giving him to have a proper, honest relationship with one of his human companions. He wouldn't let this cosmic opportunity pass him by, and he vowed to tell Serena everything as soon as possible.

"Hey, there you guys are," Clement said, waving at them as they made their way over to him and Bonnie. "So, did you figure out what Lucario was implying?" Bonnie wondered, and when they both nodded the eight year old decided to leave it at that. Whatever was going on with Ash and Serena, they'd tell her and Clement when they were ready, on their terms and not on hers or anyone else's. "So let's get going, Lumiose city awaits," Bonnie squeaked adventurously, pulling Ash and Serena along as the three of them ran the rest of the way, with Clement falling further and further behind.

"Oh come on guys, please no more running," he wheezed, out of breath as they reached the gates to Lumiose city. "Alright, here we are, you ready Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, and Clement?" Ash asked everyone in turn, and when everyone shouted their ascent, minus Clement who had collapsed face first in the dirt, Ash pumped his fist into the air. "Alright, let's go," he cheered, and with that, they were off again, leaving Clement behind to eat their dust...

Lumiose city was as large and fantastic as Ash remembered, and the southern boulevard carried on for miles, with shops, skyscrapers, massive, expensive hotels, five star restaurants, and a couple of cafes all along the way. After a quick stop at the Pokemon center to have their Pokemon checked up, the group headed for professor Sycamore's lab down the street, and were greeted with some friendly faces.

Ash didn't recognize them, but Serena and Clement sure did, "Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, and Calem, what are you all doing here?" Serena wondered, pleasantly surprised to see her neighbors and friends here in one place. Upon seeing Ash's confused look, Serena stifled a giggle as she introduced him to each of her old friends.

Shauna was the only girl in the group of four, with light brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a bright pink tea shirt with black bow tie markings down the middle, and short shorts that would have given May a run for her money. She wore pink sandals that matched her shirt, and had a hand bag of the same color strapped over her shoulder.

Tierno didn't look much like the dancing fanatic Ash had envisioned, but he supposed he shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. He was pretty big, almost as tall as Ash himself but also somewhat round. Despite his size however, Ash could tell instantly that he was a gentle giant, given his easy going smile and his choice of clothes, which comprised of a dark tea shirt with a blue Vanillite embroidered on the chest, yellow shorts, and dance shoes to boot.

Trevor was the runt of the group, standing little over five feet tall, with an orange Afro hairstyle and gray eyes. He wore a plain green tea shirt with white sleeves, black jeans, and green running shoes. He had his Pokedex tied to a string around his neck, making for easy access at all times.

Of all the guys present in the first floor of the lab, Calem was the only one Ash saw as actual competition. He had disheveled chestnut colored hair similar to Ash's, with a handsome face and startlingly blue eyes. He wore a blue zip-up sweater and plain blue jeans, and he traipsed slowly to greet them in black, steel toe boots, seeming in no hurry to meet Ash or his companions.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Ash Ketchum from Pallet town," Serena introduced, indicating Ash to the four of them in turn as Pikachu squawked out a greeting as well. Shauna grinned gregariously at Serena, "so this is the guy you wouldn't shut up about. Nice to finally meet you face to face Ash, I'm Shauna, and based on looks alone, I can see why Serena was so taken to you," Shauna smirked, winking at Ash and Serena as both trainers blushed.

"Nice to meet you too, and it's not like that between us Shauna, well, not yet anyways," Ash replied sheepishly, and Serena spun around to face him, her eyebrows raised. "Not yet huh, are you implying that it's only a matter of time then?" She chortled, unable to resist embarrassing Ash a little herself. Shauna grinned at Trevor, Tierno, and Calem upon witnessing the exchange between the two trainers. "Aren't they just adorable you guys?" Shauna asked mockingly, and they all burst out laughing when Serena and Ash both glared daggers at the brunette.

Calem seemed to regard Ash with a hint of loathing, but he managed to politely introduce himself. "Hello Ash, the name's Calem, and I dream of conquering the Kalos league some day," he said, introducing himself as he and Ash shook hands. "You better watch out Calem, because Ash has his sights set on conquering the Kalos league as well and he is a Pokemon prodigy," Clement pointed out, and Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly in embarrassment.

"To be honest, I've still got a lot to learn. In my experience I've learned that the journey to be number one at anything is a lofty goal, and no matter how good you think you are, there is always going to be someone who is better, ergo, there is always room to improve," Ash said intelligently, and Calem nodded as he considered Ash's words. "Wise words indeed, but the fact that the journey to be the best is such a lofty goal doesn't make that journey any less important," Calem replied, and Ash was starting to like this guy, even if he seemed like a potential rival.

"Couldn't agree more, maybe we'll battle each other in the Kalos league competition some day, though don't expect to have an easy time beating me. I've conquered every other Pokemon league in every other region and earned the right to challenge each and every regional Elite Four at any time," Ash boasted with just the tiniest bit of smugness, barely managing to keep his arrogance in check. Pikachu face palmed at his trainer's antics, but introduced himself as well with his signature, "pika pi." Meanwhile, Serena and the others were watching Ash and Calem talk to each other as though the two of them had been friendly rivals forever.

"So how many gym badges have you got so far Ash?" Calem inquired, and Ash flashed him a number one sign. "That's cool, and you've only been here for a week, correct? That's really awesome, I've got Viola's gym badge as well, got it this morning actually. I honestly thought she wouldn't be ready to accept challenges again this soon, what with that Team Flare running about, but I was pleasantly surprised when she accepted my challenge. I won with my Frogadier, which evolved from Froakie during the match," Calem replied, and as Ash nodded, Serena budded in.

"Hey, my Fennekin evolved into Braixen during my battle with Viola as well, that's really cool how we both won our first gym matches the same way," Serena smiled kindly, and Calem fixed her with a hard stare. "So you already won your first gym match, well done Serena, but don't expect it to get any easier from here. Even though you beat me back in Santalune forest, I won't go down so easily next time, so you better keep cracking at it or I'll speed ahead of you," Calem advised her, and Serena nodded with a grin.

Ash watched the friendly yet competitive exchange between Serena and Calem with a smile, realizing he wasn't the only one who saw the guy as a friendly adversary. "So, what are you guys doing here?" Shauna interjected, snapping Ash and Serena out of their trance as Clement answered her. "We're here to see professor Sycamore," he said, pushing his glasses further up his nose with a push of his fingers.

"We are too, so Clement, I take it you're enjoying your time off from the Lumiose gym?" Shauna stated, surprising both Ash and Serena as Clement and Bonnie both tensed up, their eyes going wide. "What's this about Clement? Is it true what she said just now, are you really the Lumiose city gym leader?" Serena demanded with a frown, her blue eyes searing as she gazed penetratingly at the shockingly speechless self proclaimed genius. "Well, I ugh..." Clement stammered, but Bonnie sighed in defeat. "We might as well admit the truth brother, and explain to them what is going on," She said in resignation.

Ash was shocked to say the least, figuring he was the only one in their little entourage who had a big secret to shoulder, but he was wrong. The irony was, he couldn't really begrudge Clement for keeping secrets, because Ash himself was guilty of exactly the same thing, though he was interested in hearing the now revealed gym leader's explanation.

"Well the truth is guys, I am the gym leader of Lumiose city, but my duties as gym leader were interfering with my hobby as an aspiring inventor, so I decided to do something to fix that. I built an artificially intelligent robot that would lead the gym in my stead, and I changed the gym rules so that only a trainer with four gym badges or more could challenge the Clembot gym leader. Unfortunately, the Clembot went rogue, and would shock anybody who didn't meet the requirements. So when I went in to stop him, I couldn't because I couldn't remember the password to initiate the master recognition battle which, if won, would allow me to regain control of the Clembot and change the gym rules and requirements," Clement explained all in one long, brisk breath.

Ash and Serena merely gazed at the two siblings as they took all of this new information in. So Clement was locked out of his own gym, and all because he only wanted a little peace and quiet to build his inventions. Giving the most reassuring smile he could muster, Ash put his hands on Clement's shoulders, "when we're done here with professor Sycamore, we'll help you take back your gym, you're one of the smartest people I know Clement, I'm sure you can remember the password if you think back on it hard enough," he stated in what he hoped was a motivating voice.

Serena, Shauna, Calem, and the others listened to Ash's speech, all of them touched by Ash's kindness towards his friends. Clement seemed to recover some of his wits, and he nodded determinedly, "alright Ash, let's do it, with you guys by my side I feel like I can accomplish anything," Clement said passionately, Ash's determination rubbing off on him.

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's go see professor Sycamore, we're actually here to see him too," Calem said, indicating Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno. "Yeah, he said something about wanting us to assist him with something in his research, something called mega evolution," Tierno said as the four of them and Ash's group all headed up the stairs to Sycamore's third floor, or in Tierno's case, glided up the stairs in a sort of dance.

After taking another flight of stairs from the second floor, the group finally arrived on the third floor, which looked an awful lot like professor Oak's lab back in Pallet town. There was a window at the back overlooking the backyard garden, where all of professor Sycamore's Pokemon were playing and being studied by some of his assistants. There was a Pokemon healing machine which worked against status conditions and unless the Pokemon was terminally injured or ill, was able to restore a Pokemon to full health with little trouble. At the back of the room, near the window, stood professor Sycamore in wait, with three Pokeballs tucked inside his lab coat.

"Welcome to all of you, and Ash, Clement, and Bonnie, I welcome you all back to my lab. Before we get down to business, I'd like to introduce myself to those of you who haven't seen me before, namely you dear," he said kindly, indicating Serena who introduced herself with a slight curtsy. "Nice to meet you, I understand I have you to thank for my first Pokemon professor Sycamore," Serena responded as Ash and Pikachu merely hung back, watching the exchanges take place.

"Yes indeed, I sent Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor back to Vanaville town when I heard you and Calem wished to start your journeys, with the three Kalos starter Pokemon in tow. I understand you chose Fennekin while Calem chose Froakie?" Sycamore inquired uncertainly, and both Serena and Calem nodded in confirmation. Sycamore clapped jovially, "excellent, I have a good feeling about the two of you, and you as well Ash, come over here," Sycamore stated in a somewhat commanding voice as Ash and Pikachu complied and made their way over to the back of the room.

"I just got off the phone with professor Oak Ash, and the man had nothing but good things to say about you. The man was exuberant with praise I must say, and it is clear he holds you in very high esteem, and for good reason, considering your past accomplishments," Sycamore said to the room at large, making Ash feel very self conscious as all eyes fell on him. "To be honest sir, I owe all my victories and accomplishments to the hard work and effort my Pokemon put into their training, I didn't really do much of anything aside from bark orders from behind the scenes. It's not that I don't try to participate in my own training regimens, but it is hard to keep up with my Pokemon, especially when they became elite level in stature," Ash sweat dropped modestly, but Sycamore was hearing none of it.

"You did a pretty decent job breaking that collar off of my Garchomp's neck, I think it is safe to say you saved all of Lumiose city that day Ash," Sycamore insisted, and as Ash paled somewhat from the praise, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor ran up to him excitedly. "Oh my gosh, I knew I recognized you from somewhere, that was really awesome what you did there. Can I have your autograph?" Tierno practically pleaded, and Ash frowned slightly while Serena giggled at Tierno's antics.

"Ugh... sure," Ash stammered, retrieving the piece of paper and the pen the dancing fanatic held out for him. "Oh, me too please," Shaunaa grumbled impatiently, shoving past Tierno as Ash finished signing his autograph and pressing a piece of paper of her own into his hands. Pikachu, Serena, Sycamore, and the others roared with laughter at Ash's expense, but to Ash's enormous relief, Trevor and Calem were much calmer while getting their autographs signed.

"Okay, anyone else, what about you Serena, you seem to be a pretty big fan," Ash chortled with a wink once he finished signing Calem's autograph, making Serena blush as she tried to form a clever retort. "No thanks, I don't need some signed piece of paper to remind me of how awesome you are. I've got the real thing and I'm not planning on sharing you with anyone," Serena said back flirtatiously with a saucy wink of her own, and Ash's eyes widened at the implications as his own face turned beet red.

"Ha, and you thought I was too easy to make blush," Serena guffawed, and as Ash tried in vein to come up with another clever comeback, Sycamore shot over him. "Anyways, since you're all here, I've decided to treat one of you to a battle, and if you win, I've got one of the Kanto starters for you and one other person of your choice," Sycamore offered, and while Ash and the others grew surprised by the professor's request, Serena stepped forward and accepted his challenge.

"I'll battle you professor, and when I win, I'd like Ash and I to have the two starter Pokemon you're offering, if that's okay with everyone else," Serena challenged, gazing at each of her friends in turn, but to her surprise, Ash shook his head. "That's okay Serena, I already have all three of the Kanto starters anyways, you can choose Calem if you want," Ash insisted, and the others became very surprised by Ash's generosity, especially Calem.

"Just so you know, these Pokemon are not indigenous to Kalos. I acquired them from my colleague professor Oak when I learned the three of them were somehow tied to mega evolution. So is everyone in agreement that if Serena wins this battle then she and Calem will receive the Kanto starters, along with their respective mega stone for mega evolution?" Sycamore asked, seeming to have saved that last piece of information until the last minute.

Everybody agreed, and they followed Serena and Sycamore outside into the backyard garden where the battle would take place. "Alright, I'm so excited," Shauna stated enthusiastically, while Ash and Pikachu merely gazed at Serena, the both of them curious to see how she battled. Ash himself had never seen her in this situation, but he had no doubt she'd come out on top, given her sudden burst of confidence and determination.

As Serena accompanied Sycamore to the back garden, she couldn't help thinking about Ash, and how awesome it would be for her to win the first battle he saw her participate in. Her determination to impress her new teacher and BFF turned soul mate outweighed her unease and uncertainty, considering professor Sycamore's stature as a trainer, she wasn't entirely sure she could pull out a win in this particular scenario. '_Never give up until the end_,' Ash would probably remind her at this point, this battle hadn't even begun and she was _already_ stricken with self doubt. He was the most wonderful, inspirational, kind, and caring boy she had ever known, and finding out she was literally destined to be his soul mate was a dream come true for Serena. She had been in love with him since she was just six years old, and finding out they were fated to be together forever was the most wonderfully surreal revelation she had ever obtained. Still though, she was determined to do this right, Ash was the one she wanted to get it right with, and he seemed keen on taking it slow. He didn't let this new information consume every other aspect of his life, and neither would she. She'd be there for him, she'd always love him unconditionally, and because of that, she would not force him into a relationship he wasn't ready for, even though she could quite effectively argue the point that they were made for each other. One nagging worry plagued her mind incessantly however, what if Lucario had been wrong? Was it safe to assume anything where this aura business was concerned? Was she truly the one for Ash, or was Lucario's aura abilities somehow on the fritz? She hoped with every fiber of her being that Lucario was not mistaken, but there was always that what if scenario, especially when considering abstract forces and notions like the power of aura.

She quickly squashed these negative thoughts and feelings, even if she and Ash weren't truly soul mates she might still have a chance at winning his heart, and the first step began now, during her battle with professor Sycamore. Of course, Ash wasn't the only source of her determination, this was as much a chance for her to grow and gain firsthand experience, for her Braixen to grow even stronger than it was before.

The backyard garden was bathed in warm sunlight, and the center of the garden was an open field, perfect for battling. All of Sycamore's Pokemon and some of his assistants had gathered around to watch the ensuing battle, and Serena had to admit she was a little nervous, having never battled with an audience present before. She had fought plenty of battles with wild Pokemon back in Santalune forest, but so far she only had two major trainer battles, namely Calem and Viola, and neither one of those fights had a crowd watching her every move.

Still though, her friends were with her now, namely Ash, Shauna, Clement, and the others, so she knew it would turn out alright. She met Sycamore in the center of the field, and he smiled down at her, "there is no need to be nervous, this match will be fun," he said reassuringly, though Serena wasn't placated all that much. "I've never battled in front of a crowd before," she admitted. Ash gazed sympathetically at her as she admitted this, understanding what it felt like. The first time he participated in a Pokemon League Tournament, the crowds were simply gargantuan, and he felt pretty nauseous battling in front of such an audience.

"No need to worry Serena, we're behind you all the way, and just trust me when I say you get used to the crowds after a while," Ash shouted, cheering her on as Clement, Bonnie, and the others joined in. That was just what Serena had needed, hearing her friends shouting their loving support renewed her courage and helped her regain her confidence, and she smiled up at professor Sycamore. "After this battle is over, I'm choosing Squirtle," she grinned, and professor Sycamore smiled approvingly. "That's the spirit, this is going to be fun," he said as he and Serena shook hands and walked back to face each other from opposite sides of the field, their first Pokeball clutched in their hands.

Seeing this, Ash renewed his cheering, and the others quickly followed suit, including Pikachu, who fired off a blue colored thunderbolt in the sky which exploded like fireworks. Serena pressed a quick kiss to her Pokeball, before throwing it off the edge of her fingers into the middle of the field. "Braixen, battle time," she called out as the ball opened up in a beam of blinding white light, revealing the bipedal fire fox Pokemon in a blaze of fire.

"Braix, Braixen," it growled challengingly, and Serena awaited her opponent's selection. She didn't have to wait long however, as Sycamore threw his Pokeball into the field mere seconds after her, "Squirtle, come on out my friend," he stated, and the water turtle Pokemon emerged in a flash of light, the very same Pokemon Serena had chosen for her Kanto starter, once she won that is.

"Squirt, Squirtle," the turtle Pokemon bellowed in retaliation, refusing to back down. Serena knew that Squirtle had the advantage as a water type, but if her studies had taught her anything it was that there were many, many factors that could decide a battle, and type advantage was only one of them. Plus, this Squirtle was around level 20 or so, a much less impressive level than her Braixen, who stood at a whopping level 39. On top of that, she knew that as long as the turtle's attacks didn't hit and her Braixen managed to keep up it's speed, there was little chance of her losing.

"Ladies first Serena," Sycamore offered generously, and Serena muttered a quick thanks before ordering a quick attack from Braixen. The fox Pokemon immediately obeyed, dashing off in a whirl of speed while enveloped in a bright white light. "Squirtle, use protect," Sycamore commanded, and the turtle Pokemon erected a green barrier just in time to intercept Braixen's quick attack and knock it back a few feet.

"Now use water gun," Sycamore continued, trying to press his advantage as Squirtle dropped the shield and fired a large torrent of water from it's gaping blue, reptilian mouth. "Use quick attack to dodge, then counter with Psybeam," Serena commanded quickly, waiting on baited breath as Braixen hurried to oblige her. Glowing once more in a white light, Braixen jumped up at an accelerated pace, clearing the water gun in a single bound while firing a multicolored beam of psychic energy from it's eyes.

Serena nearly bellowed aloud in ecstasy when the attack scored a direct hit, exploding on contact and sending Squirtle flying back. She swore under her breath when Squirtle staggered back to it's feet, down but not out. Her heart started pounding as Sycamore ordered another water gun, and just as she was about to command a dodge, Squirtle scored a direct hit before she could finish giving the order, dousing Braixen in a super effective water type move.

Serena became stricken with worry as her prized Pokemon fell to the ground with a dull thud, inwardly pleading with her to be okay and hoping she was able to continue. "Braixen, can you go on?" Serena asked hopefully, and she was extremely pleased to see her starter Pokemon stand back up with a determined battle cry. "Way to go girl, that's the way, show them who's boss, use psychic," Serena commanded uncertainly. She and Braixen had never really worked on that move, but she had faith in her Pokemon's abilities.

Ash and the others noticed the hesitancy in Serena's command, and Ash knew it was because Serena had never had Braixen use psychic before. Some moves were easier to master than others, and since psychic was one of the most powerful psychic type moves, it took a really skilled psychic type Pokemon to do it perfectly. There were other types of Pokemon that could use psychic, and Pokemon of all kinds could use moves that didn't match their type, like a water type using an ice type move, etc, but no matter what kind of Pokemon a trainer was dealing with, there were just some moves that required certain finesse and no small amount of training in order to perfect, and psychic was one of them.

Despite this though, Serena's Braixen paved admirably for it's first time using the move, and even though it wasn't perfect, it was strong enough to lift Squirtle into the air, spin it around rapidly, and crater the ground with it's body, winning Serena and Braixen the first match as the turtle emerged from the cloud of dust with swirls for eyes.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Braixen," Clement called, having been made the referee of this match. Professor Sycamore called Squirtle back into his Pokeball with a sigh, and he smiled at Serena from the other end of the field. "Well done Serena, I wouldn't have expected your Braixen to have learned psychic so quickly, and now it seems you have taken the lead. I would like to say it gets tougher from here, but the truth is you took out the only Pokemon I had with me who had a distinct advantage against your Braixen, well done," Sycamore commented as he tossed his second Pokeball into the air, revealing Bulbasaur.

Serena gazed at the adorable grass type, deciding to stick with Braixen as Sycamore ordered a leech seed attack. Bulbasaur fired health draining seeds from the large bulb on it's back, straight at Braixen as Serena thought back on all of the matches she'd seen live on the television, trying to postulate a counter method. "Braixen, use confusion to manipulate the seeds before they reach you, and send them back at Bulbasaur," Serena commanded with a confident smile.

Braixen mirrored it's trainer's smile as it's eyes glowed blue and it's body was illuminated by psychic energy. The draining seeds halted in midair as confusion took a hold of them, and they switched targets instantly as they flew back to whence they came at twice the speed. It was all Bulbasaur could do to watch in stunned silence as it's own attack was turned against it, never mind try to dodge as the leech seeds ensnared it at blinding speeds.

As the seeds erupted from underground and started sapping away Bulbasaur's health, Serena saw her chance, "use mystical fire," she said commandingly, and Braixen summoned it's twig from it's tail to it's hand. The twig suddenly ignited like a match and rings of fire began to materialize and swirl around the fox Pokemon as though it were brandishing a magic wand. The rings of fire then catapulted mercilessly to the defenseless Bulbasaur as the air turned to pure heat all around them, and ignited the plant type Pokemon on contact, knocking it down and out in one move.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, the winner is Braixen," Clement announced, and Ash gazed at Serena's impressive display with awe and wonder. Never before had he encountered a rookie trainer with so much natural talent, not May or even Dawn at the beginning of their respective journeys could have beaten Serena at this point. The only other trainer he knew who started out this good was himself, and that was mainly because he had Pikachu carrying him and his team through their gym battles, but Serena was doing this all on her own, with no overpowered Pokemon to help her. He started wondering if he would have been able to beat her had they journeyed together through Kanto like they originally planned, and if he was being honest with himself, he was almost certain he would lose without Pikachu there to bail him out.

"Way to go Serena, you're doing awesome," he called out, and he smiled and waved as professor Sycamore called back his Bulbasaur and grasped his third and final Pokeball. Serena smiled shyly at Ash's praise, glad beyond measure that a trainer of his caliber was impressed with her battling skills, despite the fact that she was implementing a lot of the tactics he was famous for using in his major league battles. She managed a grin and waved back, realising she had pretty much already won this battle but refusing to be smug about it.

Professor Sycamore smiled in approval at Serena as he threw his last Pokeball, and the fire type Charmander materialized in an orb of light. "You may have the first attack professor," Serena offered sportingly, figuring she should at least give him a chance. "Thanks Serena, Charmander, use fire spin, go," he commanded, and Charmander spewed a flaming twister from it's gaping mouth towards Braixen.

"Dodge using quick attack, then end this with Psychic, maximum power," Serena shouted enthusiastically, deciding the time had come to end this. Braixen easily complied, dodging the whirling inferno in a manic burst of speed before materializing right in front of the now petrified Charmander. Everyone's eyes was glued to Braixen as the fire fox's eyes and body glowed neon blue with powerful telekinetic force. Charmander was effortlessly lifted from the ground, ascending twenty feet, thirty feet, and finally fifty feet in the air before Braixen decided to drop him, using psychic to accelerate the helpless Charmander's fall. The ground shook and knocked everyone off their feet as Charmander's body struck the field with meteoric impact, a massive cloud of dust, dirt, and debris filling the air as Serena, Sycamore, and everyone else got back on their feet, waiting on baited breath to see the results...

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Charmander sprawled in a massive crater five feet wide and over six feet deep, bruised and battered with swirls for eyes, definitely out of the match. "Charmander is unable to battle, Braixen is the winner, and that means the victory goes to Serena and Braixen, and a perfect victory at that," Clement announced, declaring Serena the winner as she whooped in joyful glee.

"Alright Braixen, you did it," she cooed as the fox Pokemon jumped into her arms and the two of them embraced one another. Serena had rarely ever felt such a sense of accomplishment, having won a battle with a trainer who rumor has it was a serious contender for the Elite Four, at least with his strongest Pokemon. Luckily for her, he battled her with novice Pokemon, and she managed to pull out a win.

As she and Braixen jumped apart, Ash, Shauna, Calem, Clement, and all her other friends ran forward to congratulate her. "Serena, that was amazing," Shauna gasped with frantic enthusiasm, pulling the surprised girl into a quick hug as Serena muttered her thanks. "You were amazing Serena," Clement complimented, and Calem sighed in resignation. "Yeah, I guess she did okay, not bad Serena, not bad at all," Calem smiled, and he quickly shook her hand on a job well done.

All eyes turned to Ash, who so far hadn't said anything, and somehow, his opinion on the battle was more important to Serena than that of all the others combined. Ash managed to keep her in suspense with an excellent poker face, and just when she was reaching the breaking point with her suspenseful anticipation, Ash broke out into a huge grin. "Serena, that was amazing, you were amazing. You swept all three of Sycamore's Pokemon with little difficulty. I can honestly say you dueled like a pro, and you handled Braixen with the expertise of a member of the Elite Four. I swear I am not just saying that. You have the makings of a true Pokemon master, and if you wanted to pursue that particular dream, I'd have some serious competition in the field of Pokemon mastership," Ash admitted as he cast her an adoring gaze, Pikachu squealing in agreement.

"Ash, coming from you, that means everything to me," Serena whispered sweetly, shuffling her right foot over the ground as a light blush appeared under her eyes. They locked gazes, and Serena knew that the love of her life was right in front of her. For the first time, she was genuinely glad she had the miraculous chance of a life time to be soul bonded to the remarkable and wonderful individual standing before her, and she knew she would do nothing to fight it when it fully manifested.

Their moment was interrupted by professor Sycamore, who had recalled Charmander and addressed the whole group at large. "Well I must say, it's been a while since I've been soundly defeated like that, well done Serena, well done," he smiled, looking at each trainer in turn before his eyes rested on Serena. "Well sir, to be honest, a lot of my battling styles were ones I copied from better, stronger trainers," Serena admitted, looking quickly at Ash before looking away again.

"Doesn't matter, the fact is no specific battle style is copyrighted or trademarked, and you managed to form an effective style that not only thwarted my Bulbasaur's leech seed, but also cost me the match. Now, for your prize, it just so happens I have another set of Kanto starter Pokemon for you and Calem, I'll hang onto the ones I used, but you both are in for a real treat I say, as I'm also including the mega stones for their evolved forms, Blastoise, Venesaur, and Charizard," Sycamore responded, as his assistant approached them with a briefcase in hand.

Serena and Calem stepped forward to meet her as she opened the brief case and set it down, revealing three Pokeballs. Ash and the others watched them from behind, and Calem politely decided to let Serena choose first, "okay thanks Cal, I've already decided who I'm going to choose. Professor Sycamore, I've chosen Squirtle," Serena decided. Ash whistled appreciatively at her, "wow, good choice Serena, you already have a fire type and a grass type, so choosing a water type is a good way to balance your team and make it more versatile," he stated with a complimentary smile, and Serena blushed yet again, becoming very interested in her feet as they shuffled once more.

Professor Sycamore handed her Squirtle's Pokeball and she released it to get properly acquainted with it. As the blue turtle Pokemon emerged in a sphere of light, Calem made his choice as well. "If Serena chose Squirtle, then I choose Bulbasaur," he said, wanting to ensure he always had the type advantage against Serena's team, just in case they met up later and decided to battle. As the professor handed him Bulbasaur's Pokeball, Serena introduced herself to Squirtle.

"Hey Squirtle, how do you feel about accompanying me on a journey?" Serena inquired hopefully, and to her great delight, the turtle Pokemon grinned eagerly and sprayed her with a bubble beam of affection, soaking her hair and her clothes. "Ah man, I'm totally soaked, thanks Squirtle," Serena murmured sarcastically as Squirtle jumped into her arms and hugged her. Ash burst out laughing at Serena, causing her to frown at him in indignation, "I'm sorry Serena, it's just a lot of Pokemon have unique ways of greeting their trainers. My Pikachu sometimes shocks me, my Charizard breathes fire on me, my Muk gives me toxic hugs, my Meganium jumps me in a flying nuzzle of affection, and that's just the tip of the iceberg. Let's just say I've built up a very high tolerance to painful greetings," Ash smirked, and Serena chuckled.

Sycamore handed her and Calem a curious looking stone each, and they radiated a strange kind of power as she took hers and placed it in her hand bag. "Thank you for the battle professor, and for the Squirtle and the mega stone, I'll cherish them always," Serena said gratefully, bowing at the professor as she opened up her handbag again and brought out a small straw basket.

"Why don't I treat you all to some Macaroons, I baked them this morning," Serena offered kindly, and professor Sycamore and the others grew delighted by the idea. "What a lovely treat, I'll have Cindy make us some tea to go with, but I actually have some research to do so I'll have mine later," Sycamore replied, instructing the lady who brought her Squirtle to get a pot of tea going while the rest of the group walked back into the lab.

They stuck around on the second floor, which was the guest room, and Calem, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor joined Ash and his group in the guest room, which overlooked the busy Northern Boulevard of Lumiose city. "I must say Serena, I'm really impressed with how far you've come in such a short amount of time," Calem stated as Serena smiled, feeling rather pleased with herself.

"Yeah, and some of those moves were simply hypnotizing, you've given me a lot of ideas for dance moves for my team," Tierno added. "Well, I'm glad I was able to help you in some small way Tierno, and thanks Calem," Serena said in gratitude. She looked beside her at Ash, who for some strange reason, had joined her on the love seat, his Pikachu sitting on the back of the furniture behind them.

"I'll remember this battle always, I'm glad I came along with you guys on my journey, I'm sure I'll be able to forge some really memorable occasions during my travels," Shauna cooed fondly, and Ash had to agree. "Honestly, I've been through so much on my travels it's nice to just kick back and watch someone else make a name for themselves as a trainer. You did a fabulous job Serena, and as I said before, you have the makings of a truly amazing trainer. Just put your heart and soul into every endeavor you undertake, and I promise you'll find your own destiny," Ash added emotionally, feeling so proud of his childhood BFF in these moments he was getting slightly choked up.

Serena couldn't help getting a little emotional herself, and she knew she would be eternally grateful to whatever deity cared enough to answer her prayers of reuniting with the wonderful man beside her. "Thank you for everything Ash," Serena whispered so only he could hear, her mouth inches from his ear as her hot breath tickled his neck, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine.

After mouthing a quick your welcome under his breath, Ash and Serena were greeted by professor Sycamore's assistant Cindy, who had a piping hot pot of tea in her hands, which she set on the coffee table in front of them. She also carried a tray of cups along with the milk and sugar, proving herself to be quite the task master.

"Here you guys go, enjoy," she said kindly as Serena reached for the basket of macaroons beside her, only to discover they weren't there. "Hey guys, the macaroons, they're missing," Serena stated with a calculating frown. "They couldn't have just disappeared, maybe you dropped them under the loveseat," Clement pointed out logically.

Everyone went silent as they heard a loud munching sound coming from the corner of the room behind a plant pot. Upon investigating, Clement discovered a Chespin wolfing down a good portion of Serena's freshly baked goodies, which attacked with pin missile when Clement got close and ran off with an armful of Macaroons.

"Well, that was unexpected," Clement muttered listlessly, his hair a mess from the pin missile attack, his glasses askew on his face. "I'm so sorry you guys, that Chespin has a really greedy appetite and I guess it took a liking to Serena's macaroons. I didn't mean for it to sneak in here with us, again I'm sorry," Cindy apologised as Serena and the others waved her off, saying it was perfectly fine.

"That Chespin is so cute, can I go see it?" Bonnie wondered, and Cindy thought about it for a moment before agreeing. Wanting to check out some of professor Sycamore's Pokemon herself as well as get better acquainted with her only female traveling buddy, Serena volunteered to go with Bonnie, and with that the two girls were off in the same direction Chespin left in, Dedenne snug as a bug in a rug in Bonnie's bag. Ash watched them go, figuring Serena wanted a little one on one time with Bonnie, and he turned to Clement. "I think I'm going to go check on Sycamore's Garchomp, I know it's okay but I just want to see with my own eyes how it's doing," Ash announced, and Clement decided to accompnay him.

The two of them turned to Calem, Shauna, and the other two, "do you guys want to come with us?" Ash offered, and the Vaniville quartet quickly took him up on his offer. "Alright, I'll come, though I'm planning on heading to Cyllage city soon for my next gym badge so I won't be able to stick around much longer, plus I also plan on entering the battle chateau," Calem spoke, and after explaining to Ash what exactly the battle chateau was, which sounded like something right up the Pallet town trainer's alley, the six of them plus Pikachu all but ran down the flight of stairs to the backyard garden with eager exuberance...

"So, Serena, what's the deal with you and Ash?" Bonnie asked the older girl as the two of them found Chespin out back in the garden. Serena hesitated to reply, unsure of how much she should disclose to an eight year old, but Bonnie seemed to sense her hesitation. "Hey, it's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I was merely being curious is all," she said reassuringly, and Serena laughed.

"No, it's not that, it's just..." Serena wonder how she would word it, but Bonnie beat her too it. "You're worried you'll corrupt my youthful innocence with your sometimes indecent thoughts, correct?" Bonnie observed perceptively, and Serena nearly bolted with outright shock. She gazed at the younger sister of Clement in an entirely different light, apparently Clement wasn't the only genius in his family, either that or Bonnie was just unnervingly insightful and mature for her age.

Bonnie roared with laughter upon glimpsing Serena's stunned expression, "ha, man, you should have seen the look on your face. Don't worry about corrupting me Serena, I may be young but I'm not naive, plus I've been trying to find Clement a decent wife for a long time now, let's just say I know things a normal eight year old shouldn't," Bonnie winked, and Serena decided to just leave it at that and move on.

"Well, since you asked, I guess there is no harm in answering. Honestly, Ash and I are kind of just taking it slow for right now. What Lucario mentioned to us kind of had a very significant impact on our lives and we're just kind of trying to cope with the aftermath. Frankly, I couldn't be happier with this turn of events, but Ash hasn't said much about how he feels about this, he only told me that everything will work out in the end but I'm not entirely sure he's right," Serena answered at long last, and Bonnie's hand shot over her mouth as Chespin greeted them in the backyard garden. "No way, don't tell me you two are actually soul bonded," she gasped, and Serena did a double take. That was twice now that Bonnie shocked her, and this time was an even bigger shock than the last. Had she really worked all that out with so few details, because if she did, then Clement probably did as well.

"I guess our little secret is out huh," Serena smiled meekly, and Bonnie laughed. "Guess so," Bonnie said in response. As Serena was about to explain the nature of her soul bond with Ash to Bonnie, Dedenne poked it's head out of her bag, it's ears twitching as it picked up something. "What is it Dedenne?" Serena asked as Dedenne jumped out of Bonnie's hand bag and scurried off to the other end of the massive garden.

"Hey Dedenne, wait for us," Bonnie called out as she and Serena raced after the little Pikachu lookalike. They found it all the way at the other end of the backyard garden, near the fence, a large piece of which was toppled underneath the tires of a shady looking, gray five ton truck with a strange R symbol on it.

Serena had a bad feeling about this as she and Bonnie approached the truck, seeing three figures shifting to the front of it. Serena squinted her eyes and saw two people and what appeared to be a Meowth talking amongst themselves. One of the people was a woman in her mid twenties by the looks of her, with long red hair and somewhat cruel eyes. The other was a blue haired man who looked a little gentler than the woman but still had some level of cruelty and malice in his expression, and she was picking up a bad vibe from both of them as well as the Meowth. The two humans were wearing strange white uniforms with the same letter R insignia etched on their chests, and Serena wondered what the significance of the R was.

"It's Team Rocket, they're bad people who try to steal everybody's Pokemon," Bonnie whispered under her breath, answering Serena's unasked question as the both of them sneaked around behind the fence, slowly approaching the truck from the side. As if by some unspoken agreement, Serena and Bonnie decided to investigate and see what the crooks were up to, reaching the closed hatch of the truck just as Team Rocket disappeared up front.

"Give me a hand with this lever will you Bonnie, and Chespin, you stay out her and keep an eye out for any sign of those bad guys," Serena commanded, and Chespin and Bonnie both threw her a solute and complied. They were greeted with a horrifying sight as soon as they opened the hatch and glimpsed what was inside.

"Professor Sycamore," Bonnie whisper-shouted as she and Serena hurried inside to untie the captive professor. Serena struggled with the knots while Bonnie freed him from his mouth gag, the two of them so determined to rescue the professor they didn't notice the door was closed until the truck roared to life and started down the street with the three of them in it, helplessly captive for who knows how long. They tried shouting at Team Rocket to let them out, but it was to no avail, they were trapped, and all they could do was hope Ash and his friends followed the trail of Macaroons Serena left behind for them, for it may be their only means of salvation...

Ash and the others arrived on the scene as massive hysteria and panic settled inside of Ash. Chespin had lead all of them here in a frantic state of mind, and Ash had gotten the message loud and clear. Professor Sycamore had been kidnapped by Team Rocket, and during their efforts the liberate the professor from his debilitating demise, Bonnie and Serena were whisked away as well to parts unknown. Team Rocket may have been slightly incompetent, but their many years of trying and failing to capture Ash's Pikachu made all of their Pokemon elite in stature. Even if they didn't properly utilize the powers they amassed, Jessie, James, and Meowth could be really dangerous when they wanted to be, and now Serena and Bonnie were helplessly captive to three of Ash's most single minded enemies, with the most scores to settle with him out of all, and the best bargaining chips they could have ever wished for to acquire Ash's Pikachu, indefinitely this time. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Ash was in a very tight spot, and it was going to take all the power he had up his arsenal and all of his Pikachu's speed and tracking skills to get him out of this precarious, compromising position.

_Author's Note: Ah man, this took for freaking ever for me to finish, and I was up until 3:30 in the morning because I swore upside down and backwards that I would finish this tonight, so here you guys go, the biggest chapter yet. I must have edited it a dozen times too, so I really hope you guys find it as enjoyable to read as I did to write. Have a good night everybody, Thomas has left the building._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Hey again peeps, I'm back with yet another chapter of Ascension to Pokemon Mastership. In the last chapter, Ash, Serena, and the gang left Santalune city and reached Lumiose city, meeting up with Shauna, Calem,Tierno, and Trevor in professor Sycamore's lab. After a heated battle with the professor, Serena received a Squirtle, but is later on kidnapped by Team Rocket. Now she, Bonnie, and their Pokemon have to plan some kind of escape, but what will they do, and where will they end up? Read on to find out, here's to chapter five in the story, as always, read, rate, and review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I make any profits off of this whatsoever. Rated for strong language, epic battles, and intense romance._

Chapter Five: Mega-Mega Meowth, the Heroic Rescue, and the Mystery of the Masked Man and Mega Blaziken

Serena's heart jumped to her throat as the truck stopped after about half an hour of reckless driving, knowing she had to think of something pretty quickly if they were going to get professor Sycamore and themselves out of this jam. She and Bonnie had managed to inadvertently become Team Rocket's newest prisoners, and now the honey blonde trainer had only one plan of escape. It was daring, dangerous, and likely to fail, but it was all she had.

As the truck stopped and she looked out the window too small for any of them to squeeze through, Serena realized they were in some old, abandoned warehouse out on route 5, evidently this evil trio's base of operations. Wondering what they wanted with professor Sycamore, Serena had to admit she was curious, but she couldn't let the Pokemon thieves get away with their dastardly plot.

"Braixen, come on out and get ready to attack the instant they open the door," Serena commanded as she released her starter. Under normal circumstances, she would have been reticent to have her Pokemon attack humans, but this situation called for the willingness to do whatever was necessary to secure her, Bonnie, and professor Sycamore's freedom from this imprisonment. There was no room for hesitation or mercy on her end, this scenario required brute force and a clear head. This Team Rocket wouldn't know what hit them.

Braixen nodded in understanding, clearly recognizing what was at stake for it and it's trainer if they failed to catch the three crooks by surprise. Serena could hear feet shuffling outside, and she heard the three villains making their way around the side of the five ton truck, giving her little time to plan their escape beyond surprising team rocket and running like hell. With little to not options left, Serena waited on baited breath as the truck's back entrance slunk open and Braixen launched a psybeam the instant the three deviants became visible...

The one in the middle of the group, the small, talking Meowth, jumped out of the way of the attack at truly astonishing speeds, extending it's claws to great lengths as it attacked her starter with a barrage of super powerful fury swipes. Braixen managed to shake the cat Pokemon off, but as Meowth fell back it launched a massive arc of yellow electricity at Serena's starter, knocking it out with a powerful thunderbolt attack.

"Hey look, it's da little twerpette and another twerpette hitching a ride," Meowth cackled as it jumped back beside Jessie and James, who joined him in the back of the truck as Serena tended to her fallen Braixen, astounded by the level of strength the Meowth possessed. Unable to think straight, Serena and Bonnie were quickly tied up alongside professor Sycamore as Jessie and James spoke up.

"Now keep quiet you impudent gnats, we're only after professor Sycamore, this time," Jessie ordered cruelly, as Serena stared up at the trio with a hard expression, her body completely bound by tight ropes. "You bastards will never get away with this, when Ash and the others find us..." Serena started, but James interrupted her. "So the main twerp was at the lab as well, we should have taken the opportunity to swipe his Pikachu," he shouted ecstatically, his eyes alight with malicious glee.

"As if you clowns could ever capture Ash's Pikachu, you already tried and failed back in Lumiose city last week so why don't you just give up?" Bonnie demanded, but Jessie merely laughed haughtily at the little girl. "If we gave up so easily we'd be out of show biz, but nevertheless, it's going to take a lot of Poke Power to nab his Pikachu, which is why we brought you here Professor Sycamore. According to our sources, you're one of the leading experts on mega evolution, and we require all of your data on that mega cream of the crop Pokemon data. Now hand over the data and we'll let you all go," Jessie responded in a somewhat negotiating voice, but Meowth had other ideas.

"On second thought Jessie, why don't we keep dese three as hostages. Dey will prove to be excellent bargaining chips in case our mega evolution plan goes bust, we all know how heroic the main twerp insists on being when his friends are in danger," Meowth suggested, and Jessie and James both gazed at the scratch cat Pokemon in pleasant surprise. "Why Meowth, what a genius idea," James complimented while the talking cat Pokemon shuffled it's feet slightly. "Tanks, I thought so," it grinned sheepishly, and Serena came to the horrifying realization that Team Rocket wasn't about to let them go. She was grateful they didn't seem to sense her connection to Ash, otherwise they might come to the conclusion that she was an even better bargaining chip than they knew. She didn't like to come off as presumptuous, but the soul bond between her and Ash pretty much ensured they would eventually be the most important parts of each others lives. If anybody figured that out, if they realized how much Ash already meant to her, how much she loved him, how much more she would continue to love him, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that she was the best bargaining chip anyone could hope for to put Ash in a very compromising position, not to mention they were also still best friends after all these years, that alone would ensure Ash would at least consider negotiating. So as painful as it was for her to lie about her feelings, she had to pretend she and Ash were just casual friends, had to act as though being apart from him again wasn't even more painful than their seven year separation.

She willed herself not to cry, crying was what the old Serena would have done, the person she was before she met Ash, and the person she became again after they parted ways. She remembered crying herself to sleep at night in her new home in Vaniville, reflecting on how much Ash really meant to her and how badly she missed him and wanted to see him again. So deep was her reminiscing that she realized she was in love with Ash by time she was ten years old and refused to start her journey, all because of some stupid plans they made to travel the world together when they were kids.

Reuniting with Ash like this had managed to curb and repress some of the sadness and loneliness she felt during the seven year absence, but now that they were separated yet again, and she was the unwilling victim of a dastardly hostage plot to relieve Ash of his Pokemon, she realized she hadn't properly dispensed with her negative feelings after all. She wasn't that far from Lumiose city, only a few dozen miles she reckoned, but that may have been enough for Ash and the others to lose their trail, and she honestly wasn't sure what else she could do. She tried forcing her way out with Braixen, but that Meowth was too strong, way too strong. Whatever Jessie and James had been feeding that thing, it definitely worked wonders, and Serena wondered in spite of herself where she could get some.

Clearly they knew Ash from somewhere, and if she ever wound up rescued, she supposed she would ask Ash about these clowns later, right now she had to do everything in her power to escape, but so far the ropes binding her were too tight. "So come on professor, make with the data like a good boy, or suffer this," Meowth threatened as he ran his long, sharp claws along a piece of metal, making a horrible screeching sound that had everyone in the back of the truck doubled over, clutching their ears and screaming in agony. Serena's head was pounding, and her ears hurt so badly they felt like they would fall off at any minute, but still she willed herself not to cry, she had to stay strong, for Ash.

"Alright, enough, the data for all my research on mega evolution is in my pocket, it's a microchip," Sycamore shouted above the horrible screeching sound as everyone, including Team Rocket, breathed a sigh of relief once Meowth ceased. "Alright, this data will revolutionize the art of Pika Poaching, and then we will finally get that sweet promotion!" Jessie exclaimed in exuberance. Meowth retrieved the data chip from Sycamore's pocket as James added to Jessie's proclamation. "Yes, and finally da boss will see us as decent Team Rocket members, so let's go put our promotion into motion," he cheered, and the other two followed suit as they lifted Serena, Bonnie, and Sycamore up off the floor of the truck and carried them into the warehouse before them. As Serena's rope tied body was sat up on a small bench inside the warehouse, she caught a glimpse of Team Rocket's secret weapon, and she knew that whatever it was, it would not be good for Ash or the others when and if they finally arrived on the scene to save the day. She hated feeling helpless and like some damsel in distress, and she hated looking weak in Ash's eyes even more, but Serena had no choice but to admit that was exactly what she was, weak and helpless. With her unconscious Braixen in it's Pokeball and Dedenne cowering in Bonnie's hand bag, she was out of options. Even if she tried using her other Pokemon, they weren't as well trained as her Braixen yet and Meowth would have no trouble dispensing them, plus she could see five Pokeballs strapped to Jessie and James's belts each, and she had the feeling the Pokemon within were honed from years of trying to steal Ash's elite level Pikachu. For the first time, she realized how useless she was without her Pokemon or Ash to bail her out, and she lamented her own powerlessness as she vowed to never let herself be the useless, helpless victim ever again, but first she had to wait for her knight in shining armor to rescue her like the grudging hostage she was...

Ash had only been this quick to take action a few other times in his life, times of crisis mainly, but he was going to make Team Rocket rue the day they ever kidnapped Serena and Bonnie, not to mention professor Sycamore. "Let's go Pikachu," Ash commanded authoritatively as Pikachu leaped off his shoulder and ran ahead with a sonic boom echoing behind him, Ash right behind him.

"Ash wait up, we need a plan of attack," Clement shouted after him logically as he and the others struggled to keep up. "I have a plan, attack," Ash bellowed angrily over his shoulder as only Calem managed to keep pace with him, Pikachu many leagues ahead of them both as it attempted to head Team Rocket off with it's immeasurable levels of speed. "Okay, so how do you plan on finding them this way, they could have gone anywhere," Calem pointed out as he rollar bladed to keep up with Ash's insane pace, clearly in very good shape himself. While what Calem said was true, Ash was already getting a fix on Serena through the power of aura, and had a pretty good idea where Team Rocket was heading, but he had to find a way to convince Calem he knew what he was doing without arousing suspicion.

Apparently he didn't need to think of a logical way to reassure Calem he wasn't merely giving chase on impulse without raising a few eyebrows, because a solution literally appeared under his nose. He stopped cold upon glimpsing the bright pink piece of macaroon tossed in the middle of the somehow empty city street. Ash picked up and examined it as Clement, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno finally caught up to him and Calem. "Hey, look at this, it's a piece of Serena's macaroon, she must have left a trail of them from inside the truck," Clement observed after he caught his breath, and Chespin looked up at the delicious treat with hearts in it's eyes.

Getting a brilliant idea, Ash held the piece of macaroon down to the picayune grass type, "hey Chespin, do you think you could lead the way to Serena, Bonnie and the professor?! Here's what I want you to do okay, I want you to follow your nose, pick up every macaroon Serena left behind, eat them, and continue leading us to the end of this trail. Do you think you can manage it, we're counting on you Chespin," Ash stated in a motivational voice, as Chespin gained a serious expression on it's face before looking at the elite level trainer with a hard, blazing look of pure, unbridled determination, giving it's assurance that it wouldn't let him or anyone else down.

Confident he had Chespin's full and undivided support, Ash vaulted one of his Pokeballs into the air, releasing the dragon type Garchomp in a beam of white light. "Garchomp, I want you to fly ahead and help Pikachu fend Team Rocket off, Clement, Shauna, Calem, I want you to follow Chespin. Trevor and Tierno, I want you two to go back to the lab and call Officer Jenny. I'm tired of simply making Team Rocket blast off again and again as that never keeps them away for long enough. They've had many chances to mend their ways and they've pissed away every opportunity to turn over a new leaf, so I want them in custody, think you guys can handle that?" Ash commanded authoritatively, while Trevor and Tierno threw him a solute. "Yes sir," Trevor said, completely serious, every one of them agreed on the fact that Ash was the ring leader of this hunt for Team Rocket.

As the dancing fanatic and Trevor backtracked towards the lab and Garchomp disappeared into the horizon, Clement and the other turned towards Ash. "So Ash, what are you going to do?" Clement wondered, realizing Ash hadn't mentioned his role in the search and rescue. Ash smiled in spite of himself, it was just like Clement to ask such a logical question even in the face of a potential crisis, and in a weird way, Clement's level head and raw intelligence even when faced with a cataclysmic situation was reassuring to him. "I'm going to fly ahead on Charizard and try and find Team Rocket, hopefully before they realize they've picked up two unwitting hitchhikers," Ash finally answered as he grabbed Charizard's Pokeball from inside his jacket vest and threw it into the air, releasing the orange dragon just as the air turned to pure heat and the fire on it's tail turned from red to pure white.

Charizard bellowed with a roar of pure, over-saturated power, making the earth shake and causing the air the smolder and smoke, a taste of it's true power, which it only revealed during seriously critical moments. Clement and the others gasped and backed away from Charizard's overwhelmingly powerful and intimidating presence, and Ash merely laughed maniacally as the orange dragon roared again and flew down low for a moment so Ash could jump on it's back as it took to the skies.

"Try to keep up you guys, I might actually need back-up while dealing with these three, they may be clowns at times but they're honed from years of trying to steal my Pikachu and at times they can be really formidable and dangerous, so keep your wits about you," Ash commanded warningly, shouting over his shoulder as he and Charizard tore through the skies at sonic speeds. The last of Ash's sentence was drowned out by the wind roaring in his ears, and within seconds, Charizard had accelerated to a speed far greater than the speed of sound, a massive sonic boom trailing behind him that seemed to cleave through the very air molecules themselves. Ash considered Lumiose city lucky that they were higher than the skyscrapers, yet not so high that they couldn't spot the trucks and cars beneath them. Even if they appeared smaller than Dedenne from this height, Ash had no trouble spotting them thanks to his aura enhanced senses, and his superhuman perception allowed his brain to process enormous amounts of information at an accelerated rate.

'_Don't worry Ash, we'll find them or so help me I'll blast burn Team Rocket into oblivion,_' Charizard roared telepathically, trying to send comforting thoughts and feelings through it's own aura for Ash to pick up on. Ash appreciated Charizard's rare act of gentle kindness, especially as opposed to it's usual tough love that involved breathing fire in his trainer's face. '_Thanks Charizard, now let's lock these clowns away for good, we'll keep them occupied until Officer Jenny find us, until then, I guess we'll have to suffice as the bringers of justice and peace, not to mention search and rescue for two lovely ladies and a brilliant professor_,' Ash responded mentally, feeling reassured that everything would work out as Charizard continued accelerating, reaching a truly astonishing flight speed of 75 thousand miles per second, almost half the speed of light. With Ash closing his eyes and concentrating, Serena's overwhelmingly powerful aura wasn't hard to scope out, and he sensed she was on route five, in an abandoned warehouse just a couple of miles from where they were.

'_Charizard, I've found them, they're about seven miles to our immediate right, so turn right and fly straight ahead, and we should end up soaring right over them_,' Ash commanded, transferring his thoughts to Charizard's mind via telepathy, which he emulated through the power of aura. '_You got it, though I'm curious, now that you've honed in on them, can't you simply teleport us directly to them?_' Charizard couldn't help but wonder as Ash shook his head in the negative. '_No, it would not do to have Serena, Bonnie, and the professor, not to mention Team Rocket spotting us manifesting in their warehouse from out thin air, especially since Team Rocket doesn't know I've captured legendaries or that I've mastered aura. I went to great lengths to protect my secrets, you know this as well as I do Charizard, and I won't falter even with my best friend ever back in my life_,' Ash replied stubbornly, as Charizard shook it's head at it's trainer. '_So, how do you feel about this whole soul bond deal, Lucario mentioned he sensed something to us back in Santalune forest, but you haven't said much since he spoke to you and Serena back on route four,_' Charizard inquired conversationally as they crossed the seven mile gap at hyper sonic speeds, their brain neurons traveling through their neural network at lightning fast speeds, speeding up their thought process, making it appear as if the world around them was moving in slow motion in comparison.

Ash considered his Pokemon's question with a great degree of thoughtful musing. What did he think of the soul bond? In all honesty, he was scared of the idea of having all his secrets revealed to her against his will, even if she had to accept him because of the bond they shared. This telepathic link they would forge, along with the prospect of following her to whatever fate befell her, dying if she died and all that, well, Ash was frankly a little frightened to contemplate such a dangerously powerful bond. It wasn't that the bond itself wasn't a beautiful thing, and if he could have forged this level of closeness with anyone, he'd only feel it right to be with either Dawn or Serena, but he had to wonder if the soul bond was more trouble than it was worth. He would have been perfectly content to just have a normal relationship with Serena, but it seemed normalcy was a foreign concept in any and all aspects of his life, including his love life.

'_Well look at it this way, at least your life is never boring_,' Mewtwo suddenly interjected telepathically, it's voice echoing in Ash's head from inside it's master ball, startling the elite trainer from his musing. '_Don't sneak up on me like that_,' Ash mentally shouted, as Mewtwo's infinitely powerful psychic presence probed his mind. '_I'm sorry, but with everything that is going on, I thought I should make my presence known and my services available in case you needed some extra insurance_,' it explained in response, and Ash supposed his mightiest Pokemon had at least one good point so far. '_Thanks, but I don't think it will come to that. I do agree with you though, my life is __never boring__, once in a while though, it'd be nice to have some semblance of normal__ity__, or at least a journey through a new region without a new evil team to go along with it. Either way though, I don't think I'll need to resort to calling on your help in this match, Team Rocket may be powerful, but so far, they have been unworthy of my legendary Pokemon's wrath, and I intend to keep it that way. They're already obsessed enough with me as it is, I don't need to add legendary Pokemon to their list of most desirable steals, because most people in their right minds would think twice before going after a legendary, but these clowns are a little too ambitious,_' Ash explained, and with that, he ordered Mewtwo to stand by just in case everything went bust, along with his Kyurem, who so far, hadn't said a word but lent it's support through subtle telepathy.

As Mewtwo agreed to Ash's request, Charizard and the Pallet town native spotted the warehouse in a clearing down below, now many miles away from Lumiose city. Charizard immediately slowed down, allowing Ash to speak aloud once again and relax his mind a bit. "Take us down and land quietly outside the warehouse from a safe distance Charizard, I can sense Pikachu and Garchomp have already arrived and are awaiting my orders. It seems Team Rocket is inside that building, and there is the truck," Ash commanded as he and Charizard landed next to the abandoned truck, the back door left open, revealing an empty hatch which once contained a captive Serena, Bonnie, and Sycamore.

As they landed Pikachu and Garchomp materialized next to them in a manic burst of speed, and Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulders with a happy greeting, glad to see him again. "Hey buddy, how's it going, did you make sure Team Rocket can't escape this time?" Ash wondered, and Pikachu nodded as his inner voice echoed in his trainer's mind. '_I quickly disabled their hot air balloon without them noticing it, and Garchomp flattened the tires on their truck __and fried their engine with fire fang__, they will be in for a nasty shock if they try to escape, I moved so fast they didn't even see me,_' Pikachu replied just a tad smugly, and Ash grinned gregariously in response.

Pikachu's face fell a little bit as he remembered something, '_oh, by the way, they have a new robot and it looks pretty powerful, we may even need a 'little extra help' to take it down if you know what I mean_,' Pikachu hinted, glancing quickly at Ash's jacket vest where his two master balls were secretly concealed. Ash knew exactly where Pikachu was going with his statement, and it was a dangerous idea, "no Pikachu, I will only use them in battle as a last resort, Kyurem is not just a legendary Pokemon, it's one of the strongest legendary Pokemon there is, and Mewtwo is just unfathomably powerful by any standards, legendary or otherwise. Between you three, and maybe Froakie and Fletchfinder, I think we can stop them without having to bring out the 'big guns' so to speak, now, let's get in there and save Serena, Bonnie, and Sycamore," Ash whispered, his voice dropping as they hid inside a patch of long grass, watching the open entrance to the warehouse from a distance.

He apologized mentally to Mewtwo and Kyurem, realizing he hadn't really given them many opportunities to stretch their legs but promising to make it up to them in the Pokemon league, which was probably the only place in the entire world his legendary Pokemon could cut loose in battle without having to worry about colossal collateral damage or loss of life and limb.

With that apology and promise out of the way, Ash released Lucario, Froakie, and Fletchfinder in a unified six Pokemon effort to liberate Serena and the other two. "Alright, the seven of us will keep Team Rocket occupied until our back-up arrives. Froakie and Fletchfinder, I want the two of you to help me get Serena, Bonnie, and Sycamore out of whatever is binding them, it would do you two no good to engage Team Rocket's Pokemon as the difference in their Pokemons' levels and your own is too great, do you two understand?" Ash commanded questioningly, as both Froakie and Fletchfinder nodded somewhat dejectedly, though Ash could sense they understood his reasoning and would do as he asked.

"Now, Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, and Garchomp, no doubt Team Rocket will attempt their motto once we enter their warehouse, and we'll use their distraction as an opportunity to surround them. If they don't do their motto right away, be prepared to battle their Pokemon, and don't hold back. The four of you are very, very strong, some of my strongest non legendary Pokemon, and I have complete faith in your abilities. Whatever this machine is, I want you to smash it to bits Garchomp, think you can do that, because as far as sheer physical strength goes, you're number one of nearly all my non-legendary Pokemon," Ash whispered strategically, and every one of his Pokemon cooed, grunted, or roared in euphoric anticipation, ready to initiate the battle phase.

"Alright, let's kick some ass and take some names," Ash bellowed, pumping his fist into the air as Charizard, Garchomp, Lucario, and Pikachu all led the way to the warehouse, with Ash, Fletchfinder, and Froakie right behind. His heart started beating rapidly in his chest as adrenaline coursed through his veins, and Ash knew he was in for the most grueling fight he had in all of Kalos so far. With a manic burst of energy surging through his whole body, Ash entered the warehouse, and was greeted with a glorious sight.

Pikachu, Garchomp, Lucario, and Charizard had already surrounded the surprised Jessie and James, though Meowth was nowhere to be seen. The inside of the warehouse was relatively barren, with only a bunch of scrap metal, wood, and other junk. Despite this however, Ash could sense that the electric wires in this building were still on, empowering a great machine underneath a massive tarp in the center of the room, as well as the laptop plugged in on the desk in front of it. All sorts of data was being displayed on the screen at a breakneck pace, and a USB cord connected the computer to the machine Ash assumed was their newest robot underneath the tarp. The only furniture in the warehouse was a few chairs in front of the desk with the laptop, and a bench in the corner near the entrance, which held the three hostages bound by ropes.

Relief flooded Ash's veins as he saw Serena, Sycamore, and Bonnie completely unharmed, and all other cognitive functions drowned from his mind as Serena caught his eye and hers lit up with a euphoric sparkle. "Ash, it _is_ you," she smiled in obvious relief as Ash, Froakie, and Fletchfinder all worked together to untie the three of them while Team Rocket recited their motto even despite the surrounding Pokemon of Ash's.

Ash drowned out Team Rocket's motto just as Clement and the others finally arrived on the scene, focusing his entire being on freeing Serena from her restraints just as Clement and Chespin helped Froakie untie Bonnie, and Calem and Shauna freed Sycamore. "Thanks for the assistance kids," Sycamore said gratefully, just as Ash freed Serena from her bonds and helped her to her feet. "Hey Serena, are you okay?" Ash asked, unable to keep the worry in his voice hidden as Serena smiled adoringly at him, her heart pounding relentlessly as blue eyes met amber. "I am now, thanks to you," she whispered lovingly, and she threw her arms around him and pulled him into an overpoweringly passionate embrace.

Ash was suddenly engulfed in a blissful oblivion that twisted his insides into pretzels and made him only aware of the way Serena's hair smelled, or how smooth her bare back was as he ran his hands absentmindedly under her shirt and caressed her. Hearing Serena moan contently and feeling her press up to him even tighter caused a primordial part of his brain to awaken as he became very turned on, the swells of her breasts pushing against his chest, their bodies virtually fused together, the two of them completely oblivious to the others watching them, including Team Rocket, neither one of them aware of anything at that moment but how well their bodies fit together.

Hearing a throat clearing brought them both out of their stupor, and they spun around as Clement and the rest of the outside world became clear to them once more. "Guys, I get that you're happy to see each other and all, but now's not really an ideal time for you two to be hugging each other like your lives depend on it or something," Clement pointed out logically, and Ash and Serena turned to face the disgruntled Jessie and James, glaring at Team Rocket just as James spoke up.

"The geeky twerp is right, we poured our hearts into that motto and you two didn't even have the common courtesy to acknowledge it, I'm wounded, truly," James shouted dramatically, just as Jessie rolled her eyes at him. "Enough James, let's battle these twerps with our secret weapon, Meowth, unleash our new Mega Evolved toy," Jessie ordered, just as the massive tarp in the center of the warehouse flew off, revealing the machine beneath.

Garchomp and Ash's other Pokemon as well as everyone else in the room had their attention diverted as the machine came into proper view for the first time. It was a giant Meowth themed robot not unlike ones Ash had seen the trio use in the past, but there was something different about this one, it actually looked and felt really dangerous.

Jessie and James started dancing around in exuberant glee, clearly in awe of their latest creation. "We spared no expense, when it comes to poaching that Pikachu and your other ultra powerful Pokemon, there's no summit we won't surmount, no mountain we won't climb, no ocean we won't swim, no Pokemon we won't face, and no dimension we won't cross. In other words, we'll do anything and everything to have your Pokemon Ash Ketchum," Jessie growled dangerously, calling Ash by his real name, which she only did when she truly meant business. Ash knew that Team Rocket wasn't fooling around this time, they were determined to steal all his Pokemon, or die trying.

Everyone seemed to sense that Team Rocket had finally had enough of Ash constantly beating them, just as Ash finally had enough of his oldest enemies trying to poach his Pokemon. "Looks like I'm not the only one here who means business at long last. I'm going to warn you one final time Team Rocket, turn over a new leaf, use your many talents to do some actual, genuine goodness for the world, give up on Team Rocket, Giovanni, and your efforts to steal other people's Pokemon, or blasting off will be the least of your worries," Ash hissed sinisterly, his voice steely calm, yet filled with so much anger and loathing that all of his companions blanched as he seemed to glow with a powerful aura of furious anger and a complete lack of mercy or compassion.

Even Team Rocket seemed intimidated by Ash's display of anger, the hard, blazing look in his eyes setting their nerves on edge, but they had come too far and suffered too much to turn away from it all now. "I'm sorry, but we can't do that, there is too much history between us and too much having happened to us for Jessie, Meowth, and I to throw it all away now," James replied somewhat softly, understanding Ash's anger and frustration with them. It was ironic, Ash and Team Rocket actually had something in common, they were tired of each other, and though Team Rocket was fed up with always failing to procure Ash's Pokemon, Ash was fed up with them for constantly trying.

Ash's face softened somewhat as he regarded Team Rocket. He knew they weren't truly all that bad, at least not bad to the bone, in fact, at some times they could be really good and completely selfless, but despite their kind side, they had to throw it all away for a madman who cared only about power and didn't value them as individuals at all. "It's just a shame it has to come to this Team Rocket. I know there is good in all of you, but you chose to throw away any chance you had at making an honest living for yourselves for a madman, one who doesn't even appreciate your talents. Tell me something, when has Giovanni ever showed the slightest compassion for any of you, has he even given you a single promotion for all your years of devotion and hard work. Honestly, you three work harder to steal my Pokemon than you would if you actually had a job somewhere, making an honest living like I mentioned before," Ash said, trying to reason with them, even though he felt it was probably pointless.

Jessie and James seemed to consider Ash's words for a moment, a sign that they weren't totally set in their ways, but they knew it was too late to give up their jobs at Team Rocket now. "It's too late for all that, as I said before, too much has happened, so let's get this battle under way," James and Jessie responded in unison, and Ash sighed in resignation. "Very well, you three had your chance, now we finish this, once and for all," Ash roared, and he had Pikachu and the other three attack just as the giant Meowth robot began moving forward on it's humungous wheels.

"I must admit, even though they're bad guys, Team Rocket's machine is very impressive," Clement observed in fascination just as everyone else face palmed. "Now is not the time to be impressed Clement, we have to get out of here," Serena shouted, and as everyone got ready to leave, Ash figured it was better to lead Team Rocket's machine outside into open space where his Pokemon could fight freely.

"Alright you guys, follow me outside," Ash ordered, just as Pikachu and Lucario sped past him, and Charizard and Garchomp flew behind him. Just as they were exiting the building, the Meowth robot smashed through the metal wall of the warehouse like it was paper, pursuing them ominously as even Clement managed to keep up with them.

Chespin was bringing up the rear now as it carried none other than Serena's basket of Macaroons, only to drop it and the macaroons, which it hurried to gather up just as the machine closed in on it. Everyone halted and watched in horror as Chespin was about to be squished by the massive machine, but Clement ran in front, grabbed the fearfully frozen Chespin, and jumped behind a pillar which held up another abandoned building in the area.

"Are you okay Chespin?" Clement asked worriedly, just as Chespin nodded eagerly and handed Clement one of the macaroons. "Thank you, this tastes delicious," Clement said as he put the treat in his mouth. Chespin smiled up at him as it suddenly remembered tripping over a massive cord in the warehouse, a cord that probably powered the Meowth machine.

"Che, Chespin, Chesp," it suddenly shouted excitedly as it jumped out of Clement's arms and led him back to the warehouse. Meanwhile, Ash, Serena, Sycamore, Bonnie, Shauna, Calem, and Ash's Pokemon had all decided it was about time they stopped running, and in the middle of a clearing, Ash and his elite level Pokemon stood at the front of the group, ready to take this thing on and protect his friends to the death.

Fletchfinder and Froakie stayed back, though they were both ready to give Ash some back up if he needed it. Calem, Shauna, and Serena had their Pokeballs ready as well, and Bonnie had released Dedenne, not that Ash really needed their help but it was nice having some support. "Alright Twerp, time for us to settle this," Meowth called out from inside the robot just as Jessie and James emerged around the side of their creation and released Wobbufet and Victreebel, one of James's first Pokemon. Ash was surprised by the return of James's Victreebel, but he managed to curb his astonishment as he ordered four separate attacks.

"Alright, Charizard, use flare blitz on Victreebel, Pikachu, use volt tackle on Wobuffet, Garchomp, use dragon rush on the Meowth machine, and Lucario, help Garchomp out with aura sphere," Ash commanded just as all four Pokemon charged up their attacks, Garchomp, Charizard, and Pikachu volleying towards their respective targets. Pikachu became enveloped in a massive arc of blue lightning over fifty feet wide as it reached it's target first, too fast for the human eye to follow as it literally created afterimages of itself, though Garchomp and Charizard were not far behind.

Charizard's entire body was encompassed by a gigantic plume of blue fire, turning the air to pure heat as it tore through the skies menacingly towards Victreebel almost as fast as Pikachu, their attacks melding together into a truly massive fire storm that took up the entire battle field and made the earth rattle. At the same time these two attacks were landing, Garchomp was catapulting towards the Meowth machine inside of another fifty foot spiraling bluish white beam of energy that ended in the shape of a massive dragon's head and overlapped the other two attacks. The dragon rush set the air throbbing with intensely disconcerting energy on top of the heat just as Lucario finished charging up it's aura sphere and sent a blue ball of pure energy the size of a beach ball to join Garchomp's onslaught as all four attacks hit their mark in the span of a heartbeat, yet thanks to Ash's aura enhanced senses, he was able to see the attacks before they hit their target.

To everyone else though, it looked like Pikachu and the other three simply teleported from Ash to Team Rocket then back to Ash again faster than they could see, creating afterimages of themselves in the process as a massive shock wave of pure power knocked everyone in the vicinity off their feet and sent them skidding across the ground on their butts. The air around them turned to pure heat and convulsed with overwhelming Draconian energy just as the surrounding trees were leveled and the attacks continued on for miles beyond Team Rocket, washing over everything with the destruction of a flaming tsunami and destroying much of the now distant warehouse in the process. The shockwave carried on in all directions for many miles, cleaving the clouds in the sky above them in half and leveling everything in the vicinity. Teeming masses of bird and bug Pokemon alike could be seen flying away from the scene with all due haste, and land dwelling Pokemon quickly ran away in all directions aside from where the battle was being fought. On top of all that the ground was charred jet black all around them, a massive cloud of smoke covering the battle field as well, and the leftover energy from Pikachu's attack caused all of Serena's hair to stand on end from static electricity, along with that of everyone else.

Team Rocket meanwhile, had lost both Wobuffet and Victreebel, the two of whom had been blasted somewhere miles away, definitely knocked out and probably blackened with ashes and soot. The machine emerged from the massive smoking fumes, and was the only thing unscathed in the aftermath of the four separate attacks of unbelievable power, though it was pushed back at least ten meters.

Team Rocket emerged from the smoke as well, completely black as ashes and soot covered them from head to toe, spluttering and coughing as they brushed themselves off, stood to their feet, and brought out another Pokeball, bruised but otherwise ready to resume the battle. "You may have gotten one lucky shot, but it won't happen again, you twerp," James wheezed angrily as he released Wheezing and Jessie released Arbok. Ash was surprised once again by the sudden reappearance of Team Rocket's original Pokemon, as he remembered that they left them behind during an incident with a poacher, but apparently Arbok had gotten strong enough for Jessie to let it back into her team, and James had went back and reacquainted with Wheezing as well. The Meowth machine stood by while Jessie and James prepared to battle Ash two on one, and Ash smirked as he looked behind him to make sure his friends were alright.

Serena looked a little annoyed with him for statically charging her hair into an Afro, but other than that, she and the others looked fine, though the once green fields were completely charred and devoid of any grass, and the forest was pretty much leveled within a twenty mile radius. "Kick their asses Ash, and if you need any help, we're all here," Serena proclaimed in a supporting voice, and Ash gave her a thumbs up with a grin. "Ash, Ash, he's the man, if he can't do it, no one can," Shauna cheered, just as Sycamore flashed him a thumbs up and Bonnie grinned at him. Calem simply nodded his approval, not saying a word but giving Ash his support. Ash could feel the power his Pokemon and his friends all shared, all of them were with him on this, and he knew that was something Team Rocket could never hope to take away.

Turning back to face his opponents, Ash ordered his Pokemon to attack again. Once again, the entire vicinity became charged with multiple types of intensely overwhelming energy as Pikachu, Charizard, Garchomp, and Lucario all charged Arbok and Weezing. Pikachu fired off multiple blue colored zap cannon attacks while Lucario used Psychic to lift Arbok into the air. Charizard meanwhile, had flown past Pikachu, behind Wheezing, and stomped down on it from above, slamming it down into the ground with cratering impact and taking off again just as Wheezing took the overpowered Zap cannon at point blank range. Arbok meanwhile, was all but helpless as a blue aura of psychic energy held it fast in midair, just in time to receive Garchomp's hectic giga impact attack, which effectively knocked it down, but not out unfortunately.

Ash had to give Jessie and James credit for how well they raised Arbok and Wheezing, not many Pokemon, elite level or otherwise could have taken that giga impact and zap cannon and survived, but then again, Team Rocket had some serious skills when they actually applied themselves. Despite the resilience of their Pokemon however, the shock wave from the giga impact was so powerful it cratered the entire field, making a gigantic hole in the earth over a mile wide and ten feet deep. It also kicked up a massive cloud of dirt and debris which obscured the battle field for a few seconds, and Ash stood on the only patch of ground unscathed in over twenty miles, his aura abilities allowing him to stand in close proximity to his Pokemon even while they battled at this level of power, though it didn't save him from getting covered with dirt as the fight raged on with seemingly apocalyptic devastation. "Arbok, use fire fang on Lucario," Jessie ordered while James commanded Wheezing to use gunk shot on Pikachu. Arbok took off the moment it was released from Lucario's psychic, it's gaping, fang-laden mouth igniting in white hot fire as it bit down on Lucario, making Ash's Pokemon grunt in pain. Wheezing meanwhile, managed to dodge another one of Pikachu's zap cannon attacks just as a disgusting gob of purplish slime fired from it's mouth in a gross, five foot wide beam of toxic waste.

"Pikachu dodge it, Charizard, help Lucario fend off Arbok with flamethrower, Lucario, shake it off with close combat, Garchomp, regroup with Pikachu and help it take down Wheezing with stone edge," Ash commanded all in one breath, managing to keep his cool as the earth continuously trembled from the elite level fight taking place.

Serena watched the battle ensue with unrelenting astonishment and undisguised awe, unable to comprehend just how powerful Ash really was. His elite level Pokemon were so strong that their battling was making the world around her shake and all but leveled the entirety of route five, making it almost impossible to remain upright, though she managed somehow. The air was constantly crackling and smoking to, almost as though the very power of Ash's Pokemon was warping the fabric of reality itself. Amazingly, there was a single patch of ground that remained untouched, though it was surrounded on all sides by a massive crater, making the patch of ground resemble a refuge island of sorts, in the middle of a chaotic swamp of impending oblivion. The patch of ground was the place Ash stood right in the midst of the battle, somehow completely unfazed by the virtually omnipotent strength of his Pokemons' attacks.

She observed in wonder as Pikachu dodged the powerful gunk shot, which turned the air to miasma all around them and Serena was forced to hold her breath as Charizard's wings blew it all away, making it safe to breathe again in just a few seconds. Pikachu had come out of a spinning dodge in mid-air just in time to launch another zap cannon, while floating, sharp edged rocks flew at Wheezing from Garchomp as it assisted Pikachu, the ground now quaking like a ten on the Richter scale and forcing everyone to take cover, everyone except Ash that is.

As she ducked behind a boulder, Serena continued to watch the grueling match, unable to take her eyes off of Ash or his Pokemon as they fought for their lives. Charizard had breathed a massive blue beam of fire over ten feet wide towards Arbok just as it Jesside commanded it to let go of Lucario and dodge, but it was too late. The massive beam of blue fire was so all-consuming that it washed over both Lucario and Arbok, luckily Ash quickly ordered Lucario to protect itself from the attack, which the bipedal dog-like Pokemon did just in time.

As it came out of the flamethrower attack unscathed and the sphere of green light around it vanished, Lucario launched a sporadic series of hyper charged kicks and punches to the blackened Arbok at blinding speeds, creating afterimages of it's arms and legs as it literally broke the sound barrier and created several small sonic booms, forcing Serena and the others to cover their ears lest they end up deafened by the thunderous noise. Arbok cried out in pain as Lucario sent it flying straight into Jessie, as both trainer and Pokemon tumbled down and the cobra Pokemon was defeated. At the same time this occurred, Pikachu and Garchomp had managed to defeat Wheezing with several well timed stone edge and zap cannon attacks, knocking it back and cratering the earth even deeper with it's body.

The battle was moving so quickly that at times Serena and the others couldn't even follow it with their eyes, but the constant quaking of the earth, the shock waves, and the energy charged air made the hairs on the back of Serena' hair stand on end as she waited on baited breath for Jessie and James's next Pokemon. Calem was sitting beside her behind the boulder, his eyes wide open in undisguised shock and amazement at the level of skill and power Ash possessed.

Serena could hardly imagine having this kind of power, and she couldn't believe Ash was still in one piece despite being so near the line of fire. How he managed to continue fighting by his Pokemon's sides when they were displaying such ferocity and clout was far beyond Serena, and she couldn't imagine how many battles of this caliber Ash must have faced in the past to make him _this_ bloody strong! It was so inconceivably surreal, watching this match take place and seeing the world around her shake, crater, and slowly fall to pieces at the hands of such devastating power. She hoped the forest would be able to heal from the wounds this battle inflicted upon it, but she wouldn't be surprised if Ash had Pokemon that could grow new trees from out of the ground, and heal the entire forest with no effort at all.

Bonnie could hardly believe her eyes as she watched Ash battle like a true champion level trainer, realizing he wasn't just an elite level trainer, he was top of the line elite level just as the Elite Four themselves were. She knew there were hundreds of untold elite level trainers, but the Elite Four were on another level of elite altogether, the strongest of all the elite level trainers in the region. Based on the level of power Ash's Pokemon were displaying, she could honestly say he was at least on the level of the Elite Four, perhaps even on the level of Champion Diantha herself, though since Bonnie had only seen the champion league master in battle on the television, she couldn't say for sure since she hadn't been there to see the battle first hand. She wished Clement could be here to see this with her, but he was off somewhere with Chespin, seemingly slacking off, and if she hadn't been so engrossed in watching the battle take place, she might have been just a little more worried about her brother. Luckily for all of them, Ash seemed to be pretty on top of things, having taken out four of Team Rocket's combined teams of Pokemon while suffering no defeats himself.

Finally Jessie and James recovered from their shock of having four of their Pokemon taken down so easily and released the rest of their respective Pokemon all at once. Yanmega, Swoobat, and Jellicent appeared in three simultaneous spheres of white light at Jessie's command while James released Cofagrigus, Amoonguss, and Carnivine. Ash stood determinedly on his little island of ground in the middle of the ever expanding, ever growing crater of destruction around him, ready to finish this.

"Alright you guys, let's end this, Charizard, use sky attack on Carnivine and Amoongus. Pikachu, use volt tackle on Jellicent and Swoobat. Lucario, use shadow claw on Cofafrigus, and Garchomp, use dragon rush on Yanmega," Ash commanded quickly, not taking any chances as his Pokemons' bodies glowed with their respective attacks. Lucario's three clawed fingers enlarged and expanded to form three black energy claws, while Charizard flew towards Carnivine and Amoongus, it's wings enlarging to over fifty feet wide as it's body became cloaked in a harsh, searing light that covered over half the battle field and forced even Ash to shield his eyes. Pikachu meanwhile, became illuminated in a massive beam of blue lightning as large as Charizard's wings, and Garchomp's dragon rush was just as large and impressive, but also the most powerful out of all four attacks.

The four Pokemon launched their attacks at past the speed of sound, kicking up a sonic boom in the depths of the crater towards their intended targets, their combined attacks taking up the entire battle field and beyond, making them impossible to dodge. Fortunately for Jessie and James, their opponents were far enough away for them to order an overwhelmingly powerful counter attack that actually ended up surprising Ash.

"Cofafrigus, use destiny bond to take Lucario down with you, Amoongus, use solar beam on Garchomp, and Carnivine, use Power whip on Garchomp," James commanded, while Jessie shouted her commands at almost exactly the same time. "Yanmega, use a combination air slash and bug buzz attack on Garchomp, Jellicent, use your strongest water spout on all of the twerp's Pokemon, and Swoobat, use heat wave on Pikachu," Jessie ordered sharply, her voice barely audible above the noise of Ash's Pokemons' impending attacks, though luckily her Pokemon heard her.

All six of Team Rocket's Pokemon launched their attacks as a unit. Two powerful beams of golden light erupted from Amoongus's Pokeball shaped hands, Cofrafrigus glowed with a reddish black ghostly light just as Lucario's attack struck it, Carnivine assaulted Garchomp's glowing body with two insanely large and powerful vines, Yanmega launched two attaacks on combination, also hitting Garchomp with a beam of slicing, solid air and a series of buzzing soundwaves, Jellicent bathed the entire battle field in a massive torrent of water, and all four of Ash's Pokemon were struck by a multitude of different attacks, but still managed to land their attacks on their intended targets. Swoobat's heat wave evaporated some of the water from Jellicent's water spout, but it was still devastating, and the massive combination of different and ultra powerful attacks being launched all at once caused the biggest explosion yet, the shock wave knocking everyone off their feet and parting the clouds above them, even blowing Ash backwards and sending him plummeting off his island and into the crater below. The biggest cloud of smoke obscured the entire battle field, and anything that may have been left standing was completely and utterly destroyed in the mass chaos and seemingly infinite destructive power of the two opposing Pokemon team's attacks.

Serena and the others were bathed in dirt, grime, muck, pelted by stones, and covered from head to foot in ashes and soot, leaving not a single one of them not looking completely black. Luckily, they were far enough away that the devastation from the battle didn't affect them as much, but some of the rocks that hit them were sharp, and Serena was cut in about a dozen places. Despite her lacerations, all she could think about was Ash, and the fact that he was right in the center of all this devastation, probably suffering tremendously but valiantly refusing to leave his Pokemon's side until Team Rocket was finally brought to justice. She didn't care much about the trees or the forest, such things could regrow over time, and with the forest Pokemon helping, it would be back in shape before long. No, she was worried about Ash, he was right smack dab in the middle of this world shaking battle, one that could easily kill a person if they were not careful. The forest Pokemon within a dozen miles had already retreated, so all Serena could think about as she sat a safe distance away from the fight was how Ash was doing, and if he was alright?

'_Please be okay Ash, and please don't let those bastards win_,' she preyed, pleading with whatever gods might be listening that Ash would make it out of this alive, and in one piece. She wasn't sure how any human could stand amidst this kind of battling, but she knew Ash would bare any cost if it meant making sure his friends made it out of this situation alive, Pokemon, human, or otherwise. It was why she and the others decided to hang back, well away from the fight yet still close enough to observe what was going on. She didn't want Ash to be slowed down or held back by their presence there, and if they were close enough to get hurt by the destruction caused by each attack, Ash would surely decide it was too dangerous for his Pokemon to cut loose and would have them show restraint, even if it ended up costing him the match. Serena wanted to believe she could stand by Ash's side some day, as his equal, and maybe if she had started her journey when she was supposed to, she would be fighting by his side right now. She had never felt so useless before, first being kidnapped, then allowing Ash to fight for all of them while she herself cowered behind the scenes, only able to offer moral support and little else.

She swore then and there that some day, some how, she'd become the best student Ash ever taught. She'd be the single greatest protege he ever had, and one day, she vowed to become his one true equal. They were in this together now, and she wasn't going to be standing idly by while he took on all the strong opponents forever. She'd be good enough to fight by his side as his equal, some day. For now though, she'd just have to accept the fact that she screwed up when she decided to hold off on her journey because of some stupid plans she and Ash made years ago. Ash hadn't waited, he had headed out, had become the single greatest Pokemon master she had ever seen, and now he was holding his own against three of the most powerful Pokemon thieves Serena had ever laid eyes on. She knew she couldn't make up the five years in a single night, but from then on, she would devote herself to Ash's teachings, and the power she would one day amass as a result of him tutoring her.

Professor Sycamore watched Ash with something that felt distinctly like pride in his heart. The boy was probably on the same level of power as Diantha herself, and as one of Diantha's oldest friends, the professor knew she could relate very well to what was probably going through Ash's head right now. He made sure all of the forest Pokemon and the other people present had gotten away before cutting loose, and though the forest was badly damaged, it was not beyond repair. Ash had a long way to go before learning to control his Pokemon's power to the same degree as Diantha, but that came with experience. If he had to guess, he suspected Ash hadn't been a champion level or legendary level trainer for very long, and since he was only around 15 years old, which was admittedly very young for someone to become an elite level trainer, especially one on the same level as the Elite Four themselves, the professor knew Ash was still inexperienced at battling on this scale.

Sycamore had been shocked to learn of Ash's elite level status, and figured the boy must have gotten lucky in a battle against an elite level trainer or something. His talks with professor Oak quickly dispensed the notion that Ash was not deserving of his title, and Sycamore knew he had found a trainer who could quite possibly master mega evolution, maybe even better than his student Alan, who was out on a journey to defeat any and all mega evolutions. Ash was quite possibly the youngest elite level trainer Sycamore had ever met, and seeing him battling here now, the professor knew Ash was quite possibly the strongest elite level trainer he had ever seen, perhaps even stronger than the Elite Four, who were supposedly the strongest elite level trainers of all.

Calem couldn't believe his eyes. When Clement had said Ash was a Pokemon prodigy, the Vaniville town trainer hadn't expected anything like this. Ash wasn't just a Pokemon prodigy, his prowess as a Pokemon trainer seemed to know no limits. He supposed he should have felt discouraged by a trainer of Ash's caliber competing in the Pokemon league but in all honesty, he knew even a trainer like Ash had come from humble beginnings. If Ash could ascend to this scale of Pokemon mastership, then why couldn't others, why couldn't Calem himself? Calem couldn't help feeling inspired by Ash's display of power, and vowed to do all he could to meet Ash in the Pokemon league, and hopefully win as well. Maybe then a certain honey blonde trainer he had a crush on for several years would finally notice him, not that he was dwelling or anything, but honestly he had always been envious of Ash by the way Serena spoke of him back in their home town growing up.

Like Serena, Calem had been late to begin his journey, but he did have a good reason. He would have set out a lot sooner, but both his parents were the overprotective sort, saying he was too young or it was too dangerous out there. Finally, his grandfather, who had been a member of the Johto Elite Four once upon a time, sat them both down and had a long chat. It was then that Calem was surprised to discover that both his parents had been Elite level trainers back in their day, and had both retired from battling to build a life together and start a family. Apparently, they had met and fallen in love with each other when they battled each other to a draw, the both of them amazed by the skill level the other possessed. So it was clear to Calem that every member of his family was a strong trainer, and it was up to him to surpass his parents' legacy, and maybe even surpass his grandfather, who both his parents admitted was stronger than either of them. That was a lot of pressure for a fifteen year old boy to shoulder, but Calem was confident in his abilities as a trainer, as well the potential he inherited from both his parents as well as his grandfather, meaning he had the potential to surpass them all. His grandfather had even given him one of his first Pokemon, an Eevee bred from his starter Pokemon, a Sylveon. His grandfather had been one of the first Elite Four members to ever specialize in fairy types, and he introduced his fairy types to Johto when he signed up to become the first ever Elite Four member in all the regions to use such Pokemon. He was replaced by Karen for his position in Johto and Lorlei for his position in Kanto, since Johto and Kanto Elite Four members often held positions in both leagues, since the two were of sister regions...

"Ah come on, why won't this stupid cord budge?" Clement said in a straining voice, his forehead beaded with sweat as he and Chespin pulled on the ridiculously large and stubborn plug in. Chespin had remembered tripping over this cord back when they first arrived in the warehouse, and miraculously it had survived Ash's onslaught outside, along with some of the warehouse. Between the constant earth shaking, the shock waves of pure power, and the possibility of the warehouse caving in and falling on top of them, Clement was in a hurry to get this done, but the trembling and everything else made it hard to stay upright, never mind unplugging a massive and heavy cord.

"Come on Chespin, pull," Clement stated as he gave one last tug on the cord with all his might. Chespin complied and helped by wrapping it's vines around the cord and pulling back with all it's strength, the two of them determined not to let Ash down. Remembering everything Ash had taught him thus far, how inspiring he had been, how brave he was when it came to Pokemon, Clement knew he couldn't fail the elite level trainer that had changed his and Bonnie's life forever, for the better. Finally, after several long moments of nothing but tugging, the cord came loose in it's plug-in, about half-way out, it's three prongs still slightly inside the gigantic outlet. "Alright, we almost got it Chespin, now let's get it unplugged and get out of here before..." Clement started, but he and Chespin were knocked off their feet by the biggest shock wave, a powerful boom obliterating what was left of the warehouse above and around them. "Let's get out of here before we're buried alive!" Clement shouted, and in a rare feat of adrenaline fueled strength, Clement unplugged the cord by himself, took Chespin, and ran for the exit just as the warehouse toppled all around them, threatening to crush them to death...

Ash emerged from the smoke with a spluttering series of coughs, unscathed but covered in ashes and soot from head to foot. That was the worst one yet, and it had destroyed the warehouse, which amazingly had stood intact all this time. Worry clouded his thoughts as he looked behind him at his dirt covered human friends as well as Froakie and Fletchfinder, all of them a safe distance away. His gaze locked on Serena's form, and he could see the same worry and fear he felt for her safety reflected back at him in her sapphire eyes, which were the only things not turned black from the smoke and the dirt from the battle, or red from the random spots of blood she had down her arms, her face, and her legs from small lacerations, probably from the rocks.

Ash knew an intense healing session and a shower for all of them was a must, and he figured he could have Lucario use heal pulse for the wounds inflicted on Serena and the others, once they won this fight against Team Rocket, and hopefully this last explosion was able to KO their Pokemon. He jumped to his feet just as the smoke cleared yet again, pleading with Arceus above that he somehow triumphed in this battle. His eyes rested on the forms of his and Team Rocket's Pokemon, all of whom were covered with dirt and grime. Pikachu and Garchomp were still standing on Ash's side, a little bruised and worse for wear but still raring to go. Charizard and Lucario didn't get off so lucky, and both were sprawled in the mud with swirls for eyes but somehow not in a critical condition. Ash reckoned a nice long bath and a healing session with nurse Joy would have them in tip top shape in no time. Team Rocket's Pokemon on the other hand, were all out cold, all six of them at once. All of them were charred, blackened and bruised all over, with broken bones and bloodied bodies.

Ash felt a little guilty about reducing any Pokemon to this state, even Team Rocket's Pokemon, but all and all, they were taught how to be evil and help steal other people's Pokemon by evil people, and they needed to be dealt with like a rabid Houndoom or Mightyena, there was no room for mercy or compassion. Team Rocket's Jessie and James were still conscious somehow, and Ash suspected it had something to do with years of withstanding Pokemon attacks, their bodies literally evolved to have a natural tolerance to pain and nearly every type of Pokemon attack.

He returned Charizard and Lucario right away and stared hard at Jessie and James. Out of all the things their battle with Ash had damaged, their machine, their monster sized Meowth robot, was the only thing still intact. Whatever that thing was made of, it was sure resilient, but that wouldn't stop Ash from turning that tin can into scrap metal.

"Team Rocket, you've lost the battle, I win once again. If you surrender right now I might be inclined to show mercy, if not, I'm afraid the worst is yet to come," Ash promised with a dangerous edge to his voice, his aura flaring somewhat as his emotions carried him away. He looked back at the others, at Serena, his two Kalos Pokemon, Sycamore, Shauna, Calem, Bonnie, and Dedenne, all of them covered in dirt and grime, all of them standing behind him with grim determination. He was amazed his frightful display of power hadn't scared them all off, and he was even more amazed to discover the adoration in Serena's distant eyes as they locked gazes once more, not seeming to care about Ash's stature as a trainer or the fact that his Pokemon wielded such devastating power, only caring that he, Ash Ketchum, was alright. Somehow, seeing it all in her eyes, how much she cared for him despite all this excess baggage he carried made winning this battle and finding them all a nice hot place to bathe and clean themselves up from this whole mess all the more important to Ash.

"You did it Ash, now send these bastards packing," Serena called out to him, as everyone else shouted their ascent, but to Ash, Serena's was the only voice he could hear. Things had been awkward between them ever since they found out about the soul bond, but if Ash made it out of this battle alive, he swore to himself he'd take Serena out for dinner at that cafe she mentioned, Cafe Soleil or something. It would be a special dinner just for the two of them, no Clement or Bonnie cramping their style. Ash liked Clement and Bonnie just fine, in fact he adored them like brother and sister, but when it came to him and his soul bonded best friend wanting to spend time alone together, Ash liked it better when it was just the two of them, and Pikachu of course, assuming the electric mouse Pokemon wanted to tag along.

Flashing her a thumbs up, Ash set his sights on the Meowth robot, determined to finish this once and for all. Jessie and James seemed to have recovered from the stupor their defeat had plunged them into, and they glared back at Ash. "You haven't won anything yet twerp, you see, the Pokemon battle was just to tire your Pikachu out. That way we could use our secret weapon to catch it," Jessie informed him malevolently, and James turned back to the massive robot behind them. "Alright Meowth, initiate phase two of the plan," James ordered, and Meowth's voice echoed from inside the robot. "Finally, I thought I was gonna have ta sit dis one out forever," it purred, it's voice reverberating through the air via microphone.

With that said, the Meowth machine started rolling forward once more, looming over Ash and his two remaining Pokemon menacingly. "Prepare yourself twerp, launching Pokenets," Meowth roared as Jessie and James cackled, and several glowing cubes vaulted towards Ash and co from the outstretched hands of the robot. The cubes grew and expanded to form strange nets as they catapalted towards the ground, and Pikachu and Garchomp were forced to take evasive actions.

Serena watched the whole thing transpire with fear in her eyes, "we have to help him!" she shouted to the others, and they all agreed, releasing their Pokemon to lend a hand. Shauna, Calem, and Serena launched their Pokeballs into the air simultaneously, and Serena's Squirtle, Calem's Frogadier, and Shauna's Quilladin all emerged in three separate spheres of white light.

Professor Sycamore hung back, realizing his Kanto starters were in no condition to fight right now, not since their battle with Serena's Braixen, which they soundly lost. Bonnie however, had released Dedenne to battle as well, and she was determined to give Ash as much back up as she could muster. She was worried about her brother, still off somewhere with Chespin. He should have been back by now, and if anything happened to him, she would give Team Rocket a piece of her mind.

"Alright Quilladin, help out with your needle arm," Shauna commanded, just as Serena ordered a water gun from Squirtle and Calem had Frogadier use water pulse. "Alright Dedenne, hit them with your nuzzle," Bonnie squealed, and Dedenne hurried to comply as Ash spun around, amazed to see all of his friends lending him a hand. Turning back to see the Meowth robot, Ash saw Qualladin rush past him with it's spike covered arms glowing with a greenish aura. At the same time, Squirtle and Frogadier's attacks hit the droid from a safe distance, with Bonnie's Dedenne bringing up the rear as it nuzzled the giant cat all over with electrically charged cheeks.

Team Rocket laughed mockingly at the feeble attempts at combat, and the robot carried onwards towards Ash, not even slowed down by the attacks. "Is that the best you brats can co, well now you get to see what a real attack looks like, Meowth, use mega scratch attack," Jessie ordered cruelly, and Meowth didn't hesitate to comply as it brought the machine's massive clawed paws swiping down towards Ash and his Pokemon. The claws were the size of bananas, and looked razor sharp, deadly enough to skewer a grown man into mince meat if Team Rocket wasn't careful. Luckily for them all, Squirtle, Quilladin, Dedenne, and Frogadier all backed away in time to avoid the deadly claws, but Ash wasn't so lucky. With his aura defenses down, the paw caught him in the chest and sent him flying back, the claws barely grazing him but drawing blood just the same.

"Ash NO!" Serena shouted, all caution and fear for her own life thrown completely out the window as the rational part of her brain totally shut down and she raced to her best friend's side. She fell to her knees next to him, and he got up quickly and tried to brush the whole thing off, though she could see him wince in pain. She noticed two of his Pokeballs lying in the mud and hurried to pick them up as she helped Ash to his feet. She paled when she realized she was holding two perfectly distinct master balls, and she quickly pocketed them inside her skirt for safe keeping before Team Rocket or Ash could notice what she was up to, opting to ask Ash about these most startling possessions of his once they got out of this. "Serena, get out of here, this doesn't concern you, it's me they're after," he commanded determinedly as Serena stood up beside him, ready to face Team Rocket by his side or die.

"No Ash, I'm not leaving your side. We're best friends forever remember, and best friends stick together no matter what. I'd rather die than leave you to fight these cretins alone," Serena shouted, just as determined to see this through as Ash was to see her sheltered away for her own safety. Jessie and James gazed at the pair of them, their expressions and their demeanor softening slightly. "You know, it really is cute how she is willing to die by his side like that," Jessie smiled as she wiped a small tear from her eye. "Yeah, best friends until the bitter end, there is no better send off," Meowth hissed sadistically from inside the robot, as it prepared to deal a deadly blow to both trainers.

Ash saw the robot coming for them and ran in front of Serena with his arms spread out protectively, and just as Pikachu and Garchomp screamed at him to get out of the way, and Serena started screaming fearfully herself, the machine suddenly stopped. "Huh, what's happenen?" Meowth demanded crossly, as both Jessie and James stared at their war machine in shock. "You tell us fur for brains, you're the one operating the damn thing," Jessie swore angrily, unable to believe their bad luck just as James remembered an extra feature he installed in case something like this happened. "Wait Meowth, the robot has a back-up power source, and it should be charged enough to keep this thing going for another three hours, and think of all the damage we can do in three hours," James pointed out with malevolent passion, and Meowth hit the switch to back-up energy. "Alright, back-up energy battery now engaged, preparing to terminate adversaries and pilfer all of his Pokemon," Meowth cackled maniacally, as the machine started up once again and Clement and Chespin reappeared at last, evidently surprised the machine was still operational.

"Ah man, I thought unplugging this stupid thing would do the trick, but it looks like it has a back-up power source," Clement observed, a little slow on the uptake as Team Rocket sighed and said, "we just said that you geek twerp." Bonnie was relieved to see her brother and Chespin were alright, "it took you that long to unplug a cord?" she asked, though with no small amount of affection. Clement rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "well, it was really big and stubborn, like a Zebstrika in a way," Clement replied, and Bonnie rolled her eyes at her brother as Team Rocket ordered another strike on Ash using the Meowth bot. "We can pick this up later, right now Ash and Serena need our help," Bonnie sighed, and she and Clement raced for the duo in question, who were being backed into a corner by the massive machine.

Ash pushed Serena out of the way, ready to launch a counter attack, but unable to come up with anything other than ordering his elite level Pokemon to use their strongest attacks or using his own vast aura powers, but with Serena refusing to leave his side and everyone present, that complicated matters. Having his Pokemon use their strongest attacks when Serena was so close could put her in danger, but she seemed to have lost all common sense when he got hurt, even if it was just a stupid scratch, besides, his aura was already numbing the pain and healing the lacerations.

"Serena, you need to move, I can't have my Pokemon using their strongest attacks with you standing right here, you could get really hurt," Ash finally said, trying to reason with her, but she shook her head stubbornly. "No Ash, if that was the case, you yourself would have been hurt already. I believe in your Pokemon, and I believe in you, but I'm not leaving your side until Team Rocket is dealt with, not if there is event the slightest chance you could get hurt, or worse," Serena responded, tears in her eyes. Ash was shocked, he had been injured worse than this plenty of times, and all of his previous companions commented on his stupidity, his clumsiness, or how he needed to be more careful, never once would they have cried for him because of a few minor cuts. Somehow, seeing Serena so worried for his sake made Ash realize how much she really cared for him. Everyone else just assumed he knew what he was doing or that he could take care of himself, preferring to let his injuries help him learn, but Serena didn't think like that. The idea of seeing him hurt seemed to cause her pain, and it clearly scared her more than it ought to to watch him get cuts, or bruises, or get knocked out.

"Serena I'm fine," Ash said, trying to reassure her as the Meowth robot closed in at a slow pace, backing them up against the edge of the deep trench dug in the ground by Ash's battle with Team Rocket's Pokemon. "I know you are, it's just, I don't know. Seeing you battle like this and hearing of all the amazing things you've done made me think of you as invincible, and seeing you hurt at all right now made me realize that's not true. Ash, I get that you're an insanely powerful trainer and can take care of yourself, but don't you understand how it makes me feel seeing you like this? Have you even taken a proper look at yourself, or me for that matter? You're a mess, and your chest is oozing out blood, yet you insist on protecting all of us to the bitter end. So no, I'm not leaving your side, if you haven't the common sense to get out of this grudge match while you still can, then don't expect me to do the same. I won't leave you alone with these monsters, not now or ever, we're a team. Now, Squirtle, use ice beam," Serena replied, the last part of her statement a command for her Pokemon, who sent a stream of icy energy spiraling towards the Meowth machine, which froze it solid on contact.

Ash couldn't believe his eyes as ice beam made contact, having so far watched the robot take a dragon rush from his Garchomp, an aura sphere from his Lucario, and not to mention all the attacks from the Pokemon his friends used. On top of that, what Serena said melted his heart, and having dinner with her at the cafe was culminating as a truly glorious idea as the day and the battle dragged on. Determined to end this, Ash was just about to order Pikachu and Garchomp to attack when something else happened.

The Meowth machine was right on top of them when an all too familiar mega Blaziken came flying in out of nowhere, it's whole body ignited in a massive trail of white fire as it hit the Meowth machine like a planet sized asteroid strikes the earth, causing a massive explosion that sent the robot careening backwards as Ash and Serena were blown backwards of their feet and Blaziken kicked off of the droid and landed next to it's masked trainer. Ash and Serena got back up, the both of them recognizing the man in the Blaziken mask from the incident at Lumiose city, and looking back at Team Rocket, Ash discovered they were fearfully surprised by the man's sudden and abrupt appearance and interference.

Everyone gasped as they got a good look at the man and his Blaziken, evidently taken by storm just as the man ordered a flamethrower attack and the Blaziken made a fifty foot leap into the air, a massive, ten foot wide beam of white hot fire erupting from it's whole body and falling down towards the Meowth machine. The flamethrower exploded on contact like a nuclear missile, sending a shock wave of pure power resonating through the earth and forcing everyone to plant their feet in the ground and cover their hats with their hands to maintain their balance and keep from flying off.

"Such incredible power, so that is mega evolution," Sycamore observed as Blaziken landed between Ash and Serena for an instant, only to jump back to it's trainer's side in a flash. Team Rocket's machine was pretty much finished, and Jessie, James, and Meowth were shocked outright. "Impossible, they're both mega evolutions, yet that Blaziken took our war machine out in one move," James spouted fearfully as Ash and Serena realized their attacks would land now.

"Alright Team Rocket, it's over now, surrender peacefully and I might still have mercy," Ash promised, deciding to give them one last chance to see sense as they seemed to consider his offer, but thought better of it. "No way, never, if we can't capture Pikachu this way, we'll just do it ourselves the old fashioned way," Jessie stubbornly replied as she fired a net from a bazooka, refusing to back down. Sighing in resignation, Ash realized he had no choice but to attack, and all the anger and frustration he harbored against Team Rocket after years of torment and attempted thefts of his Pokemon came pouring out of him as he ordered Pikachu to launch it's strongest attack.

"Alright Pikachu, knock them out right now, use bolt strike!" Ash exclaimed commandingly, and everyone gasped in shock and astonishment, even mega Blaziken and it's masked trainer, who watched the boy with pride, knowing if he could see his son right now, his old friend Red Ketchum would be very proud. Serena watched in wonder as Pikachu's whole body became swallowed in a massive sphere of blinding blue electric light, not sure how Pikachu learned that move, especially since it was a move the legendary Pokemon Zekrom was famous for, but then again, Pikachu was the most powerful electric type Pokemon she'd ever seen. At this point, she'd believe just about anything was possible, after the last two days of her life, which were hectic by anyone's standards. What with meeting a super hero who had the all the power of Pokemon at his disposal, and her reunion with Ash, to finding two master balls on his person, Serena could honestly say the last two days were the most hectic, exciting, emotional, romantic, and perhaps even the best days of her life. She had been through so much in so little time, and she didn't want this feeling to end, this sense of accomplishment and a longing for adventure that was festered inside of her heart ever since Ash came back into her life.

As she thought all this, Pikachu became even brighter as it vaulted towards Team Rocket almost too fast for the human eye to follow, and the power of the attack it radiated was so strong it had every hair on Serena's body sizzling and crackling with overwhelming static electricity. Team Rocket could only stand and watch as Pikachu's attack washed over them, completely melting the Meowth machine and knocking Jessie, James, and Meowth out all in one fell swoop, before the attack simply absorbed back into Pikachu's body, not even exploding.

Ash nodded approvingly at his starter Pokemon as he and Garchomp tackled Ash in a bear hug, licking his dirt covered face relentlessly. Everyone cheered as they gathered around Ash, and Froakie, Squirtle, and Calem's Frogadier took the time to wash the worst of the grime off of everyone with some well aimed water guns.

"Hurray Ash, you did it, you were amazing!" Bonnie squealed as she leaped into his arms and flying hugged him, and Ash chortled as a sudden calm washed over him. The adrenaline rush had vanished from his system and now he felt very sapped of energy, so Bonnie flying into him like that almost bowled him over. "_We_ did it Bonnie, you guys were a big help," Ash mumbled tiredly, as Clement, Shauna, and Calem shook his hands or in Shauna's case, hugged him affectionately as she felt a strong kinship with the boy despite not having known him very long. So their victory was relished in the dirt, big deal, Ash could think of worse ways to celebrate one's winnings against a terrible adversity, but despite congrats being thrown his way from all different people, all he wanted was to get Team Rocket behind bars, head to the nearest Pokemon center, eat something, and fall straight to sleep. He could take Serena out on a date later, right now all he wished for was a nice soft mattress and a fluffy pillow to sleep on.

"You did it Ash, you're a true hero," professor Sycamore praised, and Ash blushed profusely as he grinned up at the man. "Yeah, though I don't think I was alone, you guys really helped, and so did mega Blaziken and it's trainer, hey wait a minute, where are mega Blaziken and the masked man?" Ash wondered as he searched the barren woods for any sign of the mysterious man or his mega evolved Pokemon, but not seeing him and guessing he disappeared. It was too bad, Ash had been hoping to thank the man for his aid and to ask him what the third element required for mega evolution was, because clearly there was one. Oh well, he supposed he'd run into the man again sooner or later.

'_In fact, I'll be seeing you again sooner than you might think my new friend_,' Ash grinned inwardly, glancing behind him at his backpack just as Froakie cleaned him off with water gun, where a mask of his own and a cape was carefully concealed. He hissed in pain as the water washed over his cuts, and he stared down at his chest for the first time. His jacket vest was torn pretty badly, and he blanched as he realized his two master balls were lost somewhere in all the excitement.

"Oh no," Ash said in horror as he got up and attempted to dig through the mud where he was first scratched up by the machine, his emotions so jumbled he couldn't hone in on the unfathomably powerful auras of his two most powerful Pokemon. Serena got up and followed him as he looked around, a smirk gracing her features as he dug through the mud, everyone else engaged in their own conversations about today's events. "Looking for these?" She finally said, eyebrows raised as she held out her hands.

Ash's already pale face whited even further as he took Serena's hands gingerly in his own and opened them up, knowing what he would find but preying to Arceus he was wrong somehow. In this case, the heavens cursed him, for Serena's opened hands did indeed reveal his two master balls, which contained the two most powerful Pokemon in his entire collection, legendary or otherwise. Serena smirked as she handed them to him and he pocketed them quickly, eyebrows raised.

"So mister Pokemon master, care to explain how you have two master balls in your possession, master balls I assume don't have your _average_ Pokemon contained inside them?" Serena questioned emphatically. _Oh Arceus, she knew_, maybe not everything, but she definitely knew something. "Well I ugh," Ash stammered, looking anywhere but at Serena, gazing at his other friends as they conversed about him, Team rocket, and attempted to wait for officer Jenny, Tierno, and Trevor to arrive, clearly realizing they couldn't just leave while Team Rocket was out cold and able to escape.

Serena giggled at his lame evasiveness, "Ash it's okay, I didn't say anything to anyone else," she whispered, as Ash sighed in obvious relief. Deciding it best to give Serena as honest an answer as he could, Ash sighed in resignation. "The truth is, I got lucky with those. As you know, master balls aren't being mass produced and are very difficult to make, not to mention expensive and as a result they are only produced by wealthy corporations like Silph co or even Team Galactic's main headquarters in Veilstone city, which is where I got one of these master balls. The other one I obtained from Colress of Team Plasma back in Unova. I have a third one not used from Professor Juniper as well, and that's about it, I was lucky enough to be in the right places at the right times, and the rest is history," Ash explained, and Serena smiled up at him, her entire body sopping wet but free of dirt, grime, blood, and muck.

"So, what legendary Pokemon have you captured?" Serena asked as Ash just stood there taking her in. "Um, I'll tell you another time," Ash replied as Serena merely smiled up at him. "Oh I see, that rare huh? Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone else, after everything you've done for us and for me this last day, it's the least I can do," Serena whispered adoringly, and Ash blushed as he realized how close Serena was standing to him. "Ugh thanks, that ugh, means a lot to me," Ash stuttered, unable to think straight as his vision tunneled, his eyes drinking in her beautiful face as she took a step closer to him, her hot breath tickling his neck and making almost moan aloud with pleasure. "No Ash, thank you, thank you so much for freeing me from Team Rocket's clutches," she cooed seductively, and before he knew what was happening, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and claimed his lips with her own in a violently passionate French kiss.

Ash moaned as her tongue crashed against his, their mouths and wet bodies merged together. Her lips tasted like salt and cinnamon, and her mouth tasted sweet, her tongue so pleasantly wet and warm as they battled for dominance. Never before had Ash been _this_ turned on, _this_ wholly engrossed in one activity, but this was the single greatest, most wonderful experience he ever remembered having. In these moments of pure, raw passion, Ash's entire world revolved around the honey blonde angel, no the goddess now locking lips with him like there was no tomorrow. He wanted _so badly_ to stay this way forever if he could, but eventually the need for air won out and they broke apart, though they still held each other very closely.

"Wow, that was..." Ash panted, and Serena smiled and nodded in accord. "Yeah," she simply said, as they became suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on them. "Well, that was interesting to watch," Clement observed, and Bonnie chortled. "Yeah, if only I could find big brother a girl willing to kiss him like that," she giggled as Clement fell over anime style and everyone burst out laughing at his expense.

Shauna had seen the way Ash and Serena had kissed, and truth be told she felt a little envious. Calem was so hyped up about Serena that he failed to notice there was a girl right in front of him who harbored the same feelings for him as he held for Serena. Shauna had been crushing pretty heavily on the boy ever since she hit puberty, but he never seemed to notice or even care. Seeing Ash and Serena act on their passion the way they did inspired Shauna, and she started to realize that maybe she hadn't been upfront enough about her feelings. Maybe the key was to be a little more relaxed around him like Ash and Serena were around each other, maybe flirt with Calem a bit to let him know Serena wasn't the only girl out there. She wouldn't make it painfully obvious like some girls she had seen, but maybe Calem would take more of an interest in her if she was a bit more herself around him.

Calem on the other hand, had seen the whole thing and watched silently seething with a jealous rage. It was all he could do not to flay Ash alive for kissing the girl he was crushing on for the last three years, never mind form some kind of coherent response to the ebony haired trainer's sudden and intense make-out session with Serena.

Ash held Serena closer as everyone looked away and resumed conversing amongst themselves, and he leaned his forehead against hers, feeling very tired all of a sudden. "Are you okay Ash?" Serena asked in a concerned voice, feeling worried by his sudden urge to lean on her for support. "Yeah I'm fine, just exhausted, though I know there are probably a lot of questions you guys have for me, like Team Rocket, and... and..." Ash muttered sleepily, but he was cut off when Serena pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh, there will be plenty of time for explanations later, for now, we need to get back to the Pokemon center pronto, as you and your Pokemon need to rest. I really hope officer Jenny finds us soon, but considering the path of destruction, it shouldn't be too hard for her to locate us," Serena whispered in his ear. As if on cue, sirens sounded throughout the desolate forest, and several dozen cop cars drove in, officer Jenny and her Manectric in the leading car, Tierno and Trevor riding in the backseat.

Ash sighed in relief as he continued to lean on Serena, feeling bad for putting so much weight on her but grateful she didn't seem to mind. She supported him as she lead him to officer Jenny, who was just leading her team out to assess the situation. She came over to Serena and Ash with a questioning look, "are you Ash Ketchum?" she inquired, and when Ash nodded she smiled down at him. "Very good, I see you managed to take these criminals down on your own, though you do look exhausted. I'll tell you what, once we apprehend the three members of Team Rocket, my squad and I will give you a ride back to Lumiose city and drop you off at the Pokemon center, sound good?" Jenny offered kindly, and Ash smiled and nodded in gratitude, pretty much having hit the wall at this point.

"He's pretty out of it officer, Ash battled harder than any of us and his Pokemon managed to take down both of Team Rocket's sets of five Pokemon each, not to mention that big pile of scrap metal over there, which was once a massive Meowth themed war machine," Serena informed her, exuberant in praise of Ash. "I had help, lots of help," he murmured automatically as officer Jenny jotted all this down, her men carrying the still unconscious members of Team Rocket to one of the cars.

"Young man, the battle you fought here caused a lot of devastation to this forest, not to mention it potentially endangered several innocent lives, and while the damage is not irreparable, it is clear your Pokemon are very, very strong. You're probably new to the powers you've amassed since you're so young so I'll take it easy on you this time, but remember, with great power comes great responsibility," Jenny scolded gently, but Ash felt as if she just punched him in the gut. Serena and the others immediately came to his defense, "Ash didn't have a choice, he gave Team Rocket many chances to quit while they were ahead but they wouldn't listen, they forced him to do battle and attacked him on sight," Serena shouted defensively, but to her surprise, Ash raised a hand tiredly to silence her. "Thank you for defending me Serena, but officer Jenny is right. I take full responsibility for the ramifications of my actions and I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to learn control, so that something like this does not and will not happen again," Ash promised the blue haired police woman, who smiled and nodded approvingly at the young man's humble apology.

"Very well, be sure that it doesn't, now would anyone care to explain the full story to me?" Jenny asked, getting down to business as Serena decided to take the initiative. She explained how she and Bonnie were kidnapped inadvertently, how Ash flew in to save them, and she described the epic battle in all it's glorious and devastating details. She left out the part where she found Ash's master balls sinking in the mud, since Ash didn't want anyone to know about them.

Clement and the others added their own commentary from time to time, all of them praising Ash and not holding him accountable for any of the destruction, nor were they even remotely fearful of the power he possessed as a trainer, and for that, Ash was more grateful than he could ever express in words. He knew he should have been worried that Serena knew he had legendary Pokemon in his possession, but she took the new information so calmly it was hard for him to be on edge around her. He hadn't been this at ease or cheerful in a long time, nor had he felt this vulnerable or prone to let his guard down completely, but if he couldn't trust Serena of all people with all his secrets, he couldn't trust anyone. Maybe Pikachu and his other Pokemon were right, maybe he did need a human companion who knew and accepted all his secrets, maybe Serena wasn't like his past traveling buddies. Maybe she would accept him, maybe she would give him what Dawn would not, an honest romantic relationship where he could be himself and not have to worry about scaring her off. He knew he would be risking everything, but if Serena was willing to take that leap, there was nobody he'd rather take that leap with.

Once officer Jenny got the story all jotted down and Team Rocket was apprehended, Ash and Serena rode in the back of Jenny's car, Pikachu sleeping in his lap as Trevor and Tierno switched cars. Officer Jenny was a quiet person when driving in her car, so that gave Ash a lot of time to think about the repercussions of spilling all his secrets to Serena right now. Serena caught his eye as he continued musing, and smiled at him yet again, "what are you thinking about?" she couldn't help but wonder, and Ash considered how much he should tell her.

"I guess I'm just worried how you're taking my whole godly Pokemon trainer caliber as well as the fact that I have two legendary Pokemon with me right now," Ash whispered, so quietly only Serena could hear him. Serena almost burst out laughing, but didn't because she could sense that Ash really was self conscious about this. "Ash, I don't know why you would think I'd be freaked out or anything like that. You're a really strong trainer, so what, and you're not the only trainer with legendary Pokemon. Look at your previous traveling companion, the princess of Hoenn May, she has a Manaphy, Brandon has the Regi trio, and Tobias has a Darkrai, Latios, a shiny Cresselia, a Raikou, Suicune, and Entei, that's a whole team of legendary Pokemon right there," Serena replied quietly, and Ash smiled as the memory of battling Tobias himself ran through his mind. "It may interest you to know that I beat Tobias in the Sinnoh league finals using no legendary Pokemon of my own," Ash stated, and Serena nodded.

"I know, it was one of your most amazing victories. Though at the time I could hardly believe you were able to defeat a team of legendary Pokemon, now though, I believe you can do anything. I guess no matter how powerful or legendary a Pokemon may be, they're not invincible huh?" Serena said in response, and Ash nodded. "Exactly, no Pokemon, no matter how deity-like they are in stature, is truly almighty, at least not in every sense and aspect. They all have their strengths and weaknesses, that's what makes them Pokemon and not gods. Despite this however, some of the legendary Pokemon are capable of wielding limitless potency and power in their attacks, take Kyogre for instance, it's special attack oriented moves are infinitely potent, it's water spout attack is a one hit KO move for pretty much any and all Pokemon it faces, even those with types that are resistant to water. Also, Groudon, the titan of the land, has limitless strength and offensive power in it's physical moves, so yeah, even though no Pokemon is truly all-powerful, many of the legendary Pokemon acquired their legendary status because they are naturally obscenely powerful and possess many limitless capabilities," Ash lectured, and Serena nodded in understanding.

"That's amazing, and you've gone up against Pokemon like that, haven't you?" she asked under her breath as the car reached the main road on route five and officer Jenny lead the squad back to Lumiose city. Ash couldn't believe he was confiding this much in Serena already, but if he was going to have an honest relationship with anyone, he wanted it to be with her. He was even willing to risk officer Jenny overhearing them, but she was so focused on driving and they were so quiet that even Pikachu in Ash's lap didn't stir, and it's ears were a lot more sensitive than a human's.

"Yes I have, honestly Serena, I've probably seen more legendary Pokemon in the last five years than most people see in their entire lives. Outside of Kalos, literally the only legendary Pokemon I haven't been up close and personal with is Raikou, though I heard Jimmy and Marina had a close encounter with one back in Johto, during an incident with Team Rocket," Ash answered honestly, as Serena's eyes widened in shocking comprehension. "So you've seen all of them, I mean, even Arceus and Mew? What about the Unova dragon Trio, or Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina?" Serena whisper-shouted, unable to contain her excitement yet also somewhat worried about Ash at the same time. Ash almost laughed at her enthusiastic, child-like reaction to his revelation. "Yes, yes, I've seen them all, honestly, I often feel like I'm so kind of magnet for these things, because they all seem to come to me, or I always happen to be in the right place at the right time, or the wrong place at the right time, depending on how you look at it," Ash chuckled, and Serena suddenly adopted a serious expression on her face.

"You must get into a lot of trouble, have you ever come close to dying?" she couldn't help but wonder fearfully, her eyes widened with concern. Ash hesitated to answer that question, but his hesitation was all the confirmation Serena needed, and she quickly pulled him into a hug. "Ash, when I saw that Meowth machine cut you up like that, I felt like a little piece of me died in that moment. Seeing you hurt made me realize your not invincible as I seemed to naively believe, and that scares me. I don't ever want anything to happen to you, I just got you back, and I care about you too much to let anything happen to you now," Serena admitted ruefully, and Ash felt as though she just hit him over the head with a sledge hammer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," Ash apologized as Serena gazed up into his face with tears in her eyes. "Did you know that I saw you on television during the Garchomp incident, and when I saw you leap off that tower after your Pikachu, I felt like my heart was going to explode. In those moments, nothing had any meaning to me anymore, and I would have given anything to be in that moment with you, the two of us falling together into oblivion. At least if we died together I wouldn't have to go on alone in this world, and Ash, I know this is going to sound really cheesy, but a world without you is not worth living in to me," Serena admitted, feeling somewhat ashamed of herself for admitting this but glad she managed to get her feelings out there, and Ash felt his heartbreak upon seeing the agonized look in her eyes.

He threw his arms around her, wanting so badly to take the pain away, to reassure her that nothing bad would happen to him, but could he really promise that? He hated the thought of being unable to keep such a promise, and he held her as they both cried, officer Jenny smiling sadly at them in the rear view mirror, having actually heard that part of their silent conversation in the back but refusing to eavesdrop as it was clearly a very intimate discussion. "Serena, I can't promise you that I'll be able to stay out of danger, nobody can promise that, but I swear I'll do my damnedest to never leave you alone again. I'm here now, you're not alone anymore, so I think it is best that we put the seven year separation behind us and just enjoy the time we have together right now, do you think you can do that?" Ash whispered adoringly, and Serena nodded, burying her face in his chest, surprised by how quickly his cuts were healing, and hers as well for that matter.

"Wow, these cuts really aren't that bad, I don't know what I so worried about," Serena sighed, giving a watery chuckle as she pulled away from the hug and ran her fingers smoothly along Ash's toned chest, feeling the afflictions he suffered through his shirt. Ash cringed a little bit from the sharp stinging pain, but feeling Serena fondle him with such tender loving care was more pleasurable than painful. After a while, the pain ebbed away completely, and all he could feel was the warmth of Serena's fingers as they seemed to inspect his chest for any significant injuries, and she smiled gently when he sighed in content. He quickly began to enjoy it immensely, moaning quietly from sheer contact high. Serena smirked at him in response, enjoying the fact that she could elicit such a reaction from him with such a simple interaction. A hormonal, primordial part of her brain began wondering how much Ash would enjoy it if she were to touch him in certain other places, places that would bring him and her as well unbelievable pleasure of the sexual variety.

She giggled giddily as she ran her fingers up and down Ash's chest like dancers performing on stage, unable to believe Ash was letting her do this or that she was bold enough to do it. His chest was so firm, and toned from years of traveling and training with his Pokemon. He wasn't a body builder by any means, but he was definitely in good shape, with a lean muscular build, and to her that was more attractive than any ridiculously muscle bound physique anyways. Ash was right, she shouldn't be so worried, but seeing him again after seven painful years made Serena pathologically afraid of losing him, especially after the incident with Team Rocket. He suggested that she let it out right then and there, to confide in him all of the negative thoughts and feelings that went through her mind and heart during their separation. Could she really do that though? Could she really convey all of the intense feelings that grew and expanded over seven long years without the comfort of her best friend?

As if reading her mind, Ash smiled down at her as he took her hands in his own, effectively stopping her fingers from continuing their dance on his chest. "Don't worry, I'll stay up all night and listen to you if that is what it takes for you to get everything off your chest. I know how cleansing getting everything out can be after years of bottling things up, so it should help you to move on and let go of the fact that we were ever separated. I'm here now Serena, and I'm not going anywhere, like you said, we're a team, and we're best friends forever, and we're literally soul mates too," Ash whispered lovingly, and Serena couldn't help but smile, feeling placated slightly as they held hands.

So she gave him a small rundown of all she went through during his absence, expressed the jumbled emotions that went through her during the time of their departure, all the way up to their eventual reunion in Santalune city, and by time Serena was finished they were already back in Lumiose city and on their way to the Pokemon center. "Thanks for listening Ash, so far, you're right, it is cleansing, I'm starting to feel better," Serena sighed contently, and Ash merely nodded, still thinking about all that Serena had gone through, all because of one tiny course of events that could have changed everything had it not occurred. She hadn't come close to expressing the full depths of her emotions during that time frame, but what she did tell him broke his heart.

He thought about how she used to stay up at night and cry herself to sleep whenever she was sad, angry, or scared, wishing to heaven above that she could have the comfort of being in his arms once again. He thought about how she used to run out into the forest on route one and pretend she was back at Pallet Town with him in all their secret spots down by the lake, or in their tree fort, just so she could have some semblance of normalcy in her life. He also considered her words when she explained why she waited so long to start her journey, and now Ash knew Serena was sadder about their departure than she had lead him to believe. Once again, Ash was reminded of how different things could have been if Serena had never moved, but he refused to let what happened in the past affect him in a negative way in the future. Serena was here now, and he was going to make the best of the time they had together, and with the soul bond in effect, they were pretty much already married and bonded for life.

"No problem Serena, trust me, confiding everything I did so far has been strangely cleansing as well," Ash admitted honestly, and Serena laughed. "Next you're going to tell me that it's Arceus in one of those master balls of yours," she laughed sarcastically, but Ash shook his head. "Actually, I decided against capturing Arceus back when I first encountered it, vowing to go back for the legendaries I didn't capture yet once I conquered the Kalos league, once I became worthy of using legendary Pokemon of such power in battle. Though the Pokemon inside of my two master balls are probably just as rare as Arceus, and as powerful, but I won't say which ones they are just yet," Ash smiled. Serena pouted and puffed out her cheeks, "oh, why not?" she whined, and Ash smirked at her. "Because it's a surprise," Ash smirked, and Serena folded her arms across her chest and mock glared at him.

Despite her teasing attitude, Serena was genuinely curious as to which legendary Pokemon Ash was carrying on his arsenal. He had said the ones he had were most likely as rare as Arceus, and as powerful, but the only legendary Pokemon she knew of that came close to Arceus in terms of power was Kyurem, and even then, only in it's black or white forms, which according to legends she read about, it could access at any time thanks to it's link to the other dragons of the Unova legendary trio, Zekrom and Reshiram. How in the world would Ash catch a Kyurem though, she knew he was strong, but was he truly _that_ strong?! She hated not knowing the answer, Ash used to be an open book to her, but now he was so mysterious all the time, and as frustrating as it was, she found this new side of him strangely attractive.

Man, she really had it bad for him didn't she? Nothing Ash said or did seemed to come off as unflattering in Serena's eyes, it was like it was impossible for her to view him as something negative in her life, someone she should stay away from if she had any sense, but when Ash was around, it was like she had no sense to begin with, and couldn't care less if she did or didn't. He made her life interesting, he did it when they were kids, and he was doing it again now. She wondered if it was the soul bond all along that attracted her to him so strongly, but whether it was or wasn't didn't matter to her. Ash was back in her life now, and no matter how much he may have changed or hardened during his travels, she wasn't planning on ever letting him go again.

Finally, after what felt like hours, but was probably only around half an hour or forty five minutes, they arrived at the Pokemon center, the heat of the police car having dried them off and cleaned them up a bit, though Serena was still planning on taking a shower, as she loved to stay clean just as much as her Braixen, which incidentally, needed to be treated at the Pokemon center thanks to the defeat Meowth handed her.

The other police cars that were carrying passengers in them pulled up in the parking lot of the Pokemon center, one of them dropping of Clement and Bonnie, another Calem and Shauna, and the third one Trevor, Tierno, and professor Sycamore, who also needed to have his Pokemon treated. Ash greeted them all once more, feeling less tired than he had been before the ride in officer Jenny's car, but still feeling pretty wiped.

"Hey guys, eventful trip?" Ash asked, directing the question at Bonnie and Clement, who shrugged and shook their heads. "Well, we saw a couple of bird Pokemon but other than that, no," Bonnie informed him, and Clement interjected at that point. "You did really well Ash, we're all so proud of you," he said admiringly, and Ash blushed at the praise. "Yeah, it's really not a big deal though," he shrugged modestly, but clearly everyone disagreed.

"Nonsense, my dear boy, you were incredible, just wait until I tell Diantha of your heroic egresses," professor Sycamore responded quickly, and Ash sighed in resignation. Officer Jenny rolled down her window as she drove up beside them, smiling at Ash as she passed him. "You did good kid, keep up the training and I'm sure you'll be champion league master around here in no time, just remember what I told you," she said, and Ash nodded. "I will, with great power comes a great burden, or something like that," Ash chuckled, and Jenny smirked before pulling out of the parking lot and accompanying her fellow officers back to the station down the road, with Team Rocket in custody and finally brought to justice, job done.

"Let's get our Pokemon healed up, come on, and then let's get something to eat, I'm starving," Ash suggested, his stomach growling in response, as though suddenly remembering it hadn't been fed since lunch in the forest on route four, where they had the no chew stew. "Same old Ash, always thinking with his stomach," Serena teased, and everyone laughed at Ash's expense, who glared daggers at Serena. She stuck her tongue out in retaliation, and Ash responded by quickly pecking her on the nose with his lips, shocking her and everyone else present as he pulled away from her blushing face, smirking in satisfaction.

Serena was pleasantly surprised by Ash's forward attitude, that was after all, their third kiss in just two days, and she was on cloud nine for all of them, whether chaste or otherwise. She also felt irritated by him resorting to such crude measures to win in a battle of wits with her, or Arceus forbid, any argument they may end up having, even if it was a _super effective_ tactic.

"Remind me to use that method every time you try to once over on me," Ash smirked while Serena glared at him with her arms folded across her chest. "Remind me not to let you kiss me whenever you want, at least not until we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend," Serena retorted, and Ash laughed. "You're really cute when you're all huffy with irritation," Ash chortled smugly, and Serena smiled a little in spite of herself. Clement cleared his throat at that moment, getting the attention of both trainers. "Ugh guys, I'm sorry to interrupt what may be the finest lover's spat in quite some time, but there are children present here, and we really need to get going and get our Pokemon healed," Clement pointed out logically, and both Serena and Ash nodded in accord, the three of them and Bonnie accompanying Sycamore, Calem, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno inside the Pokemon center, with Chespin bringing up the rear.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal all of our Pokemon, we had a little incident back in the forest on route five," Ash said as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder onto the tray with his other Pokeballs, where Charizard, Garchomp, and Lucario were contained. Nurse Joy's eyes widened as she glimpsed the state of Ash's vest jacket and shirt, "I can see that, did you get mauled by a Pangaroo or something?" Nurse Joy asked in concern as Serena and the others handed their Pokeballs to her and the waiting Wigglytuff and the entrance to the hospital room.

"Something like that," Ash answered evasively, and nurse Joy simply shrugged and took everyone's Pokemon. "Your Pokemon will all be restored in about an hour, I'll assign you all some rooms where you can get cleaned up and maybe get some food in your bellies, see you later," nurse Joy informed them kindly, carrying the tray of Pokeballs into the back room after handing Ash a set of three keys with numbers on them.

"Alright, three rooms will be divided between us, I trust we can work out who sleeps where without too much of a fuss," Ash stated, his tone leaving no room for arguments as Shauna stepped forward. "I'll take room eight with Calem, Trevor, and Tierno, that's alright with you guys right?" Shauna inquired, looking at Calem hopefully as both the dancing fanatic and the Afro haired boy nodded in agreement. Ash didn't fail to notice the look Shauna was giving Calem, and he smirked inwardly, able to guess some of the thoughts probably going through her head right now. "But there are only three beds in that room," Calem pointed out, and Shauna smiled. "I know, I figured Trevor and Tierno could use the first two, and you and I could share the third. You don't have to look so appalled, honestly, I don't bite, though I do tend to wrap myself up in blankets so I may end up stealing from you," Shauna chuckled as Calem seemed to consider arguing with her.

"I don't know, I mean, why can't I share a bed with Trevor or Tierno, or why can't you?" Calem asked, and Ash burst out laughing as all eyes turned to him. As Calem glared daggers at the ebony haired trainer, Ash decided to explain why he was laughing, "honestly dude, I don't understand what you're complaining about. If I were in your position, and a girl like Shauna, a good looking girl was offering to practically snuggle up with me in a bed for one, I wouldn't be so quick to condone the idea of sleeping with her," Ash guffawed as both Calem and Shauna blushed to the roots of their hair and everyone stared at Ash with slacken jaws. Ash could hear Pikachu laughing at his jibe in the other room, and that just made him laugh all the harder.

"Ash, you shouldn't say things like that," Serena scolded as Ash sobered up somewhat. "Just telling it like it is," he argued, and Serena face palmed. "Still, show some tact or something, sheesh, and that goes for you too Pikachu, don't think I don't hear you back there," Serena said in a reprimanding voice. Pikachu immediately fell silent as nurse Joy continued treating him, and Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, enjoying Serena's mothering him more than he would ever admit out loud.

"Well, that was interesting, now let's go check out our rooms, now that Calem, Shauna, and you guys have been settled, Bonnie and I will take the second room, and that leaves Ash and Serena with the third room," Clement stated, seeming determined to sort out the rooms before anymore distractions came their way. Tierno started jogging on the spot restlessly, "actually, you guys can go check out your rooms, I'm going to try and find some Pokemon for my dancing team," Tierno responded as he pranced out of the Pokemon center.

"Yeah, and I've got to catch as many Pokemon as I can so I can complete the Pokedex, professor Sycamore did give us a mission," Trevor added, looking at Sycamore as he began to leave, but stopping when the man in question spoke up. "Now boys, I know I said I wanted you to complete the Pokedex, but don't forget to enjoy your journeys as well, just make sure to have lots of fun and catch lots of Pokemon, not to complete the Pokedex, but to make lots of new friends," Sycamore advised them, and Trevor nodded before following Tierno out the automatic door, leaving Ash and co with Shauna, Calem, the professor and Chespin, who had followed them all the way over here and was staring at Clement with a longing look in it's eyes.

Noticing Chespin for the first time, Ash recognized what it wanted right away, "hey big brother, Chespin has been following you and looking at you ever since we got back," Bonnie pointed out, and Clement gazed at the diminutive grass type. "Hey Chespin, thank you so much for all your help back there, without you, I never would have caught up to Ash and helped free Bonnie and the others, so thank you," Clement said, not really sure why the Pokemon was still sticking around but figuring he owed it a thanks.

"Che, Chespin, Ches," it said, which Ash translated perfectly through the power of aura. "Clement, I think it wants to travel with you," Ash said, and Clement's eyes widened in surprise. "Really, you want to come along with us?" Clement asked, and when Chespin nodded in confirmation, Clement turned to professor Sycamore hopefully. "Is that all right?" Clement questioned, and professor Sycamore smiled and laughed lightly. "Of course it's alright Clement, after all it's what Chespin wants. Let me just head back to my lab and bring you Chespin's Pokeball okay, then he's all yours," Sycamore answered, and Clement smiled and grinned down at Chespin. "Alright Chespin, I hope you'll bare with me from now on, I look forward to having you as my partner," Clement smiled, and Chespin jumped for joy as Ash, Serena, and Bonnie grinned at the pair.

"Aw, Clement's got a new friend," Shauna said excitedly, and Ash, Serena, and Bonnie walked over beside her and Calem. "So Shauna, you haven't told us what your goal is yet," Ash stated as he watched professor Sycamore leave the Pokemon center out of the corner of his eye, evidently to retrieve Chespin's Pokeball from his lab. "Who me, I want to experience many memorable occasions, and create memories that will last a life time, hopefully these experiences will also shape me into a decent trainer as well," Shauna responded happily, watching Clement and Bonnie play with Chespin as it handed out Serena's macaroons for everyone to try.

"Serena, these are delicious," Ash complimented in sheer bliss, the sweet taste of the macaroons making his mouth water for more as it melted in his mouth, leaving a sweet minty chocolate aftertaste. Once they finished their macaroons, they all went to their respective rooms and took turns showering, and as Serena took her turn in the shower and Ash flipped through the channels on the television in their shared room with two beds, something very strange happened.

Ash was just tuning into the Pokemon league battle channel when a sudden warmth engulfed him and his surroundings completely changed. He gazed down at his chest, and was shocked to find two large, d-cup breasts staring back at him. He was staring down at the figure of a woman, inside of a hot, wet, steamy shower, realizing all too well he was somehow seeing through Serena's eyes. Not just seeing either, he was feeling her emotions, and felt the warmth of the shower water running down his now really smooth, pale skin. He was aware of everything she felt, for him, for her mom, for everything. He saw himself through her eyes, and he was hit with a wave of intensely disconcerting emotions that shot through him with astounding vigor. It was the single most amazing thing he had ever felt, he could feel what was inside Serena's heart, and it brought his out of body experience unbelievable amounts of pleasure that seemed to penetrate his very core, making his entire world revolve around this feeling and the girl who gave him her heart.

Ash moaned aloud with absolute pleasure as he reappeared in his body much too soon and the Pokemon league battle he was watching had already ended. "What the hell just happened?" Ash asked aloud, hearing Serena sing in the shower, her voice making his skin erupt with pleasant goosebumps. '_Isn't it obvious, the soul bond between you two is starting to manifest_,' Mewtwo pointed out telepathically, startling Ash so badly he almost fell out of his seat. "Whoa, don't sneak up on me like that," Ash whisper-shouted, and Mewtwo sent him a mental grin before it's all-powerful psychic presence retreated, concealed within the master ball in Ash's jean pocket.

Ash couldn't believe it was already happening, and he hoped Serena wouldn't somehow discover Ash's presence in her mind while she was naked in the shower, at least, not until they reached a point where they would laugh about it. That wave of emotions he felt from her had been really intense, and the feelings she had for him were _so_ strong! The funny thing was, he wasn't afraid anymore, after feeling what was inside of Serena's heart, he could honestly say she would always love him, no matter what. He was amazed by how intense her feelings for him really were, so intense it was actually painful to him to stand a few minutes of it, never mind how long Serena had been dealing with it. He was amazed by her strength, finding the idea that she could harbor such strong emotional ties to anyone and not act like a lovesick zombie all the time absolutely astounding. It was no wonder she had French kissed him so passionately back out on route four, and now he realized he was starting to feel the same way about her. For the first time, he was ready to admit he wasn't simply infatuated with his childhood friend, for the first time, he admitted to himself that he was starting to fall in love with Serena.

Now he really wanted to take her out on that date, but it would have to wait. There was still one unfinished piece of business Ash had to tend to, and what better time to do it than while Serena was in the shower and everyone else was preoccupied. The man in the mega Blaziken mask and his mega evolved Pokemon were still out there somewhere, and Ash was interested in getting some answers, not just about the mysterious third element required for mega evolution, but also an explanation as to why the man would help a teenage boy he didn't even know, twice. With that thought in mind, Ash went into his backpack and pulled out the Raikou mask and the cape, looking behind him at the bathroom door to make sure Serena was still in the shower. After checking around him once more, Ash donned the cape and placed the mask over his face, his two master balls in his pocket for extra insurance as he opened the window and climbed out onto the street, vanishing in a whirl of sonic speed. He had forty five minutes left until his Pokemon were healed, he was showered and cleaned up, and there was plenty of time to go on a hunt for fellow capes. There was only room for one masked man in the Kalos region, and before the day was up, Ash was going to learn the identity of this mystery man, hopefully without revealing his own identity in the process.

_Author's Note: Whew, well that took for freaking ever, but I hope the fluff, the romance, and other things in this chapter was worth the wait for you guys. I won't update again for quite some time, however the trade off is I plan on publishing at least three chapters in one go this next upcoming update. Also, spoiler alert, I just saw the two newest mega evolutions and I gotta say they're freaking amazing, mega Latios and mega Latias, yeah man, two additional mega evolved legendary Pokemon. I have big plans for them in this story already. Spoiler alert, I plan on Ash catching mega Latios and Serena catching Mega Latias, this is going to be a flipping awesome fanfiction to write. Anyways, you guys know the drill, read, rate and review, and thank you all for your kind support and motivational words, it really inspires me when people appreciate my work. Until next time, see you peeps, Thomas has left the building._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Hey again peeps, back with chapter 6 of Ascension to Pokemon Mastership. I must say, writing this story has been an absolute joy to me and I absolutely love that I got around to joining fanfiction. The reviews have, for the most part, been nice and full of constructive criticism or civil questions where needed, and I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read this. Addressing anybody who doesn't like this story or the OOC versions of characters, I would advise you all to find another fanfiction to read because this story is strictly AU. Again, I don't respond to flames, and I hope that those of you who do enjoy my particular brand of writing will continue to enjoy for many months to come, as this is going to be a long ass story when I'm done with it. Anyways, you know the drill, read, rate, and review. I've ranted on long enough, so on with the story._

_Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything, nor do I make any profit from this story. Rated for nudity, strong language, and that's about it._

Chapter Six: The Masked Man Unveiled

"Gotta catch em, gotta catch em, gotta catch em all, Pokemon, P-O-K-E-M-O-N," Serena sang as the shower water ran down her body, having thoroughly washed and cleansed herself about five times over now and just enjoying the hot water running across her skin. She hadn't realized how tense her muscles were until she stepped in the shower, but the hot water was effectively loosening the knots in her shoulders and the kinks in her neck. After the day she had though, tension was an inevitability, and she wondered how much worse off Ash was in comparison. She realized that whatever kind of day she thought she had, he had it in spades, and it was a miracle he wasn't worse off than he had been.

She wondered many things about him, including what legendary Pokemon he had with him, but above all, she wondered what else he was keeping from her, because something else was up. What could he have gone through on his journey that would make him so careful, calculating, and guarded, even around people who were supposedly his best friends. Ash had gone to great lengths to protect his secret arsenal of legendary Pokemon, even keeping them from battling in the climactic duel against Team Rocket, and for what, so they wouldn't be more hellbent on trying to procure his Pokemon. Ash not using his legendary Pokemon in regular, run of the mill battles with ordinary trainers was understandable, but they could have made defeating Team Rocket a lot easier, and maybe Jessie, James, and Meowth would have finally realized the futility of it all and gave up.

'_A riddle wrapped in a mystery, wrapped in an enigma, that's Ash Ketchum nowadays_,' Serena thought, and she was somewhat saddened by Ash's secrecy, as it made her feel like she didn't even know him anymore. She was also slightly hurt that he didn't seem to trust her completely like he used to, which begged the obvious question, what events during his five year journey could have changed him so drastically? She knew things changed, and people changed all the time, but Ash had changed in ways that, while still endearing to her, made her feel like she had lost her best friend on some level, and now she wasn't sure what was left in his place.

'_But I still love him, and that will never change, so there is not much I can do. Ultimately, I'm sure the boy I fell in love with is still in there somewhere, and maybe it's up to me to bring that side of him out once more. Not that it would be impossible to fall in love with him as he is now, trust me, it's like I'm falling for him all over again, but I still think the Ash I knew and loved before is still in there somewhere, and I'm not going to give him up without a fight!_' Serena exclaimed inwardly, unable to keep a loving smile at bay as the soapy water washed away her unease, her anxiety from the days events, and ultimately put her in a relaxed state of mind.

She thought about all she knew about Ash's journey so far, what he had gone through, the friends he made, and one name left a bitter taste in her mouth for reasons she couldn't understand. Dawn Berlitz, Ash's traveling companion during his journey through Sinnoh. Ash didn't say much out loud regarding his feelings for the famous top coordinator, but he didn't need to as it was clear from the way he spoke and his mannerisms that their relationship was strained, for reasons she was too afraid to ask him. Dawn Berlitz, May Maple, and Misty Waterflower, Ash had traveled with all of them, and all three of them were beautiful, smart, funny girls, in their own ways. Serena felt compelled to find a way to exceed them all, and she felt pressured to make as much of a lasting impression on Ash as these other girls, but could she really bond with him on the same level as his previous companions, and would she be remembered as fondly to Ash as them when he left Kalos to continue his journey elsewhere.

She slapped herself on the face, trying not to think about the idea of Ash leaving. She wasn't like the other girls, she was Ash's BFF, his literal soul mate, and she had to believe that when Ash moved on, he'd take the best of the Kalos region with him forever more, that is to say, she would follow him to the ends of the earth and beyond. She still wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life but one thing was for sure, she and Ash would always be together forever, and maybe part of her destiny was to share in his for the rest of her life.

She gazed down at her body critically, realizing puberty had been unbelievably kind to her. She had a perfect hourglass figure, d-cup breasts, a small, lean waist, a natural sway to her hips as she walked, and full pink lips. She had inherited her mother's physique but had her father's eyes, and she wouldn't have been able to maintain her good looks if not for her mostly healthy diet and strenuous Rhyhorn racing training her mother put her through. So at least as far as looks were concerned, she was confident she would have Ash's undivided attention.

There were more important things than beauty however, and even though Serena enjoyed looking after her appearance and making herself cute, she knew it was going to take a lot more than physical attraction to keep Ash's attention in a way that was neither fleeting or conditional. Lust may have been easier, but true romantic love was stronger, better, and left a much more lasting impression.

Finally, she was satisfied with the looseness of her muscles and the length of time she spent in the shower, which probably took up the remainder of the hour long deadline nurse Joy set for the healing session of all their Pokemon, and she turned the shower water off. Serena stepped out of the shower and onto the bathroom floor mat, her naked body dripping all over and her honey blonde hair all the way down and full of water.

She wrapped herself in a towel after drying off, refusing to come out and join Ash in their room until she made herself look absolutely perfect. Luckily for her, her bag was sitting on the bathroom counter near the sink, and it contained a hair dryer, a brush, some make-up, some hair elastics, some extra outfits, hair gel, and many other odds and ends that made being a girl and getting ready to face the day that much easier.

After brushing her hair, cleaning her teeth with both a tooth brush and some mouth wash, applying mascara and a little eyeliner, thickening her eyelashes, and letting her hair fall down, Serena got dressed in her pink pajamas, ready to check on her Braixen and hopefully spend some quality time with Ash before she hit the hay. He had been surprisingly quiet the entire time she was in the shower, and she had listened in on some of the program he had been watching. She figured he must have gone to check on his Pokemon, but the television was still on outside the bathroom door right now so he might have been waiting for her so they could check on their Pokemon together.

She quickly cleaned up the bathroom and gathered up her clothes for the laundry, opting to wash them at least two times as they were probably extremely filthy from all the dirt, blood, and grime they received during Ash's cataclysmic battle with Team Rocket. Speaking of Team Rocket, she needed to ask Ash to explain his history with them a little further as her curiosity was driving her out of her mind. She supposed that considering Ash's secrecy, she should learn to mind her own business, but Ash was her best friend, and there was no need for him to hide anything from her. Arceus knows she was pretty honest about everything with him, including all her thoughts and feelings. She had poured her heart out to him on the way back to Lumiose city, and she was glad he at least confided some things in her, like the fact that he was keeping legendary Pokemon as rare and quite possibly as powerful as Arceus itself, or the fact that he had close encounters with all of them. Indeed, Ash Ketchum had given her a lot to think about, confided a lot of information in her, and that alone meant a great deal to her. Just because he was quite possibly already the most powerful trainer in the world didn't mean he could handle everything alone, and bottling things up, keeping secrets without having anyone in his confidences would only end badly for him.

She grabbed Squirtle and Pansage's Pokeballs off the bathroom counter and put them in her bag, all set to rejoin Ash in their admittedly decent room. Switching the light off, she opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the main room, with the couch and television sitting in front of the two double beds, one of which was Serena's and the other Ash's. If given the choice, Serena would have opted to sleep in the same bed as Ash, cuddling with him and what not. It had been one of her most intimate fantasies, back when she wasn't sure she would ever see him again. That wasn't to say she intended to have sex with him, at least not yet, she just felt a strong urge to be close to him at all times.

Remembering what Lucario said about the soul bond, Serena wondered if it was starting to manifest, deciding to talk to Ash about it. She looked around for her best friend, but saw no sign of him. She felt a chilly breeze blow into the room which drew her eyes to the open window at the far corner.

'_That's strange, I was pretty sure that window was closed when I went in the shower, and where the heck is Ash? Maybe I should ask Clement and Bonnie if they've seen him_,' Serena said mentally, understanding there wasn't a need to panic just yet. Ash was probably just hot, and probably opened the window to cool off then forgot to close it on his way out. He was probably just anxious to get his Pokemon back so he could go to sleep, and considering how tired he was, Serena could well understand his position.

Baring that thought in mind, Serena left her and Ash's room to go find him in the Pokemon center, and was shocked when she didn't find him, either in the cafeteria or the common area with his Pokemon. She found Clement and Bonnie sitting with Calem, Shauna, and professor Sycamore at one of the cafeteria tables, the professor clearly having returned from his lab with Chespin's Pokeball.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Ash?" Serena wondered as all eyes fell on her and Clement frowned slightly. "We thought he was with you," he said, his and Bonnie's eyes widening slightly as all of them seemed to realize Ash was missing. Their silent musing was interrupted by the Pokemon's center's bell, indicating that their Pokemon were fully healed.

They all went to see nurse Joy, who brought out several trays with sets of Pokeballs on them, her Wigglytuff carrying the one with Ash's team on it, including his Pikachu, who sat on the tray looking around for any sign of his best friend. "Sorry that took so long, some of your Pokemon were at an extremely high level and sustained pretty heavy damage, so they took longer than I expected to heal," nurse Joy apologized, but everyone waved it off, all of them aware of the fact that it was Ash's Pokemon that took so long to heal.

"Great, thank you for your patience, and I'm happy to say all of your Pokemon have been restored to optimum condition, thank you and come again if ever you should need me," nurse Joy offered, handing Serena her Braixen's Pokeball, Calem his Frogadier, Shauna her Quilladin, and Professor Sycamore his Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.

"Excellent, thank you nurse Joy," Serena expressed in gratitude, Shauna, Calem, Clement, Bonnie, and the professor following suit as Serena gazed all around for any sign of Ash, wondering where he could be. Pikachu was curious to apparently, because it jumped on Serena's shoulder with it's ears twitching, looking to and fro for Ash.

Serena frowned in thoughtfulness, it wasn't like Ash to miss out on greeting his Pokemon once they were healed. Where else could he be if not here? Nurse Joy seemed to realize there was someone missing from their group, because she looked at the tray with Ash's Pokeballs then at Serena, who Pikachu seemed to have taken a liking to as it merely shrugged and perched itself on her shoulder instead of Ash's.

Serena couldn't help but smile as he stroked the electric mouse behind the ear, but she was still worried about Ash. "Hey nurse Joy, I'll take those off your hands, rest assured that they'll end up back with their trainer," Serena offered, gazing at Ash's Pokeballs, wanting to keep them close and on hand in case something bad had happened to Ash. It wasn't that she didn't trust nurse Joy, but the incident with Team Rocket and her discovering the fact that Ash had ultra powerful legendary Pokemon on hand had made the honey blonde trainer a little paranoid for his sake. In other words Serena was feeling fiercely protective of him for reasons she didn't fully understand; and she knew in her heart that she would devote her life to defending Ash and his Pokemon from here on out, even at the cost of her own health. Besides, she needed to talk to Lucario about something anyways, but figured the nurse would say no.

Everyone was looking at Serena and Pikachu in astonishment, clearly amazed at how much Ash's starter seemed to trust her in such a short amount of time. Even nurse Joy looked impressed, and she nodded in acceptance. "Very well, under normal circumstances I wouldn't allow it, but you and the owner of that Pikachu seem to be really close. Anyone can tell simply based on how much Pikachu seems to trust you. Just make sure they find their way back to Ash," nurse Joy insisted, and Serena nodded as a dazzling smile graced her features.

"I will and thank you," she said, grabbing Ash's Pokeballs off the tray and placing them tentatively in her pocket, wondering where Ash was anyways and wanting to keep his Pokemon safe until she found him. The odds of him finding trouble in such a short span of time was pretty astronomical, but after everything they just went through with Team Rocket, she wasn't about to let him out of her sight, and could really use Lucario's help in tracking him down if she had too, but hopefully she didn't.

"Come on guys, we need to find Ash, obviously he must have gone and run off somewhere and hasn't been back in at least an hour, and considering everything we just went through, I'm not about to let him fall under harm's way again," Serena proclaimed, and everyone agreed. Ash had a talent for finding trouble, and even if he had his legendary Pokemon with him while gone out wherever he was, Serena was hellbent on sticking to him from here on out. She had made a promise to herself, a promise to never be the helpless damsel again, to never leave Ash alone again, and she was going to honor her vows.

"It's not life or death just yet, Ash could have gone out to have a bite to eat," Shauna suggested hopefully, but Serena quickly squashed that notion. "There is perfectly good food to eat here, and Ash wouldn't disappear like that without telling someone. Also, he left his Pokemon behind, and he wouldn't leave them behind unless something big was going down," Serena reasoned out logically. "He could just be getting some fresh air to clear his head, and maybe he wanted to be left alone," Clement pointed out, and Serena stopped in her tracks, having not even considered _that_ among all the other potentially life threatening scenarios.

"I didn't even think about that, in fact I was starting to assume the worst," Serena admitted sheepishly, and everyone burst out laughing, all of them coming to the conclusion that Ash was probably just taking some time to reflect and ponder. "Alright, you guys get back to your meal, I'll go find him. It's more than likely he just needed some time alone to think, but I want to make sure he's okay," Serena said apologetically, feeling like she had gotten them all worried and hyped up for nothing, feeling guilty that she had automatically assumed the worst.

"Okay, but if you need anything, give us a shout," Calem smiled as he, professor Sycamore, and Shauna returned to the cafeteria, but Clement and Bonnie stayed behind. Upon seeing Serena's questioning expression, Clement explained, "honestly Serena, we want to come with you on the off chance that Ash did run into trouble, plus Ash needs to be told that he doesn't have to be left alone with his thoughts and feelings, and that he should trust in his friends."

Bonnie grinned up at her brother, "well said Clement. I agree, Ash is our best friend and we owe it to him to be there when he needs someone to talk to, and obviously he does. I mean what other reason would he have for running off like that?" Bonnie wondered, as Serena flashed back to what Ash was watching on the Pokemon League channel. The television had been featuring a battle between the Elite Four member Siebold and a trainer named Alan with a really strong Charizard that could change form through a process Serena assumed was mega evolution. The battle wasn't an official Pokemon league match, but it was official enough to be recorded on the Pokemon League channel, which recorded nearly all the battles of the Kalos Elite Four and the Champion Diantha, as well as regional champions and Elite Four from other parts of the world.

The mega evolved Charizard had somehow turned from red to blue, via a special ring his trainer Alan carried on his wrist. Though she didn't know what it was, she figured Ash would like to know there was a third element required for mega evolution. The Charizard had been incredibly strong, probably as strong as Ash's own Charizard was right now, but it had lost to Siebold's Blastoise, which could also mega evolve and used it's ability mega launcher to it's already huge advantage.

Speaking of Ash, he was probably upset about what officer Jenny said and probably felt it was true. She had told him that he lacked restraint and control where handling his Pokemon in battle was concerned. Sure she didn't say it exactly like that but Serena got the message loud and clear, and she had suddenly felt very defensive of Ash, especially since he saved all of them from Team Rocket and their machine. Even though he went to great lengths not to bust out his legendary Pokemon, she did understand his reasoning, but what kind of a nutter allows a giant Meowth war machine to approach him and his best friend with no way to defend her or himself? He could have released his legendary Pokemon when that machine had them literally backed into a corner, so why did he go to such lengths to protect his secret arsenal? It made her question whether or not he would have been willing to sacrifice her and himself just to protect a secret?

'_Of course not, Ash would never do that_,' Serena reassured herself mentally. Ash may have changed but not that much, he would have unleashed his legendaries if the situation had truly been as hopeless as it seemed, and even if he didn't, that lightning fast Pikachu of his, the one sitting on her shoulder right now, would have come to their aid. She also had the distinct feeling there was even more to Ash's secret arsenal than he was telling her, he said there were two legendary Pokemon he had that were most likely as powerful as Arceus.

As far as she knew, only Kyurem could really match Arceus in terms of pure power, and overall prowess in it's speed, attack, and defense stats. Apart from those two, the only other Pokemon that came to mind was Mew, and at that a very powerful level 100 Mew, a Mew that had been level 100 for centuries. Mew wouldn't normally have the clout to match either of the former two in a contest of strength, but it's versatility made it almost unbeatable anyways. So what other Pokemon did Ash have that was as powerful as Arceus, because if he was keeping an ancient Mew in one of those master balls, she'd flip out in exuberance, as any sensible trainer would consider an encounter with a Mew in it's true form an absolute blessing.

Nearly all of the legendary Pokemon were virtually immortal, capable of living forever without dying of natural causes. Heck Arceus had supposedly been alive since before the dawn of all time and the birth of the universe _itself_, and Dialga and Palkia _were_ the universe personified, or at least the parts of the universe that didn't encompass spirituality. Despite their eternal longevity and the sheer vastness of their powers, Serena knew legendary Pokemon could be captured or even killed, which meant that Ash's secret arsenal was kept secret for a very damn good reason.

"Serena, you okay?" Clement asked, waving his hand in Serena's face, jarring her back to her senses. She hadn't realized she had been silently thoughtful for all that long, but looking at the clock in her and Ash's room as she, Clement, and Bonnie gathered in there, Serena realized the time it took to get from nurse Joy's desk to her room was at least five minutes, where in most cases it would have only taken a couple of seconds.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what Bonnie said, about what other reasons Ash may have had for disappearing like this, and I guess he just feels bad for not being able to help his Pokemon control their power," Serena replied, and Clement nodded as he realized how much sense Serena's response made. Ash had a tendency to beat himself up when he or other people thought he messed up, the incident with Viola and her Vivillon proved that to the inventive genius, but this time it really wasn't Ash's fault.

Then again, maybe Clement and the others were reading too much into it and Ash just wanted some fresh air or something, but still, leaving and not telling anyone wasn't a good way to reassure anyone that he was alright. Clement respected Ash's privacy, and expected Bonnie to do the same, but them making sure he was alright was a given, especially considering the recent state of affairs.

This time, the circumstances surrounding Ash's disappearance were more suspicious than anything, and Clement supposed they should mind their own business since whatever he was doing could have been private. Then again, what if he really was in trouble, or trying to clear his conscience, he could really use some help either way. Clement was frustrated not knowing whether or not his friend and idol was alright, but Ash leaving without telling anyone what he was up to made it much harder to work out whether or not he was really truly fine, and without the person in question here to explain to them where he went, they had very little to work with beyond guessing and approximate deductions.

Clement and Bonnie sat down on the couch in front of the television, which was broadcasting a live shot of Diantha flying in on her Hawlucha to Lumiose city right now, meaning she was probably planning on hanging out in her hometown as well as cafe Soleil. "Alright you guys, we'll wait another half hour and if Ash isn't back by that time, we'll go to look for him," Serena instructed, and Clement and Bonnie both agreed as the older of the two siblings pointed out the television to her.

"Look at this, Diantha is in town right now. Ash will be glad to hear that," Clement pointed out, and Serena smiled at the television as Diantha recalled her Pokemon and walked down the city street, drawing every eye as she passed, including the television reporter. Yes, Ash would be right at home amongst trainers on his level, and she had a feeling he would be perfectly immersed in his element should he and Diantha decide to battle one another.

Finally the half hour was up, and Ash was still nowhere to be found, which worried Serena to no end. "He should have been back by now, I wonder what's keeping him?" Serena inquired as she looked at the sleeping form of Pikachu on the back of the couch behind her, then at Clement, and Bonnie. Clement shrugged and Bonnie started yawning sleepily as the night approached.

"I don't know, but it's getting late. I'm going to take Bonnie to bed, but I'll be right back to help you find Ash, don't go anywhere without me okay?" Clement insisted as Bonnie cried out in protest, assuring them she wasn't sleepy while yawning all the while.

"I don't care if I'm tired, I want to help search for Ash," Bonnie whined, as Clement and Serena smiled at the girl's ability to care so much about Ash. "We appreciate that Bonnie, and I'm sure Ash does to, but you need sleep, I promise Ash will be right here when you wake up," Clement said reassuringly, and Serena wished he hadn't promised that, but it effectively stopped Bonnie from protesting any further. "Alright fine, but you two had better find him, I'm worried about him as well."

After Serena promised she wouldn't leave without him and bade Bonnie goodnight, Clement lead his sister out of her and Ash's room and closed her door with a quiet snap. Serena smiled at the two siblings, her worry temporarily forgotten as she realized how lucky Clement was to have a little sister who cared about him and her friends so much. Serena herself had always wanted a little sister, but after her father died in the Orre region, her mother never fell in love again and just constantly immersed herself in Rhyhorn racing.

Her decision to move back to Kalos had been done without Serena's support or agreement, as the little eight year old girl she was at the time had big plans to travel with her best friend. She was still a little mad that her mother had been so selfish and had not considered her only daughter's feelings on the matter, but she was reunited with Ash right now, so she wasn't intent on holding a grudge, even if her mother's decision had turned her whole life upside down and inside out, not to mention leaving a giant hole in her heart. It was an emptiness, a void only Ash could fill, for she had always been in love with him maybe even before she met him.

'_Anyways, enough of this sappy romantic crap. I need to find Ash right now, so focus Serena_,' she commanded to herself. She drew the Pokeball that contained Ash's Lucario from her pocket, somehow sensing the aura Pokemon's radiance of power from inside it's confined space as she opened it up and the bipedal blue colored creature emerged in a sphere of white light.

"Greetings mistress Serena, may I ask why you have our Pokeballs in your possession?" Lucario asked as he bowed courteously, cutting straight to the point as Serena considered what to say to it. "The thing is, I actually needed to speak with you, also I don't feel inclined to let you guys or Ash out of my sight, especially after the incident with Team Rocket. I know you guys trust Ash but I need you to trust me as well, I only want to help and to be there for him," Serena whispered sincerely, and Lucario nodded in understanding.

"You're a true friend, looking out for him and for us like that. I trust you understand why Ash kept his arsenal of legendary Pokemon a secret," Lucario replied as Serena's eyes widened in shock. "How'd you know about that? You were unconscious when I gathered up Ash's master balls and returned them to him," Serena pointed out in shock.

Lucario smiled, "even in unconsciousness, the power of aura swirls through my body, just as it does through you and every other living thing in the universe, now being able to tap into it's power, that is another matter altogether, and only a select handful of humans and Pokemon have the inherent ability to do so. I was able to sense your shock and dismay when you discovered Ash's master balls, and the horror he felt when you revealed your knowledge of his secret arsenal to him," Lucario explained, and Serena frowned in thoughtful silence, her curiosity piqued, wanting to know more about the power of aura in spite of herself.

"Can you tell me a little bit more about the nature of aura? Like, is it similar to a psychic's telekinetic powers, or is it something else? Also, what sets a human who is able to use aura apart from those who can't?" Serena couldn't help but wonder, and Lucario smiled even wider, evidently enthralled by Serena's question and the opportunity to answer it.

"I love it when people ask me that, namely Ash and Dawn, but we'll talk more about that later. Aura is the essence of all life in the universe, it connects everything and everyone on a purely spiritual level. The difference between it and psychic powers is that psychic powers are more mental than spiritual, but aura is pure spiritual power. A person who is able to master aura is one who is also born with a soul much more powerful than that of any ordinary human. For instance, sir Aaron, one of the most famous aura guardians, controlled virtually limitless amounts of spiritual force and was able to draw from all the life energy in the universe, effectively merging his consciousness with that of The Original One, who alone created the universe and everything in it."

"The stories say that sir Aaron sacrificed himself to save the tree of beginning and restore peace to the kingdom he served, which at the time was caught in the middle of a fierce battle between two warring armies. However, the old stories fall short of the level of power he possessed, for he did more than simply end the war and save the kingdom, he used his own unbelievable aura powers to merge with The Original One and sever the fighting spirit of every combatant in the opposing armies. He became one with the essence of the universe and touched the lives of billions for centuries to come, his aura, his very life energy leaving his earthly body behind as he was permanently trapped in an omnipresent state. Such was his power at that point, that he had lost his individual consciousness in it, and henceforth, his body is eternally abandoned, frozen in time within the Tree of Beginning's crystal heart," Lucario explained enthusiastically, as Serena's jaw dropped in pure, over-saturated astonishment.

"I can't believe how powerful he was!" she exclaimed, unable to comprehend the idea of wielding such devastating abilities. Lucario nodded in agreement, "yes indeed, aura masters have been feared and revered throughout the ages because of this and their many other powers. This is especially true when humans use it, as human users are more unlimited and more abnormally powerful than almost any Pokemon with this ability. The aura of my species is limited to the use of abilities and attacks Pokemon of my type are compatible with, but humans have no such limitations, and as one of the most powerful aura masters in history, sir Aaron was also one of the legendary Pokemon trainers, capable of communing with all Pokemon and mastering aura on an infinite level. A master of aura can draw power from everything and everyone in existence, not just his own spiritual reserves, which are also immeasurably powerful, but also the energy from all life, even the boundless powers of legendary Pokemon and the omnipotence of the Original One itself, effectively stripping them of their individuality. No aura user has ever been able to merge his consciousness with that of the Original One and maintain his or her individuality at the same time for more than a few hours, it has never been done before, and I'm not really sure if it can be done. All and all, an aura master is at his most powerful when doing this, but can't retain their physical forms for more than five hours at most before they permanently lose their corporeal forms, turning into pure energy. In simpler terms, sir Aaron pretty much ceased to exist the moment he saved the tree, only remembered through the annals of history and by those left behind," Lucario explained, and Serena nodded and gulped slightly, having gotten a lot more than she bargained for when she asked Ash's Pokemon to explain aura further.

"So, are there any masters of aura today? Wait a minute, what am I doing? I don't have time for this. Do you think you could use your powers to track down Ash and let me know if he is alright?" Serena asked, suddenly remembering why she had summoned Lucario in the first place and astounded she had gotten so easily sidetracked. Lucario nodded, "already did, and he's fine, just stretching his legs and gathering himself before he comes to bed for the night," he said listlessly, calmly, though Serena wasn't entirely convinced, because Lucario's statement sounded rehearsed, like he had been told what to say word for word.

Pikachu had been listening to their conversation the whole time, and wondered if Serena was piecing together the fact that her and Ash were perhaps the most powerful masters of aura of all time. Lucario had been pretty straightforward with the girl, but Pikachu could sense the dog Pokemon's hesitancy to answer Serena's last question with a sincere facade, something the mouse had no doubt Serena could sense as well. He had been laying down on the back of the couch, hoping Lucario hadn't said too much because Ash wanted his secrets kept but at the same time realizing how much better off his trainer would be if Serena 'accidentally' worked out his deepest secret, and hoped Lucario was being subtle enough to throw Ash off their trail should he discover Serena had somehow discovered his mastery of aura and all the other aces he had up his sleeve.

"So, where is he really?" Serena asked, not fooled for a second as the bipedal dog Pokemon shifted it's feet uncomfortably under her penetrating glare. It was bad enough that Ash was keeping stuff from her, but now he had his Pokemon lying for him to, which not only had her worried but also deeply saddened her as she realized Ash was even more distrustful of other humans than she thought.

"I get the feeling you know everything he has been hiding, you and Pikachu alike. In fact I think all of Ash's Pokemon know him even better than just about any human does," Serena said emphatically, and Lucario sighed in resignation, about to give up and reveal everything to the girl against Ash's wishes when Serena's eyes suddenly glazed over and she fell into a deep trance...

She felt her stomach lurch as she opened her eyes and realized she was floating, levitating above ground, and not just a few feet above ground, but hundreds of feet in the air. Serena realized with pure unbridled astonishment that she was soaring across the sky above Lumiose city, and if she hadn't been so frightened by the prospect of falling to her death in the pavement below, she might have found the view absolutely fantastic.

Her stomach had pretty much abandoned her somewhere down below in the city streets, and she felt nauseating motion sickness as she glided past a couple of skyscrapers and over the alleyways in South Boulevard. She had no control over her body, or her astral body or whatever it was, she just kept gliding seemingly nowhere in particular with the wind blowing her hair asunder, but as she passed over cafe Soleil and carried onwards towards the nearest avenue, the name of which she didn't know or had forgotten, she felt as though she was being irresistibly drawn towards something, or someone.

'_What's going on_?!' Serena asked herself mentally, doing her best not to look down and looking ahead instead, where she could see the Prism Tower and Lumiose city gym getting closer and closer to her astral projected body.

The last thing she remembered, she had been having a serious discussion with Ash's Lucario, and now she was gliding above Lumiose city, no wings or planes, no Pokemon carrying her, just her defying gravity like a Mew using telekinesis. Whatever was going on, she knew it was some kind of out of body experience, and she steadily gained speed as Prism tower seemed to be her destination.

The Lumiose city gym looked absolutely gorgeous at night, lit all the way from the bottom to the top, a yellowish beam of energy illuminating the city below through every window of the tower. The city itself also looked magnificent from this view, and Serena couldn't help admiring the view as she reached Prism tower and saw a figure standing at the very top, overseeing the city from the platform, silhouetted by the lights of the marts and shops a thousand feet below.

'_Is this a dream? It isn't like me to pass out in the middle of a conversation but I hope that whatever is happening eventually ceases,_' Serena thought as she struggled to adjust her eyes and make out the mysterious figure standing majestically at the very top of the city, of Kalos's very own heart. The scene was the kind one saw in movies, and was so surreal Serena was starting to wonder if she really was dreaming.

The wind picked up all around her, and she noticed that the figure was wearing what appeared to be a cape, because it was billowing with air and flapping as Serena closed in in the person wearing it. She did a double take as she reached the figure at last and she realized with a bolt of shock that it was the masked vigilante she met in Santalune city.

He wore the same Raikou mask as back then, as well as the familiar black shirt with a yellow infinity symbol and a red cape flowing elegantly behind him. He wore blue jeans, and Serena frowned as she got in closer, wondering why she was having some random dream about a masked hero with astonishing powers.

Her worry about Ash temporarily curbed as curiosity took a hold of her, Serena tried to will her dream self to the masked man, but there was no need since her astral form started trailing him just as he gave a loud whoop of jubilation and jumped clear off the top of Prism tower like some kind of suicidal maniac.

Serena wanted to scream out of terror for the man, but her voice wouldn't heed her commands as she followed him down towards the city streets, helpless to stop the crazed man's fall and only able to witness his perilous fall to the uninviting pavement below, where onlookers were watching the scene unfold with wide eyed awe and amazement. Serena watched in wonder as his descent steadily slowed and finally came to a stop in midair.

Her dream self followed him as he literally flew back up Prism tower and halted several kilometers above it. As she followed him and gauged the witnesses' started reactions, the masked man spoke for the first time, and Serena immediately recognized his voice, though couldn't believe her ears. "Ha, I found him, just wait mega Blaziken, your trainer is about to give me some answers regarding his interest in me and the third element required for mega evolution," the man said, and Serena's eyes widened in more surprise and uncomprehending disbelief than she had ever experienced before in her life.

"Ash, oh my Arceus, is that _you_?!" Serena called out in exclamation, her voice sounding echoic and distant, her mind wholly shredded from incomprehension. It couldn't be Ash, the idea of it was so utterly unbelievable and inconceivable, it was impossible. How could Ash be the same vigilante that saved her, Viola, and all of Santalune city from Team Flare? Of all the potential world shattering details she suspected Ash was keeping hidden from her the past two days, _this_ was _not_ one of them!

"I can't believe this," Serena murmured disbelievingly. As her mind was processing the enormity of this new startling revelation, she was suddenly hit with a wave of intense emotions that were not her own. Her astral body started gliding closer to the masked figure as he tore through the skies towards whoever he was going to meet, knowing it was Ash but unable to believe how he could possibly be the one with this secret identity, not to mention all of those amazing powers, including the astounding ability to fly faster than the speed of sound.

The wind bombarded her as she closed in on Ash's masked form, Lucario's words echoing in her mind. '_Yes indeed, aura users have been feared and revered throughout the ages_,' it had said, and of all the things he revealed to her, that line stuck out like a sore thumb. It all made sense, all of it, Ash's astounding abilities stemmed from his own aura, because he himself was a super powerful aura user, maybe even the most powerful one since sir Aaron's time. It was no wonder he kept a lid on this deep secret of his, since his abilities would have people everywhere fearing or envying him.

She felt the loneliness and the heartbreak in Ash's heart as he continued flying seemingly aimlessly throughout the city, and it made her gut wrench and her insides twist into pretzels. She had rarely felt such emotional pain in her life, and tears streaked down her face as she pursued him across the night sky, her heart feeling like it might explode in her chest. She knew the soul bond was almost fully manifested, because she was perfectly in tune with Ash's thoughts and feelings, able to hear what was in his mind, and feel what was in his heart.

She had never felt closer to Ash than this before, yet at the same time, she never felt such pain, and she wanted so badly to take the pain away. Tears fell down her face as she began sobbing, her gliding body wrenching slightly in mid flight, and she struggled to control the intense wave of emotions and will comforting and reassuring thoughts to Ash as she reached him at last, the emotions becoming so intense she screamed out loud as pain coursed through her entire body.

Within seconds, the pain was lessening, as Serena's own emotions mixed with Ash's as he halted abruptly in midair and stared frantically to and fro, as though looking for something. His eyes fell on her dream self for a moment, and Serena froze, wondering if Ash had somehow discovered her presence, and no longer thinking this was a dream, at least not an ordinary one.

"Serena, are you there?" he asked, looking around for any sign of her as though she were somehow flying right there beside him, which of course she was but how could he know that? Serena tried responding, but her voice stopped heeding her thoughts once more, and Ash eventually stopped looking for her, shrugged, and carried on flying.

"It must have been my imagination, Serena hasn't mastered her aura yet, so there is no way she could be up here with me," Ash's voice sounded, the wind screeching in her ears yet somehow she still heard him, and she did another double take as she processed his statement. _Her aura_, what did that even mean? Did she somehow possess the power of aura as well, and did Ash pick up on that the moment he met her once again? So many questions were reeling through her mind she could barely stay focused on the scenery or on Ash, and the emotions she felt him radiate were so disconcerting and disorienting that she could hardly focus on the questions plaguing her thoughts.

Unable to digest everything, she was slowly becoming overwhelmed by the weight of the information being revealed to her. Everything was happening so fast she couldn't keep up, and based on the how she was handling everything, she understood why Ash hadn't wanted to reveal everything all at once. She could sense what was in his head, and his single minded determination to find the other masked man so he could find out why the mega Blaziken's trainer was taking an interest in him, and so he could find out the third element required for mega evolution.

'_Ash, I'm so sorry about everything you've gone through, but I promise I won't walk out on you like the others have_,' Serena promised him inwardly, the soul bond allowing her to understand Ash on a deeply emotional and telepathic level. She finally understood why he was so secretive, why he was so quick to trust his Pokemon and why he found human relationships to be so complex. She finally understood _everything_, everything she needed to understand about Ash anyways, and she swore to Arceus above that she would never be the second Dawn Berlitz, she would always love Ash unconditionally, and she wouldn't let anything come between them, not even a secret as big and as climatically life changing as the one Ash had shouldered since near the beginning of his journey through Sinnoh...

Her surroundings changed once again, and she opened her eyes back in her and Ash's room in the Pokemon center, Lucario and Pikachu staring at her in relief as her glazed over eyes returned to their normal shade of vibrant blue. She looked down at her feet, trying to make sense of what just happened, and the fact that she now knew what Ash had been keeping from them, his biggest secret.

Shifting her gaze upwards, Serena stared into Lucario's red eyes, who regarded her with a hint of apprehension. "What did you see mistress Serena?" it asked, unable to keep it's curiosity in check. Serena struggled to gather her thoughts and formulate a coherent response to Lucario's query.

"I saw Ash..." Serena started, and Pikachu perked up it's ears as Lucario shuddered in anticipation. "And he was flying across the city, as the masked vigilante who saved Viola, me, and Santalune city from Team Flare," Serena finally added, still processing that part of the information.

Lucario and Pikachu both bolted with shock, and Pikachu jumped off the couch and cleared the distance between it and Serena in a single bound, it's attention now totally undivided as Serena gazed down at Lucario with a sharp look. "I'm guessing you guys knew about this all along, that Ash was a master of aura," Serena stated, her tone leaving no room for any bullshit.

Lucario stared up at her with bulging eyes, not saying a word as it and Pikachu exchanged glances, seeming to come to some unspoken agreement as Lucario looked back up at Serena and nodded. "Yes, master Ash is among the most powerful aura masters of all time, so you can understand why he was reticent to disclose this information to you. Our trainer has a talent for attracting trouble and unwanted attention with his gifts and his abilities as a trainer, so by keeping you in the dark, he felt as though he was keeping the three of you out of the line of fire, because the more you knew the more involved you would be and the more danger you'd be in. Plus, he is very self conscious, master Ash's past companions left him to pursue their own goals, but he feels as though his powers have scared them off and nothing Pikachu or I or any of his other Pokemon say can change his mind," Lucario whispered sadly, and Serena's heart wrenched in sympathy and compassion. She didn't understand what it was like to wield such devastating power and feeling like she was a burden to all her friends, but just thinking about the fact that Ash felt that way all the time caused deep emotions to stir within her. She may not have been able to relate to his problems, but she felt her chest constrict nonetheless. She couldn't imagine living a life filled with relationships that ended too soon or ended up strained because her powers made her terrifying for her friends to be around. Ash deserved better than that, he deserved better than Dawn, he deserved someone who wouldn't abandon him simply because they were afraid of him, envied him, or ended up heartily disliking him.

"_I am not going to walk out on him_!" Serena pronounced emphatically, her voice choking with emotions as both Lucario and Pikachu smiled up at her. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu cooed, and it jumped up on her shoulders and nuzzled her cheeks. Serena laughed joyously at the display of affection, and she picked Pikachu right up and cradled him in her arms as she turned to Lucario.

"Come on you guys, let's go find Ash and tell him the good news. Not only do I know his secret and accept it, but I'm going to be the one good, constant thing in his life, and that's a promise," Serena vowed, swearing an oath right then and there as she returned Lucario to his Pokeball and climbed out the Pokemon center window after Ash, intending to follow him all the days of her life. She knew nothing would ever be the same now that she knew such a dangerous secret, and her life was about to get very interesting...

Meanwhile, many miles away near North Boulevard at the opposite side of Lumiose city, the masked man and his mega evolved Blaziken were greeted with a rather peculiar sight. "You see that Blaziken, I daresay we're not the only masked heroes out her anymore," the man stated, pointing out the flying figure to his Pokemon as it approached them at the speed of sound.

The man knew he couldn't get away from this super human behemoth, whoever or whatever he was, and he didn't like his chances at battling the man either, even if he had been a friend of the legendary Pokemon trainer Red during his journey through Kalos. Against this guy, even his mega Blaziken would most definitely fall in battle, so both man and Pokemon decided to wait for their fellow cape and see what it was he wanted.

The fact that the man was defying gravity with neither Pokemon nor jet pack to support him wasn't lost on the masked friend of Ash Ketchum's father, but after all the weird things he had seen throughout his 40 year life, Zachary was pretty immune to surprise. He thought about his wife Grace, and his daughter Serena, both of whom presumed him dead much like the rest of the world. His battle with Evice had indeed severely injured him, but he had been very much alive, and when he had been healed by his faithful Lucario and it's heal pulse, he decided to plant false evidence to fake his death.

He had his ditto transform into a seemingly dead version of himself, and dug it out of his grave after the funeral ceremony, effectively faking his death and leaving the whole world none the wiser. He regretted leaving his family behind and so in the dark, but Zachary and Red had made a lot of enemies and anyone who discovered the close friendship his daughter shared with Red's son could present a very real threat. Ash clearly inherited his father's talent for trouble, because he seemed to have powerful enemies of his own, and though he dealt with them, Serena's long lost father knew this wasn't the end for his daughter or her boyfriend, so for now, he'd protect them from a distance, the both of them unaware of his true identity.

The man in the Raikou mask was right on top of them now, and both Zachary and Blaziken tensed as he halted in mid-air above the skyscraper they stood on. As he took in super human's appearance, the man in the Raikou mask flew down on top of the skyscraper hard, landing in front of them with cratering impact and putting a small indent in the roof of the three hundred foot building.

Brushing himself off, the masked man straightened up, and as both Zachary and Blaziken gawked at him in stunned silence, the figure spoke, his voice sounding much younger than either Blaziken or his master would have expected. "I trust you're wondering why I've sought you out this night, well allow me to explain..." Ash said from behind his mask, taking in the form of the Blaziken themed vigilante and his mascot Pokemon.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the man demanded, cutting immediately to the chase. Ash smirked behind the slit in his mask which allowed him to breath, and his amber eyes glowed as he addressed his new friend. "It doesn't matter who I am, what matters is why a grown man such as yourself is taking such a keen interest in Ash Ketchum," Ash replied briskly, and he used his aura to strengthen his muscles, his stamina, and everything, since without it he was pretty much running on fumes at this point. Even though he was breaking his physical limitations, he knew his body would still need a lot of rest when all was said and done, but he had business to attend to first, and he wasn't leaving until he got some answers.

"What's it to you?" Blaziken man demanded, and Ash's smirk thickened. "Let's just say you're not the only one with keen interests in the boy," he replied vaguely after considering his answer carefully. Blaziken man sighed in resignation, "I knew the boy's father, who was a legendary trainer and a very good friend of mine," he said at last, and for the first time, Ash was genuinely surprised, so surprised in fact, that he took off his mask, throwing all caution out the window as he revealed his identity for the first time ever.

"You knew my father?!" Ash questioned, his face fully exposed in the pale moonlight. Zachary and Blaziken did a double take as they realized that Ash Ketchum himself was the masked vigilante with all of those amazing powers. "Wait a minute, Ash, is that you?" he asked, and Ash actually chuckled at the sheer absurdity of the man's inquiry. "No, I'm a figment of your imagination, of course it's me," he drawled sarcastically.

Blaziken and his trainer considered Ash carefully, as though not quite believing he could be the real live super hero who caught the entire Kalos region off balance. "Yes I knew your father, I was his travel companion during his and Pikachu's journey through the Kalos region, but beyond that I can't tell you anything more," the man said, and Ash furrowed his eyebrows. Pikachu had been to the Kalos region before, he never said anything, but if this man thought he was going to get away with keeping his identity intact while Ash revealed his, he had another thing coming.

"You really believe you can end it right there just like that? I just revealed _my_ identity, now reveal yours, honor among super heroes and what not, you know what I mean," Ash commanded, but the masked man shook his head. "No I'm sorry, it is dangerous for you and Serena to know who I am," Zachary replied, feeling as though he already said too much. Ash's frown deepened, "wait a minute, what does Serena have to do with all of this?" he demanded crossly, as mega Blaziken took his trainer in his arms and vanished in a whirl of flames and speed.

"More than you think Ash, but I will say this, your father would be very proud of you. Just do me a favor and keep Serena safe will you, with powers like yours, that shouldn't be too much of a problem," the man bellowed, and with that he and Blaziken were gone, vanished in a wisp of smoke and fire. Ash watched them disappear with a thoughtful frown on his face, unable to believe he had just run into one of his father's old friends, or that Pikachu had been to Kalos before, or...

"Gah, my head hurts," Ash moaned in pain, unable to process everything right now due to his physical exhaustion. He hadn't gotten an answer to the second question he was going to ask the man, but he saw the strange bracelet on the man's wrist with the stone embedded in it, the stone that radiated powers similar to a mega stone. Whatever that thing was, it was clearly connected to Blaziken's mega stone, and reacted with it in some way to achieve mega evolution, like a mega stone for humans. Clearly, the trainer needed to possess one of these stones in order to achieve mega evolution, but where could Ash get one?

Unable to find the answers he sought or to digest the immensity of everything that strange man had revealed to him, Ash just decided to give it up as a bad job and call it a night. He was just preparing to teleport to outside the Pokemon center, collect his Pokemon, and hit the hay when the air shifted around him. Sensing an overwhelmingly powerful presence not dissimilar to his legendary Pokemon, Ash turned around and was greeted with the majestic sight of none other than his Charizard, who towered over him at over seven feet tall, far larger than the average Charizard. Just as Ash was wondering what the hell Charizard was doing all the way out here, a figure jumped off of it's back, and Ash blanched white as death, his mask uselessly clutched in his hand and unable to protect his identity. Serena was staring at him as though she were seeing him for the first time, and her eyes were filled with intense emotions and were watery with unshed tears. Ash had never been greeted with such an attractive or beautiful sight before, but he couldn't have been less happy to see her. Serena walked straight up to him, but he was transfixed with paralyzing fear, unable to move, think, or even breath, his cognitive functions having all but shut down. Finally she reached him at the edge of the skyscraper's precarious roof, and she she spoke in a low voice, "Ash, everything is going to be okay."

_Author's Note: Duh, duh, duh, Serena now knows Ash's secret. What is he going to do, how will he react now that she has seen his face while in full costume? Find out in the next chapter. Now, addressing some questions I was asked earlier on, I was told that it would be a discredit to Ash's character to have Serena be as good as him near the end of the Kalos arc, and ultimately that person was right. However, the Kalos arc will be taking place over a two year time span, and though Serena won't be Ash's equal in every sense or have as many level 100 Pokemon as he has, the Pokemon he does end up having will indeed be level 100. Two years is a long time for a trainer to grow super strong, and by time Ash obtained all eight of his Kanto gym badges within a year, his Kanto team was all level 100, so even though his collection had grown incredibly massive since then, his original team was already all level 100 Pokemon within the first year. Now, two years in the Kalos region, plus training endlessly with all of Ash's Pokemon will enable Serena to grow at a phenomenal rate, though like I said, she won't be Ash's true equal until the very end of this story, which I intend to expand over two whole books. Anyways, I've ranted on long enough, so see you later peeps._

_Addressing another question in the comments section, I've decided to post the characters' ages so as to avoid any doubts later on._

_Ash: 15, going on 16_

_Serena: Same as Ash_

_Clement: 14_

_Bonnie: 8, going on 9_

_Pikachu: 45_

_Lucario: 4_

_Garchomp: 2, going on 3_

_Mewtwo: 5_

_Charizard: 7_

_Kyurem: 4.6 billion_

_TEASERS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS_

"_Pikachu, you'll always be my best friend, no matter what form you take. You always be the ketchup loving, kind, brave and noble electric bad ass who has saved my life more times than I can count and who has overcome impossible odds to help me eclipse every weakness in myself as a trainer. As long as you hold true to all that, it doesn't matter what name you go by or what you look like. Whether Pikachu or Raichu, rest assured you'll always be my best friend, and it doesn't matter to me either way, the choice is yours whether or not you evolve," Ash promised, fixing his oldest Pokemon buddy with a loving stare, unable to believe his starter was finally opting to evolve into a Raichu. It had definitely fulfilled it's dream of proving itself as a Pikachu, having bested nearly every electric type it came across, every Pikachu, Pichu, and even every Raichu it met in battle, from Lt. Surge's Raichu, to Wattson's Raichu, and even the Raichu Volkner himself prized. Whether or not it went through with using the thunder stone, Ash knew things wouldn't really change, in fact aside from getting used to the name change, his buddy would still be the same loveable guy he had always been at the bare essence of it all. This evolution was just a change into a fresh set of clothes, nothing more, a new skin so to speak, and even though Pikachu would be stronger than ever, Ash knew one thing would never change, and that was he and Pikachu would be best friends forever, just like him and Serena._

_Ash couldn't believe this was happening, but it was. It was just him and Serena now, battling in the finals of the Kalos Pokemon league just as they knew they would. Of all the opponents he faced in this tournament, he somehow knew Serena would be the most difficult to defeat, since he had taught her almost everything he knew and helped her Pokemon ascend to truly frightening levels of power, even by his standards._

_They met to shake hands in the middle of the field, the roars of the crowd intensifying as Serena planted a quick kiss on his lips for good luck. As they pulled away and the crowd's cheering intensified, Ash suddenly grew very nervous. It was one thing to battle and train with Serena when nothing big was on the line, but now his rep as the world's foremost Pokemon master was on the line, and he was up against an opponent who learned everything she knew from him and who knew him and his battling styles inside and out._

_His friends and family all waved at them, but right now, only he and Serena existed, even the thundering roars of the crowd were only at the backs of the minds. "In this corner, we have Ash Ketchum from pallet town, and in the opposing corner, we have Serena Gabena of Vaniville town. Get ready for the final and most epic bout of this tournament folks, as we've all seen what these two amazing trainers can do. Now give them a big round of applause," the announcer cried out in ecstasy, and the audience responded in kind by cheering so loud the stadium rattled with ear splitting noise._

_Ash and Serena managed to tune them all out, their expressions hardened as they gazed penetratingly at each other. They may have been best friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, and on top of all that, literal soul mates, but out here, in the final match of the Pokemon league, which would decide who got the compete for the grand championship by challenging the Elite Four, they were arch rivals. Ash locked gazes with perhaps the greatest opponent he would ever face, and decided to start off big._

"_This will be a full six on six Pokemon battle, and the battle will be over when either side is unable to continue, substitutions will be allowed, trainers, select your Pokemon," the referee commanded, and Ash and Serena gazed one last time at each other before selecting the first of the many Pokemon to come in the most grueling match of this entire tournament. "I hope you're ready for this Serena, for I have no intention of losing, go Latios," Ash called out, and the legendary eon Pokemon emerged in a blinding sphere of white light, it's power setting the air throbbing as it gave off a battle cry so loud it drowned out the entire shrieking crowd. With his first Pokemon chosen, Ash waited on baited breath as Serena cast his Pokemon a wry glance and vaulted her Pokeball into the air with a hint of finality, the battle of the century now under way..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Sorry to say this isn't an update guys, I just wanted to take the time to reflect on my story as a guest recently made a review and he made a very, very good point. The idea of Serena ever truly being Ash's equal when he has at least 5 years more experience than her is absurd, and completely ignores the mechanics upon which I've built my story. Five years of training has made Ash's Pokemon all immeasurably powerful level 100 monsters, and even if Serena is able to train her Pokemon to the same level by the end of the Kalos arc, they still won't be as powerful as Ash's Pokemon as his have vast experience and have been level 100 for years. So no, I've had a change of heart, Serena will be the best student Ash ever had, but she won't be his true equal. That said, her being his final opponent in the Pokemon league tournament won't change, however it is clear Ash needs to have a huge advantage, considering his superior experience and his superior level 100 Pokemon. To whoever this anonymous guest is, I thank you for opening my eyes, I will be taking a different approach with Serena from here on out so I hope she won't be too Mary Sue for your tastes my friend. Again, this doesn't change the overall plot, just makes for a much more realistic story, and thank you if you've taken the time to read this._

_ANOTHER TEASER- Hopefully this will make up for the fact that this isn't a chapter._

_The ultimate weapon was smashed to bits, Xerneas and Yveltal were securely fastened inside of Ash and Serena's respective master balls, and Lasandre was bested by Ash in the most grueling Pokémon match he ever fought in all of Kalos, but the boss of Team Flare had drained enough of the legendary Pokemon's power to augment his new found aura abilities to infinite levels. Now he was on a one man crusade to destroy Kalos, and only Ash could stop him. However, there was one major problem, Lasandre's aura was enhanced to far stronger levels than most human bodies could handle, even Ash's own aura on it's own wouldn't be a match for his, unless..._

_He handed Serena his team of Pokemon, and she gazed grimly at him, knowing exactly what was on his mind. Clement, Bonnie, Shauna, Calem, Trevor, and Tierno were all there too, and they all seemed to understand what Ash had planned, and didn't like it one bit. "Serena, take my Pokemon and get out of here, find a Pokemon center and heal them up, then meet me in Lumiose city, I'm going after Lasandre," Ash proclaimed just as the underground facility which once housed all of Team Flare began to collapse all around them._

_Despite the impending calamity at the hands of the falling boulders and large chunks of rubble, Serena refused to leave his side. "But Ash, Lasandre has become too powerful, even you can't stop him on your own now," Serena pointed out frantically, her eyes wide as panic settled in her chest with immeasurable vigor._

"_I can, but there is only one way to do it, I have to merge my aura with the essence of the Original One, becoming one with the original power, and ultimately using it's absolute power to stop Lasandre once and for all," Ash responded uncertainly, as at the back of his mind, Arceus nodded it's approval through their telepathic link._

_Serena's eyes lit up with absolute horror at the thought of what Ash was about to do. "No Ash, you can't do this, I won't let you. You know that no aura user has ever survived that experience for more than a few hours. If you take on the infinite powers of the original one, your body won't be able to handle it, and I'll never see you again," Serena cried, her eyes filling up with tears as everyone present seemed to understand exactly what Ash was willing to risk in order to protect the Kalos region._

"_Serena, this is the only way I can stop him, please let me do this," Ash whispered, his voice low as he held her in his arms, the whole outside world meaningless to him in these moments. The place was falling apart all around them, threatening to bury them alive, and they couldn't have cared less. This wasn't just about saving Kalos though, this region held a lot of memories to Ash now, some of the fondest memories he or people like Shauna could ever have dreamed of. It was thanks to his eagerness to resume his journey in this new region that he reunited with Serena, and Arceus help him, he wasn't about to let Lasandre take that away._

_"Okay, fine, but I'm coming with you. Let me help, I've mastered aura almost as well as you have, maybe I can assist you in the final bout," Serena whispered pleadingly, her eyes watering, her chest heaving. To her great dismay however, Ash shook his head in the negative._

_'I'm sorry Serena, but you haven't mastered aura, not yet, and I need you to lead the others to safety. You're in charge while I engage Lasandre one last time," Ash responded insistently, and Serena sighed in resignation, knowing she would never change Ash's mind, especially not after her dying at the hands of the ultimate weapon. Even if Ash's Mewtwo somehow brought them both back, she could sense Ash was still distraught, and she knew the memory of watching her die would never leave him as long as they both lived. She sighed and nodded, understanding her place and accepting that Ash needed to do this alone, but she didn't have to like it. They may have been a team and did everything together, but this time, her mission was different to Ash's, and it was up to her to keep Clement and Bonnie safe, as well as Calem, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno. She had faith in Ash's ability to take on Lasandre, and more importantly, she had faith in Ash himself._

"_I'll be back to my old self before you know it," Ash promised once it became clear she wasn't going to insist on accompanying him, and he quickly kissed Serena before handing her his last Pokeball and preparing to merge his consciousness with the infinite presence of the Original One. Deciding it best to consult the expert on the Original One in these moments, Ash willed his thoughts to Arceus._

_'Hey, about my promise to come back to Serena, is there a way for me to borrow the absolute power of the Original One and maintain my individuality for an unlimited amount of time,' Ash asked inwardly, and he could feel Arceus considering his question very carefully._

_'Ash, there is a reason you're the most powerful aura master the world has ever seen, there is a reason you were the chosen one during the incident with Lugia and the three warring legendary birds, there was a reason you attract the attention of every one of my fellow legendary Pokemon in existence, myself included, and that is because you are my human twin, my one true equal in all of the cosmos. Like me, you are a top agent of the Original One, and therefore only you have the power to merge with him and maintain your individuality for an indefinite amount of time. I'm going to warn you though, merging your aura with power so infinite as that of the Original One will be an experience like no other, you will have complete awareness of and absolute power over all things, you will be omnipotent in every sense and aspect. To maintain your individual consciousness, as well as control over the power you plan to take on, you must remember who you are and what it is you fight for. Focus on your individual dreams, your life, your experiences, your passions, and what it is you strive for in this world, and you will be able to maintain your corporeal form even when infused with such raw power. No matter what happens, you must never lose sight of yourself or the ones you love, remember that Ash Ketchum, and remember that I am always proud to call you my friend,' Arceus stated telepathically, and Ash nodded his thanks to the Alpha Pokemon as he looked back one last time at Serena and all the of the friends he made during his journey through Kalos._

_Calem, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, Clement, Bonnie, and his BFF all smiled at him, and he couldn't help smiling back, hoping this wouldn't be the last time he ever saw any of them. Looking at Serena alone, Ash knew he may never get another chance to say this, so he plucked up all his courage and spoke the three words he never needed to before but somehow knew Serena longed to hear at this very moment. "Serena, I love you. I love you so much, never forget that okay," Ash pronounced adoringly, and Serena's eyes filled with tears as she nodded and smiled. "I love you too, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if you don't come back to me alive," she said dryly in response, and Ash laughed as Serena smiled at him one last time before leading the others out of this place before it became their tomb. Focusing on the love he held for Serena, Ash knew he wouldn't have a problem maintaining his individual personality, and so with the sky practically falling down around him, Ash concentrated his aura and worked on merging it for the first time ever, hoping beyond all hope he wouldn't succumb to the Original One's power, otherwise any remaining hope to save Kalos and by extension the whole world would inevitably be lost forever!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Hey again peeps, back with yet another chapter of Ascension to Pokemon Mastership. I must say, everyone has been very kind to me with their reviews and really motivated me to keep this story going. As stated before, I've made a couple of changes and Serena will not be catching up to Ash in terms of overall power, though she will without a doubt be a close second most powerful trainer in the world, but I've realized I can't make her some kind of Mary Sue character, which is what I would be doing if I made her as powerful as Ash at the end of the Kalos Arc. Now, catching you guys up on what happened in the last chapter, Serena has worked out Ash's secret and now finds him on top of a skyscraper overlooking the city. How will he react with his identity exposed, read on to find out._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I make any profits off this whatsoever. Rated for strong language and romance._

Chapter Seven: The Revelation of Ash's Secrets And the Manifestation of the Soul Bond

Clement stood at the closed door to Ash and Serena's room after knocking about three times, still receiving no response and starting to worry a little. Serena had promised she wouldn't leave to search for Ash without him, but it seemed as though she had forgotten and struck out on her own. Deciding to throw all caution out the window, Clement opened the door and looked around the room for any sign of his friend.

Seeing that Serena was nowhere to be found, Clement swore under his breath. "Damn it, she left without me," he muttered, a little irritated and a little hurt that Serena hadn't kept her promise. Ash had been gone for over two hours now, and it was almost midnight, meaning he had been gone for far too long. Clement was worried about him, and now he had Serena to worry about to.

"Oh well, not much I can do about it, and there isn't much point in seeking them out considering how easy it is to get lost in this big city, so I might as well work on the invention for Ash's Pokemon," Clement said to himself as he made his way to the empty common room in the Pokemon center, everyone having already gone to bed as he pulled out what appeared to be a Pikachu shaped spandex suit, made of indestructible fabric woven from the string shot threads of Elite Four Aaron's bug type Pokemon. The string shots of his Pokemon had infinite tensile strength, as did the threads of any elite level 100 bug type Pokemon, and thus were very expensive and hard to obtain. The entire indestructible suit had wires running through it and a massive battery which could contain a boundlessly powerful electric charge without exploding, designed to emulate a Ryhorn's lightning rod ability, it was completely impervious to any and all electric attacks, and could hold a sizable charge for an eternal amount of time. This battery powered a shield generator that created a filtering cloak for all of Pikachu's attacks, whether electric or otherwise, and was itself powered by Ash's starter Pokemon's own unlimited amount of electrical energy, there was just a few more kinks that needed to be hammered out, then perhaps Clement's greatest invention of all time would be ready and Pikachu would be able to completely focus it's powers in such a way that it would become virtually invincible.

He got to work with his tools, calming down slightly as tinkering always seemed to help him do. He didn't know where Ash or Serena were right now, but he was confident Serena would find him and bring him back. Deciding to just wait it out and see if they returned, Clement got to work on his machine in the dead quiet of the night, attempting to keep his noise making to a minimum as his first power focusing suit neared completion...

Ash merely gawked at Serena open mouthed, unable to believe she had worked out his deepest, darkest secret so quickly. He had always known he'd have to tell her the truth eventually if he ever wanted to have an honest relationship with her, but he hadn't expected it to be this soon.

Serena was still staring wordlessly at him, her gaze penetrating yet soft, her smile deep, her face filled with many intense, conflicting emotions. "Serena, I..." Ash tried to explain, but Serena overshot him. "Ash, it's okay, I understand everything now, what you were keeping from us, why you did so, but you're wrong to think that all this would change the way I feel about you!" Serena said, shouting somewhat fiercely at the last part of her proclamation, her frustration with Ash for being too stubborn to understand that nothing could ever change the way she felt about him winning out as she belted him over the head with her fist, and a loud yelp escaped him as he covered his head with his hand.

"Ow, geez, what was that for?!" Ash demanded crossly, and Serena frowned at him through teary eyes. "For being stupid enough to think that your abilities did anymore than add character. I know Dawn may have rejected you once upon a time, but I thought you knew that I was different. I've proved that haven't I?! I found out about your legendary Pokemon and kept them secret and safe from Team Rocket, not to mention Clement and Bonnie, and I even brought your Pokemon with me now because I'm so paranoid they're going to get taken if we turn our backs for even a second, but still you didn't trust me," Serena responded sharply, and Ash winced, realizing she had a very good point and was hurt he didn't trust her.

He felt like the biggest asshole in the world, and he pulled Serena into a loving embrace, neither one of them caring about the harsh midnight wind in their faces or their hair or about the fact that they were both standing on the edge of a three hundred foot skyscraper, the only thing that mattered to them was each other at this point, even if Serena was a little hurt by the fact that Ash lied to her. He didn't know how she had found out about Dawn or about his identity, but he could ask her later, they had all the time in the world to talk now.

They pulled away after what felt like a small blissful eternity, falling in each others eyes as Ash's face broke out into a huge grin. "So you're not freaking out or anything?!" he exclaimed in exuberance, unable to believe that Serena was being so calm about all this. Serena managed a smile and shook her head, "are you kidding, Lucario told me you're among the most powerful aura users the world has ever seen. I would be lying if I said there wasn't a part of me that was scared for you or for others around you if you ever lost control of your abilities, but I just can't help thinking my life is about to get a whole lot more interesting, and I owe it all to you Ash Ketchum. Remember when you helped me out back in that forest all those years ago, you changed my life that day, for the better, and now I find out you're some super human with powers far exceeding those of most mortal men! I just know that journeying with you is going to be a blast, the most excitement I've had in years, especially considering how boring things were on Vaniville town most of the time. You make me feel _so_ _alive_, you were always able to make me enjoy everything when we were kids, and I never want that feeling to end! Honestly, seeing you for who you truly are while considering the possibilities makes me feel like my old adventurous self again!" Serena admitted in exclamation, and Ash's eyes lit up ecstasy, unable to believe what he was hearing.

He started laughing in outright joy at the surreality of it all, which turned into hysterical laughter before he could stop himself. This was like a dream come true for the Pallet Town trainer, and it was even better than he had imagined it could be. Serena watched him smile like he hadn't smiled in years with adoration in her eyes, feeling like she was seven years old again and watching her BFF laugh at Gary with her whenever he did something stupid. So Ash had pretty much all the power in the Pokemon universe, big deal, she could think of far worse things that he could have been hiding. Without another word, she handed him Charizard's Pokeball, along with Lucario and Garchomp, all of whom along with Pikachu were now fully healed. "Thanks," Ash said simply, still laughing in outright joy as he realized how determined Serena was to look out for him and his Pokemon, even if he trusted nurse Joy, Serena was paranoid and cautious on his behalf, and he really appreciated how devoted she was to protecting him and his friends.

As far as Serena was concerned, nothing had changed, and even though being around him and his ridiculously overpowered Pokemon was potentially dangerous to anyone who wasn't at least on his level, Serena didn't care about that. Ash had always been there for her when they were children, and he was always present in her mind and heart in spirit after she moved away, so being with him until the end of his journey despite his excess baggage was the _least_ she could do, not that being around him ever required conscious effort on her part. She'd gladly follow him until the ends of the earth and beyond, until the end of time itself if she could. She'd follow him everywhere for the rest of her life, and _that_ was a promise.

Once he calmed down, he grinned from ear to ear, "man, I can't believe I ever thought you wouldn't understand. I definitely have to take you out to cafe Soleil now, but maybe when I'm not so dead on my feet," Ash smiled, his cape billowing behind him as Pikachu and Charizard greeted him. Ash nuzzled Pikachu as it jumped into his arms, feeling more lighthearted than he had in years, and words could not express how grateful he was to Serena for being so understanding.

Suddenly remembering something, Ash climbed on Charizard's back just as the wind picked up, extending his hand to Serena and pulling her up on his Pokemon in front of him, their combined weight nothing to Ash's strongest flying type Pokemon aside from his Articuno, and maybe his Dragonite and shiny Salamence, though his Altaria, Skarmory, Pidgeot, Fearow, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, Togekiss, and all of his other flying type Pokemon were now immeasurably powerful level 100 Pokemon, and flying types were always a welcome addition to his team.

"Hey Serena, I'm not sure if my chatterbox Lucario told you this or not, but you have the power of aura too, and I can teach you how to master it," Ash stated just as Charizard took off into the air, it's massive wings spreading out as Ash, Pikachu, and Serena managed to hold on, and the honey blonde trainer gazed behind her at Ash with a euphoric sparkle in her eyes.

"Really?!" she asked, and Ash nodded. "Yeah I mean, if you want to," Ash promised her, not wanting to come off as presumptuous as Serena nodded enthusiastically. "Want to?! Ash, of course I want you to teach me, mastering aura sounds amazing, and I want to know what it feels like to walk a mile in your shoes. If it gives me the power to protect you, myself, and our Pokemon from here on out, then all I can say is... when do we start?" Serena paused, holding off on the last part of her statement for dramatic effect.

Ash chuckled at Serena's childish enthusiasm, but then adopted a serious, deadpan expression on his face, realizing how drastically his best friend's life would change as her aura powers began to manifest. It had it's ups and downs, but ultimately, mastering aura had made Ash a much more responsible and disciplined person, he had to use his powers wisely if he didn't want to end up hurting everyone he cared about and winding up completely alone. Despite everything that happened between him and Dawn, it seemed like fate was finally smiling upon him in the form of Serena, because she was every bit as abnormal as Ash himself was, and he loved the idea of being able to share his powers with someone, especially her of _all_ people.

"We'll start first thing tomorrow, but I really am tired Serena. Even though I can use my aura to temporarily overcome my physical limitations, my body can only handle so much strain, and right now it needs rest. Remember the most important fact about a master of aura, my powers may seem extraordinary, but I'm not a god, just a really powerful human who controls a limitless amount of spiritual energy," Ash yawned, his drowsiness kicking in full force as he and Serena simply enjoyed the Pidgy's eye view of the city and each others company. They were flying at a leisurely pace, the wind ruffling their hair and the night sky dotted with countless stars above them. In short, it was a gorgeous night out, and Lumiose city was without a doubt one of the most beautiful cities Ash had ever laid eyes on, it definitely lived up to it's name as the city of light.

"Lumiose is beautiful, isn't it Ash?" Serena murmured in a soft voice, the both of them in complete agreement on the same thing, and Ash smirked as he turned his downward gaze towards her, the soft wind fanning her body with her hair, her eyes glowing in the pale moonlight. "Yes you are," he mumbled lamely, and Serena raised an eyebrow. "That is such a cliche thing to say Ash..." she started, and when Ash looked dejected, her smile returned. "But also sweet and effective, don't ever change, you hear?" Serena added reassuringly, and Ash chuckled and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist, leaning his head on her shoulder as they glided along quietly, listening contently to the sounds of the city below and the occasional bird and bug Pokemon that crossed their path.

"Mm, this is nice," Ash whispered in satisfaction, and Serena could only nod in agreement. The flight back to the Pokemon center was a casual one, and Ash saw no reason to rush even though he was tired, especially when Charizard was enjoying the chance to stretch it's wings. This was honestly one of the most hectic, insane, and frankly one of the best two days of his life, and his adventure in Kalos had only just begun.

'_Yeah it is_,' Serena agreed mentally, not aware of the fact that Ash heard her somehow, causing the pallet town trainer to frown somewhat as Serena's intimate thoughts ran through _his_ mind. '_Man, the way he is leaning on me like that, it makes me want to __turn around and __French__ kiss him senseless, and a whole bunch of other things I'm not ready for yet. I wonder if he knows the effect he has on me_,' he heard Serena think, and Ash grinned gregariously and decided to have a little fun with her. "That's funny, I was just wondering much the same thing in reverse, and for the record, you don't have to hold off on the opportunity to kiss me, trust me when I say I won't object," Ash smiled aloud, gauging Serena's reaction as she spun around to face him with slacken jaws, almost falling off of Charizard in the process.

"How did you _do that_?! You knew exactly what I was thinking didn't _you_?!" she demanded, sitting backwards on Charizard and hugging Ash's waist to keep from falling off. Ash nodded in confirmation, "yes I did. Serena, I think the soul bond is starting to fully manifest," he answered, relishing the feeling of her body pressing against his on his Pokemon's back, as the both of them took a moment to drink in the fact that their bond as soul mates was beginning to make itself known. Ash could sense the telepathic link forging between them, not very strong right now but strong enough for them to share any thoughts that were on the surface. He could also sense and feel Serena's own emotions and thoughts, though his link to her was not yet fully established and he wasn't able to barge into her head without permission or whenever her guard was up. On top of all that, the both of them were feeling incredibly comfortable just sitting in each others arms, and Ash could feel himself getting drowsy in content as he and Serena's souls literally started melding as one, their thoughts, feelings, and every corridor of their minds and hearts merging together.

"This is _amazing_, just sitting here with you up in the sky feels like a dream," Serena whispered adoringly. She smirked at him, "care to tell me what I'm thinking right now mister?" she chortled, and Ash shook his head. "I can't, it comes and goes, but I can sense how you're feeling," Ash responded, and she frowned as Charizard circled prism tower a few times, all of them ignoring the spectators gazing up at them a thousand feet below.

"Can't you use your aura abilities to read my thoughts though?" Serena couldn't help but wonder, and though Ash nodded, he decided he should probably let Serena know just how his secret power worked. "The thing is, there are pretty much no limits to my aura abilities. With them, I can emulate every Pokemon power and attack in existence, enhance my physical capabilities, and even tap into the power of the most obscenely powerful legendary Pokemon, including my own. I can do all of this and more to any degree, even on an infinite level of power, though I have to borrow such power from outside sources, and the over-powering energy would probably destroy my body before long, but other than that, I can master aura on a boundless level. The only limits to my aura is that it can be rather unstable at times, particularly during moments of emotional stress, but that's only because my power is too great to _ever_ fully control. I've trained for a couple of years and somehow mastered aura to a degree no other aura master ever has, even though past aura guardians have spent their entire lives training, including sir Aaron. That's actually why Lucario believes me to be the most powerful aura user in history, but I don't use it to invade people's privacy. Also I only use the more advanced aura powers during moments of crisis like when the entire world is in jeopardy," Ash explained, and Serena nodded in understanding.

"I get it, so it's like an uncontrollable form of absolute power, right, which is why you limit the usage of it's more advanced powers or something, right? Holy Arceus Ash, you can do so much with this, you could change the world, make it a better place!" Serena whispered in fascination.

Ash nodded once more, "yes I can, aside from the limitations of the human body and the fact that my powers are potentially unstable, there are no other boundaries to my abilities except for the fact that I have to focus in order to trigger them. If I don't concentrate on it's power, I can be hurt and killed just like any normal teenager. That being said, certain things can cause my aura to flare up out of my control, strong emotions are the most common cause of this, namely anger, happiness, and yes, even _love_," he stated matter-of-factually, and Serena's eyes widened, the wind gaining strength as Charizard accelerated slightly, growling in content as Pikachu sat between Ash's legs while it's trainer kept one hand on it at all times.

"Ash... Is it possible for me to master aura on the same infinite level as you have..." Serena responded hesitantly, almost afraid to know the answer and wondering if learning how to use this astounding ability was more trouble than it was worth. On the one hand, it would be amazing to not only be the one person who could relate to Ash in every way, but also have the power to keep him and his Pokemon safe, as well as her own. On the other hand, the idea of being able to lose control so easily scared her, especially if she couldn't reverse any damage she caused, but above all, she knew that power corrupted, and absolute power absolutely corrupted all but the best people.

Ash considered this for a moment, "Yes you can, you have the strongest aura I've ever seen aside from my own, and once you fully awaken it's power, you will have unlimited access to all the power in the Pokemon universe, controlling infinite amounts of aura and spiritual energy, capable of drawing and sharing energy with your friends, your Pokemon, and even drawing from the immeasurable powers of the legendary Pokemon themselves," Ash explained, but Serena still had so many questions.

"I don't understand how that works. I mean I get that true masters of aura can borrow energy and control really powerful forces, but what sets them apart from regular humans? I mean, how does a master of aura summon such power from out of nowhere. I thought energy couldn't be created or destroyed," Serena whispered in confusion, and Ash smiled at the girl's inquisitive nature.

"The thing you need understand, the laws of physics don't apply to spiritual energy. Masters of aura are born with the unique ability to control all the power in the universe. It was never clear where the power came from, only that a higher force selected certain individuals to bridge the gap between humans and Pokemon. As agents of the original power, aura masters were among the most powerful beings in the world, legendary trainers on par with even the strongest legendary Pokemon. This is a random natural selection, and it seems like fate chose you and me to be today's greatest aura masters, to bridge the gap between Pokemon and people just as aura masters did in the past," Ash replied in a lengthy but helpful anecdote.

"But why us, why did fate choose us to be the modern day masters of aura and the bridges between Pokemon?" Serena questioned, hoping Ash would somehow know the answer, but unfortunately he didn't because he shrugged.

"I don't know to be honest, I often wondered that myself. I don't think there really is a specific reason for fate's choice in heroes. I don't know why I was chosen by the original power to help bring people and Pokemon closer together, but isn't knowing that we're destined for greatness enough? Do we really need all the answers Serena, because if we did know everything, what would be the point in going on? There would be no thrill of discovery, and the world of Pokemon would cease to have meaning to us, don't you think?" Ash responded wisely, and Serena nodded in agreement. She may not have had all the answers, she may not have understood why all this craziness was happening, but being with Pokemon, and with Ash, would motivate her to keep making the effort to live up to whatever nature expected her to be.

"Ash, I just have one more question? Why haven't my aura abilities manifested already, if all it takes for you to flare up is strong emotions, why haven't I mastered my aura?" Serena wondered, and Ash was impressed, that was a very good question.

"They probably already have manifested many times throughout your life, but your potential has yet to be mastered. The first step is being made aware of the power you possess within you, and you have done that, so the rest will depend on your training, which will be made easier depending on the time and place, since some places have stronger auras than others. My aura powers were fully awakened during a moment of crisis in a place called the tree of beginning, but the circumstances were extraordinary and I still needed to study hard and train properly before I mastered my new found power. Not only was the tree and the entire world being threatened, but the tree of beginning is a place infused with infinite spiritual energy."

"It's an ancient place as old as the earth itself, and it has been around long enough and gathered enough energy to have limitless aura woven into the area both around and through it, which is why sir Aaron and his Lucario were living so close to it, to help them master aura to a degree no other guardian before them has. My being there allowed me to manifest my aura powers much faster than is normally possible, and maybe some day I'll take you there, but I think we can awaken your aura without it's help. I have mastered aura and that will automatically make it easier for you to master yours. You may not be able to draw power from everywhere just yet, but you can gain your aura powers through your spiritual connection to me, and my mastery of it's power will allow you to awaken your own hidden abilities. Besides, there must have been some incidents, incidents you had as a child, things you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared," Ash said, trying to remind her of such happenings as Serena reflected on all the pivotal moments in her life, realizing she may have manifested her aura abilities after all.

She always had astonishing senses for a child, being able to sense the presence of Ash even when he was in a crowd of people during Pallet town's annual Christmas celebrations or birthday parties for Gary that the entire town attended. When she had first encountered Ash, she had remembered feeling sad, lonely, and scared, and just as he was pushing his way through the bushes to see her laying there with a bleeding knee, she could have sworn she had sensed it was not a Pokemon she was hearing but a person. Then when he held her hand, pulled her up back on her feet, and hugged her, she felt an inexplicable burst of manic energy wash over her that wasn't entirely her own, and somehow she was able to remain standing because of it.

On top of all that, her cut, which the medics said was probably deep enough to need Butterfree stitches, had completely healed the next day with the pressure bandage alone, not even a sign or a scar left to remind her of the impact Ash had on her life, even though a cut like that would normally stick around for days and would most definitely leave some trace of itself behind in her skin. All the times she had found Ash while the two of them played hide and seek flashed through her mind's eye, and she wondered why she hadn't thought it funny that she could always find him in a matter of seconds, no matter where he hid or how far he managed to get away, almost as though she was being drawn to him by some unseen force.

Then there was the time Gary stole her hat and started teasing her about it, calling her a weirdo and every colorful word in the dictionary, words she was sure his mother would wash his mouth out with soap for using. Ash had come to stand up for her, and when Gary teased him about protecting his _girlfriend_, Serena had finally had it. All the times Gary had picked on her and her new best friend, and the anger and the sadness she felt during those times had come bubbling to the surface, and she simply told him to never pick on her again, in a perfectly calm but sharp voice, a voice she often heard Ash's mother use when trying to reel him in, since he tended to get a little carried away and overly hyper when he was excited about something. Sufficed to say, a single look from Serena or a single word from her in the right tone could clam the pallet town celebrity child up the instant she told him to lay off. Because of this useful ability, Gary never picked on her again, though he often joked about how terrifying she was when she was angry, and how he could have sworn her eyes were glowing with some kind of mysterious power when she told him to stop.

She and Gary got along pretty well from that day on, though he still treated Ash like garbage so Serena tended to hang with her BFF a lot more than the jerk who used to pick on her for how much she liked her weird hat. All of these little but startling incidents ran through Serena's mind at a brisk pace, and she realized that when she told Gary to stop and all that she had put up with at his bullying hands came bubbling upward, perhaps she was channeling that anger, those memories of Ash's mom settling him down, and somehow she had passed on what Gary made her feel to the unsuspecting youngest grandchild of professor Oak, which is why he always seemed so considerate of her feelings from then on, sometimes even almost as considerate as Ash tended to be.

Other times this happened were during some of the most depressing moments of Serena's life, namely when she and Ash were separated, times she wished she could forget. She always seemed to have this sort of power over her friends and family, able to change the atmosphere of Ash's household in a matter of minutes. When she was angry, Ash was angry, and Leaf was angry, and Ash's mother was angry. When she was sad, scared, or even happy, everyone close to her tended to follow suit, almost like she was sharing her emotional energy with them, regardless of whether those emotions were positive or negative.

Because of this, everybody was always very considerate of her and kind to her, especially Ash and Leaf, who was her best female friend at the time. Ash tended to get the worst of her ability to share her feelings on a telepathic level, but he always seemed to get the best of it as well, depending on what her mood was. A lot of the time he would share his feelings with her too, and he always seemed to radiate positive energy, being so full of life, passion, and enthusiasm for every day he spent with her, whether a good day or bad. His deep understanding of her had always been one of the most amazing aspects he had, and she realized that the soul bond might have manifested all the way back then.

Her mind was jarred back to the present as Ash's Charizard picked up speed and she drank in Ash's first true easygoing smile since she reunited with him. "Ash, you're right, I did manifest my aura abilities before. This is amazing, I can't wait to see what I'll be able to do once I'm done training," Serena commented excitedly, and Ash adjusted his position on Charizard's back, the both of them sitting comfortably despite the fact that they were soaring high above the tallest skyscrapers in the city, the lights and the buildings below the only indicator that they were anywhere near society.

"Were you thinking about the incident I was just thinking about, about when you got Gary to stop picking on you?" Ash asked, a knowing smirk on his face as Serena's jaw dropped. "How..." she simply said, and Ash shrugged.

"I don't really know to be honest, normally I can read minds only when I'm channeling my aura, but with you it's not even a conscious effort, we can share our thoughts and feelings without any effort at all. It's like the soul bond enhances everything between us, even our ability to share our thoughts and feelings," he replied.

"Wow, talk about a weird day. So far, I've managed to watch you battle Team Rocket to the brink of your godlike abilities, I've seen the powers your Pokemon possess with my own eyes and I discovered you're training legendary Pokemon that are, in your own opinion, as powerful as Arceus, which you would know because you've seen it in action before, on top of nearly every other legendary Pokemon in existence. On top of all that, our discovery of our soul bond and your startling revelation that you and I have the potential to become among the most powerful beings in the universe really takes the cake. There are only so many hours in a day, yet you managed to cram all of this in a two day period, and frankly I still need time to process everything that's happened," Serena stated, and Ash couldn't agree more.

"Honestly Serena, this is a lot to take in all at once, and I'd like to say it gets a lot more boring and mundane from here on out, but frankly my life is never really peaceful and quiet. On the other hand, at least it is never dull or boring. I just hope you realize what you've signed up for, because traveling with me tends to get really dangerous before long as well," Ash whispered honestly as Charizard circled Prism tower one last time before it, Ash, and Pikachu decided to call it a night.

Serena gave him a radiant smile, "hey, there is nothing wrong with a hectic life full of adventure and excitement, and if traveling with you is half as rewarding and as fun as playing with you when we were kids was, then I'll take my chances with the danger. A mundane, generic life is highly overrated, and although these last two days have been hectic by anyone's standards to say the least, this is the most fun I've had in years, and flying up here with you on top of this gorgeous city feels like something out of a romance movie, or a dream," Serena admitted with a blush adorning her cheeks, and Ash laughed and pulled her into a loving embrace, rubbing her back and putting one arm around her neck as he knew she used to love.

They pulled apart as Charizard began it's descent, and the both of them realized they were back at the Pokemon center already. Serena hadn't forgotten about Clement, but after working out Ash's secret with the help of their telepathic bond, she felt it prudent to strike out on her own, as she knew Ash had two years worth of reasons for keeping his abilities a secret. She still didn't know the whole story, and decided against sifting through Ash's memories even though she could quite easily. She had felt just enough of his bottled up emotions to work out that he had fallen in love with Dawn during his journey through Sinnoh, only for her to reject him and his feelings.

She felt incredibly sad and angry on Ash's behalf, angry at Dawn for the pain she put him through and sad for Ash for being so heartbroken. She vowed then and there she'd do whatever it took to make him forget about the pain the bluenette had caused him, and she could start by mastering her aura and being the best damn student Ash ever had. She'd be the most powerful aura user besides Ash himself, and the greatest Pokemon trainer, rivaled only by her teacher and truly second to none. After the powers she had seen Ash to possess earlier today, she knew she had a lot of hard work to do before she was good enough to truly walk by his side as his equal, but just the thought of being able to share in his destiny as the world's greatest Pokemon master made her all too eager to begin her training.

"I heard that," Ash simply suggested, startling her out of her reverie as Charizard hit the ground with a dull thud and kicked up a cloud of dirt and dust with his lightly flapping wings, the force of it's descent nearly knocking Serena off of it. "Whoa, don't do that while I'm thinking, you startled me," Serena murmured as Ash jumped off of Charizard's back and helped her down like the gentleman he was. Pikachu took the opportunity to jump on Ash's shoulder, and the electric mouse was glad Ash had finally found someone he could trust with his secret. His trainer had gone through too much for yet another friend to walk out on him. His whole life had been full of relationships that ended too soon, and Ash was the kind of person who hated the idea of traveling alone, even if his Pokemon were with him, his human friends were just as important.

Misty and Brock leaving the first time had been really hard on Ash, and though Brock came back several times, in the end even he to gave up traveling with Ash to pursue his dreams, and though Ash never begrudged them for wishing to fulfill their ambitions, Pikachu's trainer had always secretly desired a constant companion, one who was as constant as the Pokemon he collected though human like this Serena. Pikachu had once thought that Ash's abandonment issues stemmed from his separation from Misty and Brock, but now he knew better, it was his separation from his childhood BFF that had created this fear of loss and his constant willingness to befriend anybody and give them the benefit of the doubt, even when they didn't deserve it. Serena was back now, and Pikachu hoped beyond hope she was truly here to stay this time, as the mouse Pokemon didn't think Ash could handle her leaving again.

It wasn't that he never saw any of his old friends, it was just their visits tended to be short, and it just wasn't the same as traveling together for months on end, which Ash had become very accustomed to doing. Pikachu was happy he and Serena had found each other again, and as his best Pokemon friend, it knew Ash was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

"Come on Charizard, return," Ash commanded, and Charizard disappeared in a flash of red light as Ash pocketed his Pokeball and accompanied Serena to the entrance of the Pokemon center, the both of them out well past midnight yet somehow, the Pokemon center was still open, almost as though nurse Joy knew they were out and about and was kind enough to leave the place unlocked. He wasn't a little kid anymore, and though nurse Joy tended to mother trainers like so many of her cousins did, she knew Ash and Serena were teenagers now and tended to stay out late at night.

In fact, most trainers were considered a legal adult by time they were ten, able to move out of their parents' house and live on their own for the rest of their lives, either on the road or into a nice house they bought with the Pokedollars they earned from the battles they fought. Ash had heard of trainers who were romantically involved with each other by time they were twelve, and even heard of a couple who got married by time they were thirteen, which was a little young but then again, most ten year old trainers were very mature in the world of Pokemon.

The automatic doors opened up of their own accord to grant Serena and Ash passage, the both of them taking great care not to disturb anybody's sleep and sneak into their rooms quietly. Neither one of them however, expected to see Clement hard at work on what appeared to be a Pikachu shaped skin tight black and white suit, his forehead beaded with sweat, his back somewhat to them as he focused so intently on his work he didn't even notice them walking up to him until Serena poked him on the shoulder and he jumped up abruptly with a start, knocking over a ton of tools and the suit in the process, creating a loud series of clangs that most likely woke up everyone in the entire block, never mind the Pokemon center alone.

"Holy hell, don't scare me like that, you guys almost gave me a heart attack," Clement whispered once he calmed down, and Serena and Ash smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I just wanted to let you know I've found Ash, by the way, what are you doing?" Serena responded questioningly, and Clement frowned thoughtfully. "I can see that, I'm just working on the invention I promised Ash I would make for his Pokemon, this one is for Pikachu, though I've run out of thread for the next suit and need to restock. Now, where have you guys been all night, I was worried sick?" Clement said, and Ash sweat dropped.

"I just needed some time alone to reflect on everything that happened so far and I lost track of the time. I'm sorry Clement, I didn't mean to make you or anybody else worry, but I promise you that everything is okay, now about this invention of yours, how does it work exactly," Ash answered, changing the subject rapidly as his curiosity became impossible to curb.

Clement's glasses flashed as he indicated the power suit to Ash, "well, I've been up all night trying to work out all the kinks in this device. As you can see, it's a mechanical suit that I designed to help keep Pikachu's power under control. It's made of indestructible fabric that won't limit Pikachu's mobility, and it creates a shield that filters the energy of every attack Pikachu is capable of learning, and super concentrates that energy into smaller, much more condensed attacks while at the same time limiting the amount Pikachu can fire off all at once. Also, if I may be so arrogant as to state my brilliance when designing this suit, I fashioned a battery that can hold an unlimited amount of electrical energy, namely Pikachu's own discharge. This battery and a whole bunch of metal wires are built into the suit, and power the shield that condenses the energy from Pikachu's attacks, in other words, Pikachu is the primary source of power for it's own suit," Clement explained all in one lengthy breath.

Ash and Pikachu's eyes lit up in ecstasy, unable to contain their excitement. "My Arceus Clement, this is freaking brilliant, I can't wait to try it," Ash nearly shouted, but Serena covered his mouth and attempted to shush him before he woke up the whole world.

"So, it's like a self sustaining battery that suppresses Pikachu's powers," Serena wondered once Ash calmed down, and Pikachu ran up to inspect it's new training suit, giving Clement an approving nod.

"Not exactly, Pikachu's power levels will be no weaker than before. In fact, with the right settings on the device, Pikachu's highly concentrated electricity will be at a much higher wattage with every condensed lightning bolt, in short, it's powers won't be suppressed, they'll be focused until Pikachu is able to control it's overwhelming power perfectly. Not only that, but Pikachu's other attacks will also likewise be under it's complete control, including attacks like focus punch, signal beam, and magnet rise, all of which your Pikachu is capable of using. Imagine this for a second Ash, imagine Pikachu being able to fire off it's strongest attacks and show it's true brilliance in battle without critically injuring even the weakest of opponents. Imagine it being able to use bolt strike like it did before and one hit KO even level 1 Pokemon without seriously injuring them, can you comprehend such a powerful electric type move being so under your Pokemon's control that it can knock out any opponent without bringing them to the brink of death, because that is the level of control your Pikachu will have over it's own devastating power with the help of this suit," Clement pronounced enthusiastically as Ash's eyes lit up again and Serena couldn't help smiling too.

She had her doubts about Clement, but he really outdid himself with this one, though there was one more question she had. "So the battery in the suit can hold an infinitely powerful electric charge without exploding, and the suit itself is weaved with indestructible thread, I'm assuming from the string shots of a level 100 bug type Pokemon. It sounds like this suit is perfectly designed for a Pokemon as powerful as Pikachu. I just have one more question though, if the suit is capable of condensing Pikachu's attacks to the degree that you describe, how is it that such an increase in the density of it's moves won't make it's attacks explode on contact with the opponent, and risk seriously injuring them anyways?" Serena wondered, and Clement had to admit he was impressed by Serena's intelligent query, as he had only considered that possibility when putting his mind to the task of designing the perfect suit.

"The thing is, the shield that the suit generates does more than simply condense and limit the amount of energy in each of Pikachu's attacks, it makes it a lot harder for Ash's starter to fire off a massive amount of energy in one attack. Having to put effort into powering up it's moves will enable Pikachu to gain control over how much it supercharges everything, therefore enabling it to limit it's attacks when confronted with a weak opponent. Now, as we all know, when energy is condensed and compressed to the breaking point, it explodes, but the suit is designed to also absorb any excess and unused energy that would otherwise generate an explosion, recycling Pikachu's unneeded energy. I've created a few settings for the suit depending on who Pikachu faces in a duel, there is average trainer, gym leader, Elite Four, and regional Champion settings, all of which super condense Pikachu's attacks but depending on the setting, they either limit the amount of energy Pikachu can put into one attack or they make it's energy output completely limitless. No matter what though, Pikachu will be able to control it's power perfectly. When set at the Elite Four or Champion level, Pikachu's attacks will be stronger than ever before. Since each technique would be set at an infinite molecular density, the suit can allow Pikachu to put more oomph into each attack than it could normally do without all the while without losing control, allowing it to summon anything from a small thunder shock that can knock out weak Pokemon without hurting them to creating massive storms and thunderbolts that can encompass the entire planet, or even fire off electric type and all of it's other attacks with literally infinite potency and power!" Clement explained emphatically, as Serena, Ash, and Pikachu's eyes all widened at the idea of being able to control his Pokemon's power to such a degree.

"Clement that's insane, my Pikachu is already unfathomably powerful, but with his suit on, it will be unstoppable to any Pokemon not on it's level! With it Pikachu will be on par with Zapdos, Raikou, or even electric type Arceus and Zekrom in terms of absolute raw electric power!" Ash gasped in exclamation, and Clement nodded as Serena's eyes widened. "You're right, I saw your Pikachu use bolt strike Ash, a move Zekrom was famous for that was supposedly powerful enough to destroy planets, overheat stars and suns, and even eviscerate entire galaxies. It's an attack with no clearly defined limits or extents to it's power, and the fact that Pikachu can use it means it is truly a god among electric type Pokemon, on par with even the highest level Zapdos, Raikou, and as you mentioned before, even Zekrom and Arceus, meaning your Pikachu is one of the most supremely all-powerful electric type Pokemon in the world and certainly the most powerful Pikachu of all time. With this suit, it will be the most powerful electric type Pokemon in the universe, virtually invincible," Clement responded, as Pikachu and Ash grinned at the prospect of utilizing this amazing suit.

"That's awesome Ash, with this power under your control, you'll be one step closer to realizing your dream," Serena smiled, unable to contain her excitement as she looked at Clement in an entirely different light. She knew there had to be a reason Clement prided himself on his intelligence, and based on what he evidenced when inventing this suit which admittedly seemed flawless in it's design, Serena could honestly say the 14 year old was definitely a genius, and had every right to brag.

"When will it be ready Clement?" Ash asked, his exhaustion temporarily forgotten as his enthusiasm and eagerness to try out this suit outweighed his sleepiness. "It should be ready now, but we'll try it out tomorrow Ash. Have you looked in a mirror lately, you look like a half dead zombie," Clement chortled, and Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he realized he had zero sleep in the last twenty four hours.

"Yeah, you're probably right, I'm heading to bed right now, you coming Serena?" Ash responded as he and Pikachu both departed for their shared room. Serena smiled and waved, "you go on ahead Ash, I'll catch up," she promised, and Ash gave her a thumbs up from behind as he and Pikachu disappeared around the corner and vanished down the dormitory hallways.

Serena turned her attention to Clement, who was back to working on Pikachu's suit, and she wondered if such a thing would work on Ash's other Pokemon, namely his legendary Pokemon. Ash's Pikachu was already infinitely more powerful than nearly any other electric type, but she knew there was a big difference between having absolute power and knowing how to effectively use it. She was grateful to Clement for going to such lengths to help Ash realize his dreams without having to worry about hurting anyone, and it seemed to cheer Ash up a huge deal. That indestructible fabric couldn't have been cheap, and the battery was probably super expensive as well. With this suit, Ash really would become unstoppable, so unstoppable that maybe he would be confident enough to challenge the champion Diantha tomorrow, who was in Lumiose city as she thought this.

She smiled down at the blonde haired genius, "Clement, I just wanted to say thanks. I think you really helped Ash with your invention this time, and I think it will do him a world of good to be able to battle average opponents again without having to worry about their Pokemon getting hurt," Serena smiled, and Clement grunted as he inspected the battery inside the suit. "Yeah, I just hope my invention works this time, to be honest I'm getting a little tired of them blowing up in my face," Clement admitted in frustration, and Serena nodded, not really sharing Clement's enthusiasm for inventing but understanding his frustration when things didn't go the way he planned.

"Well thanks for everything, I'm sure Ash will love it, and Pikachu to," Serena smiled, and she hugged the Lumiose city gym leader from behind, surprising him. "Well ugh, you're quite welcome. Honestly Serena, Ash has the capacity to become the most powerful trainer in the world, and he's a true hero when it comes to helping both people and Pokemon. I must admit I'm in awe of him," Clement smiled, and Serena giggled. "We all are," she replied simply, and Clement turned his head to face her with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"So, you knew him a long time ago right? Was he always this secretive?" Clement couldn't help but wonder, and Serena shook her head, deciding she should be as honest as she could with the boy, before Ash finally got the courage to admit what he was hiding to anybody aside from her. "No, to be honest, Ash was always an open book to me back when we were kids. I guess something must have happened to him during his journey to make him so guarded," Serena guessed, and Clement nodded as anger made Serena's blood boil.

'_Like getting his heart broken by a certain bluenette who didn't have the decency to love him back. I swear, if I ever meet Dawn Berlitz, I'll..._' Serena inwardly added scathingly, her imagination conjuring all kinds of nasty scenarios of what would happen if she ever met the Twinleaf Town celebrity, who only got to where she was with Ash's help. Seriously, talk about selfish and ungrateful, Ash had helped make all of his friends into the trainers they became, helped them fulfill their lifelong ambitions, and none of them even had the common courtesy to stick around and see Ash fulfill his. At least with his other friends, they had good reasons for leaving, and some like his friend Brock came back for seconds and even thirds, but Dawn had been something else. Ash trained with her, protected her from danger, and even fell in love with her during his journey through Sinnoh, and for what? Dawn had rejected him, then parted ways with him to go pursue her dreams on her own. Ash had fulfilled his duty to make her an elite level trainer, made her strong enough to look after herself, and so he had no further use to her. If Dawn couldn't see what a great guy he was, well then Serena was going to show her and the entire world that she and she alone was the only one aside from his mother who really appreciated Ash Ketchum and the impact he had on her life. She would make damn sure she, his mother, her family, and his Pokemon was all he really needed in his life, and that he was perfectly happy with it being that way. He didn't need anyone else, as long as she was around, she'd show him how loved and appreciated he truly deserved to be.

Baring these thoughts in mind, Serena bade Clement good night and followed Ash to their room, wondering if her best friend was already asleep. She still had a lot of questions to ask him, like what his history with Team Rocket was or what he was doing outside in his super hero costume in the first place, but those questions could wait until morning? Her journey with him had only just begun, they had all the time in the world to talk, so getting answers could wait one more day, especially since she was struggling to process everything she had seen, heard, and done so far these last two days.

She reached her and Ash's room and turned the knob ever so quietly, trying not to disturb Ash in case he was asleep. To her surprise however, he and Pikachu were sitting on his bed just as she opened the door and the two of them looked over to see her walking in with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, you're back, we were just talking about Clement's suit, and how excited we were to try it tomorrow," Ash informed her, as Serena nodded and sat down on her bed a few feet from him, glad he was still awake since now she could talk to him a little bit. "Yeah, I can't believe how powerful your Pikachu is Ash, and I can't wait to see what it can do once it learns to control it's infinite power," Serena cooed, just as Pikachu grinned at her. "Pika, Pikachu, Pika," it said in it's native tongue, and to her surprise Ash nodded in agreement, almost as though he understood what Pikachu was saying.

"Yeah you're right buddy," Ash commented airily, then he turned to Serena. "Pikachu says it can't wait to show you, and that he is glad I found you again. He says that the two of us are destined to be together, and that it's good that I found somebody I can trust completely that isn't a Pokemon," Ash translated, confirming Serena's suspicions.

"So it's true, you really can understand your Pokemon, even translate what they're saying," Serena said, and Ash nodded. "Yes, through the power of aura, all things are possible. Aura is everywhere, it is woven into the very fabric of the world," Ash said in response, and Serena considered this. "So, it's like some kind of magic then?" she asked after several moments of silence.

Ash shook his head in the negative, "no, it's not magic, there is no such thing as true, reality-altering magic. It's spiritual power, and the power of all Pokemon fused with the world, if there is such a thing as true magic, the kind that defies all logic and reason, then it is alien to this world Serena," Ash explained, and Serena furrowed her eyebrows.

"So, alien like Deoxys or something?" She inquired, still not understanding what Ash was getting at. Again Ash shook his head, "no, I mean alien as in foreign to the Pokemon world, as in a force that exists outside the confines of our universe. Long ago, people called Pokemon magical creatures because of the powers they possess, but it was inaccurate. Pokemon are not creatures of magic, they are creatures of power yes, but most of their powers are not magically oriented, whatever it is they're using, it's not magic, it's energy, elemental energy, psychic energy, spiritual energy, those kinds of energies. It is my understanding that while magic is capable of emulating all these energies, it is actually in a category all to itself, and does _not_ exist anywhere in the known Pokemon universe," Ash replied.

"I get it, you define magic as something outside of science and technology, something outside our world, and you're not the only one to believe this philosophy Ash. So do you really think there are alternate realities, ones that don't even have Pokemon in them?" Serena asked, unable to conceive of a world without Pokemon, as the idea of such a world seemed downright boring and meaningless.

Ash shrugged, "I don't know Serena, none of us do, but I firmly believe there is more to reality than any of us can imagine, isn't that right Pikachu?" Ash responded questioningly, and Pikachu gave a coo of a response. Serena couldn't help smiling, this conversation had gone in a really metaphysical direction, and those were the sort of conversations she enjoyed back when they were kids and they used to wonder what was out there.

"It's hard to imagine a world without Pokemon, but that doesn't mean such worlds don't exist, you never know what's out there Serena," Ash smiled adventurously, and Serena giggled. That was such an Ash thing to say that she was feeling nostalgic. "So, other worlds aside, did you hear that the champion Diantha is in town right now as we speak?" Serena smirked, gauging Ash's reaction as the boy's eyes widened and suddenly adopted a euphoric sparkle.

"Whoa, no way, are you for real?! I've been wanting to meet her for some time now, and maybe she'll even accept a battle challenge from me!" Ash shouted in exuberance, he and Pikachu bouncing up and down on their bed as Ash began breathing really quickly. "Ash be careful or you'll start hyperventilating. You realize a battle of that magnitude could end up destroying the city right?" Serena whispered matter-of-factually, and Ash nodded and smiled.

"I do, but I have a Pokemon that can easily remedy that problem, a legendary Pokemon that has the astounding ability to telekinetically manipulate everything and anything on an infinite level, who's thoughts and imaginings can become reality, and who can completely reshape the fabric of reality on any scale and to any degree. I could have it increase the entire world's tensile strength to infinite levels, or have it teleport us to another dimension of it's own making designed solely for the purpose of champion level battling, the possibilities are endless with this Pokemon," Ash proclaimed, and Serena's jaw dropped.

"Holy _shit_, you have a Pokemon with _that much power_?! It sounds like it's all-powerful!" Serena gasped in pure, unbridled astonishment. Ash smirked at Serena's gobsmacked reaction, "well, it is _virtually_ all-powerful, and arguably the most powerful being in the universe aside from Arceus itself and perhaps the other primordial legendary Pokemon, but it is not almighty in every sense, it has weaknesses just like any Pokemon," Ash explained, and Serena smiled understandingly.

"If you don't mind my asking, what Pokemon is it, because the only one I can think of is Kyurem," Serena said, unable to keep her surmounting curiosity in check. Ash's smile broadened, "close Serena, but not quite, the Pokemon I have with me is not one you'll find in any books, heck even the Pokdex's information doesn't have entirely accurate information on it because we are still learning new things about it. Imagine my surprise when I discovered it to be the only known legendary Pokemon capable of mega evolution," Ash answered, and Serena's jaw dropped for the second time that night.

"Ash, now I'm really intrigued, what is it? Surely there must be some kind of record I can look up for information on it," Serena gawked, her shock threshold rising to new heights as she processed this new information. "No you can't, because it's a completely incipient creature, the beginning of an entirely new species, one that has only existed for a few short years. There is only one person who has recorded any reliable data on it, and that's professor Oak. So if you want access to new information, he's the one to go to, but I will say this, the Pokemon I have was created for the sole of purpose of being the ultimate Pokemon, to be truly unbeatable. Aside from it's limitless telekinetic abilities, it also has limitless psychic powers of any and all kinds, can mega evolve into two separate and supremely powerful forms, control a rudimentary form of aura, is infinitely intelligent, possessing an IQ of infinity, and is infinitely skilled in all fields of combat, in essence, it is the ultimate fighting machine and master strategist," Ash concluded, and Serena merely nodded briskly, unable to comprehend a being of such power.

Ash had said it was a new species, so it was no wonder she couldn't look it up, but the more he told her about his ultimate Pokemon, the more intrigued she became. She had seen Ash's Pikachu and thought she had seen a taste of Ash's true power as a trainer, but she hadn't even begun to scratch the surface of his fathomless strength. If this Pokemon was as powerful as Ash claimed it to be, there was no doubt in her mind Ash wouldn't have any trouble becoming the best trainer in the entire world.

"Well, I definitely got my work cut out for me. If you're as powerful as all that, then I've got a _long_ way to go before ever catching up to you, assuming I even can, because frankly, you've got a five year head start that I'll never be able to make up for unless you retire early and I continue training, but that's not going to happen, is it?" Serena asked dejectedly, feeling her failures to a painful degree. She knew she had mucked up when she chose to wait for Ash in order to begin her journey, but now she allowed herself to the feel the full impact of her stupidity. Because she couldn't let go of the past, Ash had seen to it that she would never have the kind of power he possesses.

"Well, no, you're right, you'll probably never catch up to me now. Five years is five years, regardless of how quickly your Pokemon gain experience or how rigorously you train. No matter what happens, my Pokemon will always have several years more experience than yours, and that will be impossible for you to make up as long as I never stop training. However Serena, even though I can't possibly make you the best there is, I can make damn sure that you're the strongest student I've ever taught, and though you won't surpass me, I fully intend to make you a very close second best," Ash proclaimed determinedly, and Serena instantly felt reassured.

She had kind of figured it wasn't realistic to think that she would ever be Ash's equal in terms of power, but with his help, she was confident she could be the second greatest trainer on earth, and as long as she kept at it, there was no limits to how strong she or her Pokemon could become. That thought alone was enough to make her smile again, and she yawned sleepily as the soft mattress beneath her butt seemed to beckon her.

Ash followed her example and yawned as well, his mouth opening widely like a Hippowdon about to take a nap. "I think that's enough for one night, don't you agree Serena?" Ash smiled wearily, and Pikachu yawned in agreement as Serena nodded. Feeling incredibly comfortable and lazy, and super glad it was Ash and not somebody else in the room with her, Serena began stripping down to her underwear and bra, humming to herself as Ash yelped in protest.

"Ugh Serena, what are you doing, there is a bathroom you know," Ash pointed out, his face heating up as her skirt fell down past her ankles, exposing her pale, creamy thighs. "Yeah I know, but I'm too lazy to get up and walk over there right now, besides, it's just you, me, and Pikachu in here, and it's not like I'm getting totally naked, just enough to get my pajamas on," Serena replied, perfectly calm as Ash tried and failed miserably to keep the dirty thoughts running through his mind at bay.

"I understand that, but you could have given me a warning before you decided to get half naked in front of me," Ash insisted stubbornly, and Serena burst out laughing at his embarrassment. "You know, most guys wouldn't complain if I suddenly found myself without my clothes on," she guffawed, enjoying his flustered disposition as Pikachu mirrored her amusement and roared with laughter at Ash's expense.

"It's not that I'm complaining..." Ash started, pausing for a moment to take a proper look at Serena's attractive figure as she started lifting her shirt over her head, exposing her pale, flat belly and her curvy waist. "Yeah, I'm definitely not complaining, but honestly Serena, you really caught me off balance by doing that," he murmured, unable to think straight anymore as her lack of clothing began to arouse him to a degree he'd never been aroused before. He turned away from her slightly to the side, not wanting her to see the effect her body had on him but unable to completely look away.

"Well you better get used to it mister Ketchum, because pretty soon our soul bond will fully manifest, and you and I won't be able to get enough of each other or seeing ourselves like this," Serena giggled, her soft, velvety voice sending shivers up and down his spine and causing his skin to break out in Pidgeot sized pleasant goosebumps. Ash couldn't help but agree, his mind threatening to shut down as Serena peeled her shirt off and began getting dressed in her pink pajamas, wearing nothing but her pink panties and her white bra, which held two d-cup breasts that were a lot bigger than Ash had ever really noticed. How she hid those things so well, he had no idea, but seeing her like this was making every nerve ending in his body react with painfully intense pleasure.

"I guess you have a point, but you really need to get your pajamas on in a hurry, because I'm loosing my fucking mind over here," Ash moaned, and Serena's eyes widened as a lustful smile graced her features. She was glad her body was having the desired effect on Ash, no more than that, she was ecstatic. If it hadn't been for the fact that she had only reunited with Ash two days ago, she might have jumped him right then and there, not that she wasn't tempted to do so anyways, far from it, but she just got him back and was perfectly happy with taking it slow.

"You really think I'm attractive?" she asked, deciding to play dumb as her gaze shifted from the end of her bed to Ash who sat on the bed beside hers, Pikachu already fast asleep near his feet. "You even have to ask that question Serena? Come on, don't tell me I'm the only guy who has taken notice, if I am, then people in Vaniville town are idiots, complete and utter morons," Ash commented in shock, as Serena giggled yet again at his confounded reaction.

"Okay, so maybe Calem has mentioned that I'm beautiful a couple of times, but honestly, hearing it from the boy I crushed on for years makes it seem all the more special to me. Honestly Ash, I could be the most beautiful girl on this whole damn earth, but it wouldn't matter to me if you of all people didn't find me desirable for whatever reason, not that it would be impossible for me to be undesirable, just that having you think of me in that way means more than if all the other guys on earth found me attractive, but now I'm rambling aren't I?" Serena chuckled shyly, a small blush underneath her eyes as she pulled her pajama pants all the way up, leaving herself almost completely topless for Ash to see.

Ash merely smiled at her display, finding Serena very cute when she rambled on about nothing like that, and finding her shy, quiet side very appealing as well, the slowly manifesting soul bond between them now strengthening and accelerating Ash's growing attraction to her. On top of all that, hearing her admit that his opinion on whether or not she was cute mattered more to her than the opinions of every other guy on earth caused deep feelings to stir within Ash, and his face reddened as he realized those tender feelings ran deeper than something as simple as a physical attraction. His Pikachu asleep at his side, Ash realized maybe he had something else to live for other than Pokemon mastership, and though the journey to be the best was still his number one goal, maybe there was something else waiting for him after he finally achieved his lifelong ambition, something even more rewarding.

"Thanks Serena, I didn't know my opinion meant that much to you, but it means more to me than you know how highly you think of me," Ash replied, and Serena gazed adoringly at him and finished changing into her pajamas, the both of them now ready for bed. "Good night Ash, sweet dreams," she cooed softly, and Ash smiled as he hit his pillow with his head, biding her good night as he turned the lights off with a couple of claps and pulled the covers over him. He knew that his journey through Kalos was going to be different somehow, and he was right, Serena was back, and now not only was his Pikachu going to be stronger than ever, but his other Pokemon could learn control as well and once they did, Ash would be unstoppable. As if that wasn't enough, Serena knew his secret now, and somehow that didn't worry him. He had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't come to regret confiding in Serena as he did regret trusting his friends in the past, something told him she was different from the other girls he crushed on, and that something very interesting was about to happen. The thought of being one step closer to realizing his dreams painted a very flattering image of Kalos and it's people in Ash's eyes, and with that thought chiseled in his mind, the future Pokemon master among masters fell asleep under the warmth of his comforter, his infinitely powerful Pikachu tucked in a ball at his side and Serena just a few feet away over in the next bed. All and all, it was the best sleep Ash had in years...

He was awakened the next morning by the weight of a person laying down on his bed next to him, throwing their arms around his midsection, and planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiled subconsciously, sensing Serena's warm presence next to him as she woke him up in the most pleasant way imaginable. He opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to the side to lock gazes with the girl, his heart pounding, his entire body burning with intense pleasure from where she kissed him.

'_Good morning sleepy head_,' Serena murmured, and Ash's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he realized Serena was speaking to him from her mind, and he heard every word. '_Good morning beautiful_,' he replied, and Serena smiled and blushed, turning away from him shyly as Ash was hit with a sudden, inexplicable wave of shyness and embarrassment that wasn't his own.

They merely laid there in content and gazed at each other, the both of them perfectly in sync with each other and aware of their thoughts and emotions. Ash could now tell what Serena was thinking at any given moment, and he could sense that their telepathic link was now fully manifested, as well as their soul bond.

Serena had never felt such pleasure in all her life, she was feeling what was inside of Ash's heart and felt like she couldn't possibly know him better than she did now. She could feel his love for his Pokemon, how excited he was to help his Pikachu and other Pokemon control their abilities, and she had to resist the urge to moan aloud in ecstasy, as she was literally experiencing both Ash's and her own positive emotions, to a degree that was so pleasant that it hurt.

Her heart was hammering at a mile a minute as Ash's exuberance and love for Pokemon coursed through her entire body, yet she wasn't afraid, and she could sense that Ash wasn't afraid either. Serena knew somehow that their soul bond had now fully manifested, and that she just felt this irresistible urge to be in physical contact with him at all times.

Ash's breath hitched and caught in his throat as Serena ran her hand under his shirt and caressed his chest, and he moaned aloud from the sheer contact high as she began planting kisses along his jawline and on the sweet spot of his neck at the same time, which she somehow found right away. His skin broke out in goosebumps, and every nerve and nerve ending in his entire body convulsed with orgasmic pleasure so strong that it consumed him, driving all coherent thought from his mind and making his entire universe revolve around the feelings she was eliciting from him.

Serena stopped touching him for a moment as she to cried out in pleasure, "holy bloody hell Ash, is that what I'm making you feel?!" she asked in exclamation, her entire body throbbing with sexual pleasure, wanting so badly to continue experiencing this as she got right back to kissing him like her life depended on it. Ash was struck by another tsunami of oblivion-inducing pleasure, his neck covered in massive goosebumps where her soft, supple lips made contact.

He moaned yet again, his pants bulging around the crotch area as he became aroused, and normally he would be embarrassed about pitching a tent, but the way Serena was making him feel made everything else, even the idea of embarrassment, seem irrelevant. This felt _way too good_, and if Serena didn't stop...

Ash somehow managed the seemingly impossible miracle of pulling away from her, and he was hit with another wave of Serena's emotions, this one being mostly disappointment at him ending it there. "Why'd you pull away, it was just getting good," Serena pouted sadly, and Ash sat there panting with his heart beating a mile a minute, his entire body shaking as he struggled to compose himself.

"Serena... that felt amazing... too amazing... if we didn't slow it down... I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from..." Ash stammered, out of breath as the heat from their intimate moment began to wear down a little. Serena still looked disappointed, but she understood what Ash was trying to do, and she managed to smile as she realized they weren't really ready to take this new relationship of theirs to the next level.

"Hey, I just thought of something, where's Pikachu?" Ash wondered, wondering how he could have forgotten about his little buddy, even with Serena pressing up against him in his sleep. Serena smiled at him as they both sat up on Ash's bed, "he got tired of waiting for you to wake up, so he went to the cafeteria with Bonnie, Clement, Shauna, and Calem. Professor Sycamore went to cafe Soleil to visit with Diantha and Lasandre, who were apparently his childhood friends once upon a time, so it's just you and me in here for now," Serena replied, winking suggestively at the last part of her statement. Ash could feel Serena's arousal on top of his own, and it made his pants strain a little as he realized they were both feeling double the intensity in their emotions any normal couple would feel.

'_This is awesome, can you hear me now Serena_,' Ash inquired, and Serena gave him a knowing smile. '_You bet, I guess this means our soul bond is fully manifested_,' she confirmed. '_Man, this is so cool, think about it Serena, I can share my knowledge with you instantly, all my memories of all the battles I've fought, all the things I've seen, the things I've done. We'll be able to have completely private conversations and speak to one another no matter how far apart we are, we'll never be away from each other again_," Ash pointed out as he and Serena began to consider the possibilities.

As she was struck by the full impact of what Ash was saying and the realization that they could share everything with each other now, Serena's face broke out into a huge grin. "I can't believe we can do all this, the possibilities are endless Ash. I can't wait until you're comfortable enough to share some memories of your journey with me, I want to see with my own eyes everything you've seen and done up until this point, and I can't wait to know everything you know, to be the student and the girlfriend you deserve," Serena giggled giddily, and Ash smirked as he raised his eyebrows. "Girlfriend?" he repeated cockily, realizing the two of them never officially asked each other out on a date or anything yet.

Serena shifted her gaze downwards at her feet, flushing in embarrassment, "yeah well, what else would you call us?" she whispered quietly, as Ash considered this in his mind. Gathering up his courage, Ash decided to just get the formalities out of the way. He stood up off his bed dramatically and got down on one knee, taking care not to step too far away from Serena as this was a very delicate stage of their soul bond, and too spacious a separation could end up hurting them or even making them sick. "Serena, would you care to have dinner with me at cafe Soleil, as my date and hopefully as my girlfriend from then on?" he asked, half jokingly but half seriously to, chuckling slightly as Serena's eyes lit up and she gazed adoringly at him.

"Holy crap, it almost looked like you were going to propose there Ash, but this is almost as good. Yes, yes, I'll go on a date with you, and yes I'll be your girlfriend," Serena assured him as the both of them burst out laughing and hugged each other. With that out of the way, they both stood up, making sure they weren't more than two feet from each other as Ash lead the way out of their room and into the dormitory hallway.

They made their way past nurse Joy's desk and into the cafeteria near the entrance, where Clement and Bonnie were eating a brunch of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast while Calem and Shauna were stuffing their faces like Ash himself tended to do. There was a timer set to the side as Calem and Shauna seemed to be racing each other to see who could eat the most food in the least amount of time.

"What are you guys doing?" Serena asked in exasperation as she and Ash joined them in the booth, remembering all the times in Twinleaf town when the pair of them tended to have contests like this, with Shauna always emerging victorious. "What's it look like we're doing, we're having an eating contest," Shauna mumbled, her voice muffled by the food in her mouth as the timer went off and both contestants stared at Bonnie to await the younger girl's verdict, who sighed in defeat as she announced Shauna the winner of yet another one of her and Calem's eating contests.

"Alright, I win again, fork over the Pokedollars Calem," Shauna grinned, as Calem handed her a wad of cash, frowning at the way things turned out. "Ah nuts," he mumbled, though he quickly recovered when he saw how close Ash and Serena were sitting to one another. "You guys look like you just won the Pokemon lottery, with a master ball as the grand prize," Shauna observed as Ash took his and Serena's orders.

"Yeah well, we had a really good night," Ash replied vaguely as the waitress left their table to get their brunch, which consisted of French toast, bacon, eggs, toast, and breakfast sausages. As he said this, he was greeted with a yellow ball of fur as it landed in a heap on his shoulders after emptying a bottle of ketchup.

"Hey buddy, have a good sleep," Ash whispered conversationally, and Pikachu sighed in content as Ash pat his tail. "Hey Ash, I thought you might want to know that Pikachu's new battle suit is ready for it's first test run, and you might even be able to test out the champion level setting on the controller I've included for it, that is if you're planning on challenging Diantha now that she is in town," Clement said as he and Bonnie smiled at Ash and Pikachu's interaction.

"Awesome, I can't wait to try it out," Ash bellowed excitedly, sensing his other Pokemons' approval from inside their Pokeballs, or in the case of his Mewtwo and Kyurem, their master balls, the both of them tucked away in his spare jacket vest, which his mother had made for him in case the first one became worn out. Thanks to Team Rocket, Ash's first jacket vest did indeed see some mileage, in fact it was torn to smithereens. Serena and Shauna chuckled at his loud enthusiasm while Calem merely scoffed at him and Serena. "Also Serena, before our date tonight, I'd like to challenge Diantha to a battle, but don't worry, it won't take long, and then you'll have me all to yourself," Ash reassured her, and Serena grinned graciously at him. "That sounds great Ash," she whispered in adoration, the both of them laughing at everyone else's stunned and confused expressions.

"Ash asked me out this morning, then he asked me to be his girlfriend, all in a five second time frame," Serena explained in response to their unasked questions. "That's great you guys, I was wondering when you two were going to get a clue," Bonnie chortled, and Clement's glasses flashed as he smiled at the pair. "You two have awesome chemistry, and seem so perfect for each other, the way I figured it, it was only a matter of time before you two ended up together," he said, as both Ash and Serena blushed at his and Bonnie's proclamations.

Shauna squealed in delight as she took both of Serena's hands in her own. "That does it, I so have to take you out shopping, we need to get you a cute outfit for your date tonight and that's final," Shauna insisted, her tone leaving no room for arguments, not that Serena had any arguments to present because in fact she had been thinking exactly the same thing. "Do you hear me complaining, of course I'll go shopping with you Shauna, I heard there is a really awesome clothing store near central Boulevard, though it's really expensive," Serena replied, glad to have some time to just do some girly clothes shopping with her best female friend in Kalos, something they hadn't gotten to do in quite some time. It wasn't that spending time with Ash wasn't amazing, but it was nice to have a girl's night out once in a while, and since Ash wasn't into that kind of stuff, she wouldn't force him to come with her, even though she very easily could. She was worried about being separated from Ash for extended periods, especially with the soul bond being freshly manifested, but she figured a couple of hours to shop for clothes for their date tonight couldn't hurt.

Calem was the only one at that table who wasn't happy for Serena and Ash, and he seethed inwardly as he realized the two of them were really going through with this. '_This can't be happening, how can Serena fall in love with him_?' he wondered scathingly, struggling to keep his rage under control as he realized blowing his top in front of Ash and his friends would only end badly for the Twinleaf town Pokemon prodigy.

He was brought out of his angry musing by Shauna's face in his own as her voice interrupted his train of thought. "Hey Calem, why don't you take Ash shopping for an outfit to, just make sure he and Serena don't see each other until the date okay," she whispered smoothly, and for some reason, hearing her talk so quietly with her hot breath tickling his ear caused a pleasant tingling sensation to run down the boy's spine.

"Sounds great Shauna, but we'll go shopping after my battle with Diantha and after I test out Pikachu's new battle suit. I want Serena to see this, and you guys are welcome to come to," Ash called out, startling Shauna and Calem apart as both seemed to realized how close they were to each other. "Oh yeah, of course Ash, we'll be happy to come," Shauna smiled sincerely, wondering how a battle of that magnitude would play out, what Pokemon Ash would use, and whether or not he would emerge victorious.

Upon hearing that Ash planned to challenge Diantha, Calem temporarily forgot his anger, and decided to go along with Shauna's plan to take him shopping and accept the Kanto native's offer to watch him battle the Kalos champion league master, assuming she even accepted his challenge. He had a few things to discuss with Ash about Serena anyways, and figured he should use this opportunity to see if he could maybe find a way to break him and Serena up without drawing any suspicion his way.

"Yeah, sounds great," Calem said at last, already plotting ways he could break up Ash and Serena and still look innocent. Ash and Serena smiled at that, the both of them oblivious to Calem's intentions as the waitress brought them their food. "Thank you mam," Ash said kindly, and the waitress smiled at him before placing Serena's dish in front of her and walking back to the kitchen.

"We should probably have our Pokemon come out and eat as well, though we should probably do so outside," Clement suggested, and everyone agreed, happy to oblige considering how gorgeous today was. Ash and Serena were the first ones out the door, with Calem, Shauna, Bonnie, and Clement bringing up the rear, Pikachu on Ash's shoulders as they met outside the Pokemon center in the outdoor dining pavilion.

Lumiose city blew with a gentle, cool breeze all around them as everyone released their Pokemon after placing their meals on the cement tables. "Quilladin, Skitty, come and eat," Shauna said, releasing the spiky plant Pokemon and the playful cat-like Pokemon in two separate spheres of white light. Calem followed suit, releasing his Bulbasaur, Eevee, and Frogadier while Clement released Bunnelby and Chespin and Bonnie let Dedenne out of her bag.

"Braixen, Squirtle, and Pansage, come on out," Serena commanded as she tossed her three Pokeballs into the air, releasing her fire fox Pokemon, her water turtle Pokemon, and plant type monkey Pokemon. Finally, all eyes, Pokemon and human alike, fell on Ash as the pallet town trainer debated on whether or not he should release _all_ his Pokemon for everyone to see, even his legendary Pokemon. He couldn't help considering it, after Serena had been so understanding, he felt more lighthearted and willing to trust his human companions than he had felt in years, but could he really expect Clement, Bonnie, Shauna, and Calem to understand him like his new girlfriend did? He hated not knowing the answer, but he realized he hated keeping his secrets from them even more.

Serena smiled lovingly at him, sensing that his mind was made up as Ash released Garchomp, Charizard, Lucario, Froakie, and Fletchinder, his hands settling shakily on his master balls inside his spare jacket vest, his Lucario and Pikachu sensing his apprehension and Serena perfectly aware of why he was hesitating. '_Ash, go on, you can trust all of these people, plus there is nobody around really, it's a beautiful day and your legendary Pokemon deserve the chance to enjoy it as much as your other Pokemon do. You can't keep them trapped in their master balls forever, you need to let them out once in a while to enjoy the sunshine, and with everybody knowing about your secret arsenal, you won't have to hide yourself away every time your legendary Pokemon wish to stretch their __legs_,' Serena advised him telepathically, understanding everything that was on his mind and somehow knowing all the right things to say in order to convince him. She was right, Ash could trust these people, Clement had gone out of his way to help his Pikachu control it's limitless electrical energy, and Bonnie just plain loved every Pokemon in sight. He didn't know Calem and Shauna as well, but his aura abilities told him more than enough, and he could sense that they were truly good people, so there was only one thing left to do.

"Hey Garchomp, Charizard, Lucario, Froakie, and Fletchinder, you all are looking great," Bonnie cooed, as Ash cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and even his other Pokemon turned around to face him as he tried to gather his thoughts. "You guys have been through so much with me in so little time, Shauna and Calem, if it wasn't for your help and Clement's, I don't think I would have been able to rescue Serena, Bonnie, and professor Sycamore from Team Rocket on my own. Clement, you have been so understanding of my secrecy, of the fact that I'm an elite level trainer, and even devised a power suit to help my Pikachu control it's overwhelming power. Bonnie, you've been like the little sister I've never had, and have shown me both compassion and moral support while at the same time loving each and every one of our Pokemon as though they were your own. Serena, you've been the best friend I've ever had, understanding and accepting everything I've told you so far, and I hope you continue to do so because I really am going to need you if I am ever to succeed in my quest to become a Pokemon master..." Ash paused, taking a deep breath before he continued.

Everyone was smiling or flushing in embarrassment at Ash's praise, even Calem was touched by the emotions displayed in Ash's voice and mannerisms as he showered them all in gratitude. "The fact is, you've all been wonderful, which is why I'm tired of keeping this secret from any of you..." Ash stuttered, his hands shaking visibly now as he held both his master balls, one in each hand, much to the shock of everyone except Serena and Ash's other Pokemon, though Pikachu grinned and nodded approvingly. "Okay, here we go, Mewtwo and Kyurem, come on out you guys," Ash commanded as both his master balls opened up in two massive spheres of blinding multicolored, sparkling light that resembled fireworks, releasing the two strongest Pokemon in Ash's entire collection.

Kyurem was even bigger than Charizard and Garchomp, currently in it's regular form as the air turned misty and frigid all around them. It radiated pure power that made Ash's aura flare up almost instantly, though he managed to maintain control as he gauged his friends' reactions.

Mewtwo was standing majestically on it's two strong, muscular legs, it's purple eyes and entire body glowing with virtually limitless psychic and telekinetic energy, and it too was in it's regular form, though like Kyurem, it could freely access and alternate between both of it's infinitely stronger forms at any given time.

Both Kyurem and Mewtwo stared at the crowd at large, almost as though they couldn't believe Ash had released them both in the middle of a giant city for all his friends to see, though luckily the fog from Kyurem's icy presence had obscured all of Lumiose, keeping them out of sight of the general public. People were probably baffled by the sudden appearance of fog that encased the whole city and beyond, but then again, this was the world of Pokemon, and considering how many Pokemon were out there that could change the weather on a whim, it wouldn't be all that surprising.

Another thing that wasn't surprising was the startled and shocked reactions of Ash's group of companions, and he smirked somewhat. Serena was gobsmacked, she had suspected Ash was keeping a Pokemon she didn't know about and she was right, but he had Kyurem too?! This was absurd, insane beyond belief, and what kind of Pokemon was a Mewtwo, was it possible somehow that Mew evolved or something? It wasn't the first time a legendary Pokemon has been able to evolve, Manaphy, a legendary water type Pokemon, evolved from Phione, and the Kalos legendary Pokemon Diancie was a sudden evolution of Carbink, but as Ash suggested last night, Mewtwo was definitely a Pokemon she never heard of before.

"_I can't believe this_," Serena gasped in emphatic exclamation, the thought that Ash had such absurdly powerful legendary Pokemon not registering in her mind. So far, Ash had shown himself to be a tamer of legendary Pokemon, a master of aura beyond belief, and the owner of the fastest and strongest Pikachu she had ever seen or heard of, one who's tiny body somehow contained an unlimited amount of electrical energy. So far, these last three days were culminating as the most mind numbing, shocking, epic, exciting, and livening days of Serena's entire life. If traveling with Ash was always this exciting, then she never wanted to stop, and she never wanted this feeling to end. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so alive, and legendary Pokemon trainer or not, Ash had brought this blessing upon her, and she was eternally grateful to him for that.

"Ash... You... have legendary Pokemon," Clement stammered thoughtlessly, unable to comprehend what just happened as he, Calem, Shauna, and even Bonnie seemed hesitant to approach Ash's two most powerful Pokemon. Even Garchomp, Charizard, and Lucario regarded Ash's two ultimate fighters and powerhouses with a hint of awe, all three of them realizing that their legendary companions set the standards for all other Pokemon in terms of power.

"Yes I do Clement, I understand that all of you are pretty stunned at the moment, so I figure you understand why I kept this little known fact hidden from you now?" Ash wondered, and everyone nodded, including Serena, who so far hadn't said anything. Mewtwo took the opportunity to speak up, "Ash, I'm really proud of you for finding the courage to reveal us to your friends. It takes a brave heart to do what you did just now, and fortune often favors the brave. Remember that while one's actions can change the world, one cannot make all the difference alone. You're going to need your friends if you are to come out on top in whatever you choose to do. Ultimate power as a trainer is meaningless, if you can't share it with the people and Pokemon you love," Mewtwo said wisely, and everyone was touched by it's words in spite of themselves.

Ash nodded in understanding, the value of his Mewtwo's council knew no bounds it seemed, and he was grateful to everyone for being such good friends and so understanding. Shauna was the first to recover from the collective stupor Ash's startling revelation plunged them into. "Ash wow, I can't believe you have Kyurem in your collection, and what are you Mewtwo, are you an evolved form of Mew?" she asked, somehow not too surprised to hear Mewtwo talking, though with Lucario, Meowth, and all the other Pokemon capable of human speech, Ash was no longer surprised by it either.

"Not exactly madam Shauna, I'm a genetically engineered and enhanced living replica of Mew, a copy, a clone of even greater fighting capabilities," Mewtwo explained, as Kyurem took the chance to introduce itself as well. "And I was the empty husk leftover from the original dragon type Pokemon of Unova when it split apart into Zekrom and Reshiram, but with their return to power from their dormant states, I can now freely access my black and white forms once more, making me the strongest dragon type Pokemon in the world," Kyurem pronounced proudly, and Ash sweat dropped at his Kyurem's theatrics as it made it snow in the dining pavilion of the Pokemon center.

Ash was surprised nobody in the Pokemon center was investigating this, though he was glad a sudden freak snowstorm wasn't exactly a high priority in this city, especially with all the Pokemon battles taking place in the alleyways and what not. "This is amazing Ash, your Mewtwo is the Pokemon you told me about last night I take it," Serena smiled once she and the others fully recovered from their shock. Ash smiled as well and nodded, introducing his Mewtwo and Kyurem to everyone present.

"So Ash, any chance your Mewtwo is a psychic type and super smart?" Clement said excitedly, wondering if he had found an intellectual peer and fellow inventor in a Pokemon. Mewtwo smirked as it's gaze shifted from Serena to the blonde haired genius, seeming to have known exactly what he was thinking. "As a matter of fact Clement, my intelligence is as infinite as my power in my mega evolved forms," it responded telepathically, and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Wait a minute, you can mega evolve?!" Shauna gasped, and Mewtwo nodded as Kyurem frowned in slight jealousy, seeming to find Mewtwo's ability to garner respect and attention annoying. "Yes it can Shauna, this Mewtwo is special, it was created to access it's two mega evolved forms without the need for a trainer and whatever third element is required. It is infused with the power of a Mewtwonite, and is the only known legendary Pokemon that can mega evolve. I should tell you right now, in it's mega evolved forms, Mewtwo is the most powerful Pokemon, legendary or otherwise in all of existence," Ash explained, and Kyurem chose that moment to interject.

"But Arceus and I are a very close second, and with my shadow claw technique combined with the absolute raw power of my black form, I can KO Mewtwo with just one attack," Kyurem boasted, as Mewtwo turned to the giant dragon Pokemon with something like a frown. "Oh please, I'd knock you out with an aura sphere before you could even get close, my mega evolved form A is way too fast for you to follow. With it, I can move at infinite speeds and attain complete omnipresence, can you do that?" Mewtwo countered, and everyone's jaws dropped at that statement.

"Is that true Ash?!" Bonnie asked, and when Ash nodded she ran straight up to Mewtwo with stars in her eyes. "You two are _so_ awesome, my name is Bonnie," she cried out in awe, and Mewtwo smiled gently as it regarded the adorable little girl. "Nice to meet you Bonnie, I'm sure we'll all be very good friends during our travels together, isn't that right Kyurem?" Mewtwo asked, it's gaze shifting to the legendary dragon type Pokemon as Kyurem merely nodded and Serena pulled out her Pokedex to scan both of Ash's Pokemon.

'_Mewtwo, the genetic Pokemon, __it was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA Experimentation. It's battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, and thus it only lives for combat, and is an enhanced replica of Mew. It is the byproduct of human ingenuity, the most advanced techniques, and Mew's own massive gene pool and complete arsenal of attacks, a completely incipient legendary Pokemon. This Mewtwo is level 100 and knows every move it is __capable of using__, it is also capable of mega evolution. Using the stat calculation system, I can determine that this Mewtwo in it's normal form has __approximately__ a googolplex HP, __incalculable__ attack, __252 decillion defense, Near-Infinite special attack, 275 decillion special defense, and Near-Infinite speed. This Pokemon has one stat at an incalculably high number and two stats at Near-Infinite levels, a mathematical concept that goes beyond any numbers, no matter how high, congratulations elite level trainer Ash, your Mewtwo __power levels exceed any comprehensible numbers__,_' the monotone, automated voice of the Pokedex beeped, and everyone's eyes widened in amazement. Serena took the time to digest this enormous information before scanning Kyurem.

'_Kyurem, the boundary Pokemon, this legendary ice Pokemon waits for a hero to fill in the missing parts of it's body and it's genetic structure with truth or ideals. It is __said to be__ the empty husk leftover from the original legendary dragon of Unova when it split apart into Reshiram and Zekrom, and is the strongest dragon type Pokemon in the world. When utilizing it's black and white forms, Kyurem has limitless offensive power, making it almost unstoppable in battle and almost impossible to capture. Some people believe that Kyurem was not originally of the legendary dragon of Unova, but fell to earth in an asteroid from another dimension over 4 billion years ago, instantly adapting to earth's environment and taking on the ability to channel the limitless energy of the ancient Unovian legendary dragon, which was confirmed as being as old as the earth as well, before it split apart. This Kyurem is level 100 and knows every move it is compatible with. Using the stat calculation system, I can determine that this Kyurem in it's normal form has approximately incalculable HP, Near-Infinite attack, 300 decillion defense, Near-Infinite special attack, 312 decillion special defense, and a googol speed. This Pokemon has one incalculably high stat and two stats set at near-infinite levels, congratulations Ash Ketchum, this is the strongest Kyurem ever recorded in my database, not to mention the only one_,' Dexter stated in it's robotic voice, and Serena gazed at Kyurem in awe, the Pokemon seeming to bask in it's own icy power.

"See, I told you I'm the strongest dragon type Pokemon, now are any of you humans strong enough trainers to challenge a Pokemon of my caliber to an epic match?" Kyurem roared challengingly, as the air turned even colder around them and everyone backed away while Ash ran between Kyurem and his friends. "Ugh Kyurem, none of these guys are anywhere near your level yet, but I'm working on that, and I promise you'll have your chance to battle plenty of strong opponents. I bet I might even be able to hook you up with a battle with a regional champion today, that is assuming Diantha accepts my challenge," Ash promised, and his calm, gentle words placated the overly enthused legendary dragon.

The air returned to normal all around them as everyone seemed relieved that Kyurem wasn't going to go through with his challenge, since none of them except Ash had anywhere near the skill required to challenge it. Mewtwo merely rolled it's eyes at it's fellow legendary, and Garchomp, Lucario, Charizard, and Pikachu introduced themselves to the rest of the Pokemon present.

Shauna's Quilladin and Skitty played with Pikachu while Charizard and Garchomp took turns flying Frogadier, Eevee, Bulbasaur, and Serena's Squirtle, Pansage, and Braixen up and down the Pokemon center parking lot. Meanwhile, Clement's Bunnelby and Chespin and Bonnie's Dedenne decided to pluck up their courage and introduce themselves to Kyurem.

Ash watched all the Pokemon interact with a loving smile on his face, and he and his fellow trainers sat down at their outside table while Mewtwo sat in a meditative position in front of them. "Ash, this is amazing," Serena whispered, and Ash shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, you're the tamer of legendary Pokemon, your Mewtwo and Kyurem are the strongest Pokemon I've ever seen," Shauna agreed, and Ash couldn't help smiling, though he shuffled uneasily on his seat when other trainers and people started the gather around the Pokemon center.

Sensing his discomfort, Serena decided to do what she could to help him trust others again. '_Ash, think about Tobias, he may not have won against you in the Sinnoh league but he did have the right idea as to how to handle his legendary Pokemon. I mean, you can't live your life in fear of having your Pokemon taken from you, and your Mewtwo and Kyurem deserve the chance to battle and stretch their legs as much as your other Pokemon do. Trust me, nobody in their right mind is going to try and steal your Mewtwo and Kyurem, and maybe if you had used them in your fight against Team Rocket, they would finally have seen the futility of it all and given up_,' Serena said telepathically, causing Ash to frown in deep thought.

'_I doubt it, Jessie, James, and Meowth were always a little too ambitious for their own good, if anything, this would have strengthened their resolve to steal my Pokemon. But you are right about me not living my life in fear, so far I've managed to keep my Pokemon safe, and I can track my Pokemon's whereabouts anywhere in the world thanks to my aura, so even if they are stolen I can track the thief down and deal with it. Thank you Serena, __for everything, you're slowly making me believe in people again. For once, I'm not afraid, all the reasons I had for hiding my legendary Pokemon and not accepting challenges from run of the mill trainers are slow__ly beginning to dissolve, and feel so stupid now__, what with Clement's invention and the fact that my aura powers enable me to keep my strongest Pokemon in check and keep an eye on them no matter where they are. You know what Serena, I'm done hiding who and what I am, and if people can't accept me like you did, then that's their loss and I won't dwell on i__t. __Y__ou're all I need, well you, my Pokemon, and my family,_' Ash replied with complete and utter adoration in his eyes, and everyone watched the silent conversation between him and Serena with confused expressions on their faces, wondering what the both of them were conveying to each other with just their eyes and the loving smiles on their faces.

When Shauna and Calem looked confused, Clement decided to fill them in, "don't worry you guys, this is normal for them," he pointed out, as both Calem and Shauna frowned at their childhood friend and her boyfriend. "Seems like a really deep connection for two people who only just reunited," Calem observed, as Bonnie wisely decided to keep her mouth shut. She and Serena had already talked about the fact that she and Ash had a soul bond, and from the looks of things it seemed as though that bond had already fully appeared, but she wasn't going to betray Serena's confidence when the two of them shared what the little girl considered to be a private conversation.

"Sorry, did you guys say something?" Ash asked, as both he and Serena came out of their mental conversation. "Nah, but Ash, shouldn't you recall your legendary Pokemon, people are starting to gather around to get a look at them," Clement wondered, but Ash shook his head as his Mewtwo turned and smiled at him, knowing exactly what was on his mind and proud of him for having such courage.

"No. Honestly, it's about time people started knowing who I am and the power I truly possess as a Pokemon trainer. I intend to challenge Diantha to a match to end all matches, and I intend to win. From now on, you guys are going to see the real me in action, and in every day to day activity, I'm tired of keeping my secrets, especially from my friends. I just hope you guys don't get too freaked out by everything I intend to reveal," Ash proclaimed in response, finishing the last of his brunch just as trainers and spectators alike walked by after casting Kyurem and Mewtwo a wry glance.

"Excuse me young man, but are those your Pokemon?" a middle aged man with a Gogoatee asked Ash, and when Ash nodded, the man smiled approvingly. "To have captured such Pokemon at such a young age, the world of Pokemon is truly full of wonders sometimes. It's people like you who revolutionize the art of Pokemon battles, and I'm sure with enough hard work and determination, you could become Pokemon league champion easy," the man said kindly, and Ash blushed while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aw, no way," he whispered shyly, but the man shook his head in the negative. "Yes way, to be so brave as to release your legendary Pokemon for everyone to see, that takes guts my friend, and if I may say something else, you need to understand that there are people out there who will kill for Pokemon like that. For all the good a person can do, there is always going to be someone who fights for all the wrong reasons, for all the power of the sun, it's always night on half the planet, so there will always be darkness, remember that," the man advised wisely, and Ash nodded, promising he would, and with that, the middle aged man left them in peace and walked inside the Pokemon center.

"See Ash, there are good people here. You can't hold the entire human race responsible for the actions of a few, and you can't live your life in fear of having your Pokemon stolen. You have to take risks, and let your Pokemon realize their true potential in battle, whether legendary or otherwise," Serena whispered in his ear, and Ash smiled as he considered her words. "Ash, we are your friends, nothing you say or do can ever change that, we'll always love you," Bonnie cooed, and Ash's grin grew as Shauna hugged him and even Calem decided that though he and Ash were rivals, there was also a strong kinship between the two. Clement agreed as well, and Ash felt so happy he was smiling with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, thank you all so... very much," Ash sniffed blissfully, and Serena felt her own eyes water as Ash's emotions washed over top of her own with the force of a Kyogre's surf attack.

Now that everyone had finished their meals, Ash could no longer contain his eagerness to test out Pikachu's new battle suit. Almost as if he sensed Ash's anticipation, Clement got up as well, "okay Ash, you ready for the big unveiling?" Clement asked, as Ash and everyone else nodded briskly.

"Alright, Clementic gear on, the future is now thanks to science," Clement proclaimed, his Aipom arm opening up his backpack and pulling out the battle suit that would help make Pikachu the most powerful electric type Pokemon on earth. Ash and Pikachu stared at it with stars in their eyes while Serena felt Ash's excitement, unable to keep from smiling and hoping for Ash's sake that Clement's invention worked this time.

Bonnie looked less impressed, "oh big brother, are you sure it's a good idea to get Ash's hopes up, we all know what becomes of most of your inventions," she pointed out, while Shuana agreed, having seen Clement's handiwork before. The only one who wasn't in the know at the table was Calem, who stared at the battery charged black and silver spandex suit with a confused look.

"What is it?" he asked, not failing to notice that the suit was shaped like a Pikachu, or that it would cover everything on Pikachu's body except it's face, it's feet, and it's tail, all of which would stick out of the holes in the suit. The suit had a large battery pack fused with the part that attached to Pikachu's back, and there was intricate looking wiring woven all within the expensive looking super suit.

"It's a mechanical suit that takes Pikachu's own limitless electric charge and uses it to power a shield that regulates and controls the energy of every one of Pikachu's attacks. This suit, which is woven with indestructible thread and contains a special battery pack that emulates a Ryhorn's lightning rod ability and can hold a sizable charge for an eternal amount of time, will draw it's power from Pikachu's own electricity, and the battery is made of materials that enable it to withstand any amount of electrical energy, not matter how boundless. It contains within it the metal of a level 100 Steelix, the steel of which can conduct limitless amounts of electrical energy and is infinitely durable, since like all Pokemon, a Steelix's powers, abilities, properties, and attributes become stronger and stronger without end the more it levels up, thus making a level 100 Steelix infinitely harder than diamond and harder than just about anything, rendering it almost totally physically indestructible," Clement explained intelligently, and everybody looked impressed, even Bonnie.

Mewtwo took the time to give some of it's own input, who out of all of Ash's Pokemon aside from Pikachu, showed any interest in the suit. Kyurem was watching Garchomp and Charizard fly, and Lucario was sparring with Serena, Calem, Clement, Bonnie, and Shauna's Pokemon all at once, enabling all of them to gain an enormous amount of experience as it's own incredible powers washed over them. "Ingenious Clement, so the suit recycles any excess energy to I assume?" Mewtwo asked, and Clement nodded. "And uses that energy to pump up Pikachu's stats and next attacks," Clement added in reply, and Mewtwo nodded in perfect understanding, and Ash's eyes lit up with ecstasy, ecstasy that found it's way to Serena as the soul bond ensured the two of them were perfectly aware of how they felt individually.

"Impressive, your prowess as an inventor will go far in these technology oriented times Clement, keep up the good work," Mewtwo commented, and with that it returned to it's meditative pose, ignoring the stares of the few spectators who gathered to watch Lucario spar with 11 Pokemon at once, all the while seeming to toy with it's opponents.

"Clement this is amazing, I can see why you wanted time off as gym leader to pursue this line of work, inventing is your true calling, at least I like to think so," Ash said merrily, and Clement blushed. "Yeah, I admit that I enjoy leading the gym, but inventing is my true passion. That being said, with the way Clembot is behaving, I need to do something to put a stop to it's rampaging, and I can't put it off too much longer," Clement responded as he handed Ash the controller for Pikachu's suit and Pikachu attempted to crawl into it, only to end up tripping as it's feet became tangled inside and face plant on the ground.

"Don't worry Clement, we'll help you take back your gym," Ash promised, and Serena and Bonnie agreed, the four of them united until the end. "Yeah, if we work together, we have a good shot at winning you your gym back Clement," Bonnie whispered, and she gazed at Pikachu sympathetically as she helped it properly get into it's suit. "I have to hand it to you brother, this invention of yours could be your first hit in a long time," she added, and everyone readily agreed with that statement.

"If I may master Ash, I'd like to spar with Pikachu at the champion level battle settings on the device, seeing as I've already defeated everyone else's Pokemon," Lucario interjected, surprising everyone as they all saw their Pokemon lying on the pavement with swirls for eyes. Ash and everyone sweat dropped, but at least Lucario had enough control over it's power not to injure anybody, and the experience their Pokemon gained from training with Lucario was something all of them were grateful for, even Calem. Serena recalled her Pokemon just as her Braixen woke up, and everyone else followed suit, including Ash, who recalled everyone except for Lucario and Pikachu, deciding to let Lucario have the honor of sparring with Pikachu.

Everyone who watched the small battle take place seemed to realize all at once that the show was over, and they all got back to their leisurely walk down South Boulevard or whatever people in Lumiose city tend to do between breakfast and lunch time. Ash meanwhile, was totally psyched to test out his new toy, and with his excitement building, Ash lead Pikachu and Lucario to an empty lot far away from the Pokemon center, Serena, Clement, Bonnie, and everyone else following behind.

"Alright, setting Pikachu's suit to champion level now," Ash started, switching the controller on and adjusting the setting to the highest level. Clement took the time to instruct Ash, "remember Ash, get Pikachu to charge the suit and the device using it's electricity, otherwise it won't work," he pointed out, and Ash nodded in understanding. "Alright Pikachu, use an all-powerful thunderbolt on yourself and the suit," he instructed, as Lucario assumed a battle stance and Pikachu's entire body glowed with a blinding blue neon light, the electricity so strong the air sizzled out and became charged with static electricity all around them, causing everyone's hair to stand on end.

The controller in Ash's hand suddenly blared to life, and everyone waited on baited breath, half expecting something to go wrong. There was a collective sigh of relief when both the controller and the suit held out against Pikachu's infinitely powerful thunderbolt. "Alright, it works! Are you ready Lucario?" Ash bellowed in pure, over saturated passion and enthusiasm.

Lucario nodded, and charged at Pikachu in an attempt to use close combat. "Dodge using quick attack Pikachu," Ash ordered, and Pikachu vanished in a whirl of pure speed, moving too fast for the human eye to follow as the suit concentrated all it's power into the quick attack and augmented it's speed beyond it's normal capacity.

"Pikachu seems even faster than before," Serena commented in fascination, as Clement took the time to explain. "The suit focuses all of Pikachu's excess power into it's attacks, super concentrating it and increasing the overall density in every move Pikachu uses, so even moves like quick attack will be overwhelmingly powerful, and all of Pikachu's power will be focused on the target. In the champion setting, Pikachu's power isn't suppressed, merely focused and controlled to a perfect degree. Also, stat enhancing moves like quick attack, combined with a Pokemon as fast as Pikachu, can create a speed stat of literally infinite proportions," Clement said, and everyone whistled appreciatively.

As Pikachu struck Lucario with a supercharged, super concentrated quick attack, Lucario was sent tearing through the asphalt several hundreds of feet away with it's body, creating a trail of destruction through the cement and sending up a spiral of dirt and dust. As Lucario emerged and Pikachu stared at itself in pure amazement, the bipedal dog Pokemon used extreme speed, vanishing in a whirl of speed similar to Pikachu's.

"Alright Pikachu, keep it up, use thunderbolt, absolute power," Ash commanded excitedly, unable to believe how little destruction his Pikachu had caused despite the astounding power of it's attacks. That quick attack was the strongest Ash had ever seen in any Pokemon, and though it wasn't super effective against Lucario, a quick stat check with his Pokedex revealed that Pikachu's speed stat had temporarily climbed to infinite levels, rendering him as fast as Ash's mega Mewtwo, and enabling him to encompass every locality and temporality in existence if he moved fast enough.

Pikachu emerged from it's burst of manic speed with it's suit clad body glowing with absolute electrical power, and somehow all of that power was directed at Lucario as Pikachu launched a ten foot wide volt of super condensed blue lightning towards it's opponent. Such was the power of Pikachu's attack, that Lucario couldn't even block it with a maximum powered protect in place, and though it managed to curb some of Pikachu's infinite attack power, in the end, Lucario was engulfed by the electricity, shield and all.

The resultant explosion was as dense and concentrated as Pikachu's attacks, sending up a billow of smoke, and showering the parking lot in rocks and pieces of asphalt but nothing Ash's Mewtwo couldn't repair with ease using it's vast reality-warping telekinesis. Once the haze cleared up, it revealed Lucario with swirls for eyes, and Pikachu's suit and body glowed as it absorbed the excess power that wasn't needed, making the attack just powerful enough to defeat it's protect and take it out in one move without injuring it.

Everyone watched in stunned silence as Ash recalled his Lucario and stared at the controller in his hands with a euphoric, buoyant sparkle of pure euphoria in his amber eyes. "Holy Arceus in heaven above! that was amazing Clement, your suit works perfectly, with it, I can knock out any opponent without critically injuring them, and I'll always have just enough attack power to overwhelm the opponent and take them down without hurting them," Ash cried out in ecstasy, as Pikachu jumped into his arms and Ash swung him around with glee.

"Alright big brother, I think it's safe to say that your invention is a complete success," Bonnie whispered, unable to keep from smiling as Ash spun Pikachu around and danced on the pavement in a fit of passion. Serena gazed adoringly at Ash, feeling his enthusiasm and his bliss so much it made her eyes tear up from the depths of the emotions now coursing through her. This was too good to be true, Ash could have regular battles again with even his strongest Pokemon, and she hadn't seen him this excited or this laid back since they were kids. For the first time in the last three days, Ash Ketchum seemed like the goofy boy she had fallen in love with more than seven years ago, and she was glad that while he had grown up and changed, underneath it all he was still the same fun loving child with a thirst for adventure.

"Way to go Ash and Pikachu, you two were awesome, Lucario didn't even know what hit it," Shauna praised, and Calem nodded in agreement, his jealousy temporarily abated. "Yeah, I've never seen such power used with such precision, accuracy, and control," Calem added, and Clement's heart filled with pride upon hearing all the praise that was being sent his and Ash's way. He had to admit, this was one of his better inventions, and if he put as much time and effort into all of his inventions as he did this one, Clement was confident he'd go down in history as one of the greatest inventors of all time.

Finally Ash and Pikachu stopped dancing around, and as Ash pocketed his controller for Pikachu's suit, Serena threw her arms around him and flying hugged him. "Ash, you never cease to amaze me, I can't wait to start training under you," she shouted to the heavens, wanting the whole world to hear how highly she thought of Ash Ketchum. Pulling away, Serena and Ash's bodies both simultaneously broke out in goosebumps, definitely the pleasant kind.

"Thanks you guys, but we couldn't have done it without Clement," Ash said, and everyone's gaze fell on the blonde haired genius, who blushed and smiled at Ash. "Hey, don't forget it was you who believed in me," Clement said back, and Ash nodded, realizing there was enough credit to go around.

After having Mewtwo use it's powers to fix up the parking lot, Ash and co headed back inside the Pokemon center, only for nurse Joy to call out to Ash, saying there was someone waiting on the video phone for him. Frowning in confusion, Ash asked Serena and Pikachu to accompany him as it was probably professor Oak calling to give him an update on his Pokemon, as he tended to do from time to time. It probably wasn't anything important, but in case it was, Ash wanted Pikachu and Serena there with him, because of all the friends he ever made, Serena alone had proven he could trust her completely. Also, he wanted to introduce Serena to his mom as his new girlfriend, and wanted to talk to Serena's own mom about it as well, since the both of them would want to know the relationship status of their own children.

Upon reaching the video phone and picking up, Ash wasn't at all surprised to discover professor Oak staring back at him and Serena with a wide eyed look of absolute shock and astonishment, which meant the professor had big news. "Ash my boy, I'm glad I found you, I've got huge news, the biggest news in a long time even," professor Oak stammered breathlessly, not failing to notice Serena standing beside Ash with a grin etched on her face.

"Good morning professor Oak, it's been a long time," Serena greeted, and Oak sobered up a bit before smiling in greeting himself. "Indeed it has, my how much time has passed since you two were separated. It's good to see you again Serena, everyone in Pallet Town misses you very much," Oak replied kindly, and Serena blushed. "Really?!" she asked disbelievingly, unable to accept the idea of being that popular.

Oak nodded, "absolutely my dear, you should have seen Ash the first year you were gone, he was an absolute depressed wreck, even his mother couldn't cheer him up. It took a year, and the whole town had to work at it, but we finally got Ash to come out of his depressed state, and now that you two have found each other again, I take it you're both very happy," Oak answered, and Serena couldn't help smiling, even if she felt a little disheartened by how depressed her departure had made Ash.

"Is that true Ash?" Serena couldn't help but wonder, and he nodded sadly. "Yeah, ever since then, I've never handled any separation well, but professor Oak, we've got some pretty exciting news too," Ash said, changing the subject as he regained his happy composure, and professor Oak nodded encouragingly, assuring them that he was listening and would let them go first.

"Well you see, Serena and I just decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend, and we're going on our first date tonight. We haven't had a chance to tell our moms yet so we'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything," Ash informed him, and Oak's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "Well, I must say, you two will make an excellent couple, that much we in Pallet town always knew, out of all the local kids we grown-ups discussed and guessed to be famous couples when they grew up, none caught our eye more than you two, no doubt you will go on to accomplish wonders, in fact, Ash here already has accomplished many things," professor Oak said at last after several moments of silence.

Serena and Ash nodded, and Ash decided to let the professor know he had also been taking his advice. "Also professor, about what you said last time we talked, I've decided to take your advice, Serena here knows almost everything now," Ash murmured quietly, so only Oak, Serena, and Pikachu could hear him. Serena wondered what Ash meant by _almost_ everything, though she kept that thought to herself, knowing Ash would eventually tell her when he was ready, on his terms not on hers.

Professor Oak was very pleased Ash had taken his advice, though he wondered what exactly the boy had told his new girlfriend. "So what exactly does she know?" he asked at last, no longer able to keep his curiosity in check. Serena decided to answer for him, "well, I know about his legendary Pokemon and about his aura, and his other friends know about his legendary Pokemon, but so far I'm the only one who knows about his aura," Serena said, confirming what Oak hoped to be true.

"Ah excellent, I was hoping you would tell Serena about your aura powers Ash. See? What did I tell you, your friends love you Ash, and if they didn't accept you and all of your gifts, then they were never truly your friends in the first place. Just because you parted ways with all your previous companions doesn't mean they think any less of you my boy, and just because you and Dawn have suffered a bit of a blow to your relationship doesn't mean she or anybody else hates you," professor Oak stated matter-of-factually, and Ash nodded.

"I understand that, but I still can't help feeling like my powers have alienated them. At least with Serena I don't ever have to worry about that, seeing as we're kind of stuck together for the rest of our lives," Ash said mysteriously, and as professor Oak frowned calculatingly, Serena decided to elaborate on Ash's statement, figuring the professor would be open minded enough to believe their claims of being soul bonded.

"What Ash is saying is something you might not believe or even if you do, might not fully understand professor. I'm sure you've heard of couples who were destined for each other through a supernatural phenomena called a soul bond?" Serena asked, and professor Oak nodded, already suspecting where the two of them were going with this. "Yes I have, though from what I've been told, such phenomena was considered to be a myth. Then again, after confirming all the legendary Pokemon to be real, I can't say that the idea of soul bonds being real is totally ludicrous," Oak answered, ever the open minded professor of Pokemonology.

"Well the thing is, soul bonds _are_ real, and it just so happens that Ash and I turned out to be one of these fated couples. I'm not sure how, but we are already in the first stage, and we can communicate with each other telepathically just like it says true soul mates can do, we can also share our emotions and our memories with one another," Serena whispered sincerely, and of all the news Ash and Serena had shared with the aged professor today, none surprised him the way this startling new revelation did.

"How, where, and when did this happen?! How much of what is depicted in the books about soul bonds is true? Can the two of you share emotional memories or just intellectual memories, or even both? What does it feel like to have your emotional energies merged together? Can you communicate with each other no matter how great or vast your separation?" professor Oak fired off quickly and inquisitively, unable to keep his fascination and curiosity in check as he had never heard of an instance where this really truly happened to any couple.

"Slow down, it actually happened when we first met, but according to what Lucario told us, our separation suppressed the event until we reunited, keeping our bond from fully manifesting until we met again. It started manifesting yesterday, since I only just ran into her three days ago, and now we're in the first stage, which means we can't be too far apart from each other for extended periods or otherwise we'll get sick. I'm not sure what kinds of memories we can share, since neither Serena or I have shared any of our memories as of yet. Having our emotional energies merged together is the most indescribable experience, and everything between us as a couple is intensified, we've already experimented with how intense kissing each other feels..." Ash started, pausing a moment to catch his breath while Serena answered Oak's last question.

"As far as we know, we can communicate with each other from anywhere, but we're only in the first stage, it's possible that our telepathic link is not as strong as it will be when we reach the third and final stage," Serena explained, and professor Oak nodded quickly, taking a moment to drink all this in. "Serena and Ash, what can I even say?! This is so, wow, I can't even begin to express how this makes me feel, but I'm so happy for you two. If any couple deserves this experience, it's you two, and it seems that for all you've suffered, fate is finally rewarding you Ash. Take care of her now, you hear, and make sure you inform your moms of this startling and fascinating development," Oak sighed, in complete and utter awe of his star pupil and his new girlfriend, his literal soul mate for life.

"We will, and thank you professor Oak, now what news do you have to share with us?" Ash couldn't help but wonder, and Oak scratched his chin as he struggled to gather his thoughts. "Where to begin, well guess I might as well tell it to you straight Ash. Your Kyogre, it has changed," Oak said simply, and when Ash frowned, the professor elaborated.

"It's not a bad change, don't worry, just a really big one, and we're still not sure what the end result is exactly," Oak explained, and though Serena was shocked to hear that Ash had a Kyogre as well, she managed to keep her mouth shut since she wanted to hear more. "What do you know so far?" Ash wondered, and Oak's smile returned. "You'll be pleased to know that Kyogre's changes so far have all proven to be extremely beneficial, though until we can gather more data I can't confirm that everything is positive. For starters, Kyogre's now has an alternate form it can switch to and back from at will. In this alternate form, it's color is a much darker blue, and the majority of it's red markings turn to white instead, and the color white is much more prominent in this new form, though beyond that Kyogre still maintains the same size and shape. What's really surprising however, is the fact that Kyogre's new form comes with a massive increase in power, as a matter of fact Ash it would be no exaggeration to say it's as powerful as your mega Mewtwo, with literally infinite special attack, special defense, HP, and incalculably high numbers in all it's other stats," Oak started as Serena's jaw dropped and Ash's eyes lit up in pure delight.

"This is incredible professor, that must mean a new power has awakened within Kyogre, but I wonder what could have caused it?" Ash wondered, and professor Oak wondered the same thing. "We're still not entirely sure, but it is possibly due to all the changes in Kyogre's chief environment, since global warming has increased the temperature of the world's water and increased the water levels by slowly melting the glaciers and everything else. The world of Pokemon is constantly changing Ash, and in the last hundred years or so, nature has undergone more changes than at any other period in history. As you well know, Pokemon are more in tune with nature than we are, and it is possible this new form is the direct result of Kyogre's adaptation to the changed ecology of the world," Oak explained intelligently.

Serena sat there in stunned silence, but Ash was absolutely ecstatic, unable to contain his excitement. "Is anything else affected, is there any other changes in Kyogre's new form, have you given the new form a name?" Ash questioned all in one breath, and Oak chuckled slightly. "None of that is confirmed, but Kyogre was already the most powerful water type Pokemon in your entire collection, now though it's as strong as your mega evolved Mewtwo, a feat I thought to be impossible, yet here it is. From what we can tell, Groudon and maybe even Rayquaza have undergone similar changes, though we won't be able to confirm that either until you capture both of them," Oak answered, and Ash nodded in understanding before getting a brilliant idea.

"Hey professor, can you send Kyogre over to me, I'd like to test it's new form out in battle against Diantha, who is here in town as we speak," Ash requested, and Oak nodded, though he stopped when Ash told him to hold on. "On second thought, we'll come get Kyogre in person," Ash smirked with a feral grin, turning over to Serena as she realized what Ash was implying and quickly mirrored his expression.

"Ash, are you serious, I haven't seen Pallet town in so long? You don't have to do this you know," Serena assured him, and Ash couldn't help smiling at her. "I know, I'm doing it because I want to not because I have to, now come on, Pallet town awaits," Ash said as he held out his hand to Serena, who took it with glee as professor Oak interjected. "I take it you're going to teleport her and yourself directly into my..." professor Oak started, but Ash and Serena had already disappeared and rematerialized directly in his lab just as he finished his sentence, causing the aged professor to fall back in his seat and onto the floor with a start.

"Sorry professor, I just figured you'd be used to my entrances by now," Ash chuckled, as he and Serena got their first look around Oak's lab in a very long time. "Wow, it's hardly changed, though it's a little bigger than I remember, and there is a lot more stuff lying around," Serena observed just as professor Oak recovered and greeted them graciously.

"My dear boy, it's be a miracle if Serena herself got used to your entrances even after fifty years of marriage," Oak retorted, and Ash couldn't resist the urge to one up the professor as he and Serena exchanged a knowing glance. "Well the thing is, it'd be kind of hard to surprise Serena with my powers when she possesses the same aura that I do. She has the power of aura professor, at a level of intensity similar to my own," Ash said emphatically, causing the professor to do a double take as he gazed between Ash and Serena with wide eyes and slacken jaws.

Ash knew he and Serena couldn't stay here very long, everyone was waiting for them back in Kalos so he'd have to make this a short visit, but he promised to take Serena out here for an extended period later on. He should have enough time to collect his Kyogre and maybe swap his Charizard and Garchomp for Sceptile and Snorlax, since he needed to keep up with the training of all his Pokemon and therefore needed to change up his roster from time to time.

"So Ash, any other changes you're considering making to your team while you're here?" Oak inquired, seeming to have plucked the very thought from Ash's head as Ash nodded and handed him Charizard and Garchomp's Pokeballs. "I want to take out Sceptile and Snoxlax if that is okay, I haven't trained with them in a while, and until I figure out what the third element is, I won't be able to mega evolve Charizard and Garchomp anyways," Ash pointed out, and Serena and Oak both agreed with that assessment.

"Very well, I'll go fetch them, why don't you two come out with me into my ranch? I'm sure your Pokemon will be very happy to see you Ash," professor Oak suggested, and Ash sweat dropped as he reflected on all the past times he greeted his Pokemon and the whole ranch became a chaotic scene of activity and multilingual greetings of both the physical and verbal variety, greetings he could now perfectly translate, assuming his Pokemon didn't all talk at once and made him mix up their inner voices with one another.

"Sounds like a great idea, it will also give me the chance to introduce Serena to the rest of my Pokemon," Ash smiled, and Serena watched in wonder as Ash's whole body started to glow neon blue. Ash could feel the infinite combined energy of all his Pokemon outside, washing over him with the force of a tsunami, their power so intense it made his aura flare up automatically.

"Why is Ash glowing professor?" Serena wondered, as she and Oak followed Ash to the front door of the lab. "It's because of his Pokemon, their boundless energies are making Ash's aura react, my ranch is a great place for any aura master, since they are capable of making the power of Pokemon their own," Oak explained, and Serena merely nodded, still not completely used to the idea of her Ash wielding so much devastating power.

"I can feel their power," Ash murmured to himself, a smile gracing his features as he opened the front door and lead everybody outside into the peaceful morning sun. Pikachu was pretty much sound asleep on Ash's shoulders, but even he could feel Ash's excitement building as the Pallet town trainer lead his girlfriend out back. Serena's breath caught in her throat as she got her first look at Pallet town in over seven years. Oak's lab gave a perfect view of the town, because it was on top of a giant hill, and Serena felt incredibly nostalgic as she realized Pallet town had hardly changed at all since she left it.

"It's just as I remember it," Serena cried merrily, so happy that there was tears in her eyes as her heart filled with emotions. "I can see my old house from here," she added, and Ash felt his own heart surge with bliss that wasn't quite his own yet had his eyes watering as he felt the full impact this place had on Serena as she got her first look at it in many years. He turned to smile at her, their emotions melding together as Serena threw her arms around him, neither one of them caring that Oak was watching them or that Pikachu was being included in the middle of their group hug. For what felt like a small blissful eternity, their entire universe revolved around each other, and Serena couldn't possibly express how graciously she accepted this gift from Ash, this great opportunity to see the one place that would always hold a special place in her heart, and would always be her true home, no matter how accustomed she may have gotten to Vaniville town.

They broke apart far too soon for Serena's liking, but she was too happy to care about that at the moment. "Ash, thank you so, so much, for everything, I didn't think I'd ever get to see this place again," Serena whispered, and Ash started tearing up again, knowing how much this place meant to her and vowing to teleport her here again, but right now, he had work to do, and couldn't get distracted for too long.

"I'm glad I got the opportunity to do this for you Serena, and I promise we'll visit here again real soon, but we really need to hurry back, Clement, Bonnie, Shauna, and Calem are probably wondering where we are, and I want to defeat Diantha in time for our date tonight," Ash whispered, and Serena nodded. "I understand that we can't stay here, but I'd really like to. Oh well, maybe another time, and now that I know your biggest secret, we can come here anytime the opportunity presents itself to us, right?" Serena asked hopefully, and Ash chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You bet, you can never keep me away from this place for long Serena, no matter where my travels take me, I always seem to find my way back here at one point or another," Ash responded, and Oak took the opportunity to get their attention as they accompanied him around the front of the lab and into the back fence.

"By the way professor, where is Tracey?" Ash wondered, realizing he hadn't seen the Pokemon watcher and lab assistant since they arrived. "He's out on a cruise with Misty, he won't be back for a few weeks at least, but don't worry I'm sure you'll see him again real soon. Also, it may interest you two to know that my grandson Gary is doing a bit of field research in Kalos for me, so you might be running into him at some point during your journey," professor Oak said in response, as Ash nodded and Serena couldn't help smiling as another wave of nostalgia flooded her veins. Gary wasn't her favorite friend when they were kids, especially with the way he had treated Ash, but he had a habit of putting all of them as well as himself in really hilarious situations, and besides, Ash said he had really grown up, so she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"So, how do you guys go about feeding so many Pokemon?" Serena wondered, curious about how expensive the grocery bill of over six hundred Pokemon was, especially with a Snorlax at a level as high as Ash's, which no doubt had an even larger appetite than the average member of it's species, since every Pokemon's abilities, attributes, features, and the power of all their attacks increased without limit as they grew.

This time however, it was Ash who answered. "Well, some of my Pokemon are powerful psychic types that can create Pokemon food and hundreds of Pokemon dishes from out of nothingness. You see, my Mew has the complete arsenal of powers and abilities, including Victini's abilities to create unlimited energy and share it with other Pokemon, so even if my other Pokemon are unable to create food for themselves, Mew can overflow their bodies with absolute energy powerful enough to sustain them forever," he said, and Serena stopped dead in her tracks as she gave her brain time to digest this startling revelation.

"Wait a minute, you have a Mew?!" she exclaimed questioningly, her eyes wide and a surprised smile gracing her features. Ash nodded as Oak elaborated, "yes he does, and it's a shiny Mew as well. It actually thanks to Ash's capture of Mew that I've obtained so much data on it's species. Mew is a Pokemon like no other Serena, and this particular Mew was the strongest level 100 Mew Ash was able to find. Using his vast aura powers, Ash pursued it all across the world, wearing it down, battling it many times in many places and environments, until at last he captured it in a master ball. According to my data, this Mew is billions of years old, and is perhaps the strongest and oldest living individual of it's entire species. It's power knows no bounds," he pronounced, as Serena's surprised grin widened.

"With your powers Ash, you could track down any Pokemon in the world, couldn't you?" Serena wondered, and Pikachu and Ash nodded as they reached the back yard fence leading to Oak's massive ranch. "Anyways, the point is, I have Pokemon that can grow any amount of fruit and vegetables, Pokemon that can summon provisions and food from out of nothingness, and even Pokemon like Mew, who has unlimited access to all the power in the Pokemon universe, just like a master of aura," Ash whispered, and Serena could barely contain her excitement.

"Except that Mew's powers aren't necessarily derived from aura, though it can control the power of aura as well. You see Serena, Mew is actually arguably Ash's strongest Pokemon, save for his Mewtwo, Kyurem, and now his Kyogre as well, and like any Mew, it has the genetic composition of every Pokemon in the totality of existence, even Arceus and Mewtwo are somehow included in the endless list of Pokemon it can transform into and access the full powers of," Oak elaborated, the three of them waiting outside the massive fence going on for miles all the way into the forest on route one, hearing sounds on the other side as they all realized Ash's Pokemon were waiting for them.

"Wow, this is amazing Ash, with Pokemon like that, I'm surprised you're not already the strongest trainer there is!" Serena said in undisguised awe, astounded that Ash didn't think himself worthy of challenging the Elite Four and the regional champions. From what she had seen, Ash's non legendary Pokemon were already on par with those of a regional champion, but at least now he was willing to challenge Diantha to a duel.

Ash shrugged modestly as he opened the latch of the fence and lead her and professor Oak through it and into the 5000 square mile ranch that reached out all the way into the forest on route one and past Viridion city, though most of his Pokemon tended to stick near the forest or Pallet town, since that was where their trainer was likely to show up.

Just as Serena was bringing up the rear and closing the gate behind them, her eyes were greeted with a wondrous sight. The ranch was a gorgeous oasis going on further than the eye could see, there was a massive pool of water dug in a trench, and a beach filled with white sand on the shore for Ash's ground type Pokemon. She could just barely make out the forest habitat in the distance, one which merged with the forest on route one and was closed off to any beginning trainers that happened across the enclosure accidentally. She suspected there were other habitats, but couldn't see them due to the vastness of the oasis, which had a couple of palm trees with coconuts and many of Ash's tree dwelling Pokemon and water type Pokemon hanging off the branches or swimming in the massive waterhole that would put an Olympic pool to shame.

Serena could see hundreds of different types of Pokemon loitering around the general area, some she had seen in real life, others she'd only read about in books. She could see Ash's Blastoise, his Swampert, and all his other water type starter Pokemon dwelling in the surf, as well as a massive Wailord and the Pokemon she assumed was his Kyogre.

She could see his Infernape and Sceptile hanging out beneath the shade of the palm trees and catching some shuteye, and a Snorlax fast asleep beneath another palm tree. There was a Slaking laying on it's side in the grass, and a Dragonite racing with an Articuno and a shiny Salamence in the sky above the enclosure. Serena blanched as she noticed the Articuno, as well as a Giratina hovering above a tree filled with bananas and plucking them off the tree with one of it's six spider-like arms. It was in it's legendary origin form, which lead Serena to believe Ash had somehow obtained the incredibly rare Griseous orb, since Giratina couldn't change into it's origin form outside of the reverse world without it.

"Ash, you didn't tell me you had an Articuno, or a Giratina," Serena sighed, no longer super surprised by the fact that Ash had even more legendary Pokemon. Ash sweat dropped slightly as he explained. "Well, I got lucky with that one you see. I had first encountered it when it's world was polluted by a battle between Dialga and Palkia in Alamos town. It had planned to use a Shaymin to purify the pollution, and in the end we managed to calm it's wrath and restore peace to the reverse world. I then encountered it again in Michina town when it helped defend us from Arceus while the Alpha Pokemon was rampaging. Finally, after seeing it twice before, I encountered it one more time when Cyrus was using an ancient weapon called the red chains to shackle and summon Dialga and Palkia on spear pillar and create a new universe that was not governed by consciousness or spirit. Giratina interfered to stop Cyrus from using Dialga and Palkia like that, and Cyrus followed Giratina to the reverse world while Dawn, Brock, Cynthia, and I followed him..." Ash started, pausing a moment to take quick breath just as his Pokemon seemed to notice all at the same time that he was here, and Pikachu's ears perked up as all of them came charging for Ash.

"Anyways, long story short, I was able to navigate my way through the reverse world, find and defeat Cyrus, then find and capture Giratina after a long and difficult battle," Ash finished quickly, bracing himself for the meteoric impact of his impending Pokemon as the ground started shaking and the whole ranch was in an uproar of pandemonium. Emboar, Serperior, Blastoise, Venesaur, and all of Ash's other starter Pokemon came charging for him. Even the lazy Snorlax and Slaking had gotten up from their positions to run over to Ash, though neither one of them was as fast as Infernape, who reached Ash first and tackled him to the ground while jumping on top of him like a frantic, crazed monkey.

Ash laughed in pure delight as his other Pokemon reached him and Serena backed away as Feraligatr and Torterra took turns biting down on his head in affection and Pokemon gathered from all sides and all angles to greet their trainer, Pikachu jumping off of Ash's shoulder and running for Serena just in time to avoid the earth shaking stampede. Some of Ash's flying Pokemon perched themselves on his shoulders as he sat up in the middle of the mountain of Pokemon piling on top of him. Pidgeot and Fearow occupied one of his shoulders each, their talons gentle but still slightly painful as Staraptor, his shiny Noctowl, Swellow, and Unfezent all hovered in the air just above him, pecking him affectionately or taking turns occupying his shoulder and nuzzling his cheeks as soon as Pidgeot and his tough guy Fearow got off.

"What about Articuno?" Serena asked, and Ash struggled to answer her query as he was repeatedly licked, nipped, and greeted in many different ways by dozens of his Pokemon. "Aha, stop that, that tickles. Ah, I got Articuno during my journey through the Kanto battle frontier. The Battle Factory brain Noland had happened across this Articuno during a flight out on his plane, mending the Pokemon's broken wing and enabling it to fly again. Anyways, after healing it, Noland took it out flying again, just in time for me and my friends to spot it flying in the sky. After I found out Noland had it, I challenged him and Articuno to a battle using Charizard..." Ash started, pausing a moment to pet each of his enthusiastic Pokemon.

"Anyways, the battle was a really tough one for my Charizard, despite the type advantage Articuno was still a legendary Pokemon, but we managed to pull out a victory in the end. After defeating Articuno in battle, it took a liking to me, recognizing my strength and my worth as a trainer. After that, it insisted on accompanying me on my journey from then on, and after saying goodbye to Noland, the frontier brain let me capture it and take it with me," Ash explained, laughing as his Infernape roughed up his hair and his Emboar rubbed it's snout in his face. Serena could hardly believe Ash's luck, based on what he had told her, that Articuno had practically fallen into his lap, and she wondered how exactly Ash captured each and every one of his Pokemon. She laughed at the display before her, watching Ash be repeatedly and incessantly tackled and floored by his Pokemons' greetings.

"Hey guys, ya miss me?" Ash asked, and all his Pokemon started speaking in their own native tongues, so many at a time that Ash had trouble following everything that was being said exactly, though he did understand the gist of it. "I'm happy to see you all too," Ash chortled, as Meganium body slammed him just as he got up and she started nuzzling his face adoringly.

Serena sweat dropped as she turned to professor Oak, who kept his distance as well, Pikachu sitting on her shoulders as he clearly didn't want to compete for Ash's attention at a time like this. "Hey professor, is everyone of Ash's Pokemon fully evolved except for Pikachu?" Serena wondered, gazing curiously at the yellow mouse laying on her shoulders as professor Oak smiled in confirmation.

"Yes, Pikachu is the only one of Ash's non Kalos Pokemon that isn't fully evolved at this point in time. From what I can tell, Pikachu doesn't want to evolve until it has unquestionable godhood as a Pikachu first, but recently Ash has told me that Pikachu feels that it has already proven itself to a degree it almost deems satisfactory, and is almost ready to evolve into Raichu," Oak replied, as Serena nodded and turned to the electric mouse, who nodded in accord with the professor.

"Wow Pikachu, you're already so strong, as a Raichu, your strength will know no bounds," Serena cooed, scratching the electric mouse behind the ear while watching Ash greet each of his Pokemon with a loving smile etched on her face. Once things had settled down, Serena slowly made her way over to the dog pile of Pokemon and her boyfriend, deciding she should probably introduce herself, since she and Ash were going to be spending a lot of time together.

"Hey guys, this is Serena, my girlfriend," Ash introduced, the word girlfriend rolling off his tongue surprisingly easy as everyone except for Meganium greeted her happily. Ash's overly affectionate grass type starter stared at Serena disapprovingly, and Serena sweat dropped under the Pokemon's glare. "Ash, I don't think your Meganium likes me," Serena pointed out sadly, and Ash burst out laughing. "Don't worry, she's just very defensive where I'm concerned, she'll get used to you eventually," Ash reassured her, though Serena wasn't entirely convinced, considering the nonstop glaring Ash's Johto starter was lavishing her with.

Infernape on the other hand, was much gentler with her than he was with Ash, and he took her hands in his own and shook it, very much like a human greeting a friend for the first time. Sceptile was exactly how she expected it to be, calm and cool and collected, not anywhere near as overly enthused about seeing her or anything else, though at least he wasn't giving her the cold shoulder.

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you," Serena greeted, as an invisible force plucked her hat off of her head and made away with it in mid-air, forcing Serena to give chase. "Hey, something just stole my hat," Serena shouted, as Ash's other Pokemon followed her and the invisible force became visible for the first time, revealing a tiny, silver colored cat-like Pokemon with a long tail, rabbit-like feet, startlingly baby blue eyes, and tiny arms with equally tiny hands and fingers, fingers that were now clinging onto her precious hat as it levitated just out of her reach.

"Mew, Mew, Mew," it giggled playfully, as Serena couldn't help laughing in a fit of childish joy, even if she was slightly irritated. "Hey come on, give it back, that hat wasn't cheap you know," Serena chortled, and Mew giggled yet again as it flew down towards her and placed the pink hat lopsided on her head. Ash and professor Oak stared at Serena and Mew in wonder, and they walked up to her and the ancestor of Pokemon with amazed expressions on their faces.

"Wow, Mew must have really taken a liking to you Serena, that's rare, it doesn't normally show it's true form to anyone but me," Ash said kindly, and Serena couldn't help blushing as she stared up at perhaps the only Pokemon she thought she'd never see as long as she lived yet always wanted to see. "Is that true Mew?" she asked, unable to keep the awe out of her voice as she felt truly honored to be in the presence of such a rare and powerful Pokemon.

"Mew, Mew," it greeted happily, which was all the confirmation Serena needed as she fulfilled a life long childhood dream and pulled the mythical Pokemon into a happy hug, it's fur even softer than Braixen's when she was finished brushing it, somehow even better than she imagined it to be. "Oh, you're so cute Mew, Bonnie would go _crazy_ if she saw you," Serena giggled, cradling the tiny but infinitely powerful Pokemon in her arms as it fell asleep in her gentle grasp like a newborn baby sleeps in it's mother's embrace.

Serena's heart melted, realizing how rare this opportunity was, to literally cradle one of the rarest Pokemon in the world was something most people could only dream of, and to top it off this Mew was one of the single most heart melting and adorable Pokemon she'd ever laid eyes on. "Ash, _THIS IS AMAZING!_" Serena whispered shouted emphatically, unable to contain her childlike excitement as Ash chuckled.

"Hey Serena, remember when we were kids and used to talk about all the Pokemon we'd see when we went on our journey together, and how you always wanted to cradle a Mew just like you are now. Well, I bet you never thought you'd actually get to do it, did you?" Ash commented, and Serena nodded frantically.

"I hadn't forgotten about that! Oh my Arceus Ash, you've made one of my childhood fantasies a reality, do you have any idea what this means to me?!" Serena gasped in a loud whisper, her smile infectious as Mew's own tiny mouth lifted into a smile while it slept soundly in her arms. Ash did have a pretty good idea how much this meant to her, since her emotions were flooding every sector of his soul with such vigor he almost moaned aloud in absolute pleasure, but somehow managed the impossible miracle of keeping his mouth shut, since it would be beyond embarrassing to make such a noise in the presence of his Pokemon or professor Oak, who was observing Mew's interaction with Serena with stars in his eyes, realizing that he to had never seen Mew in it's true form, even after all the times he had fed it and Ash's other Pokemon while interacting with them on a very personal level.

"So, are Ash's Pokemon the only Pokemon in this ranch?" Serena wondered, and professor Oak nodded. "Yes, Ash was the only trainer who specifically requested that his Pokemon ranch be built in Pallet town, since this was a good way to put our nice little settlement on the map. People like my grandson Gary, my other grandson Blue, and even the other famous trainers who have lived here once upon a time all took their Pokemon with them, to ranches of their own somewhere far off. Ash however wanted a ranch built here right in my very own lab, and he even insisted on covering the expenses, even though I could very easily afford to pay for it, and offered to as well, but he refused," Oak ranted, and Serena smiled as she sat down in the grass for a bit and cradled the sleeping form of Mew, having never felt such a strong connection with a Pokemon before as she realized this what it must have felt like for a mother to hold her baby for the first time.

"Ash, your Mew is so cute, can we take it with us to?" Serena wondered hopefully, as Ash seemed to consider her request. After looking at Serena, and how she seemed to have bonded with his Mew, Ash realized he hadn't actually trained with the legendary psychic type Pokemon in quite some time, and it would probably be a good thing to bring Mew along, in case things got ugly with Team Flare or Team Rocket somehow escaped from prison. Mew usually preferred to play around and goof off rather than battle, but when it did get serious about battling, most evildoers would be lucky to escape in one piece. Even the Mewtwo Ash encountered back in Kanto on new Island had only been able to battle the Mew from which it was cloned to a draw, because even though Mewtwo's fighting capabilities were enhanced beyond that of it's original, Mew's infinite arsenal of powers, abilities, and Pokemon attacks enabled it to take on any opponent regardless of type advantage, and probably win. The Mewtwo from Kanto had been one of the few problems Ash and Pikachu weren't powerful enough to stop on their own, and that Mewtwo had only grown by leaps and bounds since it started traveling the world, but Ash's Mewtwo was something else. Capable of mega evolution, Ash's Mewtwo was infinitely more powerful than other members of it's species, and the Mew Ash had captured was infinitely more powerful than the ancient Mew that Kanto Mewtwo had battled. It wasn't that any Mew or Mewtwo were weak, but Ash suspected his Mew would fare really well in any battle, even against his own mega Mewtwo, it was _that_ powerful!

"Alright Serena, we can bring it," Ash said at last, and Serena's eyes lit up with pure ecstasy as she blew him a kiss in gratitude. Just that small gesture was enough to make Ash's whole body break out in goosebumps of the pleasurable variety, and he caught it in mid-air, a very cheesy thing to do but in this case, it just worked somehow. "I guess that means you'll be taking all of your strongest legendary Pokemon Ash, Kyogre, Mewtwo, Kyurem, Mew, Sceptile, Snorlax, and Pikachu, that's a very solid team. I guess you're not taking any chances with this new Team Flare out and about, correct?" Oak inquired, and Ash nodded firmly. Aside from his pseudo legendary Pokemon, his Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, and other starter Pokemon were his strongest non legendary Pokemon, except Pikachu of course. In fact, with it's new battle suit, and with it considering evolution via thunder stone, Pikachu was stronger than ever, and after all the power it had amassed during it's journey with Ash, it was as powerful as Ash's own Zekrom in terms of electrical power.

"Indeed, which reminds me Serena, we really have to go," Ash reminded her, and Serena sighed sadly but nodded in understanding. "Very well, I'll wake up Mew," Serena said, nudging the cat-like Pokemon gently and gazing adoringly down at it as it opened it's baby blue eyes. "Hey Mew, how do you feel about coming with us to the Kalos region for a bit?" Serena wondered, and Mew cooed eagerly in response.

"Mew, Mew," it mewed excitedly, dancing around in mid-air as it summoned two Pokeballs and two master balls from out of thin air and handed them to Ash. "Ah, it seems Mew has saved me the trouble of gathering it's master ball for Ash, as well as Sceptile and Snorlax's Pokeballs and Kyogre's master ball," Oak observed, as Ash returned Mew to it's master ball and withdrew Sceptile and Snorlax all in one fluent motion. He then pointed his second master ball to Kyogre, who waded on the shore of the super sized pool in the distance, and the massive whale-like legendary Pokemon disappeared in a flash of brilliant multicolored light.

"Well, we have to go now professor, but don't worry, we'll be back," Ash promised, and Oak nodded as Serena walked up beside her boyfriend and the Pallet town trainer handed the professor his Charizard and Garchomp's Pokeballs. "I'm looking forward to it Ash my boy, and I'm sure your other Pokemon are as well," Oak replied. As if the prove his point, Ash's Infernape and all of his other Pokemon all cheered, roared, cried, and cooed in response, and Giratina hovered affectionately from above, while Ash's flying and dragon type Pokemon gave them a brilliant send off by kicking up a bunch of wind with their wings and fanning Ash and Serena's hair.

Pikachu meanwhile, took his usual perch on Ash's shoulder once again, ready to resume his journey with his trainer. With all of Ash's Pokemon and Oak having said farewell, Ash and Serena vanished into thin air and turned to pure motion for an instant before re-materializing in the Pokemon center in Lumiose city, looking around to make sure nobody saw them, but luckily the main lobby was mostly empty, except for nurse Joy sitting behind a desk at the back of the main area.

"Hey, let's go find Clement and the others," Ash suggested, taking Serena by the hand and trying to ignore how good it felt to hold her hand in his as he lead her away from the video phones and to the Clement and Bonnie's room. "Whoa, Ash slow down, you nearly dragged me off my feet," Serena complained, and Ash nodded obediently as he paced himself, not wanting to piss his girlfriend off by making her face plant on the ground. The word girlfriend had an unfamiliar ring to it every time Ash referred to Serena in that manner, but it also had a very nice ring to it, and he could definitely get used to calling her that.

The lack of familiarity would disappear over time, and he only just asked her to be his girlfriend this morning, so it was still a completely new concept to the Pallet town trainer. Things felt like they going a little bit fast for the two of them, but the more Ash thought about it, the more he realized he and Serena had been waiting for this for the past seven years, and now that they were really, truly soul mates, they didn't have to dance around each other, they could cut straight to the good stuff without having to feel awkward or confused about their feelings. So far, this was the easiest relationship Ash had ever been in, platonic or otherwise.

They reached Clement's room in record time, knocking three times before the door opened up to reveal Shauna, who's face broke out into a grin as she held the door open for them and allowed them to file through. "Hey Clement, Bonnie, and Calem, they're back from wherever they disappeared to," Shauna announced to the room at large, winking suggestively at Ash and Serena, both of whom instantly figured out what Shauna was implying and blushed profusely.

"We weren't doing that Shauna, we were just..." Ash started, not sure how to explain, while Shauna crossed her arms over her chest in a no bullshit way and grinned gregariously at them. "Oh come on, you guys don't have to be shy, come in and tell us what you were up to," Shauna teased mercilessly, as Serena rolled her eyes and Ash blushed as red as Pikachu's cheeks.

"Pika, Pika, Pika Pi," Pikachu explained to Shauna, which Ash translate as he decided to just admit the truth. "Actually Shauna, while the thought has crossed my mind to snog Serena senseless whenever the urge strikes me, we really aren't kidding when we said we were doing something. You see, I had Mewtwo teleport us to Pallet town for a few minutes so I could swap some of my Pokemon with others, I even added a couple more of my legendary Pokemon to my current roster," Ash explained to everyone at large, resisting the urge to burst out laughing as Shauna's eyes bulged in pure astonishment.

"You mean to tell me you have other legendary Pokemon?!" Shauna gasped, and Serena nodded in confirmation, a glimmer of excitement in her sapphire eyes. "Yes he does, I've seen them. From what I can tell, Ash has a Giratina, an Articuno, and the strongest Mew alive in the world today," Serena replied, and everything suddenly went so quiet, one could hear a pin drop in the next room.

"Ash, is this true?!" Bonnie wondered in awe, and Ash merely nodded, half expecting all of them to start freaking out, but instead Bonnie merely smiled at him. "That's so cool, you're the most amazing trainer I've ever seen," Bonnie shouted at the top of her lungs, startling Dedenne who was sleeping in her bag.

"Ash, you never cease to amaze me," Clement commented, and Calem readily agreed, his fascination with Ash's Pokemon outweighing his jealousy over how close he and Serena were. "So, do you have any other legendary Pokemon?" Shauna wondered as Ash and Serena sat down on Bonnie's bed, while Clement and Calem sat on the couch in front of the television and Shauna and Bonnie sat on Clement's bed a few feet away from them.

"Well, I have Zekrom and Reshiram to complete the Unovian dragon trio, but that's it, those are all the legendary Pokemon I have so far, but I plan on literally catching them all once I've obtained all the Pokemon in Kalos. Once I'm done here, I plan on going back for the ones I missed, including Arceus, which was level 100 thousands of years ago and strong enough to hurtle a planet sized asteroid from earth and save the world. I should know, I came across it in Michina town," Ash replied, as yet another stunned silence fell upon the entire room, and Pikachu adjusted it's suit up on Ash's shoulder, making it more comfortable as everyone, including Serena stared at Ash in complete and utter amazement.

"Ash, you have the craziest adventures," Serena commented dryly, and Ash and Pikachu snickered. "You have no idea," Ash replied mysteriously, and everyone laughed at their exchange. Clement took the opportunity to change the subject, "so Ash, how is Pikachu's suit working out for you two so far?" he asked, and Pikachu flashed him a confident grin and gave him a thumbs up, giving everyone in the room all the confirmation they needed that Ash's starter was at the top of it's game.

"So, I guess that means you're going to challenge Diantha to a battle, I can't wait to see it," Clement admitted, and everyone agreed. "Yeah, I just hope she accepts a challenge from me," Ash sighed hopefully, and Serena put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Ash, you're an elite level trainer, by law a champion level trainer has to accept challenges from elite level trainers and give them the chance to earn their legendary trainer status and gain the right to build teams of up to 25 Pokemon," Serena reminded him, and Ash nodded. "I know that, but Diantha is the Kalos champion league master, defeating her will be no easy task, even for my strongest Pokemon. That's actually why I brought some more of my legendary Pokemon as well as Sceptile and Snorlax with me. Aside from my Charizard, Sceptile is arguably my strongest starter Pokemon, and has managed to beat Pokemon ranging from Norman's level 100 Slaking to Tobias' level 100 Darkrai, Cresselia, and even helped defeat his Latios before finally going down. That makes it's accomplishments almost as impressive as my Charizard, who is perhaps my strongest non legendary Pokemon aside from Garchomp. Despite my Sceptile's impressive accomplishments, a champion league master's Pokemon are almost always on par with the strongest legendary Pokemon, possessing various limitless capabilities and attacks of infinite potency, rendering them the strongest trainers in the world today," Ash said with a hint of awe, realizing he had worked super hard for the last five years and collected some of the most powerful legendary Pokemon on earth, yet becoming the best was still an absurd goal for him.

"You'll do great Ash, there's no need to be nervous. Besides, the most important thing about battling is remembering to have fun. Forget about earning yourself the champion level title, and challenge Diantha to a duel simply because your Pokemon will have a blast battling hers," Serena advised him wisely. It amazed Ash that Serena could cheer him up so effectively, and that was just the kind of advise he needed to hear in order to recover from his disheartened state of mind. "Thanks Serena, you're right, I need to remember what's important, and that's not some lofty title or status as a trainer, but to have fun, to have a blast battling a trainer on my own level of power, now let's go see Diantha guys!" Ash suggested emphatically, pumping his fist into the air as everyone followed suit and began to gather their things, getting ready for the walk to cafe Soleil, where the news channel said Diantha was hanging out with Lasandre, a man famous for inventing the holo caster.

"You ready for the battle of a lifetime Pikachu?!" Ash questioned excitedly, already knowing his partner's answer as Pikachu pumped his little fist into the air from up on his trainer's shoulders. "Pika, Pi," it said, which Ash translated as, '_no duh, of course I'm ready_.' Ash knew that battling a champion league master was no ordinary fight, but he wasn't afraid, because he had Pokemon on his team who's power knew no bounds and would do anything to secure a win for their trainer. He had to believe in his Pokemon, and in himself, only then would victory truly be within his grasp, only then would he best perhaps the strongest trainer he had ever faced to date. Five years was a long time, but was it long enough? Ash didn't know the answer, but for the first time ever, he was willing to find out, so he opened the door leading from Clement's room and lead his entourage out into the Pokemon center with a light heart and an eager smile, Serena and Pikachu by his side, his strongest Pokemon tucked away in his jacket. This battle would be the stuff of legends, that much was for sure, and Ash had the distinct feeling that before the day was through, he will have obtained the champion level trainer status and with it, the means to build his strongest team of champion level Pokemon ever!

_Author's Note: There you have it folks, another huge ass chapter for you to sink your teeth into. I'm so sorry for the late update, but I promise to update again real soon with a truly epic battle scene between Ash and Diantha, as I seem to have regained my writing muse recently and have been cracking away at the keyboard. I know some of you must feel that Serena has it way too easy in this story and that everything seems to work out in her favor. I promise you, that will soon change, as nothing in Ash's life never truly stays super peaceful or even happy a lot of the time. As the saying goes, all good things must come to an end, and before their journey in Kalos comes to a close, Serena is going to learn just how hard traveling with Ash for extended periods can be, and she herself is going to learn that defeat is inevitable during her journey to follow in Ash's footsteps as he slowly climbs to the top. Also, in the upcoming battle against Diantha, don't be expecting Ash to barrel through her as easily as he did Viola, if anything, she'll be even more difficult for him to fight than Team Rocket was, even with his strongest Pokemon and newly changed Kyogre aiding him in combat. I get that I've probably made Mew and all of the other legendary Pokemon overpowered, but isn't that kind of the point? Legendary Pokemon are supposed to have powers of legend, powers of a godly caliber. I really don't feel as though the anime really gives the legendary Pokemon the power they deserve, or even if the give that Pokemon a truly devastating ability, they don't present it at the infinite levels presented in my story so I like to think I'm doing them justice, what do you guys think? I know that Ash and his Pokemon are probably ridiculously OP, but I think I've done a fairly decent job at proving even an OP character can be an interesting character, haven't I? What do you guys think, is this God-moding story even half-way decent, because if it is, that suggests that my true creative writing project has a real shot at getting published, since it too features gods of the overpowered sort. Anyways, I've ranted on long enough, as always, read, rate, and review, and also as always I don't respond to flames so don't bother sending them. If you haven't got anything nice or constructive to say, don't say anything at all, please and thank you. Anyways, later peeps, Thomas has left the building._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Hey again peeps, it's PokeLoverTJC once again with yet another chapter of Ascension to Pokemon Mastership. I'm pleased to announce that my muse is back with a vengeance, as demonstrated in my last chapter, which was the largest yet at over 40 pages long on LibreOffice writer, an impressive feat I might add. This will be another action packed chapter, perhaps the most action packed one so far. Also, addressing a person who was kind enough to point out a problem he had with Pikachu's power suit, I realized that while Pikachu being able to hold itself back to keep from hurting other Pokemon is a must, having the suit pump more of it's power into each of it's attacks when faced with a stronger opponent was not entirely necessary. It would be out of character for Ash and Pikachu to take the easy way out by having the suit do all the work for them, rather than train Pikachu to control it's colossal power the proper way. This may be a bad analogy, but it's like the difference between breeding perfect IVs after days upon days of hard work and catching Dittos compared to using an action replay to create perfect everything automatically without any effort put into it. Now, we all know that putting the effort into attaining such power and control is pretty much what makes attaining such power so rewarding, and if Ash and Pikachu take the quickest way out, not only would it be out of character, but Pikachu would become lazy by relying on the suit to control the clout of it's attacks for it. So yeah, I plan on making some changes to that in this chapter, but rest assured Pikachu will still attain perfectly precise control over all it's attacks without the suit, it's just going to take some time and no small amount of painstaking effort and rigorous training. Another thing I wish to say, this fanfiction features a very OP version of Ash and legendary Pokemon, and though that is not for everybody, I am very, very happy with the way things have turned out so far and how nice nearly every one of my reviews have been. I will never abandon this story my friends, as I understand all the frustration with those many authors who quit half-way through when they've got a really good story going, so when I say I'll deliver, boy won't I. I'm a man of my word, and I look forward to reading your reviews on this awesome chapter, as it is sure to feature a battle for the ages, not to mention some very interesting twists probably none of you will expect. Anyways, I've ranted long enough so... on with the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters in it, merely this particular story. I don't make any profits off of this at all, and I'm on a very fixed income so don't sue me. Rated for strong language, intense romance, and epic battles._

Chapter Eight: The Clash of the Titans

It has been just over a day since the arrest of Team Rocket, and the trio had long since regained consciousness, only to realize their predicament and the fact that they were now in custody. Meowth and their other Pokemon had been put away in the bad Pokemon rehab program, in the hopes that they would mend their ways, and Jessie had been locked up in the woman's jail while James got a dusty cell with little more than an old cot, a television for entertainment, a tiny creaky old bathroom, and meals brought to him three times a day, meals he had no control over.

All and all, things were not looking up for Team Rocket, and the only time Jessie and James could get together was during meal times, which were often shared in the cafeteria. Often they got together to plot their escape, considering starting a riot and all that other junk that seemed to work in the movies, but also they often wondered if they had really made all the right choices in life by sticking with Team Rocket and trying to steal Ash's Pikachu.

"Alright, light's out Pokemon thief," the guard grunted grumpily, startling James from his silent musing as he stared emptily at the ceiling of his cell. "Ugh right, of course," James stammered, as the guard rolled his eyes at the Rocket grunt. As far as the guard was concerned, Pokemon thieves were Pokemon thieves, even if these guys were nice enough and didn't cause too much trouble. He often felt bad for them, they weren't bad people, they just made a lot of bad choices and because of that they had to rot in jail for the next five or so years.

James stumbled over himself in his haste to turn off the light, tripping over his own two feet and falling flat on his face, hitting the lamp with his head in the process and smashing it on the floor, turning off the light but also ensuring it never turned on again, since the lamp and the light bulb was in pieces.

"Ugh, you're a klutz, I'll go get someone to clean that up and get you a new lamp, in the meantime, you can just sleep in the dark, you're supposed to anyways," the guard sighed in exasperation, as James got up off the floor and laid in his bed with a pitiful sigh.

As he was trying to get comfortable in his piece of crap cot, and the guard was leaving to get someone to clean the shards of glass in his cell, the warden came up to his cage, a kind smile on his face despite what James had seen in movies about jail wardens, and unlocked the shocked Team Rocket grunt's cage, holding it open for him.

"You're free to go James," the warden smiled, and James frowned slightly in confusion. "What is the meaning of this," James demanded in confusion, not sure how this was happening... unless. The warden's smile widened as though he knew what James was thinking, "you've been bailed out, you Jessie, and all your Pokemon are free to go. While you're out, I would advise you to not take this gift of freedom for granted, you guys need to understand that stealing other people's Pokemon is wrong, and if you end up back in here again, you won't be able to get out for the five year sentence you were dealt. End up in here a third time, and you guys will be stuck here for the rest of your lives I'm afraid, though in some cases, particularly the more minor ones, exceptions can be made, now I suggest you guys use this new found freedom to do some honest to goodness work around Kalos, good day to you sir," the warden advised him, gently but firmly as James slowly began to realize he was free.

As he walked out of his cage a free man, James couldn't help wondering who had bailed him and Jessie out, surely not the boss, or did he? Not knowing the answer, James shrugged inwardly and met Jessie and Meowth outside the police station, their Pokeballs waiting for them as well as a screen monitor waiting with a message that said turn it on when they were free from the prying eyes of justice.

As Jessie, James, and Meowth grinned gregariously at their luck, and shuffled away in one of the quiet alleyways in Lumiose city to turn on the monitor screen, they were greeted with the face of Giovanni, somehow not surprised to learn he had been the one to bail them out.

"Greetings Giovanni sir, we thank you for bailing us out," Jessie whispered graciously, as Giovanni nodded tautly. "I must admit, while your work in the past has been abysmal at best, lately the three of you have shown real promise as members of Team Rocket, and considering how strong your Pokemon are from years of chasing that boy, I felt the matter of Ash Ketchum was finally worth looking into," Giovanni replied as he confirmed their location and sent off Delibird to deliver a package.

"Now, Jessie, James, and Meowth, we have very important business to discuss. I have done a little digging into Ash Ketchum's past, which is when I made a startling, horrible discovery. Not only is he now an elite level trainer with some very powerful Pokemon, but I have found out he is none other than the son of that accursed trainer who thwarted my original plans and forming of Team Rocket more than twenty years ago, the one called Red," Giovanni announced, and Jessie, James, and Meowth's eyes all widened with pure, unbridled astonishment.

"Hey, Red is the most powerful trainer in the world now, the undisputed world champion! Didn't he conquer all the regional champions and the leagues during his journey? I knew there was a reason the twerp's Pikachu is _so_ strong, it all makes sense now!" Jessie exclaimed, realization dawning on her as Giovanni's eyes widened. "Are you seriously suggesting that that's the same Pikachu that defeated _my_ Rhydon and helped beat my ultimate team back when I first controlled Viridion gym?" Giovanni demanded, as Jessie nodded in confirmation.

"Thank you Jessie, you have given me some useful information, is there anything else you can tell me regarding Ash Ketchum," Giovanni asked, giving them his undivided attention as they took about an hour to catch him up on all the history they shared with Ash. They left out the part about Mewtwo, since Giovanni wouldn't remember it and since they promised not to say anything, but they explained their encounters with all the legendary Pokemon outside of Kalos, including Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, the Mew in the tree of beginning, the Darkrai in Alamos town, the Shaymin, the reverse world, and the dragon trio in Unova, and for once, Giovanni seemed to believe them.

Once they were finished, Giovanni nodded briskly, an insanely excited gleam in his eyes. "My word, Ash has encountered nearly every legendary Pokemon, and from the sound of it, some of these legendaries are stationary and reside in a single place or town. I will send agents to Alamos town, the tree of beginning, and all the other places you've mentioned with rare and powerful Pokemon in them. With the things you three have seen, we will have no problem amassing an army of the most powerful Pokemon, and using their combined might to conquer the entire world. Thank you for telling me all this, you three most definitely deserve a promotion, therefore I am promoting you all to the second highest rank as my top admins, outranking even the other admins and able to take command of all of Team Rocket aside from myself, and only myself. You three deserve it for all you have done for our organization," Giovanni announced euphorically, as Jessie, James, and Meowth's eyes all bulged out of their sockets.

"_THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! WE PROMISE YOU WON'T REGRET IT SIR!_" They all screamed in unison, and Giovanni nodded. "See that I don't, by the way, I sent Delibird with a package for all of you, and I trust you will use the Pokemon I have captured to your advantage in any situation. Delibird should be there any minute now," Giovanni stated, unable to believe he hadn't promoted these three much sooner. Sure, they were clowns at times, but given all the crap they had been through and all they had accomplished in the name of Team Rocket, he was forced to admit that maybe he was too harsh with them and had completely misjudged them. He had assumed that because of their failures in the past and because of their goofy personalities that they couldn't get anything competent done, but he had been _dead_ wrong. He had been surprised the select few times he had seen the Pokemon they had on hand, since they were all absurdly powerful level 100 Pokemon. He had always assumed it was a fluke or one of their many bouts of remarkable dumb luck, which they seemed to be blessed with from the heavens above, but he never would have guessed that they would actually have trained those Pokemon themselves, especially against the son of the trainer who made his blood boil every time he heard his name.

He grinned evilly to himself as he realized their naive willingness to do anything for a promotion and more money would enable him to use them as the ultimate members of team Rocket. With their prowess as trainers and as members of Team Rocket, he knew he had to do everything in his power to keep them on his side and devoted to his cause. As long as he kept them wealthy and well off, as long as he kept them fed, clothed, and blessed with good fortune, he could continue to enlist their virtually irreplaceable services in order to fight for Team Rocket. It was clear how devoted they were to him and his organization, and in this situation, he could definitely use that to his advantage. It would be super easy to hoodwink them, given how naive they were and how devoted they were to his cause.

He smiled at them as Delibird arrived, carrying a package with two Pokeballs, one for Jessie and one for James. "These are two new Pokemon straight from the Kalos region. Go on, take them, I only save the best for my best employees, and it is clear I have severely misjudged you three. It's about time you were all properly rewarded, don't you think?" Giovanni asked with false sweetness, knowing all too well they'd buy it hook line and sinker as Jessie took the balls and handed one to James.

"What Pokemon are they?" James wondered as he took his from Jessie, and Giovanni explained. "They are the Pokemon Gourgeist and Malamar, both at an elite level 100 with immeasurable power levels. I am entrusting two of the best Pokemon we captured in Kalos to the two of you. That Malamar has limitless hypnotic powers, powers which I want you to use to enslave the minds of any Pokemon or any otherwise unwilling Team Rocket recruit that catches your fancy. The Gourgeist is a super sized individual, with nigh-omnipotent attack and infinite defensive power, so the two of you shouldn't have any trouble using it to win countless battles against almost any opponent. I don't think I need to tell you how powerful, expensive, and potentially lethal these Pokemon are, so I'll let you decide what to do with them. Just make sure your top priority is and always will be Team Rocket, and the furthering of our collective power as an organization," he said, and both Jessie and James held the Pokeballs in their hands, graciously accepting their gifts.

"We will, thank you so much sir, we promise we won't fail you," Jessie, James, and Meowth all said simultaneously, and Giovanni smiled. "Very well, and one more thing before you go. I will be coming to Kalos soon to attend to a delicate matter personally, and I could use your help when the time comes for my arrival," Giovanni said, and they all threw him a solute as the screen went dark and Team Rocket stared at the newest editions to their team with watering eyes of blissful tears.

"The boss finally acknowledges us as worthy Team Rocket members, hurray," Jessie cried, and Meowth carried on where she left off. "This is truly our best day," he rhymed, and James added. "Yippee, yi, yay." With that, the new and improved Team Rocket left the alleyway with their resolve strengthened tenfold, vowing to capture the twerp's Pikachu and all his other Pokemon. With his Pokemon and their own under their thrall, they would conquer Kalos and the entire world, all in the name of Team Rocket and their generous, benevolent boss...

"Ah, no way, Diantha is about to battle in the Lumiose Colosseum," Ash announced to the group at large as he and Pikachu walked with their friends and Ash's girlfriend up the street from the Pokemon center, the both of them gazing in wonder at the poster announcing Diantha's upcoming battle with a man who had a strong Absol.

"Hey Ash, don't forget, fighting a Pokemon league champion is no ordinary fight, and a person as famous as Diantha is going to draw a lot of attention, so you aren't the only person eager to challenge her," Clement pointed out logically, as Bonnie and Dedenne had stars in their eyes upon gazing at the picture of Diantha, Serena and Shauna as well.

"Hey Ash, Diantha is also a really famous movie actor, and it says here that as champion she has only ever been defeated by the likes of champions Cynthia or Lance," Serena said as she looked up information about Diantha on her little mini computer thing that somehow had tons of information on it about a bunch of different things crammed into it, including a town map and all the best hotspots and places to dine in Kalos.

Ash's smirk broadened as he and Pikachu became fired up, "oh big deal, I don't care how powerful she is you guys. I'll take her on just like I have everything else, and I'll win," he announced loudly, drawing the attention of several onlookers and passersby, Serena, Calem, and the others sweat dropping at his antics.

Serena couldn't help admiring Ash for his refusal to back down though, since most trainers would be at least slightly intimidated by the idea of engaging a trainer as powerful as Diantha, but Ash wasn't phased in the slightest. While Serena was staring in awe at Ash, Ash was staring at Pikachu and it's ridiculously empowering suit, a sudden thought crossing his mind as he decided to ask Clement a quick question about his latest invention.

"Hey Clement, you said this suit focuses more of Pikachu's power into it's attacks as well as restraining it's power in battle against weaker opponents, correct?" he asked, and Clement nodded. "Yes, that's the basic idea of it, Pikachu has colossal power and is a legendary level 100 electric type Pokemon, and with this suit on, it is virtually invincible, the power of it's attacks controlled to a perfect degree," Clement explained, as Ash sighed and became downcast, surprising everyone present, especially Clement. 

"Ash, what's wrong?" Serena wondered, as Ash turned to face her with a disheartened expression, and she felt his disappointment and why he was dejected through the soul bond, and realization dawned on her. "Honestly Clement, I kind of feel like the suit is cheating by pumping up every one of Pikachu's attacks. I think it's awesome that Pikachu can control it's power so well with the suit on, but I can't help feeling like your invention is doing all the work for us, you know what I mean. It's no fun having control over Pikachu's limitless power if we didn't work for that level of control ourselves with no cheating shortcuts. So no offense Clement, I appreciate all you've done for me, and your invention is amazing, but I'm afraid I can't in good conscience use it in a battle against such a worthy opponent, an opponent I might add taught her Pokemon control without any tricks or cheats," Ash murmured guiltily, his Pikachu mirroring his emotions as Ash pulled the electric mouse out of the suit and awaited Clement's reaction, but to his surprise, Clement and everyone else actually smiled at him.

"Ash, when you put it like that, how can I say no? I think it's wonderful that you want to work for the level of control the suit gives Pikachu over it's power. It may have been a waste to build the suit, since you're not going to use it, but I do completely understand your reasoning, so trust me when I say no hard feelings," Clement smiled understandingly, and Ash grinned as Serena and the others stared at him, his Pikachu free of it's suit and grinning back at Ash from on his shoulder, the both of them more determined than ever to learn control and master Pikachu's power to the same degree as the suit enabled it to do, without using the suit in the process.

"Ash, that is a very admirable sentiment, and I think you'll become a much better trainer for it," Serena whispered in adoration, and Ash shrugged and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Shuana and the others were quiet and didn't say anything, but Ash could sense their approval as well, and he was grateful to them for being so understanding, especially since Clement worked so hard to make the suit perfect, and it was perfect, in fact it was _too perfect_.

"Now, let's say we go watch Diantha's battle than challenge her after she wins it, friends, we're off to Lumiose Colosseum," Ash proclaimed, pumping his fist into the air as everyone cheered and accompanied him and Pikachu as he all but ran towards the packed stadium, paying for tickets for everyone to see the battle from up in the stands, which were protected by powerful psychic barriers to keep the crowd safe from the overwhelming intensity of the battle and the attacks going on in the stadium.

"Here are your tickets, thank you and enjoy the battle," the man at the booth stand said as he handed Ash six tickets, since Pokemon could get in for free. Ash handed Serena and everyone else their tickets, heading inside the giant building and taking the stairs up to the stands, which were filling up fast, but as they reached the bottom of the staircase, a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey Ash, Serena, everyone, over here," professor Sycamore called out to them from the other side, waving at them from in his empty seat as they walked over to meet him. "Hello professor, nice to see you again," Ash greeted just as everyone sat down on either side of Sycamore, Ash sitting between Serena and Sycamore's left side while Bonnie sat between Clement and professor Sycamore's right side, Calem and Shauna sitting on each end, Calem beside Clement and Shauna beside Serena.

"Diantha is an old friend of mine, back in the day the two of us were the top trainers of Lumiose city, along with our mutual friend Lasandre," Sycamore stated, as Clement and everyone recognized the name. "The inventor of the holo caster?" Clement wondered, stars in his eyes as Sycamore nodded. Ash had never met either Diantha or Lasandre, but he had read up on them both before he came to Kalos, along with information on all the Kalos native Pokemon, all of which he planned to capture, legendary or otherwise.

"That's awesome, I've always admired Lasandre, as a fellow inventor, I look up to him," Clement admitted, and Ash only barely paid attention as the seats all filled up and the announcer took the time to address the crowd. "Alright everyone, are you ready for a champion level battle?! Let's give some noise people, come on," he shouted through his microphone, his voice resonating through the entire stadium as it erupted into roars and cheers of jubilation, Ash and Serena cheering at the top of their voices as they both got swept away in their enthusiasm, realizing this was the kind of battle the both of them longed to see.

As she cheered alongside her new boyfriend, Serena knew that ultimately, she and Ash had the same goal, to conquer the gyms and eventually win the Kalos league, where they would be recognized as ultimate trainers. Becoming a champion level trainer would open up a lot of doors for Serena, and though she was still new to battling and wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to do with her life, she realized that sharing in Ash's destiny as the world's foremost Pokemon master was perhaps the answer she had been looking for.

"Don't forget, after this we have a date tonight, and we should probably let our moms know we're together now," Serena whispered in Ash's ear once the crowd settled down, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine. Ash nodded as Pikachu clapped on his shoulder, memories of times with it's original trainer Red flashing through it's mind's eye. This was the kind of battling it lived for, the kind of battling it and it's trainer Red had fought for over ten years before it all abruptly ended when it's trainer fell in love with Delia. Pikachu had seen so many places and fought so many different opponents, that it hadn't properly remembered Lumiose city the first time it showed up here with Ash, but now it did, and it remembered conquering the Kalos league before with Red, against the champion league master before Diantha's time. As it watched the two contestants make their way out onto the stage, it couldn't help wondering how Diantha would fare compared to her predecessor, who was none other than Serena's grandmother, something it had yet to tell Ash or his new girlfriend. It wasn't something it was sure even Serena's mother knew, since it had been Serena's grandmother on her father's side and not her mother's, but it wouldn't be surprised if her father had told them of their grandmother before he died. It hadn't connected the dots the first time Ash told it Serena's last name, but now it knew, based on how much Serena looked like her grandma.

The referee's voice was now the one echoing across the stadium, snapping Pikachu out of it's train of thoughts as it, Ash, and Serena listened with rapt attention. "In this corner, we have the challenger Mark, with his Absol as his main partner, and this corner, making yet another appearance in Lumiose city to take the Colosseum challenge, ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to the champion league master of the Kalos region and super star, DIANTHA!" the ref cried, announcing Diantha and her opponent at the top of his lungs as the crowd roared with approval, the entire stadium shaking with the shouting and the cheering of the massive crowd of thousands, the impending battle being recorded by the media and broadcast on the Pokemon league channel across the world.

Ash and the others had gotten a really good seat, close enough to perfectly see the two combatants in action but still within the confines of the psychic shields, which were generated by the Colosseum Espeon and other psychic type Pokemon in the hundreds, their powers combining to an immeasurable level and making the shields almost impenetrable. The ref took the time to explain the rules, "this will be a one on one battle between both opponents, and the battle will be over when either side is unable to continue, trainers... begin!" the ref commanded, waving his flag as Ash watched on while Diantha lobbed her Pokeball into the air.

The Pokeball opened up as it hit the ground and released a battle hardened, level 100 Gardevoir in a brilliant ray of white light. Ash whistled appreciatively as he got a good look at the champion level Pokemon, it was probably the strongest Gardevoir he had ever seen, and that was saying something, considering how strong his own Gardevoir was.

'_Hey Ash, I have a question. Are all Gardevoir fairy types now that the fairy type has been discovered, or how does that work exactly_?' Serena asked him mentally, and Ash decided he should probably explain what happened when a new Pokemon type was discovered. '_Well, no actually, no Gardevoir outside of Kalos is a fairy type... yet_,' Ash started, and when Serena looked confused, he continued. '_The thing is Serena, the power of fairy types originated in Kalos, and since it is a new type, it will take a while for the fairy type aura to spread across the earth like the other seventeen types have. Once it does though, all Pokemon outside of Kalos who are compatible with the fairy type energy, like Clefairy, Gardevoir, Mawile, and others, will become fairy types all across the world. It was the same when steel and dark type energies first appeared in Johto, and when mega evolution and all that came to be in Kalos. Any new type and new power that appears in the Pokemon world takes a while to spread over the world, and therefore it takes a while before the other regions become consumed by these new powers, which is why things like fairy type Gardevoir and the power of mega evolution are still indigenous to Kalos and Kalos alone,_' Ash explained, and Serena nodded in perfect understanding.

In the time it took for Ash to explain this to her, Diantha and her opponent had just begun to battle. "Alright Mark, you may have the first attack," they heard Diantha call out, and Mark nodded in thanks before ordering his Absol to launch a crunch attack. Absol's mouth opened wide as it charged across the field towards Gardevoir with it's teeth glowing with white energy, but Diantha didn't even command an attack, merely winking at Gardevoir as it vanished and materialized on the other side of the field behind Absol in a burst of speed too great for the human eye to follow.

Ash and the others stared at the Gardevoir with slacken jaws, impressed by it's speed, and Mark gasped as well as he had Absol try to use extreme speed. Ash smiled as Absol vanished in a whirl of speed far surpassing the speed of sound, a sonic boom rocking the stadium to it's core as it rushed Gardevoir too quick for anyone to follow, only for the psychic and fairy type Pokemon to continue disappearing, moving even faster than before as it created afterimages of itself without using double team.

Absol was fast, but Gardevoir was moving with such rapidity it wasn't localizing as it moved across every inch of the entire stadium in the same instant, all the while expertly dodging Absol's attack as it passed through the doppelgangers like they were smoke. Gardevoir's speed rivaled that of Ash's Pikachu at it's fastest, and both Ash and his starter gazed at Diantha in amazement.

"She's using teleport to boost her speed," Clement observed, but Ash shook his head in the negative. That Gardevoir wasn't teleporting, it was moving on pure speed alone with no stat boosting attacks. All and all, the pallet town trainer was very impressed just as Mark began to grow frustrated and commanded Absol to use psycho cut.

Gardevoir materialized in front of it's trainer, the hundreds of afterimages of itself fading as Absol fired off a blade of pink energy and the crowd roared as the excitement and the suspense built inside of everyone present, wondering what Diantha would do next. "Gardevoir, use Shadow ball," Diantha commanded, and her Pokemon instantly obeyed, conjuring a beach ball sized orb of dark energy and firing it at the speed of light towards Absol and it's impending attack, ripping through the psychic blade and exploding massively on contact as it struck Absol in an instant, sending up a massive shock wave that extended far past the roof of the Colosseum, cratering the entire battle field with an almighty roar that sent a massive cluster of dust and rocks spiraling into the air like an F5 tornado, and cleaving through the very clouds thousands of miles above them. It pushed the psychic shields around the stands to their limits, nearly knocking everyone off the stands and collapsing the beams that supported them. Everyone held onto their seats from the massive, godly tremor and waited on baited breath as the smoke cleared at long last and revealed Absol with swirls for eyes, having been knocked out in one move by an attack that wasn't super effective against it's type.

"And there you have it folks, another victory of astounding power for Diantha by knock out, and a one hit KO at that," the announcer cried, as the ref declared the match over and Mark recalled his Pokemon with a defeated sigh, vowing to get stronger as he walked away from the stadium and disappeared behind the open door, as Diantha stand and waved to the crowd as they cheered their loudest ever.

"That was amazing! She's so powerful! I can't wait to battle her!" Ash shouted above the noise of the crowd, and Serena stopped cheering for a moment to stare at Ash in awestruck wonder, amazed that he wasn't intimidated by the fact that Diantha won the match in one move, or that the move was powerful enough to level the entire battle field and part the clouds above them with the resultant shock wave. She knew Ash was good, no, scratch that, Ash was amazing, but this wasn't a gym leader or some run of the mill trainer he was dealing with, this was the Pokemon league champion, and she couldn't help but feel astounded that he wasn't the slightest bit unnerved by the thought of challenging her. If it was her, she would probably be shaking with nervousness, but then again, Ash was probably waiting for a battle of this magnitude since he came to Kalos.

The stadium began clearing out as Diantha returned her Gardevoir and walked of the uneven, destroyed ground of the battle field, and professor Sycamore decided to lead Ash and co to cafe Soleil, where he was certain Diantha would be having a nice dinner and speaking with Lasandre, who had requested a meeting with her after she was done battling a few hours ago. "Hey you guys, I think I can get you in to meet Diantha in person," Sycamore announced, as Ash and Pikachu became totally psyched and Serena, Shauna, and Bonnie stared at the professor with stars in their eyes.

"Really?! That's so awesome, I've always wanted to meet her," Shauna shouted boisterously, as Bonnie and Serena agreed. Calem merely shrugged, deciding he had nothing better to do as Bonnie considered the possibility of asking Diantha to marry Clement, but not before she found out more about her, like if she was truly a good match for her brother.

Clement on the other hand, was eager to meet her and see Ash in a battle with a trainer on his level. He had to admit, Ash's determination to help Pikachu master it's power without the suit was an admirable sentiment, and he wanted to see Ash win against his toughest opponent yet. Another reason he wanted to meet her was because he figured there was a chance he would meet Lasandre as well.

"We all are accepting his offer then I take it?" Ash shouted ecstatically, and when everyone nodded he and his friends accompanied Sycamore out the front door of the stadium and out onto South Boulevard, walking up the sidewalk past dozens of random strangers Ash didn't care about at the moment. All he cared about was finding Diantha, and he hoped cafe Soleil wasn't too crowded, but suspected that Diantha hanged there because nobody knew she liked it there, nobody except Sycamore of course.

"Come on guys, cafe Soleil is this way," Serena commented, leading the way with her fancy town map pointing them in the right direction like some weird form of GPS. Ash took off in a run right behind Serena; Bonnie, Calem, Shauna, and even Sycamore sprinting as fast as they could, with Clement huffing and puffing far behind them.

"Come on guys, please slow down," Clement wheezed as he struggled to keep up, though he was beginning to notice some significant improvement in his fitness levels ever since joining up with Ash, and he wasn't having as difficult a time keeping up with them as he did in the past.

They arrived at cafe Soleil in no time, and it was surprisingly barren as Ash and Serena lead the others inside without another word, pushing open the door and holding it open, Serena stopping Ash from simply barging in and having him wait patiently as Bonnie, Sycamore, and the others filed through first, leaving her and Ash dead last.

"It's polite to hold the door open for everyone else when you're the first of a group to reach an entryway Ash, and besides I wanted to give you something before you rush off to challenge Diantha," Serena whispered suggestively, and Ash suddenly felt like waiting was worth his while as he gazed into Serena's adoring, sapphire eyes, her honey blonde hair done up in her pony tail perfectly.

"What is it?" Ash wondered, and Serena smiled as she answered him, though not with words, but a soft kiss on his lips, which he happily returned as the two of them fell into a wave of oblivion and an almighty electric current passed through their entire bodies, starting at the lips and working it's way through every subatomic particle, every fiber of their being with indescribable pleasure.

They pulled away for a few seconds to catch their breath, only for Serena to pull him back into a barrage of searing hot French kisses that involved a lot of tongue and got Ash's blood boiling and his lips burning very pleasantly. He would have moaned aloud in ecstasy had his mouth not been attached to Serena's, but he grunted regardless as she sucked on his bottom lip with her mouth and entered his mouth with her tongue once more, her warm, wet mouth battling with his for dominance as Serena won and continued French kissing him for another solid five minutes before the two of them finally parted, completely unaware of everyone else watching them as they both panted heavily and gained their second wind.

"What on earth was that for?" Ash asked once he regained the power of coherent speech, not to mention remember how to think... or even breathe for that matter. Serena smirked playfully at him, "do I need a reason? If you must know, that was for good luck in your battle with Diantha, and this is for trusting me and treating me so well these past few days," Serena whispered before showering him with more kisses, and everyone watched the scene unfold with a mix of either blushes, smiles, or in the case of Calem, seething jealousy.

As their tongues met yet again, Ash felt that all-powerful electric surge once more, only this time through his tongue, which was practically melted over top of Serena's, since the heat from their smoking hot kisses was making it feel as though his brain and all of his organs were melting through his body. His legs felt like jelly, and his bones pretty much turned to mush, making it almost impossible for him not to collapse on the spot out of pure, infinite pleasure, but he managed somehow.

They pulled away once more, staring into each others eyes momentarily before Ash remembered he was here on a mission. Only Serena could have made him forget about this, but now that she had 'wished him luck' and thanked him for trusting her, he suspected she was done with her romantic advancements and quickly smiled at her before heading inside the relatively quiet and empty cafe.

Serena followed him, having to jog to keep up with the brutal pace he set as he glimpsed Diantha at the back of the rather large restaurant, barreling ahead of the entire group as he noticed a man talking with her he assumed was Lysandre. The man made him nervous somehow, he was extremely tall, well over six and a half feet, with a main of red hair and a bristly, long red beard. He wore an expensive looking black buttoned shirt with a v-neck lined with white fur, fingerless black gloves, and black jeans with red trim on the inseams.

As he approached them, Ash and co caught parts of Diantha's conversation with Lysandre, her blue eyes frowning in thoughtfulness as she listened to her friend with rapt attention. "But don't you think that as a movie star, you owe it to your viewers to stay young and beautiful forever? Think about it, the world is changing so fast and filling up with so many people it can hardly keep up, and if we don't act soon, Kalos may one day lose the beauty it became famous for, while the general population increases to unsustainable levels," he heard Lysandre proclaim passionately, and he and the others stopped cold as Diantha formed a response, the two of them unaware they had an audience.

"I can't expect things to stay the same forever Lysandre. Things change, and that's just the way things are. I don't want to stay this way forever, because things can always get better, and that's what makes the world go round. Think about it, if things were perfect and flawless right from the start, we wouldn't move forward at all, there would be no room for progress or improvement, and everything would eventually grow very dull and boring," Diantha replied, and Ash couldn't help nodding in agreement, and he walked up to the pair just as Serena and the others followed suit and Diantha and Lysandre became aware of their presence for the first time.

"It appears we have company, and if it isn't professor Sycamore, how is your latest research project going?" Diantha greeted warmly, as Sycamore walked up to her and Lysandre and shook both their hands. "It's good to see you guys again," Sycamore greeted, as Ash and the others politely waited for the old friends to touch base. "Likewise Sycamore, mega evolution is a fascinating subject, and I daresay I can get my old Gyrados to mega evolve," Lysandre bellowed in greeting, and Ash stared at that man with unease. Something about Lysandre unsettled him, but he shrugged and just figured it was what he said.

Diantha smirked knowingly at the pair of them, and Sycamore noticed something around her neck. "Hey is that what I think it is?!" he asked, his eyes wide as Diantha nodded. Ash and others attention was drawn to her neck, where Ash saw a familiar looking stone embedded in a necklace, the same stone the man in the Blaziken mask was wearing on a bracelet, the mysterious third element required for mega evolution.

"Yes it is, a mega stone I obtained a few months ago," Diantha replied as Ash's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Can you tell me what that is please? I want to master mega evolution as well, and have several Pokemon that can mega evolve!" he exclaimed, realizing Diantha would be able to tell him what he needed to know.

Diantha smiled at the boy, and she looked at Sycamore questioningly as the professor started to introduce Ash, but the Pallet town trainer overshot him. "Hello Diantha, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, and my ultimate goal is to become the world's most undisputed Pokemon master, a god among trainers on the same level as Red himself," Ash announced, causing Serena and everyone else to gasp as they had no idea that was the level of power Ash was gravitating towards.

Diantha's eyes were wide as well at the mention of Red's name, but she regained her composure as she smiled at Ash. "So _you're_ Ash Ketchum, Cynthia and Lance, the two strongest regional champions hold you in very high esteem, and for good reason. If even half the stuff I've heard about you is true, you're one of the strongest elite level trainers the world has ever seen. Why aren't you a member of the Elite Four yet Ash?" Diantha asked, and Ash was surprised to notice that she was serious.

"Honestly, becoming a member of the Elite Four would be awesome, but sticking to one type of Pokemon isn't really my style, I prefer mixed teams that cover a lot of different areas and strengths," Ash replied, and Diantha nodded in understanding. "Completely understandable, but I will say this, you definitely have the qualifications, and I hope you at least consider it some day. It really is nice to finally meet you," Diantha said as she held out her hand and Ash shook it, while Serena and the others took the time to introduce themselves, Serena, Shauna, and Bonnie with stars in their eyes.

"Diantha, you're a keeper. I mean, please look after my brother," Bonnie pleaded as she got down on one knee dramatically, as Ash and everyone else's jaws dropped at the scene unfolding before them, and Clement's face became as red as a tomato. "Bonnie, I told you to stop this a million times," he complained imploringly, but Bonnie merely frowned up at him stubbornly. "You know you need someone to take care of you, I think Diantha would make a wonderful wife for you," she smiled, and Diantha chuckled in spite of herself, finding Bonnie's devotion to her brother's well being amusing, yet also somewhat endearing and admirable.

Ash sat back while Diantha made small talk with Serena and the others, the scene with Bonnie and Clement quite forgotten. He could see Lysandre approaching him and Sycamore, who were the only two hanging back slightly. "I've heard of your heroic egresses as well Ash, I'm Lysandre by the way," the man introduced, and Ash politely shook his large, callused hand. "I know who you are actually, I did a little research on Kalos and it's famous residents before coming here, and I do agree with you that Kalos is a beautiful region, perhaps the most beautiful I've seen, and that's saying something, considering the fact that I've seen every region except for Orre," Ash replied, and Lysandre smiled, feeling a kinship with the boy, even if he was a serious threat to his ultimate plans.

"That is quite impressive, you've traveled the world, and it is always important to draw wisdom from many different cultures. The way I figure it, there are two kinds of people in this world, those who give, and those who take. I try my best to give back to the region, and I find it disheartening that so few people do the same," Lysandre commented, and Ash nodded in accord as Clement walked up to them.

"Hello Lysandre sir, I'm Clement, an inventor just like you," he said, and Lysandre shook his hand in an enthusiastic greeting. "Yes, the new Lumiose gym leader. I've heard of your progress as an aspiring inventor, and I must say I'm thoroughly impressed. It's nice to run into people who actually give something back, that care about the state of the world and do their best to further and better mankind," Lysandre stated passionately.

Ash supposed Lysandre wasn't such a bad guy, and he really seemed to genuinely care about the environment and conservation, but some of the things he said didn't make any sense. Lysandre turned back to Ash with a sparkling gleam in his eye, as he reached for something in his massive pocket and held it out for the Pallet town trainer. "I've got here for you the latest model of my invention, the holo caster. It's a prototype that enables you to access the internet anywhere in the world, transfer your Pokemon into the super training and Pokemon Amie features, which are simulated realities built into the hard drive, with super training, you can pop certain special balloons with your Pokemon and boost every one of their stats without limit, and with Pokemon Amie, you can play games and increase your Pokemon's affection towards you," Lysandre explained, as Ash's eyes widened.

"How does it work?" Serena and the others interjected, startling Ash as even Diantha was intrigued. Only Clement seemed to know what it was, and he took the opportunity to explain super training for Lysandre. "It converts your Pokemon's atomic structure into data that gets uploaded into the simulated reality. Whilst in the super training or the Pokemon Amie, your Pokemon maintains all of it's characteristics, it's powers, stats, and everything that makes it a living creature, but it will be part of a virtual reality that allows it to either bond with it's trainer or boost it's stats, attack and defense power, and speed without limit," Clement explained intelligently, and Lysandre nodded in approval and confirmation.

"Yes, very good Clement, also the process is reversible whenever, and the Pokemon can be called back from the simulated reality at any point. It is totally glitch free, having had all the bugs worked out after years of testing, and now it revolutionizes the art of Pokemon training," Lysandre added, carrying on from where Clement left off as Ash and everyone gasped with a surprised, open mouthed smile.

"That's amazing Lysandre," Serena admitted, and everyone agreed as Lysandre smiled kindly. "Yes it is, and I trust you will make full use of that holo caster Ash," Lysandre replied as Ash nodded briskly. "Very good, also Clement, I must ask you not to tamper with this model even though I'm sure the thought will cross your mind. It is a prototype after all, and is very temperamental," Lysandre requested, and when Clement nodded he smiled and took his leave, leaving Ash and co with Diantha.

"As interesting a fellow as ever I see," Sycamore commented dryly, and Diantha nodded in accord. "Yes indeed, so Ash, tell me, are you here to conquer the Kalos league?" she asked, and Ash smiled widely. "Yes, and I was wondering if you would accept my request to battle me right now?" Ash challenged, and everyone waited on baited breath as Diantha considered the boy, who she was surprised to discover was no older than sixteen.

She was amazed that someone so young was already an elite level trainer, and according to what Cynthia and Lance had told her, he had helped disband Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma alike. That alone was impressive enough, but Cynthia had swore upside down and backwards that while he was still an elite level trainer, he was actually on par with the regional champions. He had even impressed Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four in an unofficial battle, who many believed was the strongest of all the Elite Four members in every region, on par with the strongest regional champions.

She had to admit she was actually a little nervous of accepting his challenge, because while she was one of the more powerful regional champions, she couldn't help but wonder if she could actually beat him. Finally, she couldn't put off her answer any longer, and she decided to accept, realizing he was an Elite level trainer so she had to accept by law, since the elite level trainers could challenge champion level trainers any time they wanted for a shot at becoming champion level trainers themselves.

"I just realized, I never answered you question about the mega stones Ash. But let's make it interesting, I'll tell you about the mega stones if you can beat me in a battle. I'll have Gardevoir teleport us right to the Pokemon league stadium, it's empty right now accept for the Elite Four of course, so we'll be able to have our battle there. If you manage to defeat me, you will get the final upgrade to a champion level trainer, enabling you to build teams of 25 Pokemon," Diantha replied at long last, and Ash's eyes lit up as he and Pikachu whooped with glee, realizing they were going to get their champion level battle after all.

"Alright, now I have even more reason to win," Ash shouted, jumping around for joy as Serena and the others smiled at his childlike enthusiasm, and Diantha was pleasantly surprised he wasn't even slightly intimidated by the prospect of battling a trainer on her level.

"Very well, Gardevoir, come on out," Diantha commanded, as the restaurant was illuminated in a flash of white light and her battle hardened level 100 Gardevoir materialized before them. With it's eyes glowing blue, Ash and the others were brought along for the ride as Gardevoir teleported, covering the vast distance between Lumiose city and the Kalos Pokemon league in an instant, the whole world completely out of focus and whirring past and around them as it came back into focus in a matter of seconds, the massive and empty Colosseum looming over them as Serena and the others gasped aloud at the size of it.

Ash whistled appreciatively as Diantha recalled Gardevoir, the stands held enough seats to hold hundreds of thousands of people, and the stadium was twice the size of a regular one, a one thousand hundred square mile battle stadium that was currently a sand field with a massive Pokeball symbol branded in the middle of it. Pikachu was shaking with anticipation on his shoulder, and he could sense that his other Pokemon were just as eager, especially his Mewtwo, which lived for combat.

"This place is humungous," Bonnie shouted, her voice echoing off the massive stadium walls, which separated the stands up above from the stadium. As Diantha and Ash walked to the battle field, Serena kissed him one last time before wishing him luck and following the others through the door leading up to the stands, where she would get a good view and yet still be safe from the potentially lethal exchange of attacks.

Espeon and other psychic Pokemon could be seen making their way to the stands, the group of them always waiting for a challenger, always on duty in case a trainer arrived that caught the fancy of one of the elite four or the champion that wasn't an official challenger. Ash couldn't help smiling at how well prepared Diantha was for any situation as a massive psychic barrier appeared and encompassed the entire space all around the outside of the stadium, separating it from the stands, where Ash could see Serena, Shauna, Clement, Bonnie, Calem, and Sycamore cheering loudly for him.

"Come on Ash, you can do it," Serena cried out, and Bonnie and Dedenne cheered for him as well. "Go Ash," Shauna called out, and Ash couldn't help feeling like this was going to be an epic match, even if there was only six people watching, that was enough for this unofficial battle.

Diantha crossed over to the other side of the stadium, calling out to Ash as her voice brought him out of his stupor. "Alright Ash, I'll let you decide the terms and rules for this match, and best of luck in advance," Diantha shouted out to him, and Ash immediately tensed as he realized this was really, truly happening. "Thanks, and I want this to be a full, unrestricted seven on seven Pokemon battle with no time limit, substitutions allowed on both sides," Ash called back to her, having already planned on using all of his legendary Pokemon, his Pikachu, Snorlax, and Sceptile in his match with Diantha.

Diantha agreed to his terms, and they both became poised for action as Serena tensed up in the stands. Serena could feel Ash's tension on top of her own, and she realized as he did that this was the first champion level battle he had ever participated in. Bonnie and Shauna noticed Serena's taut emotions and tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, Ash can win this," Shauna pronounced, and Serena nodded tightly, not really hearing her friend as Bonnie added. "Yeah, he's the strongest trainer we've ever seen, and we need to have a little faith. I'm so excited to see what these two do," Bonnie shouted in exhilaration.

"Yeah but, this is the first champion level battle Ash has ever taken part in. I know how hard Ash has been working to win battles of this magnitude, and how he dreams of becoming a Pokemon master. That's why I can't help but tense up," Serena admitted, her face grim and stiff, her voice straining with intense emotions as Bonnie put a hand on her shoulder, surprising the older girl.

"Ash will be okay Serena, he's finally in his element, so relax and try to enjoy watching this. I can't believe Diantha accepted his challenge so easily, or that nobody is heree to see this awesome match but us and professor Sycamore," Bonnie cooed, and Serena nodded, trying to crush her unease and relax like Bonnie said, and she managed it a little.

Meanwhile, down in the stadium, Ash and Diantha stared each other down, and Diantha smiled at him. "I must say Ash, the thought of battling you is filling me with such energy, it's these sorts of battles that give me the energy I need to face each and every day, it really does. Now prepare yourself, for I don't intend to lose," Diantha shouted out enthusiastically, as she plucked a Pokeball from her purse and lobbed it into the air.

Ash held his breath with anticipation and nervousness as Diantha's first Pokemon emerged, revealing a bipedal bird type Pokemon, which Ash recognized as a very powerful, level 100 Hawlucha, a fighting and flying type. Knowing just what Pokemon to start with, Ash turned to Pikachu, who stood by his side at his end of the battle field. "Alright Pikachu, get in there buddy," Ash commanded with euphoric passion, and Pikachu grinned excitedly and practically teleported to the battle field, squaring down with it's opponent as Diantha let Ash have the first move.

"Thanks, Pikachu, let's work on your control as we battle, try to use an all-powerful thunderbolt," Ash commanded, and Pikachu instantly complied as the entire stadium became charged with intensely disconcerting electrical energy and Pikachu's entire body was swallowed in a harsh, neon blue orb of light, before it fired off a 50 foot wide arc of the strongest thunderbolt it could master, taking up much of the battle field and speeding towards Hawlucha at half the speed of light.

"Hawlucha, use detect," Diantha ordered, surprised by the sheer power of Pikachu's attack and not taking any chances as Hawlucha's eyes glowed with energy and a massive translucent shield encased it like an impenetrable bubble.

Ash swore as Pikachu's attack was absorbed by the shield and dissolved into nothingness, leaving Hawlucha unscathed as he realized Pikachu wasn't yet able to pump it's full power into it's attacks without the suit. "Alright Pikachu, mix it up, use your volt tackle and extreme speed combo," Ash commanded, and Pikachu's entire body was consumed by another 50 foot arc of electricity as it and the blue aura of power disappeared, so powerful even Serena and the others could feel the static electricity in the air as Pikachu vanished in a whirl of light speed, crossing the distance between it and Hawlucha in an instant, only for Ash and Pikachu to stop cold when Hawlucha took to the skies, flying at speeds far greater than Pikachu's while Diantha called out an attack.

"Use sky attack," she ordered to the heavens, and Ash blanched as Hawlucha collided with Pikachu while a harsh light cloaked it's entire body in a ten foot wide beam of energy. Pikachu's volt tackle met with it's opponent's sky attack as the electric mouse jumped while still maintaining it's discharge, the two colliding attacks causing multiple shock waves that nearly knocked both Ash and Diantha off their feet and shook the entire Colosseum to it's core.

Serena and the others felt the stands quaking as well, and they were forced to shield their eyes as the blinding light from Pikachu and Hawlucha's attacks became to intense. Serena's heart was pounding as she felt Ash's adrenaline rush coursing through her veins as well, and she realized that Ash was truly giving it his all in this battle. She attempted to cheer for him, but her voice was drowned out by the sound of the two colliding attacks, both of which finally gave out, sent both Pokemon flying into the ground with cratering impact, and sent up a massive plume of smoke that resembled a nuclear mushroom cloud and stretched far past the clouds, vanishing into the atmosphere tens of thousands of miles above them.

As the smoke cleared, everyone was surpised to see Pikachu and Hawlucha both still raring to go, and Diantha's smile broadened as she realized Ash was truly going to be a worthy opponent. There were very few trainers, elite level or otherwise that could have withstood her Hawlucha's sky attack, even if their Pokemon had a type advantage, but it was clear Ash's Pikachu was very well trained, and she looked forward to testing the outer limits of it's power in battle.

"Impressive, I guess we can seriously mix it up. High Jump Kick," Diantha commanded, and Hawlucha flew towards Pikachu at blinding speeds, it's clawed foot glowing with an orb of mighty white energy. Ash immediately initiated a counter measure, refusing to let his Pikachu go down this early in the fight.

"Pikachu, counter shield with the strongest thunder attack you can muster," he shouted in pure exhilaration, his heart pounding relentlessly in his chest as Pikachu hurried to comply and began spinning around on the ground while on it's back, much to the confusion of Diantha and everyone else present. Massive volts of blue lightning began lighting up the entire stadium in all directions as Pikachu spun while performing one of it's most powerful attacks, forcing Hawlucha to stop it's attack and take evasive action as all it's surroundings were incessantly illuminated by countless shots of ten foot wide thunderbolts, which charred everywhere they touched and ricocheted off the barriers surrounding the stadium, surrounding Pikachu protectively as the entire battle field was lit up like the fourth of July.

Diantha shouted out as Hawlucha was hit by one of the stray thunder attacks and sent flying back by the blast, creating a massive ten foot crater with it's body as it emerged from the smoke, dirt, and debris with swirls for eyes, having been taken out in one move, much to the amazement of Ash and everyone else present as Diantha recalled her Pokemon and told it what a good job it did.

Serena and the others shouted in with glee. "I can't believe it, Ash is already in the lead, and did you see the way Pikachu forced Hawlucha to take evasive action! Unbelievable!" Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs, and Serena gazed down at Ash and Pikachu with a whole new appreciation for just how much power they possessed.

Diantha herself was shocked, Pikachu may have had the upper hand due to it's advantageous typing, but she never expected it to have enough brute force to take out her Hawlucha in one hit. This was absurd, she couldn't remember the last time her Hawlucha had been taken down this easily, but luckily for her, it was actually the least powerful member of her team, and there was still a long way for Ash to go before he beat her.

"Well done Ash, not only did you take out my champion level Hawlucha but you also did it in style. Well done, well done, but the battle is just getting started, and I have plenty of tricks left," Diantha called out, and Ash smirked as he grinned proudly at Pikachu. "Well, then bring it on, I'm ready for your best," he replied bravely, and Diantha smiled and drew another Pokeball, this time from her pocket. "Tyrantrum, cameo time," Diantha shouted, releasing the massive dinosaur Pokemon in a sphere of white light as Ash became slightly nervous. This Tyrantrum was much stronger than her Hawlucha, he could tell that much just by looking at it, and it had scars from wars all over it's body. It clearly was a very capable fighter, and from what he had read, a level 100 Tyrantrum had a PSI of infinite mass inside it's jaws, meaning the crushing force of it's mouth knew no bounds, strong enough to crush almost anything.

Serena and the others jaws dropped at the sight of the massive dinosaur Pokemon, which stood at well over fifty feet tall, far more massive than the average individual of it's species, which was only around eight feet. "That Tyrantrum is the biggest one I've ever heard of by far, a freak of nature!" Serena exclaimed in absolute awe, unable to believe just how enormous the Pokemon was.

Ash was astounded as well, well aware that some Pokemon could exceed their average size by many times but still absolutely floored by the sheer size of this Tyrantrum as it uttered a roar of pure power that knocked Ash and Pikachu back a few feet and bent the force fields protecting the stands. The almighty shock wave forced Serena and the others back in their seats as the raw strength of it's roar threatened to snap the beams supporting them like a couple of twigs.

"What do you think, pretty impressive huh?" Diantha gloated proudly, as Ash and Pikachu merely stood there in stunned silence, still recovering from the insurmountable shock her Tyrantrum's vastness had plunged them into. "Well wait until you see this, Tyrantrum, use rock wrecker," Diantha commanded, as Pikachu and Ash recovered from their shock and Ash commanded his partner to try and dodge it, but Tyrantrum roared before conjuring a gigantic boulder more than three times it's own giant size above it's head, before sending it flying down on Pikachu, taking up more than half of the entire battle stadium and burying Pikachu alive, and Ash's eyes widened slightly as the rock struck home and fell on top of his buddy with several hundred tons of pressure, shaking the earth like a ten on the Richter scale and knocking the Pallet town celebrity and Diantha over.

"Pikachu!" Serena and the others screamed, but Diantha somehow knew it wasn't over as she stood back up, despite the sheer power of her Tyrantrum's ultimate attack, which would literally kill a Pokemon that wasn't at least on the same level as her team members, she knew Pikachu would survive being hit by this which is why she ordered the attack in the first place. She normally only would have ordered this attack on the Pokemon of other league Champions, but something about Ash inspired her to battle her very hardest, especially since his Pikachu knocked out her Hawlucha in one hit.

What she didn't expect, what she couldn't have possibly conceived, was for Ash to smirk slightly before ordering a move that made even her, a Pokemon league champion, shudder with sheer awestruck amazement. "Alright Pikachu, we've kept them in suspense long enough, now give it a toss," Ash commanded, waiting patiently as everyone leaned forward in their seat, their jaws dropping and their eyes bulging out of their sockets at the sheer absurdity of what they were witnessing.

Pikachu was standing under the 500 ton boulder, balancing it on top of it's head and it's tiny arms, supporting the weight of the most powerful and largest rock wrecker attack any of them had ever seen. Serena's jaw dropped even further as Pikachu _threw_ the 150 foot boulder across the field, only for it to land on Tyrantrum, dealing the dinosaur Pokemon the same amount of punishment that Pikachu itself endured, and even Diantha was stunned.

"Inconceivable, that Pikachu is _way_ too powerful!" Sycamore gasped, and Shauna, Clement, Bonnie, and Calem all nodded in complete and utter agreement. Only Serena seemed to have recovered from her shock, smiling adoringly as she realized that even Diantha was astounded by the level of power that Pikachu possessed. She realized that she was looking at a true champion level battler, and it was her best friend no less. When they were kids, Ash had always said he would become the best trainer the world had ever seen, and she always did her best to believe in him and the absurd standards he set for himself, always secretly believing his goal wasn't a very realistic one, but seeing him and his Pokemon now, she could honestly say Ash was completely serious and truthful about his claims. For the first time, she fully believed he would become the best there ever was, and that nothing and nobody would stop him.

Diantha quickly recovered, and she ordered Tyrantrum to break through the rock with dragon claw, which it did from inside the massive crater the boulder made with her Pokemon's body, showering the battle field in pieces of boulder, rocks, and rubble and trying to strike Pikachu with them at the same time.

"Repel them with iron tail," Ash commanded, and Pikachu hurried to comply, it's lightning bolt shaped tail glowing with a metallic sheen, making it harder than diamond as it jumped up and spun around continuously while knocking boulders asunder with it's steel tail.

One of the rocks hit Tyrantrum, then another and another, until at last there was none left and both Pikachu and Tyrantrum were tired and worn out. Ash realized that lifting the rock wrecker had left Pikachu more drained than he realized, and he quickly called Pikachu back to his side, withdrawing him from the fight temporarily as he decided to swap for another one of his Pokemon.

"Alright Diantha, you've only seen a precursor of what me and my Pokemon are capable of, and now it's time for you to bare witness to one of the most powerful Pokemon I have ever captured, come on out Kyogre!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs as he launched the legendary Pokemon's master ball and released Kyogre in a blinding sphere of sparkling, multicolored light.

Serena and the others cast their gaze skywards as the atmosphere of the entire stadium instantly clouded over and it began to rain, thunder booming and lightning flashing continuously as Kyogre's drizzle ability took effect. Diantha's eyes widened with pure horror and amazement, "oh no!" she shouted, realizing all too well how massive an advantage Ash's astonishing choice of a sub had against her Tyrantrum, and she stood there in stunned silence as Ash decided to test out his Kyogre's new form in battle.

"Alright Kyogre, change to your supreme form, and use water spout," Ash ordered, and the massive whale glowed with a pulsing blue light that engulfed the entire stadium and forced everyone to shield their eyes. The light made a harsh whirring, screeching sort of sound as it finally faded, revealing Kyogre in it's new form.

Ash's eyes lit up with pure bliss as he took in Kyogre's new appearance. It was a much darker blue now, with mostly white markings instead of red, though it's fins had red, white, light blue, and even yellow mixed in there, and even the white spots on it's sides and back had bits of faded yellow as well, which was a whole new color that had never been seen in Kyogre's overall coloration before.

Up in the stands, Serena took the time to scan Kyogre's stats using her Pokedex, and everyone's jaws dropped yet again at what the Pokedex revealed to them. '_This Kyogre is level 100 and knows every move it is capable of using, including water spout, sheer cold, thunder, thunderbolt, ice beam, hydro cannon, hydro pump, hyper beam, blizzard, calm mind, etc, all of these moves and more are at a limitless level of power and potency. This Kyogre has the ability drizzle at a powerful enough level to destroy the entire world with thunder storms, tsunamis, and hurricanes. It has Infinite HP, near-infinite attack, near-infinite defense, Infinite Special attack, Infinite special defense, and near-infinite speed. Congratulations Pokemon trainer Ash, this is by far the strongest Kyogre and one of the strongest Pokemon ever recorded in my vast database_,' the monotone robotic voice of Dexter stated, much to the amazement Serena and the others felt in these moments as they realized Kyogre was one of the most powerful Pokemon in all of totality.

Clement and the others were shocked to their core upon hearing what the Pokedex said, and Serena gazed at the new and improved Kyogre with a wide eyed, open mouthed smile etched on her face. "That Kyogre is far too powerful! I couldn't possibly conceive of such power, and I'm not sure Diantha can either," Sycamore commented, and Clement's glasses flashed. "We'll see, Diantha is not a champion league master for nothing professor. All-powerful or not, Ash will be in for a rough time, heck, it's entirely possible he won't even win," Clement replied negatively, causing Serena and Bonnie to glare at him. "Ash will won this, you hear me Clement? How about some faith in our friend?" Serena growled, and Bonnie merely glared silently at her brother, though the blonde haired genius figured he was just being honest.

"Well, I'm not saying it's impossible, just that Ash is up against an opponent I'm willing to bet is on his own level, how about some faith in our resident champion as well?" Clement retorted, slightly offended that Serena and Bonnie were so supportive of Ash that they forgot that Diantha wanted to win this match as well. He may not have wanted to marry her like Bonnie wanted him to, but she was nice enough to accept Ash's challenge, so he felt inclined to cheer them both on.

Serena sighed, not sure who's side Clement was on but wondering if there was even two sides to this story. Ash and Diantha weren't enemies or even arch rivals, they were acquaintances sharing an epic battle of colossal proportions, and so far Ash was in the lead, with an infinitely powerful Kyogre in his corner now, which not only had a huge advantage against Tyrantrum but also easily outstripped the dinosaur Pokemon in terms of power.

To their surprise however, Diantha stuck with Tyrantrum, and ordered it to use head smash, hoping to take advantage of the fact that Kyogre's defense was not as infinite as it's special defense as she realized she was up against the single most powerful Pokemon she had ever faced. Her Tyrantrum had some nearly limitless stats yes, namely it's attack and defense, but if that Kyogre landed a super effective attack, it was all over for her Tyrantrum, which was already weakened from it's battle with Pikachu.

Tyrantrum instantly complied as it recklessly charged Kyogre with it's massive body glowing in a fifty foot wide aura of neon blue light. Ash smiled confidently, commanding Kyogre to wait until Tyrantrum was almost on top of them. As Tyrantrum covered the short distance between itself and it's infinitely powerful opponent, Ash acted instantly. "Use an all-powerful water spout," Ash commanded quickly, and the rain continued to pour down relentlessly while Kyogre launched a massive, ten foot wide torrent of infinitely pressurized and compressed water powerful enough to punch through anything, though luckily Ash had Kyogre aim it in such a way that it would merely wash over Tyrantrum instead of striking it full force. The massive pump of water exploded forth with the force of a hydrogen bomb from the blowhole that replaced the nostrils above Kyogre's mouth, striking Tyrantrum and engulfing it, blue aura of energy and all, washing over the dinosaur Pokemon but still strong enough to stop it's attack cold and sending it flying backwards all the way to the far wall. The resultant shock wave knocked both trainers off their feet and sent them skidding several feet backwards on their butts.

As he got back up, even Ash was impressed by his Kyogre as Tyrantrum struck the wall with an almighty crunch, collapsing a gigantic piece of the stadium around it and knocking it out in one overpowered move, giving Ash a two to nothing lead against the champion league master, who merely stared at her ultra powerful Tyrantrum with utter amazement, astounded by the level of power that Kyogre possessed as she returned the Pokemon that had been known to regularly beat Cynthia's Glaceon.

She stared at Ash and his Kyogre with the ultimate levels of unease and over-saturated disbelief as Ash congratulated his Pokemon on a job well done. "Excellent Kyogre, your new form is amazing," Ash shouted euphorically, unable to believe he had actually scored a two to nothing lead against the Kalos champion league master in just over an hour of battling, wondering if he had a shot of winning against her Gardevoir, which he figured was the strongest member of her team.

Meanwhile, Serena and the others stared at Ash and his legendary Pokemon in shock, her hair and her clothes soaked through with water as they were continuously pelted by warm rain water, but she didn't care, this battle was too epic and too important to Ash for her to move a muscle. No matter how heated things got down there, she would sit in her spot until Ash won the champion level trainer rank and with it, the means to build the ultimate team of Pokemon and conquer the Kalos league with ease.

"I can't believe how strong that Kyogre is, and Ash already has a two to nothing lead, he just might win this," Bonnie cried out in euphoria, and Serena smiled in ecstasy, having been thinking much the same thing. Calem stared between the starstruck gaze in Serena's eyes and Ash with a hopeless sigh, realizing his chances of surpassing Ash were astronomical and the odds of impressing Serena more than he did was impossible. Even if he couldn't have her though, he knew he would have to let her know how he felt sooner rather than later, because it was probably the only way for him to move on. He should have known better to believe he had a chance with Serena, she was completely and utterly taken to Ash, and for damn good reason. That boy had it all, brains, good looks, and a level of power in his Pokemon that was virtually insurmountable. That Kyogre alone was the single most powerful Pokemon he had ever seen in his entire life, and who would have guessed that it had a new form, or that this early in the battle, Ash would have more Pokemon left than Diantha. It was truly extraordinary, and the battle was getting more exciting without end. It had him and everyone else on the edge of their seats, and they waited on baited breath as Diantha pondered her next choice in Pokemon, unable to recall the last time her Tyrantrum had been beaten so soundly and realizing with horror that only one Pokemon in her entire team could really match the infinite powers of that Kyogre.

Still though, she was the Pokemon league champion of Kalos, and if she was meant to lose this match, she would accept her defeat with honor, but until then, she'd keep on fighting. "I must say Ash, I'm very impressed, and your Kyogre is _so_ strong, but it isn't over until it is over, and don't you forget who you are fighting, you hear?!" Diantha shouted above the happy victory wails of Ash's Kyogre. Ash grinned gregariously at his opponent, smirking confidently as he decided to address her. "I don't care how powerful you are, it won't stop me from claiming the champion level trainer rank and obtaining the secrets of mega evolution. I'm aiming for the very top, and in the name of all my friends, my family, and every best friend I traveled with, I fight on with all I possess, and I intend to win! Only then will I be ready, only then will I travel the world in search of my father, the most powerful trainer in all of history, the world famous Red Ketchum!" Ash exclaimed dramatically, pausing for a moment to gauge everyone's reactions, which were just about what he expected.

Serena and the others looked as though they didn't believe what they just heard, and Ash realized he had just shared his last and greatest kept secret of all. There was no taking it back now, his group of friends as well as Sycamore and Diantha knew now, and for once, he wasn't afraid. He was ready for the world to learn who he really was, and just how powerful he would become as his training carried on and he continued to amass more power without end or without limit.

Diantha quickly recovered, and she smiled in total amazement and uncomprehending disbelief as she processed the enormity of Ash's statement. "Well, that was unexpected, here I am, battling with the son of Red, a trainer who was a god even among regional champions, who set the standards for all other competent trainers. Of all the things you've said and revealed during this battle, none have shocked me like this, but know this Ash Ketchum, regardless of whether or not you win this day, I intend to fight on with all I possess as well, so hang onto your hat, and brace yourself, because I'm coming at you hard from the very start," Diantha shouted to the heavens, now fully engrossed in the battle as she realized who she was battling, and just as Ash was fully revealed to her for everything he was, so to did she intend to test the absolute boundaries of her team's power, because that is what a champion does when they are backed into a corner. She realized that while she might lose this battle, the experience her Pokemon would gain was unprecedented, and she too would grow stronger than ever from this battle. That alone was enough to get her all fired up, and a burst of manic energy filled her as she realized she was battling at her best from here on out.

"Alright Ash, from here on out, we battle for real, go Gourgeist, come on out my friend," Diantha commanded as she lobbed the Pokeball of one of her most powerful Pokemon into the air, and the ghost and grass type Pokemon shaped like a pumpkin emerged in a blinding sphere of white light, uttering a battle cry as it squared off at Ash's Kyogre, not a sign of fear in it's eyes despite the fact it was up against a legendary.

Ash smirked, realizing that fearlessness would soon change, and he decided to stick with Kyogre as he let Diantha have the first attack. Thanks to his studying, he knew that this Gourgeist was of the super sized variety, meaning it probably had limitless attack and defense power, making it a formidable opponent even for his Kyogre, which it held an advantage against to, being a grass type and all.

"Alright Gourgeist, use seed bomb," Diantha commanded, and for the first time, Ash grew extremely nervous as he realized a seed bomb that powerful could KO his Kyogre in one move. "Oh shit! Kyogre, dodge," Ash commanded, and his Kyogre complied, it's body levitating a few feet above ground as it flew out of the way of the exploding seeds at blinding speeds. The seeds glowed menacingly with a blinding aura of green energy and exploded with earth shaking force like a nuclear missile on contact, leaving multiple deep, wide craters in the earth as Kyogre took evasive action while Gourgeist kept firing almighty seed bombs in all directions.

Ash gritted his teeth in frustration as he figured Gourgeist could keep up it's assault for days, assuming this battle lasted that long, and some champion level battles did. He hadn't been thinking when he asked Serena and the others to come with him, all of them now soaked with water but refusing to leave his side as they continued cheering for him despite everything. Ash felt extremely blessed to have friends like them, and adding their names to his long list of dedications, Ash continued to fight on with all of his heart and soul.

As she cheered for him, Serena came to the realization that Ash's startling revelation of his world famous father wasn't all that surprising really. It actually explained a lot, like how Ash always had so much natural talent with Pokemon, and how they always seemed to flock to him and her when they were out playing in the forest on the outskirts of Pallet town. Everything made perfect sense now, Ash's ability to attract legendary Pokemon, his godlike skills as a trainer, his prowess and power as a master of aura, why he was so determined to be a Pokemon master, everything made sense, and the fact that Ash had such a famous father barely registered as a shocking reveal in Serena's eyes. To her, it made a whole bunch of things she always wondered about Ash vividly and perfectly clear.

Bonnie on the other hand, was amazed and astonished like her brother and the others, she had always known Ash was crazy strong, but this was ridiculous, and the fact that his father was none other than Red himself was the basis of his strength, drive, and determination to be the best there ever was, but beyond that, she was just as disbelieving and amazed as everyone else present. That didn't stop her from cheering her heart out when it looked like Ash could use the support, and she grew dizzy as she tried to follow the pure burst of motion that was Ash's Kyogre, but despite it's impressive, nearly limitless speed, it was only a matter of time before on of those obscenely powerful seed bombs hit, knocking it out of the match unless Ash came up with something pretty quick.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, an idea came to Ash quickly as he reponded well to the pressuree he was under. "Kyogre, stop moving so fast and use blizzard to counter the seed bombs, then expand that blizzard to encompass the entire battle field," he commanded loudly and quickly, as Kyogre immediately complied and stopped moving. The air turned frigid as a massive snowstorm colder than the vacuum of space blew in the general direction of the exploding seeds and Gourgeist. Diantha's eyes widened, realizing that if that blizzard hit it was all over for her Gourgeist, but unfortunately for Ash, she had another plan.

"Dodge using phantom force," She commanded quickly as the near absolute zero blast of icy energy froze the entire battle field and her ghost type vanished in a wisp of black energy, becoming invisible and intangible as it disappeared into thin air. "Kyogre, stop your attack and try to sense where it's coming from, then use ice beam as soon as it appears," Ash commanded, initiating a counter measure and hoping beyond hope that phantom force didn't hit.

Up in the stands, Bonnie looked confusedly at her brother. "What's phantom force?" she wondered, but it was Serena that answered her, so engrossed in the battle she didn't even realize Bonnie was asking Clement the question. "It's a move similar to Giratina's shadow force, though not quite as powerful. The user disappears and strikes the opponent while radiating a powerful ghostly energy. Also, moves like protect and detect are useless against it, making it a highly useful move. Not only is it almost impossible to counter against, but no Pokemon using this move can be hit with an attack, evading everything and striking the opponent almost inevitably," Serena explained, and Clement frowned slightly as he realized Serena stole his thunder, but looking at her he saw that she wasn't even looking at them as she responded to Bonnie's query, probably not even aware that it was him Bonnie directed this question at.

Despite the fact that Serena answered her instead of Clement, Bonnie was satisfied with the answer, and got right back to watching the battle and cheering for Ash, while Shauna attempted to wring her clothes out and Calem rubbed his hand through his wet hair, trying to wipe the excess water off as the torrential downpour continued to soak them to the bone.

Ash and Kyogre tried to sense the impending calamity at the hands of Diantha's strongest Pokemon yet, but it was no use as Gourgeist appeared while glowing with a ghostly aura and struck Kyogre at point blank range, generating a massive explosion that covered the entire battle field with smoke, and Ash swore again as Diantha ordered another see bomb, using the smoke as a smokescreen to conceal her Pokemon's attacks as Kyogre was struck repeatedly by almighty seed bombs, which exploded on contact and caused more smoke to obscure the stadium.

"Kyogre, use sheer cold, quickly before you faint," Ash cried out, sensing that his Pokemon was in a great deal of pain and on the verge of losing this battle as it hurried to comply, the air all around them freezing, every particle in the air turning to ice as the whole battle field became shrouded in a blast of absolute zero cold, though somehow Ash, Diantha, and his friends weren't affected as he knew sheer cold was a one hit KO move with the power to keep humans alive despite the fact that it was the ultimate ice type attack and absolutely froze everything in it's path.

Just as another seed bomb struck Kyogre, freezing on contact while it did so, the blast of absolute cold knocked it's opponent out in one all-powerful move, and with a loud cry of pain, Gourgeist fell to the ground with swirls for eyes, the entire battle field and the very air frozen, making it painful to breathe as Ash watched his Kyogre collapse in the process, both battlers knocked out of the fight, making this round a tie.

They didn't have a referee for this match, but they didn't need one to tell when their Pokemon could no longer battle, and Ash and Diantha were so good, they could have a battle by themselves without any ref deciding whether or not a Pokemon could go on. Ash knew the referees were only there to keep trainers from pushing their Pokemon too far or to remove a challenger by force if he became mad or disobeyed the rules, but with him and Diantha, such measures weren't necessary, though he was amazed that Gourgeist managed to take down his Kyogre before succumbing to sheer cold itself.

The hot afternoon weather quickly melted all the ice, and the air returned to normal. (_Author's Note: FYI, for the sake of clarification, let's say the laws of physics in the Pokemon universe are different to our own, and that absolute zero cold in this universe can't cause everything to stop moving or cease to exist, though it can very easily kill someone if they're caught in the blast. Also, Pokemon in this universe defy the laws of physics anyways, and Kyogre has so much control over it's vast omnipotent powers, it can choose who gets affected by it's ultimate attacks and who doesn't. Unlike Ash's Pikachu, who's powers are still somewhat uncontrollable, Ash's legendary Pokemon have perfect control and perfect power, anyways, enough of my ranting, on with the story_)

Ash recalled his Kyogre, surprised by it's defeat but congratulating it on a job well done, especially since it took out a champion level Pokemon with a huge advantage against it and took a phantom force attack and dozens of the strongest seed bombs he'd ever seen like a bloody trooper. Diantha was surprised to, surprised by how much brute force was required on her end to take out just one of Ash's Pokemon, and how much damage it did before she finally made it faint. At least now Ash was down by one, but Diantha herself was down by three, and if she didn't find a way to turn this around fast, she may very well end up losing.

Up in the stands, Serena was becoming worried again as she realized Ash just lost his first Pokemon, knowing that even though he was still leading by two, it truly was anyone's fight. Despite her fear of Ash losing, Serena was astounded by how much power was required in order to take out that ridiculously powerful Kyogre of his, and how many seemingly all-powerful seed bombs it endured before finally succumbing to the super effective barrage of attacks.

"Ash is amazing, only one Pokemon down after all this time," Bonnie screamed excitedly, and Serena and the others agreed as it finally stopped raining and the clouds above them began to disperse. She figured Kyogre's drizzle ability was fading now that it was out, and she was glad, because now the sun was doing it's work and starting to dry them all off, though Serena knew her hair was going to be frizzy before the day was up, and her wet clothes hugged her skin, making her uncomfortable as they stuck to her like glue, revealing her figure to everyone present. Vowing to take a shower and clean herself up once Ash was done, Serena opted to continue watching him battle, hoping they would both make it in time for their date tonight but willing to reschedule if it came to that. When it came to Ash, and all the romantic love she had harbored for him since she was six years old, she was willing to wait forever, having already waited seven years to have this with him.

"Very well done Diantha, you not only defeated my first Pokemon but it was one of the most powerful Pokemon I have in my possession, don't be expecting this to get any easier though, I have plenty of options left, and now it's time for you to pick your next choice," Ash stated intimidatingly, trying to put the pressure on the Kalos league champion as Diantha smirked and threw another Pokemon haphazardly into the air, releasing her Aurorus.

Ash and everyone else gasped as the giant sauropod Pokemon emerged in a beam of light, vastly outstripping it's average size by countless times, over 200 feet long and according to Ash's aura enhanced calculations, weighed at least 170 tons, the biggest Pokemon he had ever seen in his entire life!

"Wow, that thing is gigantic, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall," Ash smirked, now over his shock as he selected his next Pokemon from inside his spare jacket vest and tossed it, watching as it opened up and released his trusty grass type Pokemon, Sceptile, in a sphere of white light.

"Scep, Sceptile," it roared in challenge, which Ash translated as '_bring it on_.' Acting quickly, Ash ordered a leaf blade, taking advantage of the fact that Aurorus was slow and was part rock type, making it susceptible to grass type moves. Sceptile gave another mighty growl, it's aura of power washing over Ash as it was off in a whirl of blinding speed, surpassing the speed of light as it covered the distance between it and it's much slower opponent in an instant, landing a critical hit with leaf blade as it ran up the massive back of the super sized dinosaur Pokemon, cratering the ground with it's feet and making it cry out in protest as Diantha ordered it to shake Sceptile off, and it did, with astounding strength that sent Ash's grass starter flying towards the ground.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief as Sceptile landed gracefully on it's feet, but that relief was short lived as Diantha called out her next attack. "Use ice beam!" she commanded, her voice shaking as adrenaline coursed through her veins and her Pokemon summoned a ball of white light in it's mouth, which it fired off as a massive, ten foot beam of icy energy that set the air chilling.

"Dodge it using quick attack," Ash ordered, and Sceptile instantly obeyed, disappearing in a burst of speed so great it didn't localize, covering vast distances all in the same instant as it appeared to be in a hundred different places at once, endlessly gaining speed as it continued to use quick attack, Serena and the others getting dizzy up in the stands just watching it.

Pulling out her Pokedex to scan Sceptile just as Diantha commanded Aurorus to use ice beam on the battle field and turn it into a skating rink, Serena was astounded by the stats it came up with for the grass type Pokemon. '_This Sceptile is level 100 and knows every move it is compatible with, it has the ability overgrow, and at this level, that ability will make it's grass type attacks infinitely powerful when it's health is low. It has a googol HP, incalculable attack, 500 quintillion defense, near-infinite special attack, 773 quintillion defense, and a near-infinite speed that has now temporarily increased to infinite levels. This Sceptile is now moving at a speed of well over 20 billion miles per hour, many times the speed of light_,' Dexter calculated, as everyone's jaws dropped, no longer able to see Sceptile except for the thousands of afterimages it created while moving all over and around the field too fast for Aurorus to keep up with.

As Ash was contemplating his next move, Aurorus was covering the entire battle field in ice, making it super slippery as it slipped Sceptile up, making it slide across the battle field at immeasurable bursts of speed and sending it crashing into the virtually indestructible psychic shield created by the Espeon and other psychic type Pokemon at the league Colosseum. The resultant shock wave shook the entire stadium to it's core, and almost knocked Ash and Diantha off their feet, leveling part of the battle field and cratering it with the sheer impact of Sceptile's crash.

"Oh no, Sceptile, are you okay?!" Ash shouted in concern, watching as Sceptile slumped to the ground, looking worse for wear as Diantha decided to wrap this up by having Aurorus use blizzard. With the battle field frozen, Sceptile lost the advantage of it's superior mobility, making it easy prey for her dinosaur Pokemon's ultimate move. Aurorus stomped it's feet over top of the icy ground, shaking the earth with the equivalent force of an earthquake as Sceptile was powerless to evade to impending attack.

"Alright Aurorus, wrap this up with Blizzard," Diantha commanded, and Ash wracked his brain, trying to think of a counter measure on the fly as Aurorus charged up it's attack. A brilliant idea occurring to him as he reacted well to the pressure, Ash quickly got Sceptile's attention. "Use your leaf blades to balance you and skate on the ice with your feet Sceptile," Ash commanded, and Sceptile hurried to do as instructed just as a massive snowstorm fired from Aurorus's equally massive open mouth.

Using it's leaf blades like two walking sticks, Sceptile stood to it's feet as fast as it could and dug it's blades in, kicking off the Colosseum wall and sliding across the ice just in time to dodge the blizzard, which encompassed the entire psychic shield and the battle field behind Diantha. "Alright Sceptile, now use your sticky feet to stick to the walls, and fire a bullet seed with all your strength," Ash commanded, just as Sceptile slid towards another part of the wall, using it's suction cup feet to stick to the walls, crawling across them faster than the speed of sound as it bombarded Aurorus with large, glowing seeds from all sides and angles. It ran full circles around the stadium dozens of times in the time it took for Diantha to realize what Ash was up to, and she smiled as Sceptile jumped off the wall towards Aurorus and landed on it's body, clinging to it with it's feet as Ash smirked and commanded another leaf blade.

Just as Sceptile was delivering the super effective attack, Diantha initiated a counter strategy. "Use blizzard on yourself, on your whole body," she ordered, and Ash's eyes widened as he commanded Sceptile to dodge. Now back on the walls while dodging the blizzard, Diantha had a clear shot to end this. "Use Blizzard everywhere, and don't let up until Sceptile is down and out!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and the air turned freezing cold all around them as Ash and Pikachu watched Sceptile valiantly dodge the massive blizzard attack before finally succumbing to it at Ash's side of the field, everything now covered in ice, the walls, the ground, everything, and Serena and the others shivered as their wet clothes began to freeze, much to their dismay.

Once the blizzard faded away, it revealed Sceptile in the middle of the ice field with swirls for eyes, it's body battered and bruised slightly as Aurorus gave off a loud victory cry that made the earth rattle. Ash recalled his Pokemon, "great job Sceptile, you deserve a long rest," Ash smiled at the Pokeball as he returned it to his Jacket vest, pulling Mew's master ball and lobbing it onto the field without hesitation.

The master ball opened up in a sphere of sparkling, multicolored light, revealing the tiny, silver Mew, which sparkled and glistened as soon as it fully appeared, giving off a playful mew as it surveyed it's opponent and assessed the situation with it's infinite intelligence. Diantha's eyes widened as she glimpsed what was to be the first Mew she ever saw, unable to believe what she was seeing. Of all the surprises Ash had unveiled during this battle, this one took the cake, and that Mew looked really strong and well trained, probably on par with his Kyogre in terms of power, but with a much larger move pool.

Up in the stands, Serena decided she should probably scan her favorite little Mew as well, cooing slightly as the ancestor of Pokemon became totally battle ready, it's whole demeanor changing in a split second. The robotic voice of dexter beeped back to life yet again. '_This Mew is shiny, level 100, and knows every Pokemon __power, ability, and__ move in existence, including one hit KO moves, all the signature moves of all Pokemon, legendary or otherwise, the ultimate grass, fire, water, psychic, fairy, dragon, and ground type moves and all other types of moves. This Mew has the complete arsenal of all Pokemon powers and abilities, including Dialga and Palkia's reality-warping powers __on an infinite__, Celebi's time travel powers, Mewtwo's unlimited telekinetic and combat powers, Victini's unlimited energy creation, and even the original powers of Arceus itself__, on the same infinite level as Arceus itself__. It has complete mastery of the power of aura, and__ has complete control over__ every power in the totality of existence __on__an__ infinite or __near-__infinite level, __rendering it nigh-omnipotent__. It has Infinite HP, Near-Infinite attack, Near-Infinite defense, Near-Infinite special attack, Near-Infinite special defense, and Near-Infinite speed_."

Serena smiled down at her favorite of Ash's Pokemon so far as it stared down a Pokemon literally hundreds of times it's size and countless thousands of times it's weight, not a hint of fear in it's eyes. She was no longer surprised by the power Ash's Pokemon possessed, and watching this battle was proving to be very rewarding for her and everyone else present.

"Go Ash, go Mew, show them what you're made of," Serena cheered as loud as she could, and Bonnie and Shauna followed her example and cheered their hearts out. Soon Clement and Calem were joining in as well, and only professor Sycamore was surprised by the fact that Ash had the rarest of all Pokemon in his party, and a shiny Mew at that!

"This sort of thing used to surprise me, but now, not so much," Clement said, smiling in acceptance as he realized Ash probably already was the most powerful trainer in the world, even if Clement hadn't known it at first. Ash may have only been leading by one Pokemon now, but with Mew by his side and his Mewtwo, Kyurem, and Pikachu, he was _unstoppable_!

Diantha quickly recovered, opting to not be surprised by Ash's Pokemon or his prowess as a trainer anymore, regardless of what he sent out. "Alright Mew, use a combination calm mind, bulk up, and agility to boost all your stats to infinite levels," Ash commanded, and Mew vanished as it became almost pure motion, multiple illusory copies of itself appearing left, right, and center as it boosted it's stats and therefore the potency of all it's attacks to infinite levels.

"Alright Mew, now use an all-powerful aura sphere," Ash commanded, and Mew immediately obliged, coming out of it's super speeding and firing a blue sphere of limitless aura energy the size of a beach ball towards Aurorus, the ice field and it's massive size making it incapable of dodging as the aura sphere hit it square in the chest, exploding hugely on contact and sending the 200 foot Pokemon literally flying into the air. It landed with a harsh crunch all the way on the other side of the massive field, bruised and battered all over it's gigantic body with swirls for eyes, a massive indent in the ice and the ground where it landed.

"No, Aurorus, I can't believe this!" Diantha gasped, recalling her Pokemon and staring at the now virtually omnipotent legendary Pokemon before her, realizing that as long as he didn't recall it, his Mew would retain it's all-powerful set of stats, wielding limitless attack and defense power as well as speed!

Ash laughed and congratulated his Mew on a job well done, and Mew danced around in midair, cooing happily as it floated above the ice, not high enough to avoid ground type moves but capable of avoiding any slip ups due to the field. Ash himself stood in wait, wondering what Diantha's next choice would be, hoping it would be Gardevoir soon, but willing to battle whatever obstacles stood in his way to get to her, since she was clearly the champion's best Pokemon.

"Alright!" Bonnie and Serena both cheered as they gave each other a high five, "Ash is two Pokemon in the lead again, with him suffering two losses and Diantha four, he might just win this!" Serena exclaimed, feeling so proud of Ash for coming so far, feeling pride course through her veins as she realized that was her boyfriend and BFF down there, kicking ass and taking names as a true champion level battler.

"I can't believe how powerful his Mew is, to take out such a massive Aurorus in one move, truly extraordinary," Sycamore commented, and Clement added. "I agree, so far we've learned that he is a tamer of legendary Pokemon and the son of Red, is there anything Ash can't do?" Clement wondered, and nobody answered him as Serena smiled to herself.

There was one other fact about Ash that he had yet to tell any one of his Kalos companions aside from her, but with the way things were going, he might confide everything in all of them by the end of the day. His aura afforded him uncontrollable and limitless power, and if this battle kept up at the rate it was going, Ash might end up winning in time for their date later that night. The idea of dating Ash was only something she could dream about before, and she hoped to Arceus that this wouldn't all somehow turn out to be a dream. She had to wonder though, watching Ash battle the way he did felt so surreal, and there didn't seem to be any limits to his or his Pokemons' powers. Everything about Ash seemed so infinite, she wondered what he meant when he said his life rarely stayed peaceful for long. With his powers, he could completely reshape the fabric of reality, make the world a better place, but absolute power or not, she realized that she was truly, irrevocably in love with him, and if his life was really as dangerous as he expected her to believe, the idea of falling in love with him scared her.

Lately she was so blessed and so fortunate, these past three days were some of the best days of her life, but she couldn't help wondering how long her luck would last, and when things would take an unexpected turn for the worst. She remembered the age old saying that all good things must come to an end, and she realized that the one good thing in her life was the one thing she'd give up all she had in order to never see go away. They could take her money, her possessions, even her good looks and, as much as she felt bad to admit it, even her friends and family, but the one thing fate could take from her that would completely break her spirit and crush her will to live, was Ash, especially now that he was back and better than ever. So no matter what adversity they faced, she swore to the heavens above that they would always face any problems that came their way as a team, like they always had, even during their separation.

Diantha gave Ash and Mew a hard look, both trainers and their Pokemon realizing that they were reaching the end of this match, realizing what was going to happen if Ash won, and what he would gain from defeating a trainer of her caliber.

"Alright Ash, the final bout is impending, and I now select my fifth Pokemon, also my third last, if you manage to defeat this one, there is only Gardevoir and Goodra left, the two strongest Pokemon on my team," Diantha called out to him, and Ash braced himself as he realized she had been saving the best for last. She tossed her fifth Pokeball into the air, releasing none other than the fairy type Eeveelution Sylveon, surprising Ash as he realized this was the first time he had seen one outside of his research books before.

"Wow, a Sylveon, never battled one of those before, but it doesn't matter, Mew, use gunk shot, absolute power," Ash commanded, and Mew obliged as it summoned a massive orb of toxic waste and sent it streaking towards Sylveon at near the speed of sound. "Dodge it," Diantha commanded, and Sylveon jumped above the impending poisonous beam of infinitely toxic sludge.

As it soared above Mew, Ash commanded it to use gunk shot again, this time aiming above it where the surprised fairy type was leaping. Time slowed down relative to Mew as it aimed it's attack with surgical precision, making it impossible to dodge as a ten foot wide tower of infinitely toxic sludge extended from above Mew, turning the air to miasma and hitting Sylveon while in mid jump. The gunk shot turned the air into a poisonous haze and exploded on contact, the all-powerful super effective attack sending Sylveon tearing through the air and landing in a sorry looking heap in front of Diantha, poisoned severely and out cold in one move.

With the coming of this perfect defeat of a level 100 Sylveon, Serena and the others stared at Ash and his Mew, shell shocked beyond words as Diantha recalled her Pokemon, unable to believe that such a powerful Sylveon could be defeated so easily, and in one move no less. That Mew was absurdly powerful, it's infinite might making it the most powerful opponent she had ever faced, but she didn't become the Kalos league champion only to be beaten like this. She was the champion league master, and it was her job to push the challengers to the brink of their abilities.

"Well done Ash, I'm very impressed with how well you raised your Mew, and using gunk shot again while my Sylveon was in midair and defenseless was a well thought out counter measure, very good, but the real battle starts now," Diantha proclaimed, summoning her sixth Pokemon in a sphere of white light, and her Goodra materialized before them, a purple dragon type Pokemon with a slimy film over it's entire body.

Ash was very impressed with the level of power this Goodra possessed. It was much stronger than the other members of Diantha's team so far, and would actually hold it's own against Ash's legendary Pokemon. Deciding to substitute, Ash recalled Mew, and the mythical silver cat Pokemon vanished in a beam of red light.

"Kyurem, come on out my friend," Ash yelled as loud as he could, and the giant legendary dragon Pokemon appeared in a beam of sparkling, multicolored light, it's mere presence turning the air to ice and causing a vast mist to encompass the entire battle field.

"So Ash is using Kyurem now, interesting," Serena whispered calmly, and Calem chuckled. "That's one way of putting it, both Kyurem and Goodra have an advantage against one another, so it's going to come down to who's more powerful," he replied, and Serena held her breath, her heart racing as she realized this battle was almost over, after over two hours of fighting, Diantha was down to her second last Pokemon.

"Goodra, let's start things off with a bang, use draco meteor," Diantha commanded authoritatively, and Ash swore as the sky lit up above them and a countless orbs of bluish fire rained down upon Kyurem, who glowed with a massive surge of electricity as it changed to it's legendary black form and took evasive action. Ash clenched his fists and his teeth as one of the meteors hit, landing a super effective attack on Kyurem as it exploded atomically on contact and sent the legendary dragon careening downwards, hitting the dirt with meteoric impact.

It got up quickly, a sign of it's obscene, legendary powers as Ash decided it was time for them to wrap this up. "Kyurem, you start things off big to, use freeze shock," he roared, his eyes glowing with a bluish aura energy as Kyurem was engulfed in a massive sphere of electrical energy that turned the world around them to ice, forming gigantic crystals of ice and turning the landscape into a winter wonderland as Kyurem fired a giant ball of electric charged solid ice at Goodra, the added ice shards and pillars making it impossible to dodge as the dragon Pokemon took the attack of literally infinite power.

Serena and the others were forced to hold onto to their seats so hard their arms hurt as the energy from the freeze shock sent countless volts of electricity streaking through the air, running into the ground, and merging with the beams of ice that accompanied them as it froze and charged everything around them with unlimited electricity at the same time, the air turning to freezing cold static electricty all around them, making their hair stand on end and threatening to give them frost bite despite the psychic shields protecting them.

Ash stared at the devastation before him, looking for any sign of Goodra in the massive beams, orbs, and pillars of ice covering every square mile of the stadium and charging every particle in the air with immense electricity. At last he saw it, frozen in a block of ice harder than titanium steel as Diantha and he realized her Goodra was frozen solid, unable to break free at all, knocking itself out with the strain it endured from trying to smash it's way out.

"I don't believe this, one move again," Diantha shivered, the ice getting to her as she withdrew her second strongest Pokemon, realizing she only had one left, but maybe that was all she needed. Ash's Pikachu and Kyurem were worn out, and she already knew about his Mew, so if she could beat those three without her Gardevoir sustaining any damage, it might be possible for her to scrape a win against Ash's two remaining Pokemon after that. She had already defeated his Sceptile and Kyogre, though both of them didn't go down easily, and Kyogre even took her Gourgeist with it as it went down. All and all, she felt like she had failed as a champion, and unless she made this last battle count, she was going to lose for sure.

"Alright Ash, this is my last Pokemon, but I'm going to warn you right now, it's power knows no bounds, alright Gardevoir, time to win this," Diantha yelled, releasing her most supremely powerful Pokemon by far in a flash of white light.

Ash gritted his teeth, somehow knowing this was going to be his toughest fight yet but refusing to back down. Diantha was a worthy opponent, that much was for sure. The only reason he was so far in the lead was because he had his most powerful legendary Pokemon with him, and all legendary Pokemon were naturally obscenely powerful. His Pikachu, Sceptile, and Snorlax wouldn't fare as well as his Mewtwo, Kyogre, Kyurem, and Mew. His Lucario was the same, a powerful non legendary Pokemon, but against Pokemon like Diantha's, he wasn't sure even his strongest non legendary Pokemon would get the job done.

"So Ash, are you going to substitute?" Diantha asked, and Ash shook his head, since his Black Kyurem had a move that could stop fairy types cold. "Very well Ash, but you may end up regretting that, alright Gardevoir, time to get serious, mega evolve into mega Gardevoir now!" Diantha shouted in exhilaration, and Ash stood there in awed silence as the mega stone around her neck began to glow with a harsh white light, connecting to Gardevoir as her Pokemon began emitting a bluish aura and sky blue tendrils connected her aura of power to Diantha's as both trainer and Pokemon became swallowed in a blinding, all-consuming light that forced Ash, Pikachu, and even Serena and the others in the stands to shield their eyes a bit.

Through his squinted eyes, Ash saw the tendrils of power and light fading as Gardevoir emerged from it in it's mega evolved form, the glowing multicolored symbol for mega evolution appearing momentarily in front of it's face before vanishing as well, leaving Gardevoir in it's most devastating form, mega Gardevoir.

"Amazing! So that's mega evolution!" Sycamore exclaimed up in the stands, as Serena and the others observed Ash with concerned expressions on their faces. Serena knew this battle wasn't over yet, and just because Diantha's most powerful Pokemon had become even more powerful didn't mean Ash couldn't pull out a win. If he could just pull it together and get over the shock mega Gardevoir's presence afflicted him with, she was confident he could still win this, especially with Mewtwo and Mew, who she had the feeling wasn't revealing it's true strength, even in a champion level battle like this.

"Kyurem quick, use iron head," Ash commanded, quickly recovering and refusing to back down as Kyurem flew off, it's head and entire body glowing with a metallic sheen as it crossed the distance between it and Gardevoir menacingly. Diantha smirked, "you're going to have to do better than that, Gardevoir, use hyper beam," she commanded with a mighty shout.

Gardevoir's body gave off a colorful hue as it fired a massive, ten foot wide beam of orange light towards Kyurem's impending form, striking the legendary Pokemon point blank with an explosion so powerful that Ash and Diantha were knocked off their feet and a cloud of smoke obscured the battle field and parted the clouds far above them. Serena and everyone began coughing as the explosion broke through the psychic barriers themselves, the power of Gardevoir's attack absolutely limitless.

Ash coughed and spluttered as well, and his eyes fixed on Kyurem's still form as it emerged from the haze in a massive, 50 foot crater, blackened with ashes and soot with swirls for eyes. Gardevoir landed back on the ground gracefully as Ash called back his legendary Pokemon, not sure how a hyper beam, no matter how powerful, could have taken out his Kyurem in one hit.

"Confused Ash? Allow me to clarify, you see, a little known fact about mega Gardevoir is that it's ability changes to an ability called Pixilite," Diantha explained, and realization dawned on Ash. "That's why it was so effective, Pixilite increases the power of normal type moves and then transforms them into fairy type attacks. With a Gardevoir as powerful as yours, that hyper beam was an all-powerful fairy type blast, able to KO any dragon type Pokemon in one hit, even the strongest dragon type," Ash stated, and Diantha nodded, a smile gracing her features as she realized she could still win this battle.

Ash clenched his fist as he considered his options, which were running somewhat thin. He could use Mew of course, and have it use gunk shot like it did against Sylveon, but one psychic attack from Gardevoir would turn a lot of Mew's moves against it. Even though Mew could very easily win this battle for Ash, he hesitated to tap into the true power of his silver cat Pokemon, since it would render Mew essentially invincible and eliminate any and all weaknesses. Then there was Pikachu, who could use iron tail. Making his decision, Ash turned to his main partner, who stood beside him on his side of the frozen battle field.

"Alright Pikachu, you ready to get back in there?" Ash asked, and Pikachu nodded, running out onto the slippery battle field, digging it's tail in the ice to maintain it's grip as Diantha had Gardevoir use a combination teleport and moon blast attack. "Pikachu, use the extreme speed and iron tail combination," Ash ordered, and Pikachu took off in a godly burst of speed, moving so fast it tore a swath through the ice as it approached Gardevoir, only for the teleporting Pokemon to vanish from Pikachu's sight.

Time and the whole world stopped moving relative to Pikachu as it surpassed the speed of light in it's efforts to find Gardevoir, but it was still unable to locate it just as it was hit with a faster than light ball of pink light from a distance, sending it flying into one of the massive pillars of ice and smashing through it with earth shaking calamity.

Ash winced upon seeing Pikachu landing in a sorry looking heap, realizing it was still worn out from the rock wrecker, yet somehow it got right back up and carried on fighting, refusing to let it's trainer down as it tried for another iron tail, only for Gardevoir to vanish again and strike it with an infinitely powerful moon blast before it could even blink.

The moon blast somehow didn't explode, but it sent Pikachu tearing through the skies at beyond light speed, crashing into the psychic barrier behind Ash with apocalyptic finality, the world practically spinning backwards on it's axis from the force of Pikachu's collision with the psychic barrier, which it promptly smashed through as though it were glass and carried on tearing through the stands.

Ash was about to run after his partner, but one of the Espeon maintaining the shield lifted Pikachu up out of the stands, back inside the confines of the shield, and into Ash's waiting arms via psychic, his electric type mouse knocked out cold as Ash laid it to rest in his backpack, realizing that all it needed was rest as the full weight of what he was now up against bearing down on him. That Gardevoir was crazy strong, so strong it made the other members of Diantha's team look like child's play in comparison. It was on par with the strongest of legendary Pokemon in it's mega evolved form, and Ash realized he was up against an opponent that could hold it's own against his Mewtwo and maybe even his Mew, who aside from his Snorlax were his only Pokemon left. He was still in the lead, and had more Pokemon left than her, but considering how powerful that Gardevoir was, this truly was anyone's battle.

Chilling dread coursed through his veins as he came to the realization that he could very well lose this, even with his Mewtwo and Mew still raring to go, that Gardevoir was the first Pokemon he ever fought that was on the same level as his legendary Pokemon. It had taken out his Kyurem in one move, his fucking _Kyurem_! That by itself was absurd, but then it knocked out his Pikachu as well.

He knew he couldn't reveal the true depths of Mew's powers, even in a battle of this magnitude, Ash knew that Mew was truly a god among Pokemon. With it's complete arsenal of powers, combined with the fact that Ash's Mew was the strongest there is and could control all those powers on an infinite level, it was essentially omnipotent. He and professor Oak had been astounded to discover that previous estimations of Mew's powers had not even come close to doing it justice. It was on par with Arceus, and a Mew as powerful as Ash's could tap into the original power on an infinite level if it wanted, bestowing it with infinite power and control over all things, a god among all Pokemon, legendary or otherwise.

Why Arceus had chosen to create such a powerful legendary Pokemon using the original powers, nobody knew, but Ash would never reveal the true power of his Mew unless the entire world was in jeopardy, and even then, only if the entire world was being threatened by an enemy powerful enough to truly destroy or control everything. So even though her Gardevoir was powerful enough to win her the match, Ash wouldn't have Mew use it's true powers just for the sake of winning some lofty title, power like that needed to be restrained and greatly respected, not unleashed to it's fullest or flaunted whenever the urge struck him.

"Alright Diantha, I'll give you that one. Your Gardevoir is really strong, in fact in terms of raw power, it's on par with even my strongest legendary Pokemon. Unfortunately, you will not be winning this battle, go Snorlax," Ash commanded, as he released his level 100 Snorlax in a flash of light. His Snorlax had infinite HP, near-infinite attack, and infinite special defense, and he was hoping to use his gluttonous Pokemon's physical prowess to his advantage. He knew that while Diantha's Gardevoir has truly astounding special attack, defense, and speed, it had extremely limited physical stats, and could potentially be taken out in one move if it was struck by the right attack. The trick lay in slowing it down somehow, and that's where Snorlax came in.

"Use thunder wave Snorlax, quickly," Ash commanded, and Snorlax immediately complied as it's body glowed with an electric aura and Diantha ordered a quick counter measure. 'Dodge quickly, then use psystrike," she commanded, much to the surprise of Ash as Gardevoir easily dodged the impending volt of yellow electricity, reappeared a few meters in front of Snorlax, and materialized a wave of psychic energy above Snorlax, shots of pinkish light raining down on it and taking it out in one move.

As Ash returned his Pokemon in stunned silence, Diantha smirked. "I suppose you were counting on Snorlax's bulky special defense and infinite HP to hold out against my Gardevoir's attacks and then hit it with a thunder wave to slow it down, but my Gardevoir is trained so well it can use every psychic type move at a limitless level of power, and as I'm sure you know, psystrike does physical damage, even though it draws it's power from the user's special attack," she explained, and Ash nodded with a sigh, realizing he only had his two most powerful Pokemon left as he quickly recovered and grrinned, surprising Diantha with his sudden burst of confidence.

"The thing is, I was saving the best for last just as much as you were Diantha, and in terms of sheer power, this Pokemon's clout knows no bounds either, and is much physically stronger than your Gardevoir. Come on out Mewtwo!" Ash commanded, lobbing the master ball of his arguably most powerful Pokemon into the air, and the humanoid cat-like Pokemon materialized in all it's majestic glory.

"Ultimate power is only as good as the being that wields it, and I am infinitely skilled in all fields of combat, can you compete with that? Then prove it, allow me to challenge the boundaries of my powers by testing my limitless power against a worthy opponent," Mewtwo commanded, it's purple eyes taking in Gardevoir's form as it and Ash became poised for the battle ahead.

"Hmm, some kind of Mew evolution or clone, interesting, but you won't stop my Gardevoir now Ash. My, how the tables have turned, you're down to your last two Pokemon and seeing how easily my Gardevoir crushed your Kyurem, do you really think another legendary Pokemon will fare any better when it is a psychic type?! My Gardevoir has tons of experience taking down psychic types, and whatever smug pronouncements your Mewtwo makes, I have no intention of losing this battle," Diantha replied, realizing it was down to her last Pokemon and Ash's two remaining legendary Pokemon, his Mew and this Mewtwo, which didn't look super strong, though she wasn't taking any chances.

She was surprised when Ash smirked at her, almost like he knew what she was thinking as he turned hi attention towards his most powerful Pokemon. "Mewtwo, time to show her the true depths of your power! Mega evolve into Mega Mewtwo B, and herald the dawn of a new age of infinite power!" Ash roared euphorically, his voice carrying out through the entire stadium as everyone watched his Mewtwo glow with a pale blue light, a light so powerful and so all-consuming, even Diantha and Gardevoir had to look away as Mewtwo mega evolved right before their very eyes, and without a mega stone.

"How is Ash's Mewtwo doing that without a mega stone?! I've never heard of this happening before!" Sycamore blanched, unable to believe what he was saying as he saw Mewtwo looking completely different. Serena smiled, "Ash's Mewtwo is special, it was created by a scientist in a lab to tap into the power of it's mega evolved forms without the help of humans. I don't know exactly how it does it, but it does, and that's what is going to win Ash this battle," Serena replied, somehow feeling assured of Ash's victory despite the overwhelming odds presented to him by Diantha and Gardevoir.

Getting out her Pokedex to scan Mewtwo, Serena took the time to drink in it's new form. It's eyes were blue now instead of purple, and it was taller with more pointed ears, thicker forearms, and a shorter purple tail. It had thick, bony protrusions sticking out of it's muscular thighs, out of it's forearms, and two boomerang shaped purple discs going up and over it's shoulders from in it's chest, merging with it's backside behind it. It's feet were bigger now to, and it's three toes more widely spread apart, but other than those changes, it still looked the same.

Dexter's voice ran out just as Serena was taking in Mewtwo's new form. '_This Mewtwo has mega evolved into it's ultra powerful mega form B, which changes it to a psychic and fighting type and transforms it's ability into Steadfast. This Mega Mewtwo knows every move a Mewtwo is capable of using and has Infinite HP, Infinite attack, Near-Infinite defense, Near-Infinite special attack, near-Infinite special defense, and Infinite speed. Congrats Pokemon trainer Ash, this is the most powerful mega evolved Mewtwo in my database, and one of the most powerful Pokemon ever scanned_,' it beeped, just as Serena smiled down at Mewtwo and Ash, her faith in him strengthened tenfold as she cheered her heart out for him louder than ever before, standing up from her seat and applauding him while whistling with fingers in her mouth.

Ash heard Serena and the others cheering for him like never before, and he realized he now had all the more reason to win this battle, not just for him or his Pokemon, but for Serena, and all the other human companions he made on his journey through Kalos so far. Baring these thoughts in mind, Ash knew that losing was _not_ an option.

"Alright Mewtwo, use head smash," Ash commanded, deciding to wrap this up by taking advantage of Gardevoir's extremely limited defense. The air around them began pulsing with limitless energy as Mewtwo vanished and became pure motion, so fast Ash couldn't even see it or it's attacks, but could feel his omnipotent energy even now.

Gardevoir disappeared too, and the air around them crackled, smoldered, and smoked with reality-warping energy that set the air and the fabric of the world throbbing, and the scale of it stunned everyone. An image flashed through Ash's mind of what was going on relative to Mewtwo, and he could see the hyper sonic battle from a third person perspective as Mewtwo used it's psychic powers to enlighten everyone present as to what was going on.

Gardevoir had dodged it's massive, all-consuming head smash attack, and was now firing thousands of all-powerful shadow balls that lit up the field too quick for the human mind to register. Things were happening so fast that Ash and the others hadn't even been subject to the many explosions the rocked the field between the tics of a nanosecond, but their minds raced as time slowed down relative to the two combating forces of devastating power.

Everything happened between the tics of a nanosecond, but even though Mewtwo and Gardevoir were shifting between different planes of reality and occupying different localities in the same instant, relative to them everything and everyone else had ceased to move, all of them suspended in space as they were forced to use their powers to speed up everyone's perceptive abilities while they exchanged all-powerful attack after attack.

Ash and Diantha could no longer call out moves or command attacks, because their Pokemon were moving too fast for the sound waves to move at all and reach their ears, so they both decided to trust their Pokemon as their heads felt like they were swimming as they were flooded with images of the high speed battle.

Outside the confines of his mind, the battle was over in an instant, but relative to himself in his own mind, the bout was taking place all around them in slow motion, and he realized his Mewtwo and Diantha's Gardevoir were operating at very near limitless speeds, shattering every speed barrier and moving through time and space, and encompassing different dimensions as they fought. He no longer considered this a battle between mere Pokemon, now he saw it for what it was, a battle between _gods_, gods who were moving too fast for anything else to move at all anymore...

Mewtwo winced as it was struck by a shadow ball while battling Gardevoir in some distant past time line, the world and the universe itself blurring all around and through them as it's senses opened up, no longer localizing or bound to one time as it and Gardevoir moved between dimensions and occupied vast regions of space all in the same exact instant.

It's super perceptive abilities kicked in as the flash of lights, color, and images slowed down, enabling it to set it's sights on where it was and what it was doing. It had followed Gardevoir all the way into Dialga's territory, passing by and through it in between the tics of a Planck time but feeling like it took several long moments, since everything was slowed down in it's perspective.

Gardevoir appeared floating next to it as they passed through the reverse world and shifted between different space and subspace frequencies, Mewtwo's precognition allowing it to pinpoint Gardevoir's exact location anywhere in the universe and to preconceive any and all of it's attacks, reacting instantly as another volley of shadow balla was hurled at it almost as fast as they were moving, maintaining perfect balance, coordination, and maneuverability as the shadow ball missed it and it aimed a poison jab for Gardevoir, timing it's execution of the attack perfectly just as the two of them reappeared in the human world and all the way back to the battle field before their trainers even realized the two of them had left the confines of their dimension.

It's perfect fighting skills, combined with it's precognition and unlimited elasticity while in this form, allowed it to anticipate any weaknesses or openings in Gardevoir's stance, speed, reflexes, and posture, long before it's opponent even realized what it was up to. Gardevoir tried to dodge by flying skyward and backwards at the same time, but Mewtwo had generated a psychic barrier around the Colosseum behind it, fortifying the Espeon's work and enhancing it to infinite levels, having already anticipated Gardevoir's attempts to dodge as it hit the shield and failed to pass through it, much to it's momentary surprise, which gave Mewtwo the split second opening it needed to land an all-powerful and super effective poison jab at near-infinite speeds.

The shock wave that followed moved faster than light, leveling all of the Colosseum within the confines of the psychic barrier and tunneling a massive crater through the earth. Gardevoir fell downwards with it's arm spread out as though going through some sacrilegious descent from the heavens, and Mewtwo landed gracefully next to it's trainer just as it's opponent hit the dirt and landed in a sorry looking heap, ending the battle then and there.

Time resumed it's normal pace as the images flashing through Ash's mind ceased, and his Mewtwo materialized next to him, standing in a victory pose as his eyes drunk in Gardevoir's still form on the other side of the battle field. Mewtwo reverted back to it's normal form in a flash of blue light, the mega evolution symbol appearing and disappearing again as it stood before Diantha, who looked somewhere between shocked, amazed, and happy, happy that she had witnessed the rise of a great new, champion level trainer.

"I don't believe this! I lost, and though nobody likes to lose, I am happy I got to witness the rise of a new champion level trainer, great work, and excellent battle," Dantha congratulated, recovering from her shock as she recalled Gardevoir and walked over to congratulate Ash up close just as the Pallet town trainer was slammed by a blur of blonde hair and he felt Serena pressing her lips hungrily to his.

She quickly pulled away and stared lovingly into her boyfriend's face as he felt his entire body burn with tingling pleasure, her eyes sparkling merrily as she realized her Ash had won. "_YOU DID IT! YOU WON, YOU WON, YOU WON! OH MY ARCEUS, YOU'RE A CHAMPION LEVEL TRAINER NOW! DID I MENTION HOW PROUD I AM OF YOU_!" Serena screamed euphorically, throwing her arms around him again as everyone else congratulated him, though not quite as enthusiastically.

"I've never seen a more amazing feat in my life Ash, you really are the greatest trainer in the world," Clement praised, and Ash took the time the bask in the magnificent glory of his equally magnificent victory. Pulling out his pokedex as it began ringing in his pocket, Ash was greeted by the voice of dexter. '_Due to the most recent victory of trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, the Pokemon league now recognizes him as a champion level trainer, enabling him to build teams of up to 25 Pokemon at any one time, along with other privelages he will surely enjoy. Congrats Ash, it has been an honor to watch you slowly climb the ladders of success._'

Serena and everyone listened in as Dexter's voice faded, confirming Ash's transformation into a champion level trainer, his eyes watering as tears filled them and Pikachu popped out of his backpack, now fully rested and ready to congratulate his trainer on his biggest win yet. Diantha took this opportunity to address Ash and everyone else present. "Well Ash, I must say, I learned a lot from this battle, and promise to grow stronger from it. It's not often that I lose, and I hope that I will get to battle you again when you come to challenge the Pokemon league. Until then, I will have Gardevoir teleport us back to Lumiose city, and maybe we'll see each other again some time," she said, and Ash smiled and shook her hand sportingly.

"That was an awesome battle Diantha, just what I would expect from a regional champion. It's been a long time since I was brought down to my remaining two Pokemon, and to take out both my Kyogre and Kyurem is no easy feat, not to mention my Pikachu, Sceptile, and Snorlax, which are three of my strongest non legendary Pokemon," he said in response, and Diantha smiled warmly at him, their friendship now set in stone as she realized she truly would grow stronger from this match, since the experience her Pokemon gained from it was immeasurable.

"It will take a while to repair the damage to the Colosseum," Sycamore commented, and Ash smirked as he gestured to Mewtwo without a word, and Mewtwo glowed with a neon blue aura of telekinetic energy. Instantly the world around them pulsed with energy, and the faster than any of them could follow, they watched as Mewtwo's psychic powers instantly undid the damage to the dome as though I was never there. The holes in the walls disappeared and filled back in with cement, looking good as new as the swaths of ice and dirt from the torn battle field either vanished into thin air or evened out, the Pokeball symbol and the battling stadium reappearing before them in all it's former glory.

Everyone stared at Mewtwo in amazement, looking around them at the perfectly repaired Colosseum as though the damage was never there to begin with, unable to quite believe their eyes. "Wow, that was awesome," Clement sighed, and everyone figured that about summed it up. Ash smiled as he took the time to gaze at each one of his friends, realizing there was little left for him to tell them, and with Serena, everything was now out in the open. Speaking of Serena, the girl in question was smiling adoringly at him, and he couldn't help grinning back as the last three days flashed through his mind.

"Don't we have a date to get ready for?" Ash asked, and Serena nodded, as Mewtwo insisted on teleporting them all back to Lumiose city despite Diantha's insistance that Gardevoir was more than up to the task. Mewtwo didn't listen however, and they were all whisked away from the Pokemon league stadium as their world turned to pure color and motion all around them for only a micro second before they reappeared in the Pokemon center in Lumiose city, much to the surprise and shock of nurse Joy as Mewtwo returned itself to Ash's Pokeball to rest, it's powers not as infinite in it's normal form and therefore requiring rest a lot more while in it.

"Alright Ash, let's get our Pokemon healed up, then part ways for now. I'm sure we'll meet again real soon, and I've got to redouble my efforts if I'm going to stand a chance against you come the Pokemon league tournament," Diantha stated, and Ash nodded in perfect understanding as he and Diantha handed nurse Joy _all_ of their Pokeballs and even Ash's master balls, the appearance of the Pokemon league champion and the realization that Ash had legendary Pokemon in his possession shocking nurse Joy, but she quickly recovered and took their respective teams off their hands while Pikachu jumped on the tray to join the others in recovery, leaving Ash and Co with Diantha, who smiled one last time at Ash and his friends before bidding them farewell and walking out the door to find a nice quiet place to dine.

Ash and the others watched them go, and he felt that pleasant tingling sensation travel through his arm as Serena's hand enclosed his own, pulling him along gently as she smiled at him. "You and I need to get showered and ready to shop for some decent attire mister. Have you smelled yourself lately, you stink, and frankly I can't smell all that fresh either, since I was caught in that thunderstorm your Kyogre kicked up," Serena chirped as Ash took the time to smell his underarm, realizing his girlfriend was right and laughing sheepishly as Clement and Bonnie joined Shauna and Calem in the cafe to wait while they showered, the both of them snickering at each other as they both realized that neither one of them smelled very fresh, and that would have to change if they wanted the date tonight to go without a hitch. "Well ladies first Serena," Ash offered, and Serena smiled and thanked him kindly before the both of them departed for their shared room. Opting to let Serena clean herself first, and with how much she liked to stay clean, Ash decided to tune into the Pokemon league channel and take copious notes on the fighting styles and every little detail of the combating Pokemon present, realizing that while he may have won his first victory against a regional champion and attained the champion level ranking, Ash still had a long way to go before he was even close to matching trainers like Lance and Cynthia, who many believed were the strongest regional champions by far, and could best any of the others without so much as batting an eye. He could worry about beating them later though, right now he had a date to prepare for, and if the searing heat from Serena's kiss earlier today was anything to go by, Ash had the feeling this date would be an unforgettable event, and that he may have finally found something that could make his heart pound harder than the most exhilerating Pokemon battles, and scare him more than the most obscenely powerful legendary Pokemon in a rage and about to destroy the world! Well, maybe he was being overly dramatic, but with Serena as his girlfriend, he never had a prayer, he was always a theatrical person and enjoyed the chance to share all that he was, quirks and all, with the one girl who had been at the forefront of his mind and at the back of his head all the long years of his journey and before hand.


End file.
